Seventh Sentinel
by Ahn-Li Steffraini
Summary: Part Two of the End of Time series. The world ends up at war when Macronesia makes a bold move. After 6 long years, the story has been retouched and formatting errors removed.
1. Preface

**_seaQuest DSV_  
Seventh Sentinel**

Fan Fiction (Fourth-ish Season) by Kristan L. Cannon

* * *

**_AUTHOR NOTE_**: The promised sequel to _Until the End of Time_. I promise that everyone will like it as much as the last.

**_RATING_**: PG-13

**_WHAT HAPPENED SO FAR_**: In the (ahem) Season Finale (otherwise known as Chapter Eight) of _Until the End of Time_, it was revealed that the Chaodai are a worse enemy than Macronesia. Now the UEO has more challenges, but are better equipped for them as the _Avenger DSV_, the 'little' sister ship of the _seaQuest DSV_, was sent into action under the command of the newly captained Jonathan Ford. Captain Robert Bridger remains in command of the _seaQuest DSV_.

**_SUMMARY_**: Picks up where _Until the End of Time_ left off. Think of it as a 'Fourth Season', the one that SHOULD have happened....

**AUTHOR`S NOTE, JUNE 2009**: It became clear to me that the formatting since FF.N`s latest update has not exactly been all that, ah, compatible with my last updates. This made the pages very difficult to read as formatting notes and key strokes were, unintentionally, displayed as visible code in the prose. Considering that it wasn`t the original plan, I am now repairing that. I hope these readability changes make for not only easier reading, but more enjoyable reading. I have also use the available formatting tools that FF.N uses for visual impact. Also, if you have read the story before, you may notice a few changes in wording, etc... again... this has been retouched to make better sense plot-wise. There are no critical plot changes, only that gaping holes are being filled in (and hopefully no other holes are made!) by better use of the English language.

* * *

"My Father told me once that under the sea lay the future.  
I believed him.  
Now it`s time to make sure we have a future,  
under the sea,  
or above."

- Captain Robert Eric Bridger  
of the _seaQuest DSV_


	2. Prolog: Can Anyone Spell Confused?

It's hard to believe how much time has past since I last touched this... or wrote it in the first place. FF.N has changed so much I hardly recognize the back end anymore, but I have to say it's nice to see the formatting is back. I still wish we could use colour or re-size the text within the document, but, I guess that's not in the cards at the moment. As you can see the formatting is getting a facelift, and, as I see them I will be correctly errors in spelling and the such. If I happen to find something clumsy I will improve it for detail, flow and to better the plot. You won't see anything lost, and where I do make big changes I will be sure to let you know... and even include the changed scene as an extra feature at the bottom. Kinda like buying a DVD with special features, lol... _KLC 2009_

* * *

PROLOG:_  
Can Anyone Spell Confused_

* * *

July 17th, 2033  
6:45_  
seaQuest DSV_

Lucas Wolenczak looked forward to his next shift. There were not many shifts he got to share with Freddie, and this was one of them. Granted, they would not be in the same sub as he would be in a Stinger, and she in a Specter. But the fact that they could work together at all was enough to put a certain dance in his step as he made his way to the launch bay.

He stopped by the medbay first to check in on his best friend, and allowed a shadow to pass over his features. Stepping through the door, he was surprised to hear Fredericks voice, "I really like him," she said.

Nathan Bridger answered, "Why tell me? Have you told him that?"

"I have, and I think he likes me too," she sighed then. "It's so much to get used to, you know. I'm not used to showing my emotions. Captain Hudson's ship was a very tight ship..."

"Now there is an example," Bridger responded. "Of appearances being very deceiving. I got this card from them today." Rustling of papers could be heard, and he could hear a gasp of surprise from Fredericks, and Bridger read the inside of the card,

_Dear Uncle Nathan,_

_Thank you so much for being there throughout my life, and for being a wonderful friend when I served on _seaQuest_. Liv and I are so relieved to hear that you are recovering from Lukahn's Syndrome. The research that Dr. Westphalen and I did will save so many lives now._

_But that is not the reason I am writing you. Oliver and I decided that it was time to finalize our love for one another. We did not wait to notify anyone because... Well, Liv does have a history of cold feet. So I am writing you from our honeymoon. I'm sorry you could not be there, it was a snap decision, as legal as it is now. I am still Dr Wendy Smith professionally, but I am now also Mrs. Oliver Hudson._

_Although, as I know you are somewhat traditional in taste, you will not be happy to know that, while I am married now, I was pregnant before. Yes, the baby is Oliver's, Uncle Nathan. I hope this makes you happy that at least the child will be born in wedlock... (Oliver is asking you to spare his kneecaps)._

_My mother will probably call you about a baby shower. She was ecstatic to find out that she would be a 'young' grandmother. She looks forward to joining you as a grandparent._

_Yours with much love_

_Wendy Smith-Hudson_

"Oliver Hudson? A daddy?" came Fredericks stunned reply to the letter, and she began to laugh. "I'm sorry. I just had a sudden mental picture of him changing diapers. It really just doesn't compute, as happy as I am for them. Wow, he finally got married."

Lucas walked in then and added, "I can imagine Wendy as a mother, though, that fits her."

Nathan Bridger looked up from the bed and put the card back into the envelope and put in the bedside drawer. "I would have liked to have been at my niece's wedding... If only to see Oliver Hudson get married."

Fredericks looked over to the clock and breathed in sharply, "Damn it. If I don't get going soon, I'll be late for my shift. See you this afternoon, Lucas."

Lucas gave her a short kiss on the cheek and then watched her as she left with a smile on his face. Turning back to Nathan he said, "Those ten years were worth it if I got to meet her..."

Bridger laughed and then leaned back into his pillows. Lucas watched him with a certain feeling of gratefulness that he could still do that. In the past months the Lukahn's Syndrome had nearly killed him, but he was making a long hard climb back into health again. "Again I'm here for the new crew, and the new tour. I never thought I would see four tours, let alone one..." he went silent, and Lucas knew what he was going to say next. "Then again, I never thought I would live to see the end of the last."

Sitting down in the chair that Freddie had vacated, Lucas showed Bridger his next project, one he hoped the man could help him with. It wasn't really Lucas's area anyway, it was his. But while he convalesced Lucas was filling in for him. That was another thing Lucas never thought would happen. Ever. Whether he was alive or dead, and Lucas grinned. Before Robert filling in would have meant command.

Now, since Dr. Nathan Bridger could not fill his role as the Chief of Science, Lucas had to. It was a strange, yet complete feeling. Most of the crew saw Lucas as Bridger's protege anyway, and they always had from the very beginning. Now he truly was, and the role suited him. Lucas found himself actually working with Bridger more, and learning another area of expertise.

Papers, both of their handheld computers, and their laptops, were all over Bridger's bed, and they were both deep into the discussions that usually surrounded the geology lab that Bridger had managed to wheedle out of the UEO budget. Lucas had been in many labs, but for some reason the geology lab, otherwise known as Nathan Bridger's office, was the one he felt most comfortable in besides the cramped computer lab he made himself.

Finally Bridger sighed and Lucas began to clean up his part of the mess, as well as put Bridger's sticky notes back where they had been stuck to. Shutting down the laptops, and handing the handheld back to Bridger, as he liked to have it with him where ever he was, Lucas said, "You look beat. But we made headway on that ridge."

"I look as tired as I feel, Lucas," answered Bridger, and he must have been to have had admitted it. "But I feel up to a hot chocolate first. For a proper one I need a favor."

"Sure, name it," said Lucas.

"Go to the galley and get me about a mugful of milk. Not too full, just enough to make a proper mug. Bring me the mug and the milk," ordered Bridger, and he winked. "Kristin stashes the rest of what I need in here. She is going to kill me for stealing it on her, though..."

Lucas grinned and walked briskly to the galley, making sure he did not run into said Dr. Kristin Westphalen, the current Chief Medical Officer. And, he grinned wider in happiness, Cap, agh, no, he was retired now! Doctor Nathan's girlfriend. Captain Bridger, the current one, was Nathan's son, Robert. He shook his head, still grinning, and walked into the galley and went straight to the line up, grabbed the mug, and a half-liter carton of white milk, waved to the cook, and promptly left the galley.

He walked back to the medbay and peeked around the corner to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing Bridger's thumbs up he entered and gave the milk and mug to him. Bridger pushed it back into his hands. "As much as I'd like to, I think I'd better not break too many of her orders, eh?" he pointed out, and Lucas grinned, knowing that he'd been suckered.

Lucas knew how to make a hot chocolate using milk instead of hot water. He could see why Nathan liked it that way, it made the powdered chocolate more like, well, a real hot chocolate. Lucas filled the mug about three quarters full of milk and then used the microwave to heat it up. Nathan pointed him in the direction of where Kristin hid her hot chocolate and Lucas grabbed a package and emptied it into the cup and stirred until the powder was dissolved.

He brought the cup over to Nathan where he tasted it and added more cold milk to bring it down to a temperature he could drink. Lucas sat beside him after cleaning up the evidence. By that time Nathan was halfway finished the mug of chocolate. Then Bridger cocked his head to one side and closed his eyes. They flew open again and he said, "Make yourself scarce. She's coming."

Lucas stood and grabbed the laptops and his hand-held. Bridger pointed him to go through the other door. He grinned again. Nathan was so dead.

Nathan, for his part, tried to finish his hot chocolate as fast as he could. He wouldn't have it once she got here. God help him, he loved her, and he knew she was just looking out for him. But did everything she brought him have to be so healthy all the time? He set the empty mug on the bed stand beside him and settled down into a laying position, and promptly yawned.

She was probably bringing him his breakfast and he was going to fall back to sleep. Not that it mattered any, Lieutenant JJ Fredericks had brought him breakfast when she woke him this morning. But he would like to be awake when she came to see him. Kristin walked in and dropped a bunch of file folders on her desk. After she had made sure they weren't going to fall over, she said, "Can you wait five minutes for breakfast?"

"Well, I could have, if someone hadn't beaten you to it," he said, settling into the blankets more.

"Lucas?"

"No, his girlfriend, Lieutenant Fredericks," answered Nathan, and then he yawned. "Nice girl, her. They make a great couple."

Kristin nodded her agreement, and grinned, "Nathan, you're falling asleep."

"So I am," he agreed, and then yawned again. "What the Hell is it about medbays that make a person so damn drowsy?"

"Atmosphere, Nate," she answered. "Have a good nap. When you wake up..."

She stopped speaking because he had already fallen asleep on her. She walked over and patted him on the leg. Looking over at the empty mug she picked it up and cursed. He would steal from her stash of hot chocolate. Probably used milk instead of water too. While that was a really good way to drink it, it added too many calories. She pulled the blankets up over his shoulders and turned out the ceiling lights and pulled the curtain so that her desk light would not disturb him. Right now, with how weak he was, he could sleep until lunch, or maybe past it. She remembered the first few days where he was only awake for maybe two minutes a day, then he slowly made his climb to recovery. If he woke himself for lunch, she would release him, but only for no duty. If he didn't she would hold him longer.

Kristin sat down at her desk, the mug off to the side of the sink full of hot water.

* * *

Captain Robert Eric Bridger sat up in his bed and stretched. He was to have the _seaQuest DSV_ back in Pearl Harbor today for a brief shore leave, and the refit that would prepare her for her next tour. Of course, that was not on his shift. As luck would have it, it was during his executive officer's shift.

Robert lay down in his bunk with a wide grin on his face. He could imagine the shocked look on Oliver Hudson's face when the _Avenger DSV_ arrived hours before they did. He wished he could be there. Then again, he could always ask the captain of the _Avenger_ to make sure he got a picture. He wondered how the newly captained Jonathan Ford was doing. Then he shook his head. Of course he would be fine. Why else would he have got the _Avenger_?

No, the best would be when his new executive officer stepped off the _seaQuest_. Hell, he still remembered the look on everyone's face when Benjamin Krieg had, finally, been promoted that far. According to his father Nathan, "They shouldn't be surprised if they read that report, Bobby. Before I would have been surprised. Now I am not. Now I say its about time."

He called up to the bridge, and his third in command, Lieutenant Commander Tim O'Niell answered, "Is there a problem, sir?"

"No, Commander. What is our ETA to Pearl?"

"On schedule, Captain. We will be in Pearl at 13 hundred," was his answer. "Is the Captain going to be on the bridge then?"

"No, Tim. I am not, I'll be in the medbay finishing lunch with my Dad," was Robert's reply, and he disconnected and sighed.

That would be right in the middle of Ben's shift, and he was rather hoping that it would be Tim's shift so that the newly promoted third in command could have the practice on a procedure of that difficulty. Not to mention the thrill of being able to dock the _seaQuest_. Oh well, Lieutenant Commander Tim O'Niell would have his day, and Robert intended to make sure that he got his former comtech very drunk after it happened, and he had done with Ben when he had first docked the_ seaQuest_.

Then again, Ben had been extremely (to the pink elephant sighting stage) drunk after he had been forced to take command of _seaQuest_ period. Then it had been no reason to celebrate. Robert had been off on a mission with the then Commander Ford and Lieutenant Brody. His father, Nathan, had taken temporary command, but while he was there he had been severely injured, and the next ranking officer on board had been Ben Krieg.

In the middle of combat had been Ben's crucible, and he had passed that trial. HQ had nothing to nitpick about Ben's command abilities after that! When Ford had been promoted to Captain, and taken the _Avenger_ as his first command, Krieg became the _seaQuest_'s new X-O.

Robert stretched as he went over the new crew members profiles, the ones that had to come aboard to replace those who went with Ford to the _Avenger_. He had lost Lieutenant Lonnie Henderson, now Ford's third in command and Chief Engineer, and Lieutenant Brody, who was now Lieutenant Commander James Brody, the X-O of Avenger. Quite frankly, although he didn't say that neither of them were not capable officers, he was glad they had decided to go with Ford.

Henderson would have pined after the loss of 'Jonathan', and Brody, well, there just seemed to be a personality conflict. Lieutenant Heiko Kimura, a Chaodai defector, had also gone to the_Avenger_. He had a good hunch about her, and they rarely went wrong. He was sorry she hadn't decided to stay, but that would have meant Fredericks leaving.

Heaven forbid that! Lieutenant Jessica Fredericks was very close to Dr. Lucas Wolenczak, and one would have to be blind not to see that they were in love with each other.

Robert got dressed and half ready for his next shift, and while he did so, he reflected some more on the changes.

There were many others who decided to go to the _Avenger_ from _seaQuest_. Thankfully, it was the end of the tour and a crew shuffle was in the works anyway. This rushed that, but once it was done, it was done until next year when the next tour was due to start. _seaQuest_ was operating with half her crew right now, and those who stayed were picking out their quarters from what had come available. Lucas was moving into Nathan Bridger's old quarters, while Bridger had dibs on Ford's old quarters, the second largest on the ship.

Ordinarily, Robert would have expected some flack from Westphalen, except, as the two were civilian, they were sharing those quarters. Robert was happy for them, and he knew that they would be getting married soon. His father had promised her such when he thought he was dying, and had every intention of following through. Kristin was practically family as Robert had married her daughter Cynthia, and they had Michael.

That, of course, and thankfully, opened up a set of quarters for whomever needed them. Dr. Westphalen's old quarters were a bit on the cramped side for someone who should have had bigger, but were perfect for Tim O'Niell. He had already moved his things in there. In fact, everyone who had moved to a different set of quarters were already settling in.

Except his father. Robert was exited his quarters and walked to the medbay. Of course, Kristin had taken care of that when she made sure that his and her things were moved without losing anything.

He poked his head around the corner, and saw his mother in law Kristin Westphalen bent over her paperwork. "Knock knock," he walked in quietly, looking over to his father. "He still asleep?"

Kristin looked up quickly in surprise, hand over her heart, "Don't do that! Yes, he is. Lucas and Fredericks tired him out a bit this morning, I think."

He thought about that, "I thought I told him that my Dad needed to rest."

"Lucas was probably leaned on by him. You know how he gets when he has nothing to occupy him," Kristin stood up and stretched.

"Antsy. I know," answered Robert, massaging the kinks out of the older woman's back.

In many ways, Kristin filled a hole that he missed when he thought of his mother. He lauded his father's choice, and hoped that their mutual stubbornness would not put a wedge in their relationship again. "What is Lucas doing, anyway?"

Kristin snorted, "Knowing Lucas, going for another degree. I think your father has given him the 'geology' bug. Lucas has been spending hours in Nathan's Marine Geology lab."

"I thought he was only doing it to fill in for him," responded Robert.

She shook her head, "No, Lucas is actually interested, and of course Nathan is gleefully feeding that interest. I wonder if either of them know what they are getting into."

Robert laughed and sat by his father in the dark part of medbay and watched him sleep. What, indeed, were the pair getting in two. Sitting there gave him more time to reflect, this time on his father. There was no doubt in his mind that his father was a different man than when Robert had first disappeared. Then his father had been very military, and the _seaQuest_ had no plans for a science contingent. Geology, while his father had always held a secret love for it, was only secondary to his engineering.

When he had finally stepped on _seaQuest_ and saw the changes in person, his breath had been taken away. Over half of _seaQuest_'s weaponry had been stripped in favor of the science labs. Even now, with the threat of war, the UEO dared not take that away.

Then again, what remained of the weapons were still very impressive, and he did have back up in the form his battle group should he need them of the _Nezamiah_ and _Avenger_. But even the _Avenger_ had the modular capability to be refitted as a science vessel, in fact, in was part of the design. What his father's working name of the ship was, he didn't know, as it had been Admiral William Noyce who named the ship when his father was too ill to do so.

A stirring move came from the bed and his father rolled over and away from the light that was coming from Westphalen's desk. "Good morning, Dad," said Robert, just loud enough for Westphalen to also hear.

Robert looked up at the clock meaningfully, and Kristin followed his gaze. The clock read 10:30, well ahead of her 12:00 deadline. His father would be released, with many conditions, from medbay today. She grinned, and Robert couldn't help but return that grin. They were both very happy to see this day come. His father rolled over to his other side to look at him with sleep filled eyes, not knowing the significance of it. "Good morning. I take it is still morning?" he asked.

Robert nodded and Westphalen began turning on lights, and she pulled the privacy curtains around the bed area. "Yes, Nathan, it's morning. And that is a good sign," she began examining him in preparation to release him. "You'll find it's a very good morning!"

"For who? You or OW!" he exclaimed as she took a blood sample. "Jeez, could you warn a man before jabbing him with sharp pointy things?"

Kristin laughed and Robert brought out the gym bag that he had brought from his father's quarters. Nathan looked at it, and then went through it, "These are my clothes."

"Yes, oh Thick-Skulled One," responded Kristin. "Consider yourself released from medbay. But you are off duty. Rest, relax, recover, and reassure people on this boat that you're going to live. Oh, and expect loads of attention from Darwin. He's missed you."

Nathan made a motion that he could dress himself, and they both left him the privacy. Moments later he pushed the privacy curtains back dressed in his jeans, a t-shirt, and his denim shirt as a light jacket. Using the now empty gym bag he was loading what he had stored away in the drawer beside the bed. He slid his palm sized hand held computer into the pocket of his denim shirt, and then said, "Okay, I'm ready to go home now."

Kristin waved off the two Bridgers and Robert walked with his father to his new quarters. "Anything interesting happen while I was out of the loop?" asked Nathan.

"Nope," answered Robert, then he remembered. "Well, actually, yes, Commander Ford is now Captain Ford of the _Avenger_. Lieutenant Commander James Brody is his X-O, and Lieutenant Commander Lonnie Henderson his chief engineer. Lieutenant Heiko Kimura went to be the comtech specialist on board as well. So the _seaQuest_'s roster is a bit changed."

"A bit? Why do I get the feeling that's the understatement of the century?" Bridger groaned. "Okay, I'll bite. Who's your new X-O?"

"Lieutenant Commander Ben Krieg," answered Robert, and was surprised with his father's nod of approval. "Don't take this the wrong way, but a few of the crew is very surprised."

"Yeah, but I saw the change, and their memory is over ten years old of him. I looked up his business record. He has come a long way and finally realized the potential he has," was the answer received.

Robert nodded in agreement, "My memory was twenty years old, and the change was a shock. The third in command is your old comtech, who is now Lieutenant Commander O'Niell.

"Okay, so you probably have a new comtech, but I won't ask," said Bridger shaking his head. "Now that you've completely messed me up, why don't you show me where Kristin put us?"

"Don't you know? You were the one who requested them!"

"Requested?" Bridger stopped walking. "I did not. So where I am now?"

Robert sighed at the woman's underhandedness, "You have Ford's old quarters, and you share them with Westphalen."

The look of abject terror would have been funny if he wasn't worried about the effect on his father's health that shock might have. Thankfully, his father recovered, "Jeez, let's just give the entire ship something to talk about."

They walked the rest of the way, and Bridger pushed open the door to his new quarters and looked in with trepidation. A whoosh of a relieved breath was released when he saw them. Robert followed his father into his new quarters, "This is nice."

Nathan nodded in agreement and started peeking into the dresser drawers, obviously looking for where his clothes were kept, and how she might have organized them. "I feel like I'm married again, except this time I have no idea... Ah ha, okay, I think I understand the organization now."

Robert looked at him expectantly, and wasn't disappointed when his father finished, "We have a 70/30 split on space. I have thirty percent and she has the rest!"

* * *


	3. The Brink

If you were looking more than formatting changes in the last chapter... there weren't any ;) _KLC - 2009_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:_  
The Brink_**

* * *

PART ONE: Explosive Nature

* * *

July 31st, 2033  
Late First Shift  
_seaQuest DSV_  
Bridge

It was a quiet shift but Lieutenant Miguel Ortiz didn't mind at all. It gave him time to get used to the sudden shuffle, and his new work partner Lieutenant Mara Johansen. He was a little unused to her efficiency, or rather, her over obsession with it. Obviously she was excited about her new post, but it would be nice if she relaxed a little.

_At least she was trying for a promotion the right way_, he mused. _She could be worse. She could make a pass at me_.

For some reason, he was slightly disappointed that she didn't try that.

Lieutenant Tim O'Niell stood and stretched from his new station in the command chair behind him. "I don't suppose we're going to get to Pearl on this shift, eh?"

Miguel shook his head in negation, and then grinned, "No Tim, you are not going to dock the _seaQuest_. Really sorry to disappoint you."

Catching Johansen's disapproving glare of the first name use, Miguel decided to really step on her buttons. "Hey Tim, what did we do to initiate you when you got your position as the Chief ComTech?"

Grinning, Tim answered, "Well, I think it involved oatmeal and the moonpool..."

She turned on them, "You two should really grow up. You are supposed to be the role models on board. Act like it... Sir."

Tim and Miguel looked at each other mischief lighting in their eyes, but they had no time before someone cleared his throat behind them. They turned to face Captain Robert Bridger. "Whatever it is you're planning to do to that girl, don't," said Bridger quietly so only the two men could hear him.

"Yes sir," answered him in unison.

"Commander, I think your shift is up," pointed out Bridger.

"Yes sir," answered Tim. "It was a quiet shift."

"They tend to be," answered Bridger. "Have a good shore leave if I don't see you before you go on it."

"You too, sir," and Tim disappeared from the bridge.

Because of the fifteen minute offset between the commanding shifts and the rest, Miguel was still on shift with the captain. Not that this captain breathed down his neck... well, actually it did somewhat seem like sometimes Robert was looking over his shoulder and reading his screens. Miguel decided to wait until the reflection of the computer screen was that of Robert staring at it.

It didn't take long and Miguel turned around to face him too fast for Robert to look away.

The younger Bridger had the grace to look sheepish, "Okay, you caught me."

"Sir..." asked Miguel, eyes narrowed.

"I used to be a sensors man, Lieutenant. Sometimes I have little else to do but fall into a really old habit, and your screen is my favorite," Robert grinned, and Miguel found himself disarmed. "I have every confidence in your ability, I just wish..."

"That you were the one sitting here?" asked Miguel, and Bridger nodded.

"I'm tempted to give the person of sensor's on my shift, provided it's not you, something else to do so I can cover it," Robert shrugged. "My luck would be that the day I did it all Hell would break loose."

Miguel sighed, and checked the shift roster for the station, "You know, Ensign MacKenzie is much better on engineering... and he has the next shift on here. I don't think anyone is on engineering now that the position was left open by Lieutenant Henderson..."

Bridger's eyebrows lifted, "Is that so? Ah, so it is. Thank you for pointing that out Lieutenant."

"Not a problem, sir," answered Ortiz, and then he realized what had happened.

It was refreshing to have a captain that knew what he was talking about. Miguel had never had a commander who actually understood what the sensors were all about. One that if a problem cropped up would understand his frustrations as a fellow sensors tech. One to talk shop with.

His fifteen minutes seemed to end quicker than they ever had in his entire time on the _seaQuest_.

Robert had no need to sense the presence of his father on the bridge of _seaQuest_. He could tell that the man had stepped on the bridge just by seeing the reactions of the crew. The crew seemed to stand a little straighter, focus a little more, and move a little faster. Not only that, he seemed to add a brightness to the atmosphere that had not been there before.

Grinning inwardly as he saw his father, with the ever present Lucas at his side, sit at a console by where the science officer usually was. But he could tell that his father was there on business judging by the focus of both he and Lucas. They were deep in the jargon of geology.

That explained their presences as the bridge had a direct link to the sensor array. He knew he was about to be vacated from where he was at sensors, Lucas and Nathan were already speaking about readings that the WSKR Mother had brought in. Robert decided to get the jump on them and brought up the readings.

_What the Hell_? was his first thought as he looked them up. He turned to Nathan and as he stood he said, "Dad, er, Dr. Bridger you may want to see this..."

Nathan looked up and walked over to the sensors and slid himself into the station. Judging by the dumbfounded look on his face, Robert knew right away that there was something indeed wrong, "All stop."

"All stop, sir," came the helmtech's answer.

For a second, Robert was annoyed. Ordinarily that ordered would have been cleared with him before being carried out. If it had been Dr. Kristin Westphalen or even Lucas, the Helmsman would have asked outright if Robert had given them the right to order anything on the bridge. However, the ordinary rules did not seem to apply to Nathan. He shook his head. Most of the crew had been under his father's command; the automatic response would take a lot to override. He could undoubtably do the same on the_ Nezamiah_ and get the same response.

The _seaQuest_ stopped her forward movement in the water, and Robert asked his father, "What is it?"

He didn't answer right away, looking for the best way to put it, "It looks like a new volcano is forming, but unlike any I've ever seen before..."

Lucas leaned over and read the stats, and pointed to a number on the screen, "Cap, uh, Doc, doesn't a volcano form with some sort of quake?"

"Yes, that's the problem," answered the elder Bridger. "But this seems to very quiet, but its possible. It could pyroclastic and not explosive."

"Speak English, Dad, so the rest of us can understand you," said Robert.

"Well, a pyroclastic eruption would be quiet. The lava would just bleed out. An explosive eruption is like the eruptions everyone sees on the vids," explained Bridger. "A whole lot of rocks flying everywhere, or in this case, a tsunami."

Robert nodded his head and his father was again completely engrossed on the data on the screen. Sighing, he went back to the command chair to read what he could understand on the screen. Lucas walked over and said, "I think, as fascinating as this is, you can get back underway."

He stared at Lucas for a long moment then grinned, "you like to tell him that, or me? Which one of us would like to die the fastest?"

Lucas laughed and went to Bridger and whispered something in his ear, and his father sat up and said, "Oh, right, I forgot. Well, if there is a shore leave let's not hold him up any..."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Robert.

"Well, no, but there is another scientific vessel on its way here. As much as I'd like to be here..."

"Maybe we can rendevous with them and you can be here," suggested Lucas. "What do you think, Captain?"

"Excellent idea, Piccolo, get me that science vessel... the, uh..."

"_Gallery_, Captain," filled in Lucas.

Robert nodded and the newly ensigned Piccolo made the link to the other ship. The captain, a balding man of middle years asked, "_seaQuest_, I must say this is a surprise."

"Captain, I hear you are going survey a sea volcano in progress. I have one of the best Marine Geologists on board who is chawing at the bit at the chance to be in the area, unfortunately we are due for shore leave. I was wondering if you had room for another two scientists," answered Robert.

The other man nodded, "Two scientists?"

"Dr. Nathan Bridger, our CSO and his protege Dr. Lucas Wolenczak."

The man's eyebrows looked as if they were going to be his new hairline, "Bridger and Wolenczak? We would be honored to have the two scientists with the biggest reputation on our ship."

"We will meet up with you in hour, _seaQuest_ out," Robert turned to his father. "See, now you can be here. And take Lucas with you."

* * *

Same day  
Late Second Shift_  
Gallery_

Nathan and Lucas had to share a cramped cabin but neither minded the other's company. It gave them a chance to go over the findings that they had brought from the _seaQuest_. After awhile Nathan yawned and Lucas looked over to the clock on the wall, "She's going to kill me."

"Eh?"

"Dr. Westphalen. She told me to make sure you were resting before nine, and it's 10:30 now," answered Lucas, and Bridger thought for a moment, looked at the clock, and nearly laughed.

"Oh, it's 22:30," he laughed this time. "Lucas, you would think that with six years in constant contact with me, and the navy, that you would know the twenty-four hundred system by now."

"I do. I just prefer not to use it," answered Lucas. "I'm not Navy."

Bridger shrugged and went into the head to get dressed to sleep. He came back out and lay down in the lower bunk. Lucas went after him, and climbed into the upper bunk. Nathan was asleep before he knew what hit him, and Lucas listened to the near silent snore. Well, it would be closer to describe it as 'deeply breathing' than a true snore.

The sound made him relax. If the other scientists were not up too early, he would let the older man sleep in a bit. Assuming he did, Nathan was well known for the fact that he liked to get up early, sometimes before six, although from what Kristin said, he was sleeping in more and more. Must come from not being responsible for the _seaQuest_anymore, Lucas mused. He wondered what they were doing. Yawning himself Lucas rolled over and closed his eyes.

* * *

August 2nd, 2033  
Pearl Harbor Area  
Hawaii, US

Robert stretched and lay back on the beach blanket. The sun felt really good, and even better to just relax. Granted, now that he had the same 'problem' as his cousin Wendy he had a hard time relaxing with so many minds intruding onto his own thoughts, he was learning to ignore them.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to start to drift to sleep. A shadow fell across him and he opened his eyes to the intruder. "Yes?" he asked as the person was impossible to see with the sun right on their back.

He could see that it was a woman, and a thought intruded, Now, shouldn't you be able to just read me?

"Wendy?" and Wendy Smith-Hudson sat on the beach blanket beside him.

"Hello to you to," she answered.

"Sorry, wasn't expecting you. Don't you and Oliver live in San Fran?"

She smiled, "We moved here so that he can have some contact with the Navy still. And I like it better in Honolulu than San Francisco."

He nodded and asked, "So, when is the baby due?"

"Oh, not for awhile yet," she answered. "It's due in February of next year."

They sat in companionable silence and after awhile she asked, "Liv and I were wondering if you wanted to stay with us while on shore leave? We have the space... Trust me, we have the space..."

"Oliver isn't nesting yet?" asked Robert and Wendy fell back laughing. "I remember the months before Michael was born. I had to be sure everything was in its place."

She nodded when she sat back up and regained control, "Oh God, is he ever. But I managed to convince him slow it down and wait until we knew what sex he or she is. He was beginning to drive me nuts."

While the picture of Oliver Hudson in the throes of parental nesting instinct was too hard for Robert Bridger to imagine, he kept his mouth shut and his mental shielding on paranoid levels. The last thing he wanted to do was piss off his cousin.

His very psychic cousin.

But instead he answered, "I'd love to."

* * *

Bridger sat on the edge of his bed, exhausted. He knew he was going to hear it from Lucas, but when Dr. Rebekkah Collins had offered to take him on that dive, as dangerous as it may have been, he had taken her up on the offer. The view had been fantastic, and well worth the risk of heat exhaustion. He loved pyroclastic eruptions as they were slightly more predictable than explosive ones.

And the data he had received was enough, and he smiled. It was not everyday one got that close to an underwater volcano willingly. They would be heading back to Pearl soon, and Nathan sighed in satisfaction, leaned back onto his bunk and closed his eyes.

Lucas was going to ream him out, and he knew it. Then he would call Kristin and she would share in the chewing out. Only she would be much, much worse. Unlike Lucas, she had no compunctions about telling him how stupid a move he had just done. Lucas came in and said, "I debugged the system... why are you wet?"

"I went swimming," answered Bridger, may as well get this over with...

"You did what?" Lucas seemed taken aback. "She is going to kill you. After she is done with you, she is going to shoot me. How could you be so... so... stupid?"

"Easy, Dr. Collins offered to take me on a dive to collect some data. I couldn't pass up on it," Nathan watched Lucas turn ashen. "Let me tell you, was that an experience-"

"That was you out there? Forget what I said before," said Lucas, then he exploded. "Are you nuts?! You could have gotten yourself killed! You are supposed to be convalescing, not trying to broil yourself alive! I thought you were the more responsible of the two of us!"

"I was wearing protective gear!"

Lucas grasped one of his hands and held it up in front of them, "What's that? A scald burn? How did you get that then? What if the rest of the suit let go like that?"

"I would be 'Nathan Bridger a la King'," offered Nathan, then realized that was most definitely the wrong thing to say as Lucas turned white and sat down.

Realizing he had really shocked Lucas, who was close to fainting, Bridger fanned him with the file folder. Lucas looked at him, "I swear you are going to be the death of me!"

"Call it revenge, Lucas, for the years you did the same to me," Bridger grinned and Lucas laughed so hard that he had tears in his eyes. Moments later Nathan joined him in the peals of laughter. "Okay, I think we had better stop before we share cells in the psych ward of a hospital somewhere."

Lucas brought it under control, "Man, you and Ben could hold a sarcastic comeback contest and have a stalemate. I would have liked to have been born sooner, just to see you in your prime."

"What comment did it?"

"Nathan Bridger a la King."

Suddenly red alert made the mirth disappear. "What the Hell?" Bridger muttered, as the ship rocked.

Lucas lost his seat, but managed to spin the locks on the hatch. Bridger managed to secure things that could fly around if they had another hit like that. Lucas and he strapped themselves into the only space with straps, their respective bunks. "Captain?"

"What?"

"Now you'll know what I felt like everything you sounded General Quarters," Lucas's voice was soft.

Frightened was more like it, realized Bridger. "I'm right here, and quite obviously not going anywhere this time."

Silence reigned, and this time another explosion rocked the sub. To be quite frank, Bridger was getting concerned. Volcanos, once called pyroclastic, did not often become explosive. Oh well, wouldn't be the first time. Then he heard three words that, while in some respects made him feel better, he had learned to really hate, "All hands, we're being boarded."

"Uh, does that mean hostile intentions?" asked Lucas with more than a little fear in his voice.

"Probably. I haven't known friendlies to simply fire upon a boat and then board," answered Bridger.

On the all-call com system, "Attention crew, this is your new captain speaking. We claim this vessel in the name of the Macronesian Alliance."

So much for the good day he was having.

The voice continued, "Please cooperate with the personnel on board and have your identification ready to be inspected. When all this is over, you may be free to continue on your way."

"I thought we were in UEO waters," said Lucas as he and Bridger got their identification ready.

"As did I," Bridger took a breath. "Lucas... I can't let myself or you fall into Macronesian hands. We both know way too much."

Lucas stared at him, "Don't ask that of me."

Bridger sighed and smiled wanly, "Yeah, maybe we will get out of this."

A heavy knock resounded on the hatch, "OPEN THIS HATCH IMMEDIATELY!"

Nathan opened it and held out his hands in surrender, and held out his identification to the sergeant that stood there. Lucas did the same. The marine looked over the cards and handed them to another that was standing beside him, "Move."

Lucas and Nathan were herded straight to the bridge, and they both knew it was because they had been recognized. The marine went to the senior most officer and handed him the two identification cards. With one gesture, the officer signaled for them to be brought forward, "Captain Nathan Hale Bridger..."

"It's Dr. Bridger now, I retired," responded Nathan and was rewarded with a gun handle to the back of his bad knee.

Lucas grabbed him before he hit the ground completely. The officer then looked at Lucas, "Dr. Lucas Xander Wolenczak."

Lucas decided to settle for a glare while he helped Nathan to his feet. He could tell that the knee was sore again by the way Bridger was subtlely favoring it. The Macronesian officer sighed, "Doctors, I am afraid that I must tell my superiors about your presence here."

He turned away and the forward screen lit up with the Macronesian crest, and then Alexander Bourne appeared on it. The officer saluted smartly, "President, I have two UEO personnel. Bridger and Wolenczak."

"Splendid, Captain," answered Bourne. "Please, extend my invitation of hospitality to my guests."

The screens went blank and the Macronesian captain turned to face them, "Take them back to our ship. Bourne wants to meet them."

* * *

PART TWO: Dissolution

* * *

It was a week later that the crippled _Gallery_ made it to Pearl, and they debriefed a listening group of Admirals, including Hitchcock. Katherine Hitchcock somehow managed to make it to her office and close the door. Sitting heavily in her chair she breathed in and out.

When she had regained control of her emotions she called Oliver Hudson. Hudson's face appeared on the screen, "Admiral, it's two o'clock in the morning."

"Bourne..." Katherine put her head in her hands. "Macronesia has Nathan Bridger and Lucas Wolenczak in their possession."

Oliver sat up straight, "When?"

"A week ago, the Gallery just made it back. Barely," Hitchcock shook her head. "She's toast. She won't float anymore. There was too much damage. From what I see they planned the entire thing."

"A entire week? Admiral, by now the civilian will have broke, and depending on how strong and stubborn Nathan is feeling, he won't last much longer either," Hitchcock could hear the unsaid 'Unless they are both dead by now.'

"Tell Captains Bridger, Ford, and Montail that I wish to see them immediately."

"Of course, Admiral."

The vidlink closed. Hitchcock resumed the chore that she had started, that of writing the letter to Lucas's family about his capture, and perhaps the likelihood of his death. She hated this kind of thing. She hated even worse the implications of Nathan Bridger in the hands of Alexander Bourne.

A few hours later, a knock sounded and her secretary said, "Captain Robert Bridger, Captain Jonathan Ford, and Captain Veronque Montail to see you, ma'am."

"Send them in."

The three walked in and saluted, and then fell into the easy relaxation of friends. She really hated this. She stood up and said, "Captains, we have a problem. Your shore leave is revoked, and I want your ships in the water and underway ASAP. A little over an hour ago the _Gallery_ docked."

They looked at each other in puzzlement and taking a breath she continued, "The Macronesian Alliance ship _Cameroon_ boarded her, and they took prisoners. Then, so that they could buy time, they crippled the Gallery so bad that it took her a week to limp home. She had no communications to call for help."

Robert stepped forward, "Where is my father?"

"Dr. Lucas Wolenczak was taken, as well as your father Captain Nathan Bridger," answered Hitchcock, and Robert turned a ghastly shade of white, and she watched Ford turn ashen.

"Katie, they were taken for one reason only, Bridger in particular," said Ford darkly.

"We know," she sat down. "Your orders are to get Bridger and Wolenczak out. A team will be selected to extract them, but I leave that team up to you. The _seaQuest_ and her battle group will run interference."

Ford and Robert looked at each other, "We've got an idea."

* * *

August 11th, 2033_  
seaQuest DSV_  
wardroom

The three captains in the battle group sat at the _seaQuest_'s wardroom table, "It would work if we still had the Calypso..."

Ford looked over to Montail who had pointed that out, "She is right, Commodore. Anything else who quickly be seen as a UEO vessel, but the Calypso..."

"Has been used too much," finished Bridger and he shook his head in despair. "This is getting hopeless, people. I can't even contact him. He may have broken our link, or he is too far or too deep."

Montail laid a reassuring hand on Robert's shoulder. "We will find him."

"Sir," cut in Lieutenant Johansen. "Secretary General McGath is online with us."

"Put him through," sighed Robert. "What else can go wrong?"

The Secretary General's discomfited face appeared, "Commodore Bridger, Captains Ford and Montail. It has come to my attention that Captain Nathan Bridger has fallen into Macronesian hands. It also came to my attention through this..."

The screen divided in half and they watched the news report. Robert nearly leapt out of his seat as the video resumed. Lucas Wolenczak, his face bruised from a beating, "And we were taken prisoner. I have not seen Dr. Nathan Bridger since..."

A pause, and this next part was directed to someone off screen, "But he is a scientist! Nothing more now! He retired from that!"

The screen switched over to Alexander Bourne, "Spies within Macronesian territory will be punished. I sincerely hope that the UEO does not try anything else..."

The anchorperson switched back in whatever studio they were watching. "This footage also came to came to us a little under five minutes ago. What you are watching in breaking news on the NorPac/Macronesian border as the retired NorPac Naval Captain Nathan Hale Bridger was captured by Macronesian forces when he was observing a newly formed underwater volcano. Captain Bridger is also a respected member of the scientific community with many degrees including Marine Geology. How NorPAc Command, and indeed the UEO react to this remains to be seen. We go to our Military Consultant, retired Captain Oliver Hudson, also formally of the UEO. Captain Hudson, what do you think the reaction from NorPac Command will be? And the UEO as well?"

"Well, Connie, NorPac takes all attempts on their personnel extremely seriously. It could lead to war with Macronesia. If that happens, the entire Pacific Ocean will be a war zone, as well as anyone or anything bordering that," answered Hudson. "As for the UEO, I can't say what that will do."

"And the _seaQuest_?"

"Well, as it is technically on loan to us from NorPac, it and one of its vanguard, the_Avenger_, will be recalled from its loan and end up as a full warship under NorPac command," Hudson seemed to shrug. "But as the second _seaQuest_ was built half on NorPac's budget and the other half UEO, if one goes to war and the other does not it should lead to some interesting situations."

"Thank you, Captain Hudson, now for the weather..."

The vid cut there and an unimpressed McGath faced them down, "Mind telling me how not just one of our scientists is 'lost' to Macronesia, but two of them?!" it was the first time Robert had seen McGath that upset, in fact, it was the first time he had seen the Secretary General upset at all...

"Sir, it started when my Dad was excited about a volcano forming. We were not cleared to stay and explore it, so I arranged for him to go on a science vessel that was going to be in the area. Last check, those were NorPac waters," answered Robert. "The fault is mine, I should have checked the borders before leaving them."

McGath sighed, "If you really want to know, check the map."

Robert brought up the map and gasped, "They were 50 miles inside NorPac waters the entire time, if anything, the gap was increasing!"

The three were now on their feet, "That is an act of outright war by Macronesia!"

"We know," said McGath. "Macronesia is being barred from the UEO Senate for multiple acts of war, war crimes, and human rights violations."

"With all due respect, sir," asked Ford. "What took so damn long?"

If all this made McGath look uncomfortable, this bold statement made him blanch, "Peace made us take a step back from war."

"With all due respect, sir," this from Montail. "Your 'peace' would have brought tyranny."

* * *

Doctor Lucas Wolenczak was walked back to his cell. Captain Bridger would have been proud of him, he realized. No matter what the threat, no matter what the treatment or torture, Lucas had stood up and told the truth. As much as his leg was sore, and his face was extremely sensitive to the touch, that small victory sent a ripple of triumph through him.

But he knew the pain would return, and for his stand he would be made to suffer. Maybe even, wherever he was if he still alive, Nathan would suffer as well. No, undoubtably they were torturing him for other reasons -- what they could learn about the _seaQuest_.

When they reached the cell, he was pushed into it and the door slammed shut. Right after the lights went out and Lucas could not see the hand in front of his face. Probably planned that way to dishearten him. He drew up his knees and idly wondered how Captain Bridger was.

Lucas tamped that off, as concerned as he was. That could be used against him. Hell, Lucas himself was probably being used against Bridger anyway so what difference did that make?

* * *

August 12th, 2033_  
seaQuest DSV_

Robert sat up in bed as visions of pain ripped through him. He slid his legs over the side of the bed and put his head in his hands. _Enough of this shit_, he decided. _It's time we did something_.

* * *

August 13th 2033  
6:00 EST  
News Broadcast

"Breaking news at the top of the hour, Macronesia finally revealed interrogation tapes of the retired NorPac Captain, Nathan Hale Bridger."

Nathan Bridger was drawn, and far older looking than he had been when deathly ill. The signs of torture were not there, but in his eyes lie the truth -- psychological torture. What, no one knew, but for the signs, "Bridger, Nathan Hale. Navy Captain, North Pacific Confederation. Retired..." what was said was lost to the camera, but experts knew that it probably was his serial number.

"Captain, what was your mission to the newly formed Bourne Trench?"

"Scientific. I am a Marine Geologist now," responded Bridger.

"Or maybe that is a cover for being a spy!" charged the Macronesian officer.

"Even if I had not been within my own borders I am no spy. I am a scientist. I am retired from the military," was Bridger's firm reply.

With that a stick, what kind it was unclear, struck Bridger in the back of the head, the hand that swung it off camera.

The anchorwoman was back on the screen. "The tape cuts off there," she sighed and said. "The reaction from NorPac Command:"

An unfamiliar woman stood at the podium, the US and NorPac flag flying behind her, the location clearly Hawaii. While they watched the US flag was lowered and neatly and respectfully folded. "Fellow members of the North Pacific Confederation, we call upon your aid in retrieving our lost man. As of now the North Pacific Confederation and the Alliance of Macronesia are at war. All those ships that were serving under the United Earth Oceans Organization are recalled to NorPac. This includes the _seaQuest DSV_,_Avenger DSV_, and the _HR Clinton_, among others. All non-NorPac personnel are required to leave unless willing to join us in our war. If you leave, we will not think ill of you. We have no wish of involving anyone else in a war that does not involve outside interests, however aid will not be refused. Thank you."

* * *

Same day  
12:00 EST  
_seaQuest DSV_

Robert watched as the science personnel packed up their equipment to prep it to be removed from the ship. At his side stood Ben Krieg. Dr. Kristin Westphalen walked up to him and hugged him. Robert returned her hug and saw the worry that was there. "We'll get him back, Kris, don't worry."

"Yes, but back to what?" she asked then returned to her packing.

Back to what, indeed, he reflected. This is all screwed up. Out loud, "She's right. What are we going to bring my father back to? A world ravaged by a war that will bring it to the brink of destruction?"

Ben shook his head, "We are right back to where we were when Stark had the ship, only now its much, much worse."

* * *

PART THREE: Where Angel's Fly

* * *

August 15th, 2033  
Second Shift  
_seaQuest DSV  
_Bridge

The ship was quiet.

Too quiet.

The consoles where his crew normally sat empty. They were being outfitted for their new uniforms of the North Pacific confederation, and putting away the old of the United Earth Oceans Organization.

But here he sat alone in the dark of his bridge.

The silence was a balm to his troubled spirit and mind. He had truly hoped that a peaceful solution would present itself but that had never come. Then Macronesia had taken, kidnapped from within his own borders, the one person they had to know that would cause war with NorPac: Nathan Bridger.

Once confirmed NorPac had wasted no time in declaring war with Macronesia.

But this was far from the Captain of the _seaQuest_'s mind at the moment. Open war only made easier the mission he had to rescue Nathan. It would not have mattered anyway. Either way the Captain and his crew had committed themselves to bringing Nathan and Lucas home. Neither of them deserved the treatment they had been recieving from Bourne.

The concept of revenge was new to Robert Eric Stephen Bridger, and he was not sure if he wanted to walk that path yet.

Finally he let himself remember the one thing that had finally convinced him that no matter what, a war definately was not the answer.

It was the day he had just been promoted to a full Lieutenant, and he had been looking forward to going home to show his parents his new rank bars. He could still imagine the look on his father's face if he had ever made it there. Marilyn Stark and he had planned a huge night out once they arrived in port, and the ship they were on were heading home. He remembered the night of the third of June 2010 like it was yesterday.

It was the end of his life.

Their ship had been attacked in the North Atlantic, and he had pushed Marilyn through the blast doors seconds before they had closed. When they had closed all the lights had gone out and he was sure that he was going to die. Something kept him going in the dark even after the air had gone rancid.

It was the need of his family that kept him alive, kept him fighting. Even through the years of slavery he never let himself forget who he was and reminded himself each and every day. He was the son of Nathan Bridger, and of Carol Smith. When his day to freedom came he took it and ran, but there was no home to run to.

After being missing fifteen years his life was over, and his parents dead, or missing and declared dead in the case of his father. Robert had felt it like the whippings he had been subjected to when had been a slave. It wasn't for another seven years that he would even see his father again, and then it had been twenty two years Hellish years of seperation. The Bridgers had always been a tightly knit family where cousins were treated like siblings rather than cousins. To have that kind of seperation was unheard of unless someone was dead.

Only recently had they figured out why when Wendy Smith, Robert's cousin, had told Nathan that she was psychic. Nathan himself had only figured it out by being told he was in late 2018. Robert himself was a fairly well trained one, and Micheal showed every sign of inheriting that trait.

As one could sense what other humans felt, and even thought, war was no solace.

Everything his father worked so hard for was about to be swept away in the tides of war that would envelop the entire Pacific Ocean, and spill out into the other areas, nations, and confederacies as well. No, this was not going to end well. Both sides had way too much destructive capability to do that. Kristin Westphalen had been right that even if NorPac got Nathan back would there be a world for him to return to?

Robert didn't think that would happen.

But it was not for him to question why.

* * *

Same day  
Unknown Time  
Macronesian Prison Facility

Lucas stumbled into the wall and slid down it as the Macronesian officer flexed his muscles. It had been the longest set of beatings that Lucas could remember, and they had even stopped asking questions. "Why?" came his soft whispered question to everyone and no one at the same time.

"Oh look, it speaks!" came a deriding voice. "'Why?' I'll tell you why, boy, because we can, and because it might convince your friend to talk."

"What...? Where is he...?" asked Lucas.

"Oh, safe for now. But all you have to do is ask him nicely to spill his guts... and the pain will stop."

For one moment in his life, he had doubts. Thankfully they were the right kind. "I..." he took a breath and saw the red flashing light of a camcorder. "I hope he tells you to go to Hell!"

A rod struck him midshoulders and he fell heavily on the floor. As soon as he landed, and perhaps before, a booted foot connected with his ribs and he heard a crack. That meant a broken rib. They laid off that side, undoubtably they wanted to keep him alive to torment Captain Bridger. He hoped he died before Bridger broke, he knew that if either of them did that the UEO would be in trouble. While he was at it, as much as he would miss the old man, he hoped Bridger himself died before they started in on him too.

The blows rained down and after awhile Lucas couldn't pick out the individual punches and kicks. Sometime after that his world went black.

The Macronesian officer turned to the Chinese man who was using the camcorder, "You get all that?"

"Yeah," said the man. "I got all that."

"Good, take it to General Stassi and see if it helps him any with Bridger," ordered the officer. "This should do something to his resolve. Maybe he'll actually tell us something."

After he was well out of sight and sound of the officer, or anyone else, William Shan let himself shake in anger. He gritted his teeth. Never mind the Captain! Seeing that be done to Lucas was enough to make him want to lose his lunch. Shan took three deep even breaths to compose himself and walked to General Stassi's office. After being let in he smartly saluted and said, "Here is the tape, sir."

"Thank you, Ensign Uenishi," Stassis took the tape and indicated that Shan was to follow him into the next room while Shan put another tape into his camcorder.

In the next room, Bridger was bound into a metal chair that probably was more uncomfortable than it looked. As it was, it look extremely uncomfortable. Stassi took a pail of water and threw it onto Bridger. Groggily the aging Captain came around, his eyes unfocussed. Shan sincerely hoped that Bridger either didn't recognize him, or was quick enough to realize his real reason for being there and not give him away.

"...More cameras Stassi?" asked Bridger. "I thought we were done with them."

Stassi backhanded Bridger, who didn't even make a sound. Shan started his camera. "I have something to show you, Nathan..." said Stassi as he slid the tape into the player.

Bridger watched the beating blow for blow and seemed to turn very pale. After it was done he strained against his bindings, "You bastard!"

"Now, now, Nathan, you know what we want. All you have to do is just tell us anything that can help us."

"Bridger, Nathan Hale. Navy Captain, UEO, retired. Serial number..."

Stassi's fist stopped him before he could finish. "I see we are going to have to do this the hard way," he stepped back and a bigger man set up some electrodes on various parts of Bridger's body. "These are special little devices, Nathan. I can make you feel pain just by pushing a button. It won't even leave a mark... well, maybe a bit of a burn mark."

If Bridger was worried he didn't show it at all. Shan's respect grew with every passing second. He had heard that Bridger was strong, and even saw him in action. But he never expected this. Shan wasn't sure what he would do if he was the one in that chair. Then again, he did. He would have talked way before it came to this. _Just a little longer, Cap, and you will be home_... he mentally promised. _Just hold out a little longer. We're coming to get you. I'm just the first, and I sure as Hell won't be the last_...!

As if in his mind, Shan clearly heard, _I know_.

For one second he locked gazes with Nathan Bridger and realised the potential behind those eyes. The realisation made his hands shake and he had to quickly steady himself and the camera. Stassi never noticed thankfully.

The next hours were ones Shan would never want to repeat.

* * *

August 16th, 2033_  
seaQuest DSV  
_NorPac Waters

Robert leaned up against the bulkhead, out of the way as Ben Krieg, his executive officer greeted the crew and any new arrivals. "Okay, this is how it's going to work. Anyone new to _seaQuest DSV_ will find their arrangements listed in the galley. Those returning, go straight to your quarters," Ben took a breath. "I'm your X-O and second in command, Lieutenant Benjamin Krieg. Yes, that Krieg." He pointed up to where Robert lurked to draw this batch of crewpeople's gaze there. "That gentleman up there is your Captain, Commodore Robert Bridger. Yes, he's related to Nathan Bridger. Captain Bridger is Commodore Bridger's father. If you understood me, you get on fine."

The crew laughed. "Dismissed people, find your assigments. If you can't find your assignments find either me or Lieutenant Commander Tim O'Niell, the third in command," with that the launch bay emptied and they had five minutes to spare. Ben looked up to Robert. "What we wouldn't give to have the academy days back, eh?"

"Speak for yourself, Ben."

The next shuttle docked and Ben rallied himself for a repeat of what had just happened.

That was, of course, if that shuttle had not been full of last tour's crew. Robert had to nearly pinch himself when he saw Chief Manilow Crocker climb up that ladder, followed by Lieutenant Miguel Ortiz (who was not NorPac, but it seemed he was willing to be while this was going on), Ensigns Dagwood and Piccolo, and Lieutenant JJ Fredericks. His final surprise was more of a shock when Dagwood helped Dr. Kristin Westphalen up the launch ladder. Robert was struck speechless.

"Sir, good to see you," said Ortiz. "We decided that an enemy of Bridger is ours as well."

"Thank you, but half of you are not even NorPac... and one of you is not even military..." he stated, pointing at Westphalen.

Her answer was, "You will need a good doctor, war or no war. And I noticed you had an opening."

Robert nodded, "Then I think you know where to find things then."

They scattered, half going to their stations to start a shift and the other half going to their quarters to check on things. He suddenly felt better having them here. Ben looked up at Robert and smiled as they waited for the next shuttle in and Krieg repeated what he had said to the first shuttle.

* * *

Same Day_  
seaQuest DSV  
_Bridge

Robert sat in the command chair with Ben Krieg just off to the side of him. He watched the new and old crew mesh in an easy silence of efficiency. Even if there was a war this was his crew and his ship. Lieutenant Mara Johansen, the Communications Chief turned to face him from her station, "Sir, the crew would like to offer their condolences in your time of need."

He nodded, "Thank you, Mara."

She nodded after touching his hand briefly in support, "The communications grid is up to spec and ready to shove off, sir."

Next to her sat Lieutenant Miguel Ortiz, "Sir, the Sensor grid is ready."

The next few minutes on the bridge were spent as each department head rang off their readiness to disembark and begin the new tour. He stood and said to Ben, "This is not my shift, where is Lieutenant Commander O'Niell?"

"Setting things up with the computers. He is filling for Dr. Wolenczak."

"Get him up here."

"Yes sir. Lieutenant Johansen, call Mr. O'Niell to the bridge," ordered Krieg.

"Of course, sir," she answered and then hit a button to put her voice on ship wide. "Lieutenant Commander O'Niell to the bridge. O'Niell to the bridge."

About two minutes later a harried Lieutenant Commander Tim O'Niell ran through the clam doors. "Sir?"

Robert turned to face him, "Mr. O'Niell, is it not your shift right now?"

"Yes sir, it is," then the realisation dawned on his face. "You want me to take the_seaQuest_ out to sea?"

"Yes, Commander, I think that is what is entailed when it is your shift and the ship is disembarking then," Robert grinned and pointed to the command chair as if to remind his former Communications Chief. "We're waiting to get underway, Tim."

Tim saluted sharply and slid into the command chair, "Helm, release docking clamps."

"Docking clamps released, sir," came the Helmsman's voice.

"Nav, I expect you have clear heading to give to the Helm?"

"Of course sir, sending to the helm."

"Helm has recieved the heading from the Nav," the helmsman voice rang out.

"Ahead one quarter and take us out to sea gently, Mr. Davis," ordered O'Niell.

"One quarter, aye, committed to the channel at one quarter thrust."

Robert looked over to Ben and mouthed, "He's a natural."

Ben Krieg shrugged as if to say, "I knew that all along."

"Lieutenant Ortiz, how clear is it out there?" asked Tim.

"Clear as day, sir," answered Ortiz with a smile, as he too, knew that Tim had always had the command ability if he had let himself believe. "And we are in open water."

Robert grinned at Tim's triumphant grin when he finally turned around to report, "Commodore, we are in open water."

"I can see that, Lieutenant Commander," said Robert, clapping the man on the shoulder. "Well done, Tim. Well done everyone."

* * *

PART FOUR: Beautiful Day

* * *

Admiral Katherine Hitchcock stared out at the sea as the rest of her former office in New Cape Quest was packed up into crates to be taken to Pearl. Her travel cup was full of the last of the coffee she had made before the maker had been carefully packed. Thankfully, when hydroponics had finally found a way to grow the ultra rare coffee plants that tasted like real coffee the price had come back to something near normal.

Dr. Wendy Smith, formally of the _seaQuest_ like the Admiral, but now a Doctor on land with her own practice, and a wife and soon to be mother... she could understand Katherine's melancholy.

Katie was thinking about Captain Nathan Bridger and her tour with him, as well as their dreadful, but amusing, meeting. "He doesn't see you like that," said Wendy coming to stand beside her at the window. "You were one of the best enginneers he had under his command, and he missed you in the second tour. Henderson was good, but not the same."

"I know," Katie turned haunted eyes to gaze at Smith. "I can't help but worry about him and Lucas. They should have never been on the _Gallery_ when she was boarded by Macronesia."

Finally all the crates were taken away and the two women walked out into the courtyards.

"I worry as well," admitted Wendy.

"Can't you sense them?"

"Lucas yes, when he sleeps..." Wendy trailed off. "Uncle Nathan no."

Katie turned quickly, "Is it as bad as the tapes show?"

Wendy nodded somberly. "I know Uncle Nathan is still alive but I he has cut the connection. To spare us, I think. Or to make sure there is no way into his mind."

Katie thought about that for second and they continued walking in the directions of the docks. It was a silent trip as they both knew that once Katherine Hitchcock stepped onto the Clinton, all ties with the UEO would be null and void. All non NorPac personnel will have been assumed to have been offloaded and the remaining would be expected to be NorPac.

Then the war will have officially started with NorPac and Macronesia.

Once in sight of the_ Clinton_ and the boarding gangway they both saw Captain Oliver Hudson. Hudson greeted his wife with a kiss and then shook Katie's hand. "I see she found you, Admiral," he said.

"She is welcome to find me at anytime, Captain. Mrs. Hudson is wonderful company, and we belong to a select club," Katherine responded with a smile after the handshake broke. "It is a shame, though...."

Hudson laughed as he put an arm around Wendy in an unconciously protective gesture, "Hey, I was in the battlegroup at least."

"And a valuable member you were, Captain," pointed out Katherine. "Maybe when you child is born you can return to a command."

Hudson's smile fell, "And what if I don't?"

It was Wendy who pointed out, "Dear, you know perfectly well that if it weren't for me and the baby you would be on another ship already."

They laughed again, and then with a salute from the both of them Admiral Katherine Hitchcock walked up the gangway to her command, and eventually to sea... and the war with Macronesia.

* * *

On the bridge, after reaching the open water, Robert could tell that everyone took a moment to quietly celebrate their success but then things became serious as they thought about and prepared for the task that was in front of them. Robert looked at his watch. He would not officially be on for his first duty of the tour for a while yet. He glanced at the Bridge and then turned to Tim, "Well as everything seems to be in order, the Bridge is yours Lieutenant Commander."

Tim nodded, stood and saluted. Robert returned the salute and left the Bridge. The truth was he wanted to have a word with a few of the senior staff and his first port of call would be JJ Fredericks. He moved to the maglev knowing she was running through scenarios and maneuvers with her new Spectre team at the moon pool.

* * *

Ensign Tracey Joanne Dasher felt like she had been rushed all day. She had woken up late which had instantly put her behind schedule. She had arrived just in time to catch the last shuttle to the _seaQuest_ where she had been assigned for her first tour of duty.

During the welcoming speech she thought things might settle down a bit. As usual she had hung towards the back of the crowd, old habits were hard to break. Part of her training, even after the compound, was how to blend into the crowd and not to stand apart. In truth she hated to be the center of attention, but quite often the spotlight had been turned upon her. It didn't help when you kept coming top of your class and you were a couple of years younger than the rest of the group.

Even though it might not have appeared that she had been paying attention to Commander Krieg's speech she had caught every word, she could also tell you the details of the docking bay where the speech was given and describe each person who had surrounded her. The only thing that had thrown her rhythm off slightly was when the Captain had been introduced. Despite the fact that she could have sworn she had never met this Robert Bridger before she could not help the sense of familiarity that flowed through her. She automatically had tried to get some sense of emotion from him but it was almost as if she had come up against a brick wall. She quickly shut of her scan when he started to look in her direction.

After the speech she like the rest of the group headed toward the galley. If she had been

hoping for a slight reprieve she had been severely mistaken. She had had fifteen minutes to find her room, sort out her things and then find her way to the moon-pool where the first Specter group run through would begin. She grabbed a nearby map but still only managed to get to the meeting a minute before it started. The Lieutenant in charge had given her an unimpressed look as she had taken her seat at one end of the group.

* * *

JJ Fredericks ran through another maneuver on the computerized screen in front of her. She turned back to the small group in front of her. She probably would have felt a bit more comfortable if Dagwood were here but he had been assigned elsewhere for the moment, besides he already knew how JJ worked her team. She noted that most were making notes in the notebooks that had been provided at the beginning of the session. Everyone had made notes at some point except for one person. The latecomer, Ensign Dasher, was yet to open hers. JJ hoped that she wouldn't have a problem with Ensign Dasher after all the girl was not quite eighteen yet. JJ was still unsure how they had a seventeen year-old officer on board, but then again she had been top in the piloting training.

"Okay, any questions?" JJ asked.

No one raised but Ensign Dasher suddenly had a confused look and had suddenly opened her notebook and was scribbling something.

JJ noticed this. "Your looking slightly confused Ensign Dasher is there something I can help you with?"

It took TJ a second or two to answer. "Well actually . . ." The words died on her lips as she looked up and saw Captain Bridger enter. The room followed her look and then instantly stood to attention and saluted.

"As you were," Robert stated as he completed the salute. The formality still bothered him slightly but in the current situation he didn't think it was exactly right to tell them to knock it off.

JJ had been slightly surprised at the Captain's entrance. "Is there something I could help you with sir?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could have a word," replied Bridger.

"Of course sir," JJ answered and then turned to the group. "Finish any notes you were making and then you are dismissed for one hour. Ensign Dasher please remain I would like to speak with you."

Robert didn't miss the slightly annoyed look that a young dark-haired female Ensign sent JJ as she started packing up her things. He recognized the young woman from the final shuttle that had boarded. He turned to JJ. "No problems I hope?" He asked indicating to TJ with a quick nod.

JJ shrugged. "So do I. Just thought we should set some clear boundaries."

"She's an officer isn't she?"

"Yes, but she is also the youngest member on the crew."

This statement caused Robert some surprise. "Really," he stated taking another look at the young Ensign who had headed to the other side of the moon-pool and appeared to be meeting Darwin for the first time. He tried quickly but was unable to pick up anything from her. Interesting.

JJ studied her captain knowing he hadn't come all the way down here just to check in. "What can I help you with Captain?"

Robert returned his attention to the woman in front of him and the reason he had come down in the first place. "I just wanted to see how you were holding up?"

"I'm fine." JJ stated automatically.

"Lieutenant, do not think I don't know this is a hard situation for you," Robert replied trying to get past the formality JJ always put up. He knew she had begun to open up to his father and he also knew how close she and Lucas had become.

"It won't stop me from doing my job, sir," JJ replied trying hard to keep her emotions intact.

"That's not what I'm worried about JJ," Robert stated.

JJ looked up at her Captain. That was the first time he had every used her nickname to her. Try as she could to keep the wall up, she felt it crumbling. She was glad she had dismissed the others. She leant against the table she had been using. "I'm coping." She said with a small smile. "Taking it one day at a time. At least I haven't seen the videos you have," she added with a slight shudder. "Keeping busy helps. It keeps my mind of other things."

A slight scream caused them both to look over to see that TJ had received a soaking from Darwin. Robert looked down at JJ and they shared a smile. "I better let you get back to business," he stated and headed toward the exit as he reached the doors he turned back and spoke again to JJ who was now heading toward Ensign Dasher, "If you ever need some one to talk to..."

JJ nodded then quickly said, "Thank you!" as Robert walked out. She walk up to Ensign Dasher who was currently squeezing water out of her hair. "I think he likes you," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, well he has a funny way of showing it," TJ replied sombrely, but the smile on her lips indicated that she hadn't really minded the soaking. "These maneuvers you're showing us, you didn't come up with did you?" TJ asked JJ as she stepped away from the moon-pool and the mischievous looking dolphin.

JJ frowned at the young Ensign thinking the question rather strange. "No. I came up with a few, but the majority are NorPac sanctioned moves that have just come in."

A knowing smile lit TJ's lips. "And I presuming that under the current circumstances you haven't had a chance to go over them properly."

JJ folded her arms. "Is this going somewhere Ensign, because I must admit it's a bit impertinent of you to judge my skills as the commander of this group so soon."

TJ held up her hands in a defensive gesture. "Sorry Lieutenant. Believe me I'm not judging you. I'm actually glad that the Captain interrupted because I didn't actually want to say this in front of the group."

JJ was still completely loss, but she could tell the Ensign was quite sincere. "What are you going on about Ensign?"

"I know that someone of your piloting skill would have picked this up had you been given time to review what had been sent to you," again TJ had been completely sincere when she had spoken. She knew JJ would be a great leader and didn't want to get on her wrong side, but she needed to point this out before one of the others discovered it or before they started to put the maneuvers into practice. "That last maneuver you showed us . . ."

"The Star C III?"

"Right. You said it's meant to follow on from Diamond Eye or as a defensive from Eagle II."

JJ was smart enough not to show the surprise she felt at the fact that TJ had been paying close attention the whole time. "That's correct."

"Well as an offensive from the Diamond Eye it works, but team it with Eagle II and we're going to run into problems."

"How do you mean?"

"Well either Specters two and four are going to collide or to avoid this it's going to leave an opening for any sub on the offensive," TJ explained.

Suddenly JJ was glad this hadn't been brought up in the group as well. A mistake like this wouldn't be a great start to proving she was a good commander. Luckily leadership skills included the ability to admit you might have been wrong and set forth a plan to change it. JJ suddenly had the strange feeling that she might have initially misjudged TJ, but there was only one way to find out. "Show me," stated JJ.

TJ smiled warmly almost as if offering her friendship and followed JJ back to the computer simulations.

* * *

Oliver and Wendy Hudson watched the _Clinton_ move into open water. Wendy saw the wistful gaze of Oliver as his eyes followed the ship out to sea until it was a speck on the horizon. "You wish you were out there with them," it was not a question.

"I'm sorry, Wendy... I want to be here and yet something calls me to that duty as well," he tried to look away but was unable to.

The kiss they shared was full of the same passion that had brought together in the first place. When it broke off he said, "But I cannot leave you. I want to be there when the baby is born. I want to hold our son or daughter and hand him or her over to you when they are born. I want to go, and I want to stay." He turned away slightly. "Oh Hell. Now I know what they meant when they said you cannot have two lovers. It's the sea or a woman."

She smiled and cupped his chin and brought it back to face her. "Liv, I understand. Remember, I used to be on a ship too. I cannot be in two places at once either. It's the sea or the love of a man."

He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead while hugging her close. "What are we going to do, Dee?"

"You go," she said, pulling out of his embrace. "You would have your pick of any of the ships in NorPac. And I will be here waiting for you."

* * *


	4. The Devil's Due

This chapter had the worst formatting issues by far *sigh* _KLC - 2009_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:_  
The Devil's Dues_**

_

* * *

  
_

August 21st, 2033  
4:00 hours  
_seaQuest DSV  
_Bridge

It was hard to look at the _seaQuest_ and not see the beauty of her. He seemed to float between consciousness and unconsciousness. His dreams seemed to be full of these visions lately, it was understanding why. A reason lay just under the surface, he knew it had to. It was figuring out that reason.

A buzzing sound interrupted the dream and it faded. Opening his eyes he found himself in his quarters and Robert sat up in bed. There were times when he wished that his cousin Wendy was still on board and this was one of those times.

"Sir, you have a incoming message from Admiral Hitchcock," came the voice of Tim O'Niell.

"Thank you Tim," Robert rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. "Give me two minutes and pipe it here."

"Yes sir."

"Commander?"

"Sir?"

"Where is Johansen?"

"Off duty sir, I have the bridge and I usually have the com when I'm on shift," answered O'Niell. "Is that okay or did I...?"

"Nah, it's fine. Usually I have the sensors when on shift," Robert sighed. "I'll let you get back to your shift, Tim. Bridger out."

Robert hurriedly dressed and made himself presentable. The NorPac logo appeared on the screen moments later, then Hitchcock was on the screen. "Commodore, how is the tour so far?"

"Having its share of quirks, Admiral," answered Robert, and the formality was out of the way. "How is Wendy holding up?"

Katherine shrugged. "She is holding, and curious if you are having better luck mind speaking your father."

Robert was silent on that end and Katherine knew that something was up. After awhile he turned and faced the screen again. "What I see I cannot explain," he answered. "I will let you know the minute I know anything."

"Thank you, Bobby. NorPac command is sending you a specialist. He comes highly recommended..." she paused. "He is an excellent agent and if anyone can get your father out, he can."

"Agent?"

"Yes... he is Section Seven," and Robert stifled his groan of dismay. "Now come on, if I can respect, even like him, you sure as Hell can."

"Section seven?"

"I'm sorry to do this to you, Commodore, but you are ordered to let him on the _seaQuest_ and to cooperate with him as much as possible. If it's any consolation, he really dislikes Macronesia," she grinned as if to take the bite of the order.

"That could be said of any free citizen, although that does bring my respect for him up a notch," Robert conceded and then made a surrendering motion with his hand. "Okay, fine, I'll cooperate. What does he have against Macronesia?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. Ask him when he gets there. Expect him within the hour, Hitchcock out."

Robert stood there for a few moments before uttering, "Shit."

* * *

Same day  
8:37 hours

A few hours later Robert stood in the launch bay as the new crew member, albeit Section Seven, came through the launch bay doors after climbing up the ladder. The first thing he noticed was that he was of Asian descent. The second thing sent all his mental alarms off. _Oh come on, not another frickin' psychic_! he stood there in disbelief for a few moments.

He rose out of the hatch, his head topped with a Black navy cap and dressed in a simple dark blue command jumpsuit, in one hand he carried a large brief case and the other a small ruck sack, but what Bridger was staring at was the strange sword slung over his shoulder that had a black square cross guard and was held in a black sheath. He came before the captain and spoke "My apologies Captain Bridger but circumstances prevented me for arriving earlier to assist in the mission, he said with a deep and respectful bow.

"Colonel," Robert found himself warming up to him. "I understand you can help us."

"I will serve in the best possible capacity for Admiral Hitchcock on this mission" Yamamoto replied. "I have dealt long and hard with Macronesia and other bands of terror mongers."

_Can you mindspeak_? Robert sent.

A powerful presence filled his head followed a voice in his mind as soft and smooth as the Colonel's, _When it suits my needs Captain. Tell me is your crew ready for the hardships ahead and will they handle the stress of the mission_?

"Capable as any I know, Colonel," answered Robert and they began to walk to the wardroom where the other senior crew waited. "I can't hold a really long conversation before it gives me a headache."

_It takes long and hard hours of training ahead to break such a barrier Captain_, Yamamoto spoke into his mind. "But what of Hudson, is he still acting like an overeager schoolboy over his wife?"

Robert nodded, "Oh yes, and it's reflexive too. He does it unconsciously and has to actually make an effort to drop it."

A gentle laughter came across there mental link and despite the fact that the man was a member of Section Seven, Bridger could feel a strange connection to him.

They entered the wardroom and Robert was greeted with salutes from not two captains but three. "Captain Hudson?"

"Wendy decided that it was time," grinned Hudson. "One of us has to be directly involved in this or we'll go crazy."

Robert thought for a moment with his tongue in his cheek, "So what are you commanding?"

"The _Baycourt_," answered Hudson.

Nodding Robert sat down to begin the meeting, "Everyone, this is our newest addition to the battle group, Colonel Jason Yamamoto of the _Shadow Warrior_."

The colonel bowed respectfully to the captain's crowded around the table. "I only hope I can be a worthy member of this task force", he said.

"He's a special situation," answered Robert. "Colonel, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"My name is Colonel Yamamoto, I'm Head of Admiral Hitchcock's Section Seven Division and current commanding officer of the Spec op sub _Shadow Warrior._" Colonel Yamamoto said. "The reason I am here is to let you know what I know about what is going on."

The Colonel reached into his pocket and pulled a small data disk from his pocket and placed it into the wardrooms player suddenly the wall mounted screen flashed to life showing several faces including images of both Nathan and Lucas. "For the last year or so Macronesia has been preforming several what they like to call 'smash and grab operations' where they rush in and grab what they want. In this case the best and brightest the UEO and NorPac have to offer." Yamamoto said as he scrolled down the ever extending list of names and faces. "Their mission is simple, gain any edge in intelligence they can on the UEO and NorPac to use against us."

"Most of the time they use the cover of kidnapping or piracy to take who they want, in fact this is the first time they used overt capture. We also discovered dissent with in the Macronesian command structure on how to proceed over the problem. Section Seven also believes this decension caused the two torture tapes to be released before the higher ups could decide on how the problem could be handled," The Colonel continued on as the names and faces continued to roll behind him.

"Through analyzing the torture tapes and cross referencing information known about their prison set-ups we believe they are being held on the New Zealand island of Stewart Island. New Zealand's third largest island, Stewart Island is an ornithologist's delight: tuis, parakeets, kakas and bellbirds abound. The kiwi, rare in both the North and South Island, is common over much of this island, particularly around beaches. A good network of walking tracks and huts exist in the northern part of the island while the south is largely undeveloped and isolated. The people are hardy, taciturn and suspicious of mainlanders. The prison itself is built on the southern most point of the island both above and below the water."

Captain Jonathan Ford interjected, "What a lovely little place to put Hell."

"It is well defended for Hell..." Yamamoto's brows lifted in appreciation of Ford's dry comment. "With four squadrons of sub fighters, half dozen surface patrol boats with depth charge launchers, four heavy duty helicopters rigged as both transports and sub killers, and the Delta IV class attack sub _Wellingtons Vengeance_. The base itself has defensive mine fields (surface and subsurface), foot and armor patrols in the southern jungle, and several anti-ship and anti-aircraft guns round out is defensives. In fact most of the defenses are new and were another clue that high important prisoners are their in their holding," the Colonel told his captive audience.

"Rather blatant, Colonel," agreed Lieutenant Commander Ben Krieg.

Yamamoto nodded his agreement and continued his debriefing, "As well several of the ships both surface and sub surface of the Ninth Macronesian fleet are around New Zealand at all times. The Ninth is primarily used as a support and training fleet and most of the combat vessels they use are older model vessels late twentieth and early twenty-first century."

As Robert sat there with the other captains, he happened to glance over at Hudson and noticed sweat running along the side of his face the room was a cool eighteen degrees Celsius, then came the subtle sounds of knuckles cracking as Hudson looked forward at the presentation while nervously rubbing his hands together. The Captain gently reached with his mind and scanned his surface thoughts, fear, anxiety, nervousness, and it was all directed towards Yamamoto. Bridger tried to probe further only to have his connection broken with a loud slamming of the hatch. He turned his view to the now open hatch and the four men holding assault rifles facing them.

Captain Ford leapt up from the table, "What the hell is the meaning of this Lieutenant Davidson?"

"Sorry sir," Davidson replied. "But like any good Macronesian agent, I always take advantage of the situation."

Robert stood to confront the intruders, "Your advantage will come to naught."

"I don't think so, Commodore. You are as valuable as your father Nathan Bridger is."

A sideways glance at Yamamoto confirmed it, if anything they would attempt to take everyone alive, but if they had to... those guns would begin shooting. He saw Yamamoto finger the pommel of his katana just out of the sight of Davidson and his cohorts. Subtlely, Robert moved to block any view of Yamamoto from the intruders. _Good thinking, Commodore. I was wondering how to make a move_.

_I can be observant when I choose to be._

_Like any good military commander_.

_Do you think we can take them_? Robert asked him, sizing up Davidson.

_Of course we can_.

Yamamoto did not even turn around, more to cover the drawing of his sword than anything. "Gentlemen, I will ask this only once, drop your weapons or face my wrath," his voice was quiet and yet forceful.

One of the men assisting Lieutenant Davidson barked back, "Jack ass we're the ones with th...."

A even more subtle motion from Bridger, one from long years of service together, told Ben Krieg to act just then. Krieg, who sat with his back facing the door, sent his elbow into Davidson's groin. Davidson went down with a groan of surprise, while Krieg also wrested the rifle out of his hands.

Robert wasn't wasting any time either. As Davidson went down, he rushed forward to make a grab for the gun of one of Davidson's cohorts. As his hand seized the weapon, and moved the barrel to the cieling, he heard a gunshot. A red hot fire caught him in the upper left shoulder, but his adrenaline made him continue the motion. Someone threw him out of the way, and another person, Hudson he saw as he looked up at him, laid him gently on the deck, "You stupid son of a Bitch."

Grinning, Robert said right before things went black, "Like father, like son."

Hudson watched for a second and turned to watch as Yamamoto dispatched the last Macronesian agent. Knowing what was expected, he stood up and drew himself up to full height. "Commander Kreig, call medbay and get aid for the Commodore."

"Yes sir," Krieg then pulled out his PAL. "Medical emergency in the wardroom. Security to the wardroom."

Hudson nodded and turned to Ford, "Apprise the Admiral of what just happened. I trust you can do that from the _Avenger_?"

Yamamoto touched Hudson's arm, and he recoiled from the touch. "I'm sorry Captain, but who put you in command?"

"NorPac manual, Colonel, I suggest you read up on it since you're going to be here awhile," Hudson responded sharply.

Yamamoto looked as if he was going to say something, but thought better of it. "Of course, sir. You are the highest ranking Naval officer in the battlegroup. That would make you acting Commodore and the _Baycourt_ is temporarily under the command of your X-O while you take the _seaQuest_."

"Glad to know you are familiar with how we operate, Colonel."

"Of course, Commodore..." Yamamoto added so only Hudson would hear, "The Admiral will hear of this."

Hudson shrugged, "She can't change the manual either, Colonel, so if or until Commodore Bridger recovers the_ seaQuest_ is mine."

Yamamoto fell silent, and Ford came up to Hudson, "The Commodore is going to recover, right? It would kill Nathan if..."

"Of course he is, Captain," answered Hudson as Kristin Westphalen, preceeded by a few bulky security personnel, entered the wardroom. "Doctor, I'm afraid we were..."

"Save it Oliver."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Yamamoto could only stare at the older fiery haired woman. She was by far not military, and definitely not NorPac. The fact that she chose to remain aboard was a shock to Jason. He had met Dr. Westphalen once... and the memory of the meeting was extremely difficult to forget. He knelt beside her and said, "I tried to prevent this from happening, Doctor."

For the first time she took notice that he was even there. "_Jason?_"

* * *

The young man had looked extremely innocent despite the blood that covered him and Westphalen made very effort to piece him back together. Hitchcock had made no bnes about the fact that he was extremely valuable. The incident still played trough Kristin's mind everytime she closed her eyes. It was supposed to be a simple dinner with most of the UEO upper echelon.

The only reason she had been there was the fact that, as usual, she was trying to get funding for her research.

The gunmen had simply started shooting.

Then there was just this one young man who was killing the other gunmen. His martial arts skills had not impressed Kristin. It was the fact that he saved Katie's life over many others who had been there. When Kristin had also been the first response in that instance as well.

And now he had walked back into their lives again.

* * *

August 25th, 2033  
Mid-second shift  
MedBay_  
seaQuest DSV_

_Why the hell did the Admiral send this psychotic into the mix, a man she claimed held her respect and even liked him and that even I would like him_, he said to himself staring out over the rail, his fist clenching an datapad in his hands containing the mission briefing, he had been straining at it trying to figure out the Colonel's angle why was he on this mission. Robert sighed and let himself relax as the pain in his shoulder flared into life again. Hudson walked into medbay and straight over to his bedside, "How are you feeling, Robert?"

"I'd feel better if I understood what the Hell just happened in the wardroom with Yamamoto."

Silence greeted him and Robert could guess what that meant. "You've met Colonel Jason Yamamoto before, haven't you?"

A short moment later, Hudson nodded. "Yes, I have."

"Mind sharing so I know what is happening on my own ship? Who did I just let on here?" Robert asked wearily.

Hudson sat in the chair, a gesture Robert understood to mean that it would be a very long story.

Captain Hudson had seen the man's work before, and it terrified him, but with that he said, "I'm very glad he is on our side."

* * *

August 31st, 2033  
Captain's Quarter's  
_seaQuest DSV  
_22:25 hours

A few days later, and although his arm was in a sling, Robert was released from the medbay. He grinned and knew that being released by far did not mean out from under Kristin Westphalen's watchful eye. Taking his left arm out of the sling he leaned back in his chair in his quarters.

On that desk lay numerous reports of what had happened in the past couple of days after Robert had been temporarily taken from duty. He was extremely glad that Hudson had been as decisive had he had been. A moment of indecision would have spelled disaster for the entire battle group. As it stood, while Robert was yet cleared by Dr. Westphalen to be on full duty, that Hudson was still technically the Commodore. Robert sincerely hoped that Hudson enjoyed his short spell as the commander of _seaQuest_ while it lasted.

He took another look at the information as it cross the small screen just letting his intuition guide him. It led him to hopping from file to file almost at random, going this way and that cris-crossing the files to land in the personnel listing of the hostages and to have a name blink at him from the screen. He sat up straight realized what he held and made his way towards Colonel Yamamoto temporary quarters on the _seaQuest_.

As he walked down the corridor towards the Colonel quarters he began to hear a soft melancholy tune floating through the corridors and it grew stronger as he approached the Colonels quarters, the music bore such pride and yet such sadness as to it, it touched Roberts soul. He noted that the hatch to the Colonels room was opened a crack and it was it letting the music out, as he walked over to knocked on the hatch a voice came out from behind it. "Please enter Captain, we have much to discuss," Colonel Yamamoto said from within his room.

Bridger pulled the hatch open and entered Yamamoto's world. The room was Spartan in appearance with its latest resident bringing little to the table. As he looked in the room he noticed a small vid disk collection sitting on the shelf to one side, a laptop computer resting on the desk, and Colonel Yamamoto standing in the middle of the room playing a guitar, music seaming to rise from him as he continued to play. "We need to talk," Robert said as he walked in.

"Of course Captain," Yamamoto replied as he kept playing. "This song I play is called the Devil's Requiem. It is said in the legend that in the final battle between heaven and hell before he was cast down, that the Devil played this song to spur his troops onto greater glory and in defiance of the forces of light, it was said that the angel that battled him wept at it's beauty," Yamamoto continued to play softly on while the Captain Bridger looked straight at him.

"I said talk to me," Robert's voice was mildly sardonic. "Not stand their playing like some second rate street player."

Yamamoto calmly looked over at the Captain, staring into his eyes with his own bloodshot one. "Captain the dead must be given their prayers to put their souls at rest and onto the next world, one way or another."

If the remark confused Robert, he did not show it. "There is something you need to know," he said and then looked Bridger straight in the face.

To that day in the wardroom he returned.

Only this time he saw things from the unfortunate accomplice of Davidson's. The sword that sliced into his chest he felt with vivid clarity.

Robert picked himself up off the deck, the sharp pain that had been there was gone, as if it had never been in the first place. Yamamoto helped lifted him from the deck. "I apologize, Captain, but it was the only way for you to understand," Yamamoto said as he lifted him from the deck. "That is the price I pay with every kill."

Robert looked at him for a few moments before the realization came to him. "You understand the consequences of every action, of every life you take," it more a simple statement than a question.

"Yes it is good to see that intuitiveness runs in your family Captain," Yamamoto said. "Beware Captain as you develop your own abilities more you will have to pay for the consequences of your actions, as it is in all life."

"Like your wife," Robert replied as he handed the datapad over to the Colonel.

"Yes," Jason was silent for a long moment as he stared at who he felt to be the most beautiful woman to whom the Earth could ever give life. "The only fault on my wife's part was being born on the wrong side of the border. But she has served NorPac well as a double agent. She is now sitting in a cell not three doors down from your father awaiting her fate."

He placed the pad down on the table, "As was my only fault was failing to protect her and others in the past, it is my sin that I live with..."

Jason turned to Robert and said, "We still have much to talk about and time waits for no one." Directing Robert to a nearby chair. "So let us begin we have much to do before we pay the devil his due."

* * *

September 12th, 2033_  
seaQuest DSV_ wardroom  
12:00 hours

_Thankfully, from what I was told, the second attempt at a senior staff meeting went better._

Katherine Hitchcock stepped out of her launch and was aided by Jason Yamamoto up the ladder. She didn't need the help out but Jason had old morals and even older view of chivalry. Although she wished the circumstance in which they met had been different she never regretted it. "Jason, a pleasure as always."

In his own peculiar way, he dipped his head and said, "My pleasure is serving the Lady."

She grinned, knowing this exchange to be an old joke between them. "As always, you seem to be the most charming person on the ship."

Knowing that he was taking an extremely protective stance behind her, as he always had considered himself her guardian since that day he saved her life, she walked to the wardroom. Jason was raised by an Uncle in Japan and as such he picked up the old man's habits, beliefs, and manners. While Jason had been born in Hawaii, he was more traditional Japanese than anything else and he lived by the old code of Bushido, a fact known to very few.

Seeing Robert, who still had the sling on his arm, about to enter she caught him before he did, "Commodore, the Colonel told me what happened. You handled it as well as you could. Did you get anything from the traitor?"

Robert shook his head. "No, Admiral," then he grinned. "And yes at the same time. This is what the meeting is about. It's nice to have you here."

"The next meeting is on the _Clinton_," she answered with a matching grin.

"When am I getting my Doctor back?"

"That eager to be back under her watchful eye?"

Robert snorted, and said, "No, eager to have the best doc NorPac has access to back on my boat."

"Today, she was just finishing up on the _Clinton_ and will catch the next launch in."

The trio entered the already full wardroom and those able to stand without hitting someone with the chairs they sat in did so to salute her entry. Sometimes, although she by far didn't like to rest on the pomp, it was nice to be noticed. "As you were," and they returned to their former positions.

Hudson stood up and let her take his seat, while Ford let the still injured Bridger take his. Of course, Krieg and O'Niell lost their seats to Hudson and Ford, but that was how things worked in the military. Yamamoto preferred to stand just behind Admiral Hitchcock. "First let me say it is a pleasure to see so many of the original faces here who are not originally NorPac," she began. "I'm also gald to hear that Colonel Yamamoto has been getting on so well with the rest of you. But as we know that is not why I am here."

"You have recieved clearance to strike the island?" asked Hudson.

"Yes, I have," she answered. "Not that we would have been frowned on if we had gone in earlier."

A smile lit her face as a knock came at the door and a wearied Westphalen entered, "How is he, Doctor?"

"Exhausted. He also has two broken ribs and and numerous bruises," she answered. "But he has some interesting information on Stewart Island."

The door swumg open more to reveal two men, one of Asian descent and the other a younger Caucasian man who looked worse for wear. Fredericks stood from where she sat in wordless shock. Robert also stood, for the first time hope alighting in his eyes.

It was Ford who managed to say anything...

"Lucas!"

* * *

**Character Notes**  
**June 2009**

There are two, totally original, characters from the previous two chapters that deserve explanations. Both are from an online, play-by-email, role-playing game where you could either take an existing character and play them (in my case, believe it or not, I chose Hitchcock and Nathan Bridger... just to help keep the game active... instead of creating my own) while two friends of mine, plus a few that did not end up in this season, nor the next, but I was thinking... if I wrote a 4th part to this... of adding them then.

The first, of course, is the Spectre pilot TJ Dasher, who was created & played by the game's creatrix & "Game Master/Referee", Kim. The second is the rather infamous Colonel Yamamoto, created and played by a friend of mine from way back in high school (dates me, doesn't it, lol?) who has been my friend for near 10 years so far. The game was on Yahoo Groups and was called "seaQuest 2039", and, according to Kim's background, was on board the _Redeemer DSV_, a new ship of the _seaQuest_ class of ships. Her timeline was a direct continuation of what had happened canonically in 2032, but (obviously) 7 years later. Ford was the captain, and many of the ship's crew had obviously moved on in rank. Lucas still kicked around, and was obviously still military.

When I started writing _Until the End of Time_, I asked Kim if she minded that I borrowed TJ, and she said "Of course not". Eventually, _2039_ was merged with _Until the End of Time_ and the timeline "jiggled" to match my version of history to her vision of _2039_. While we haven't by far hit 2039, nor seen the _Redeemer_'s keel laid, the inclusion of these two characters are my nod to Kim and her game that I was much honoured to be allowed to include myself as part of.


	5. The Gate

* * *

**Chapter Three:_  
THE GATE_**

* * *

PART ONE: Hope Regained

* * *

September 12th, 2033_  
seaQuest DSV_ wardroom  
12:00 hours

The door swung open more to reveal two men, one of Asian decent and the other a younger Caucasian male who looked worse for wear. Fredericks stood from where she sat in wordless shock. Robert also stood , for the first time hope alighting in his eyes.

It was Ford who managed to say anything...

"Lucas!"

Lieutenant Commander Ben Krieg stood up from where he sat and gave Lucas Wolenczak his chair. Lucas gratefully sat in the chair and looked around the table, his eyes settling on Fredericks. "Shan has told me what has been going on. Thank you."

With that all eyes turned to Lieutenant William Shan, who was now in his tan dress UEO uniform. "Glad to be of service."

The only one at the table who was not overtly happy to see young Dr. Wolenczak was Jason Yamamoto. But he did seem impressed at his calm. "Forgive me, Dr. Wolenczak, for asking this so soon. Did they get anything from you?"

Shan answered, "Not a word other than 'Go to Hell'."

Yamamoto shook the younger man's hand, "Dr. Wolenczak, it seems I underestimated your mettle. I hope you can forgive my error."

"And I hope you can forgive my forwardness, but who the Hell are you?" asked Lucas, not even breaking his even and calm tone.

For Fredericks it was a it shocking to see the normally expressive Lucas so.... not expressive. She moved closer and then fixing Hudson with a glare, and being surprised when he actually got up from his seat and moved so she could take where he had been sitting beside Lucas. Hudson seemed a little bit put out by it, but only shook his head and very subtlely one corner of his mouth curled upwards in a small grin.

She mouthed, "What?"

He simply shrugged his shoulders and went to move the unfortunate X-O of the _Nezamiah_ out of his seat so he could have it. Fredericks put one hand one Lucas's under the table and was relieved to feel the answering squeeze. She looked into his eyes and saw the emotion there. Oh yes, her Lucas still existed.

Yamamoto of course, was still asking questions, "Who I am is not important."

"Bull," came Robert's reply. "Dr. Wolenczak this is Colonel Jason Yamamoto of Section Seven."

"I assigned him here to get you and Dr. Bridger out of Macronesia hands," added Hitchcock, then she looked over at Shan. "I didn't realize that the Commodore was ahead of me with his own."

Lucas nodded and looked over to Yamamoto, "They still have Nathan."

Yamamoto nodded his head, "We know. How did Lieutenant Shan extract you, Doctor?"

"It all started when they realized that, even though by hurting me they hurt Bridger, he wouldn't give no matter what. Then they used him against me," Lucas turned to Hitchcock. "That was the real reason behind the torture tapes. We were shown the other being tortured. The tapes were never meant to be shown, I think."

Yamamoto nodded his agreement, "My colleagues came to a similar conclusion."

"When they realized that I wouldn't give them anything I outlived my use..."

"They decided to execute him," added Shan. "Alexander Bourne has lost his mind. Only those fanatically loyal to him are following him. That is the reason behind the shrinking borders."

"Execute?" Yamamoto looked up at Shan. "How?"

"By throwing me off a cliff," answered Lucas, then he grinned. "Only a certain undercover UEO agent made it look like I died and took him with him. Macronesia caught it all on tape."

"We're officially dead to the world!" Shan grinned and regained his calm demeanor. "I'm sure you can see the uses to this."

"Macronesia thinks you're dead," Yamamoto went silent for a moment. "Yes, there is an advantage. They don't know we have the information we have just received. That will be rather useful..."

Robert looked over at Yamamoto who had gone silent in thought. "Lucas, why don't you start at the beginning if you feel up to it?"

* * *

PART TWO: Escape

* * *

August 30th, 2033  
Stewart Island Prison Facility  
Macronesia Alliance Territory

Lucas was again led to the same room where he would be tied into the most uncomfortable chair he had ever had the displeasure of sitting in. He was strapped down. For the first time he took notice of the cameraperson and the snide comment died on his lips.

William Shan made the subtle motion of, '_Ignore me_'.

Lucas did his very best.

Stassi walked into the room and checked over his bindings, "Lucas... You know what would make this go quicker?"

"If you let me go home?" Lucas responded. "You know, that won't be such a bad idea. Then maybe Commodore Bridger won't kill you."

Stassi stood up straight and glared at the young man. "That is not an option. You can greatly help Macronesia and reap the benefits."

"A sinking ship is still sinking, and even if it were not, I would never in a million years help that egomaniac dictator you call President..." a slap across the face from Stassi was Lucas's reward. "Touchy today, aren't we?"

Shan muffled a laugh. At least Lucas was still, well, Lucas.

"How does such an austere and respected man like Nathan Bridger deal with such a cheeky punk like you?" Stassi's voice dripped unconcealed venom. "Other than the information that you hold in this pretty little head of yours..." Each word was punctuated by Stassi jabbing Lucas in the forehead with his finger. "... you are worthless to us."

"And what I know will remain what I know," Lucas shot back. "Not one design, nor the location of one rivet, will ever fall into Bourne's hands through me."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Dr. Wolenczak," Stassi sighed and turned to Shan and another Macronesian soldier. "Dispose of the runt. He is of no use to us anymore." He turned back to Lucas. "It is only a matter of time before the old man breaks, and his death will do more to speed that up than having him hang around here."

The two saluted and Shan lifted and help drag Lucas from the cell, and then outside to the bluffs. The other soldier lifted his gun. Shan pulled the trigger and the soldier fell to the ground with a surprised look on his face. Lucas looked up at Shan, "I knew you were here to get us out."

"Yeah, well, we're out of here, Lucas," Shan looked around for a way out and knew that the water was the only way.

There were too many foot patrols around the island, and the mines ignored small biologic signatures due to the population of dolphins that occasionally frequented the area. One dolphin in specific had followed Shan to Stewart Island. Before a foot patrol could show up to question them Shan and Lucas fell from the cliff.

The first thing Lucas noticed was that the water was cool. But he didn't know which way was up and panic coursed through him. Then a familiar form pushed him up to the surface, and to air. He clung to the dolphin and saw that Shan was treading water a short distance away. Shan swam up to them and patted the melon. "He's missed you, and I think he was really worried."

For the first time in weeks Lucas smiled, "Darwin, help me get out of here."

* * *

A few hours later on a smaller islet, Shan filled Lucas in. "NorPac declared war on Macronesia and recalled the _seaQuest_ and _Avenger_ from UEO service. All the science personnel, except for Dr. Westphalen, left."

Lucas watched as the sun dipped below the horizon in shades of azure and fuschia seemed to flood the sea. Then he answered, "Captain Bridger would not have wanted that. Did you know that he asked them to kill him? He said it would be faster than just stringing him along. He would still not talk."

"I know," Shan took a breath to steady himself. "I was there. I was the one who taped everything."

Lucas was silent for a longer spell then he asked, "Did he know you were there?"

"He figured me out before you did, Lucas," Shan turned to him and noticed the silent tears that was running down his face. "Hey..."

"There were times when I wished they would just kill him. Times when I saw the amount of pain he was in and knew it would be a mercy. I knew they would never do it though," Lucas turned away and poked at a rock in the sand. "Then I would feel guilt over wanting him to just die. Just fall asleep and not ever wake up. I didn't really want him to die..."

Shan hugged Lucas and said, "There were times when I was praying that he would just stop breathing too. I knew it would be merciful. I felt the same guilt Lucas. But do we really want him to have to live through all that?"

Lucas shook his head once he gained control over himself again. He wiped his tears away, "I have to wonder... is the only reason he stayed alive was the hope that somehow we could escape? Now that they think we're dead, will he... slip away?"

For a long time William could not answer that. "His health isn't that great to begin with... Lucas, I don't want to raise or dash your hopes. But this is the situation: the Commodore and the Admiral have something planned. I have to get you back to the _seaQuest_, that much is clear. Hopefully before anything else happens."

Night fell and morning came.

Shan watched the younger man sleep and reflected on what it would take to get Lucas back to _seaQuest_. He needed transport out of Macronesia and that involved either a sub or some other ship. Lucas stirred and looked out to the water, "He's there."

Lucas looked over to Shan, "I can't see him."

"He probably went looking for food," Shan stood and wiped the sand out of his Macronesian uniform. "Which is not such a bad idea."

"Have any?"

"Just rations."

"I'll settle for that."

Shan sat down and passed Lucas part of the rations and they ate them in silence. "Ever read Lord of the Rings?" asked Lucas all of a sudden.

"Yeah, but in high school, why?" asked Shan.

"Well, there was a moment when Frodo Baggins asked Sam Gamgee what they had left for food. Sam looked in his pack and brought out two packages that the Elves had given them. He said, 'Look, Lamdis bread!'. The he brought out more of the same and said, 'And more lamdis bread!'. Evidently, elven or not, rations must have still tasted like cardboard," answered Lucas. "I was never that into Lord of the Rings."

Lucas laughed and Shan laughed with him, "Then why could you quote that?"

"I saw the movie."

Shan fell back laughing and Lucas laughed with him. "But I read the books too. Captain Bridger has this really old hardbound at his house. I mean it has to be as older than he is. I can't remember what date is in it though..."

"Does it have all three books in it?"

"Yeah."

"Holy shit, it's an original copy. Lucas, if you inherit that take good care of it. That one book is worth a fortune," Shan breathed. "Remind to go over the old man's library when we get back."

Shan and Lucas waded out to meet Darwin and soon had to swim to another island where Shan would try and procure a boat to at least get them out of Macronesian territory. UEO territory would be nice, but anywhere but Macronesia or Chaodai would be just as good.

Lucas pointed out the sailboat before Shan saw it. They walked down the dock, and Lucas hung back and out of sight as Shan negotiated with the owner. When they had shook hands and Shan gave Lucas the all clear, Lucas was on board and below deck in seconds. He found a few other refugees that were fleeing.

When Shan came down to join him, Lucas asked, "What did you pay him with?"

"Revenge," answered Shan. "This is his family, Lucas. The fact that your escape will hurt Bourne and Macronesia is enough for him. Not only that, I agreed to help him get amnesty with the UEO."

Lucas stayed below until Shan cleared him. When he came out all he could see was the warm tropical azure of the water and a near matching periwinkle sky. The small girl who had attached herself to Lucas during the trip followed him up and her eyes grew wide at the view. "Pretty incredible, huh?" asked Lucas.

"Pretty," she agreed. "I've never seen blue on blue until now."

"Never?"

She shook her head, "We always lived inland."

"I don't get to see this often either, but that's only because I work on a submarine," answered Lucas. "Sometimes you miss this though, as cool as that is."

The girl asked, "You never see the sun?"

"Once every three months or so," he answered and saw her horrified look. "For about a month leave. But we see it periodically in between. My work sometimes involves dives and trips to other places."

She nodded her understanding, "Do you ever get lonely on a submarine?"

He laughed, "I did at first when I was younger and had never been on a sub before.

I was there at least three months then I met Darwin."

"Who's Darwin?"

"A dolphin on board. He has these tubes you see, that run all through the ship that he can swim in so he can be a part of everything. And he can leave whenever he wants to, and come back," Lucas sighed. "It's been a few months since I last saw him, and when I did, he nearly chittered me to death."

She laughed at his impression of the dolphin that now swam beside the craft. "Speaking of whom," he pointed to the dolphin.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah, that's Darwin."

She lay herself flat on the deck and ran her arm down the side of the netting that ran between the hulls of the trimaran. Darwin sprayed her and she giggled. "Now I'm wet!"

"That means he likes you," answered Lucas.

"Does he follow you everywhere?"

"Nah, he has someone else to do that to..." Lucas trailed off.

She looked up with her eyes wide, "Who?"

"A friend of mine that found him," answered Lucas quietly. "Nathan Bridger. He, uh, when I needed someone to talk to he was the father I never really had."

"What happened to him?"

"He was captured by President Bourne. I haven't seen him since," Lucas went completely silent then unable to continue and he felt he small hand on his.

"Don't cry, Lucas," she said quietly. "Daddy says those Bourne takes away we will see again in Paradise."

He smiled and said, "If only that were so in his case."

* * *

September 3rd, 2033  
Macronesia/South Atlantic Confederation border  
Midnight, local time

"Tack hard to starboard," called Shan. "We'll catch that failing breeze and outrun them... barely."

The owner did as Shan ordered and the sailboat picked up speed. It would be close, but once over the border where the waiting ships of South Atlantic Confederation would stop the pursuing Macronesian ones from recapturing the sailboat. Gunshots raked the boat and Lucas saw the owner fall as he was caught in a barrage. Not even thinking Lucas grasped the helm and kept the boat on course.

Two seconds later the SACon ships closed the gap and the gunshots were on the other side. A smaller ship came up to the side and Shan called, "The captain requires immediate medical attention!"

An answering voice answered, "And to whom are we giving it?"

Lucas stood in clear sight and in the spot light and heard the same voice say, "Oh my God, it's Doctor Wolenczak."

* * *

PART THREE: The Death of Innocence

* * *

September 12th, 2033_  
seaQuest DSV_ wardroom  
14:00 hours

The silence in the wardroom after Lucas and Shan finished relating the escape was almost deafening if silence had a sound. No one spoke. Finally Yamamoto cleared his throat and said, "It is amazing you lived to even tell us what happened, Dr. Wolenczak."

Finally Kristin Westphalen called an end to the meeting, "That's enough for today for him. They are both suffering from exhaustion, especially Lucas."

Admiral Hitchcock nodded her head, "A good idea. But we will need to speak further of this. Lucas, it's good to see you again. Rest up and recover. Lieutenant Shan, you are on limited leave as of now until Dr. Westphalen clears you. This meeting will be reconvened later this afternoon. Dismissed."

Some left, including Fredericks who followed Lucas and Westphalen. Hudson walked up to Robert and said, "That will greatly improve her mood to have him back."

Robert nodded in agreement. "I'll see about giving her a few days so she can spend them with Lucas."

Yamamoto walked over to him, "As unfortunate as is this, I must speak with Shan and Wolenczak. We must know what else we are walking into. What can we expect... they will know the answers, Commodore."

Sighing, Robert turned to Yamamoto, "I am as eager as you are to get this show on the road. But if we push Lucas too soon there is no telling what that will do, Colonel. From what it looks like from what they have told us your intelligence is correct."

"Yes but..."

"Not only that I have picked up on something you haven't," said Hudson to Yamamoto. "Whether they realize it or not, they just gave us the way into that prison that avoids the foot patrols."

Robert and Yamamoto turned to face Hudson, "What would that be?"

"The minefield is not as impregnable as we thought. Remember what Shan said when he told us that there are periodically a pod of dolphins or other sea life in that area?"

"The minefield was programmed to ignore them... Damn! That's our way in!" exclaimed Robert. "Oliver, that was brilliant."

"If the cliff is climbable..." Yamamoto started to point out.

"All faces are climbable," retorted Hudson. "If you don't think it's possible you don't belong in this man's navy."

Yamamoto fell silent. "Of course Captain. All faces are climbable."

Jason watched as the two captains left the wardroom, then he turned to face Katherine Hitchcock who was still going over the various reports that had been given her. "Admiral, as much as I admire Commodore Bridger and Captains Hudson, Ford and Montail, they are.... in my way."

Hitchcock looked up then with a quizzical look on her face and Jason closed the

door. "In what way, Colonel?"

"Hudson feels he can order me around when in the command structure we are technically equal. Bridger is... Bridger-ly uncooperative and suspicious," replied Jason and startled when she began to laugh. "I'm afraid I fail to see the humor, Admiral."

"That is a new one, 'Bridgerly'. I've got to remember that," she started

laughing again.

He stood there and then shook his head and continued, "Admiral, if Nathan Bridger had broken we are in serious trouble. I don't think we can risk that. I request that I be allowed to take the _Shadow Warrior_ and investigate this prison with my team."

"Denied," came her answer. "I can't risk losing more good people. Did their escape sound too easy to you?"

He thought a moment, "Yes, it did. But stranger has happened in the field and if Macronesia is truly coming apart at the seams that is not too hard to believe. That is the very reason I wish to take only the _Shadow_. One ship of a generic class is easy to miss."

Standing and shaking her head she reiterated, "No, Colonel. And that is an order. When we go in, we go in as one team. I will not have all my ships running off in separate directions on a hunch."

He turned to say something and she held up her hand, "As accurate as your hunches may be for obvious reasons, Jason, no and no again. And I swear if I catch you disobeying this one your ass is grass, and it will find itself court-martialed."

He bowed slightly, "Very well, Admiral."

* * *

September 14th, 2033_  
Clinton  
_Macronesia Border

Hitchcock stared out at the choppy sea before her and across the invisible line that denoted the Macronesian border. A while more and she spoke into the ship wide speaker, "This is Admiral Hitchcock. We are at full stop at the North Pacific Confederation/Macronesia Border. In two minutes we cross it and are in enemy territory. Your full focus will be required. You have two minutes to contact any loved ones."

She turned to the bridge and said, "Get me the _seaQuest_."

The comtech punched a button and on the vidscreen she saw Krieg in the command chair. "Good morning, Commander."

"Good morning, Admiral," he answered. "It's time."

She nodded and cut the connection.

* * *

_seaQuest DSV_

Commodore Robert Bridger walked briskly past the clam doors and entered the bridge of the _seaQuest DSV_. "Captain on the bridge," called out Krieg.

"As you were," Robert saluted back and everyone went back to their duties. "Commander, what are we waiting for?"

"The Admiral is giving everyone two minutes to contact their family while still in NorPac waters, then we are heading into Macronesia," answered Krieg. "Have you talked to Cindy and Mike?"

"Yeah, just finished actually..." Robert suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

"Thinking about your father again?" asked Krieg.

Nodding, Robert said, "The strangeness of this. Twenty or thirty years ago my Dad always did the same thing when he probably headed into similar situations. My Mom wouldn't stop crying for days, but at that point I didn't really understand why. I hope I'm not putting Cindy through the same thing..."

For a moment, Ben appeared to think, and then he said, "Cindy will understand. This time the strike has been significantly more personal. You are going after your father. Think of how much worse it would be if you decided to sacrifice your father so that you wouldn't make her worry for awhile. This will be over and we will all go home."

"Now I think I know why we always made such a great team," Robert said. "You always were my confidence builder."

"Why do you think they made me your X-O?"

Lieutenant Mara Johansen turned around, "Sir, Admiral Hitchcock has given the clearance to cross the border."

Robert looked at the bridge and around at his crew, realizing that although in the past he had good crews, none could compare to this ship and what she brought out in the people who served on her. He sat in the command chair and took a breath, "All ahead full. Lead the charge."

* * *


	6. Revelations

CHAPTER FOUR:_  
Revelations_

_

* * *

_

PART ONE: Freefall

* * *

September 15th, 2033_  
seaQuest DSV_

_

* * *

Home is a one way ticket into Hell sometimes_, realized Lucas Wolenczak. So far he had learned that while he had been missed that things had gone straight to Hell. The weird part was that for some reason it seemed so familiar. Like two Lucas's could exist and he saw both ways of living.

He stood outside Commodore Robert Bridgers quarters with his letter of resignation in his hand. For some reason this seemed familiar as well. He was leaving his civilian life behind so that he could stay on a fully military ship. After awhile he knocked, and the Commodore's voice answered. Taking a breath Lucas walked into the younger Bridger's quarters. Robert turned to face him after getting up from his desk, and saw the somber look on his face.

"What is it, Doctor?"

"I don't want to... Commodore I'm here to hand in my resignation."

"You don't have to do that," Robert started, but Lucas cut him off.

"I want to join up."

"Come again?" Robert was a bit surprised.

"I want to join the navy. I want to..." Lucas stopped realizing he didn't really want to say why he was truly signing up. _I want revenge. I want to make Bourne pay for every second that Captain Bridger and I spent in Hell_.

"I see," Robert sat down at the desk and brought out a few forms from a file folder. "Has Dr. Westphalen cleared you yet?"

"Yes sir, she has."

"Does she have any idea of what you are asking me to do now?"

"No sir, she does not," answered Lucas.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you think she will approve?"

Lucas turned back to face him, his face the hardest expression he had ever adopted on his face. It made him look closer to his true age of twenty-eight than any other he owned. The expression was suited to someone in the military. "Right now, I could hardly care. It's what I want."

Robert nodded, "Very well. You're in luck. A few have left and I haven't been able to fill the positions. You will start out as an Ensign. Have you given any thought to what area you want to specialize in?"

For a moment Lucas thought about it then shook his head, "Perhaps engineering?"

"A good choice, but you have a skill that it is in higher demand than that at the moment," Bridger leaned back in his chair. "How about Specter Pilot?"

The younger man took a moment then said, "I would work alongside Jess, wouldn't I?"

"Yeah, in fact Lieutenant Fredericks would be your direct superior officer. Your orders would come from her," Bridger filled out another box. "Any thought on whether you would eventually be interested in command track?"

"As in eventually I would get my own ship?"

"Eventually, yes, I can see that."

"May as well, I didn't think that far into the future," answered Lucas. "Yes, I'm interested in command track."

Nodding his head in approval, Bridger continued, "That will take more training, but that will come later. Right now you have a paper to sign, Mr. Wolenczak."

Robert Bridger slid the form over to Lucas and Lucas hesitated a moment, "No going back, sir?"

"No going back, I can say you made a good choice in a career change, Mr. Wolenczak."

With that said, Lucas slid the forms and the pen in front of him. Picking up the pen, he signed his name where he had to and put the pen back down and slid the forms back over to Robert. "Your last chance, Lucas."

"I've made up my mind, sir."

Robert stood up and put the forms through the fax scanner and the machine did the rest. After which Robert filed them away in his filing cabinet. "Well, Ensign, I think you have to go pick up your uniforms now."

Lucas stood and saluted, Robert saluted back, then offered, "How about I walk you there? A little tradition in my family. My Dad did the same for me."

Turning with a smile, Lucas said, "The company would be welcome."

* * *

September 16th, 2033_  
seaQuest DSV_

Fredericks held her third meeting of the Gold Specter Wing and was surprised when Lucas walked in. The second surprise was the dark uniform of NorPac that he was wearing. She walked over to him before the other Wing members started to get there. "Mind telling why you're wearing our uniform," she asked.

"I signed up, Jess. It's Ensign Wolenczak and I'm now a part of your wing," he answered. "I know, I should have told you first."

She shook her head and her eyes lit up. "Why? This is a wonderful surprise. I can use another pilot of your caliber. Kimura is going to be toast the first time we have a drill."

He laughed and hugged her. She leaned in and kissed him, then broke the contact before they would be caught by any of the other members of the Wing. He took his seat and opened his notebook as the other members of the Wing entered. Piccolo noticed him and walked straight over and sat beside him. The next to walk through the door was Dagwood, and he too, had a bit of a double take but took the seat on the other side of Lucas. A young woman entered and sat in front of him, noticing that he was even there, but she pretended that he didn't affect her one way or the other. "That's TJ Dasher, Luke," whispered Piccolo. "She beats your record for being the youngest to serve on board."

"Really?" he asked, impressed when Dagwood backed up Tony with a nod.

Fredericks cleared her throat and said, "As you can tell, at this stage of the game, tighter swimming is going to be needed or we are going to be quite dead and likely those we are running interference for is going to be dead in the water too."

She pointed at Lucas and said, "Right now the presence of our newest member is highly classified. Any banter over the comm will not include his name, only rank and maybe his call sign: Frankenstein."

The team nodded and Dagwood said, "That's cooler than Wolenczak."

Lucas punched Dagwood's shoulder and Dagwood said, "Not too hard to do anyway... find a cooler name than that."

His response was another punch, this one harder. "You call that a punch?" teased Dagwood I've seen better punches from girls... uh oh, was this a foot in mouth moment?"

Freddie walked over and slugged him this time and he playfully ducked his head and put his arms over it as if afraid of what she would do to him. "I give up!" he exclaimed. "Women don't play fair anyway... ow!"

The tension in the room dissipated as this time it was Dasher who slugged him and they all laughed at his contrite expression. He turned to Tony, "See, never tell a lady what you really think. If you do, be sure to sleep with one eye open. Like I will be for now on."

* * *

September 16th  
later on_  
seaQuest DSV_

Robert was just exiting the maglev when he heard, "Commodore Robert Eric Stephen Bridger!"

_Uh oh_, he turned and saw the extremely irate Dr. Kristin Westphalen head down the corridor. _I wonder if she knows yet about Ensign Wolenczak? Oh yeah, that's what I'm about to get chewed out for_...

"Kristin! What a pleasant surprise at this hour. Usually you're in bed now..." he winced at her not pleased expression... Okay, downright furious expression. She was really scary when she got like that...

"Don't 'Kristin' me, Commodore. You just couldn't resist sinking your military hooks into him, could you? 'Oh look, the young genius has resisted torture, let's sign him up!' Let me tell you, Robert Bridger, that if one hair on his head gets singed and I'll hold you personally responsible," she drew herself up to her full height and her index finger, had been closer and a bit higher, would have been up his nose it was that close.

"Would you listen..."

"I'm not finished. He is not like the rest of you. He was never meant to be military!"

"Like the rest of us?" Robert grasped her hands and took a deep breath. "He came to me. Honestly, I made sure that he was sure. Kristin, there was no talking him out of it. As for the 'rest of us', we made our choice. As did he. I'd hate to sound like this, but get over it, he is one of us."

Her lips compressed into a thin line, "You're wrong."

"He's not a kid anymore, Kris. He's a man. A young one to be sure, but a man. Let him be one, scientist or military. Granted, he is an excellent addition to our team, but he will also be a tremendous loss to the science team when the war ends," he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Not all of us dive into the violence, Kris. Is Katie or Ben like that? Is Tim? Is Miguel? Jonathan? Hell, even Oliver has his moments. Is my Dad? We do what must be done. Would you have us change and let people like Alexander Bourne walk over us in the name of peace?"

She was trembling and he released her. He watched as she stalked off. Hopefully he had given her something to think about if he hadn't changed her mind. Robert snorted. Nothing would ever change her opinion of the military. Robert walked the rest of the way to his quarters. Just before touching the latch he found himself not in the _seaQuest_, not on the sea. _Oh no, not again_! he cried out in his mind, but was also relieved. The visions meant that his father was still alive and fighting.

Hands supported him and he found himself looking into Ben's concerned face. "Are you all right? Do you want me to get Dr. Westphalen?"

"No!" he answered as he picked himself off the deck plating. "Who I want to see is Colonel Yamamoto."

Ben helped him into his quarters and Robert sat heavily in a comfortable chair not too far away from the hatch. After letting his racing heart calm down, he waited until Jason Yamamoto knocked and let himself in. "I understand you requested my presence," Yamamoto said as he entered.

"Close the door, Colonel," said Robert. "I have confirmation my father still lives, and has not broken yet. But we are going to have to move fast. The torture is worse."

Yamamoto nodded his head, "I have a confession to make, Commodore. I requested that I be allowed to take the _Shadow Warrior_ and my team to infiltrate the base. It was denied... Can you forgive me for going over your head?"

Robert was silent for a very long time to Jason, and he idly wondered if he had misjudged the man's patience. But his answer came, "I can for the motive you did it. Kindly not do it again. There is a reason they call it a 'chain of command'. It helps us understand what the left hand is doing so I don't do something to jeopardize your mission and not know I did it."

Jason bowed slightly, "Of course, sir. It will not happen again."

"She denied the request? Why?" there was no doubt to which 'she' Bridger was referring.

"The Admiral felt that it was too easy an escape on Lieutenant Shan and Dr. Wolenczak's part. I happen to agree. This could be a trap."

"Could, Colonel? I know for a fact that it is."

* * *

PART TWO: The End Nears

* * *

September 17th  
Stewart Island  
Macronesia

It had been a long time since he had last personally inspected a prison since he became the President of Macronesia, but it was a special case. It was not every day that his special forces captured such an auspicious prisoner of war, and even out of said prisoner's home territory. President Alexander Bourne stared through the bars of the small window at the man within. At the moment he was asleep, or unconscious from the repeated beatings and other torture Bourne could think up. A small smile of satisfaction lit his face. This man was the key that would unlock the rest of the Pacific.

All Bourne needed was for him break, and the information would simply flow from him. Bourne could hardly wait for that moment that Stassi promised was soon. "When exactly do you think the Captain will break?" he asked.

"It's only a matter of time," Stassi gestured at him. "Look at him, he doesn't have the strength to lift his head anymore. All the reprieve we give him he spends like that. He used to pace. Killing the boy was the best way to crack his composure."

"You are sure he is dead? It would not do for him to live and make his way back..."

"I am sure. He fell off a cliff..." Stassi sighed. "He took my best camera man with him and killed one of my other men. I underestimated him. Doesn't matter now, anyway."

"What about the supposed failed attempt to take the other Bridger?"

"I apologize for a fracas. Davidson got too eager with this successful grab. But I did gather more information through it from the agent that was in the meeting. Evidently Section Seven is in on it," answered Stassi. "And they seem to have had an agent in here too. Someone named Frankenstein..."

Stassi froze as Bourne threw him into the other wall, and with a choke hold on Stassi's neck, Bourne hissed, "You fool! That is Wolenczak! That is his call sign as a hacker. He is rather famous for it. Do you realize what that means?"

"That Dr. Wolenczak is still... alive?"

"Yes. That also means that our dear Captain Bridger is not as... civilian... as we have been led to believe," Bourne released Stassi with a smile. "That works out to out favor after all. Commend your men on the brilliant feint. Oh, and lean into Bridger a little harder. Use whatever we have to your disposal. I want him broken in two days."

"Two days! That is impossible. The only method we have would kill him," Stassi again stilled from the icy glare that Bourne fixed him with.

"Then I suggest you use it," ordered Bourne before he walked away.

"Of course sir," Stassi turned to Commander Daltrey. "You heard the President. Go prepare the good Captain for the final stages."

"Yes sir," Daltrey saluted and walked towards the cell.

His hands shook as he put his hand on the cell door. Leaning against it for a moment, he realized that both Stassi and Bourne were insane. _What am I doing here_? he asked himself. Bridger was never going to break and they were going to kill him for nothing. His conscience whispered for him to defect, and his fear for his family made him not.

He opened the door and stopped. Hissing through his teeth at the abuse of the older man that lay on the floor of the cell, Daltrey decided right then that he was out of here.

He motioned to the guards to prepare him and then walked out of the cell and back to his sub. His ship was the peak of the latest Macronesian technology. He idly remembered an old movie that seemed to fit the situation. The only reason Daltrey had never been turned in was his crew who believed the same as he... he laughed again and turned to his third in command once he was on board, "Time to Red October."

The third in command saluted sharply and they left the docks. Once out in open water the ship wide went out, "Attention, Code Red October is commencing. All personnel not cleared for this operation please head to the escape pods."

An hour later the X-O said, "Sir, all those who have not been cleared for departure are off ship."

"Make way for UEO territory."

"Yes sir."

"Actually, where is the _seaQuest_?"

"Sir?"

"Meet up with them. I intend to join their fleet."

"Helm, come about, head for the last known coordinates of the _seaQuest DSV_."

"Aye sir," came the helm's answer.

* * *

September 17th_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Bridge

Lieutenant Miguel Ortiz was at his peak now that his station was the focal point in this mission. If something was out there to stop the _seaQuest_'s progress into Macronesia waters, it would be him that noticed it first.

Miguel a little disappointed.

Nothing had showed up. Nothing interesting had happened and he was feeling a little bored. He stifled it though. The minute he lost his focus would be the very moment that something would sneak up on them and likely blow them out of the water.

His ears prickled at the noise on the sensors that he could just barely hear, and ship noise that didn't belong to any of theirs. Miguel's eyes trained on the sensor's aware that in his change of posture that Commodore Bridger was doing the same.

Miguel, when he had time, found that this Bridger was different from the last. For instance, he was the first captain Ortiz had even had who knew as much about sensors as he did. "Getting something, Migs?" asked Bridger quietly and Miguel put his hand up to silence him and turned up the volume.

"Just barely on my ability to hear is ship noise that doesn't belong, I'm trying to get a fix on it now," a hand patted his shoulder.

"Good job Lieutenant, let me know what you find and I'll scan the com frequencies until Johansen gets back from lunch," said Bridger.

A few moments later, Robert's eyes flew open, "Migs, check your 2 o'clock."

Ortiz sent Mother to the 2 o'clock area of seaQuest, and there found, "Sir, it's a Macronesian Dragon Class sub making way for us at 20 knots."

"Sound General Quarters. Helm, bring us about..."

"All hands General Quarters. General Quarters..."

"Sir, I'm getting an incoming link with Commander Daltrey of the Macronesian ship _Killashandra_," came Miguel Ortiz.

"Patch it through, Lieutenant," ordered Robert.

Daltrey stood there, out of the Macronesian uniform. "Commodore Robert Bridger? I am Commander Richard Daltrey. My crew and I request political asylum and bring the _Killashandra_ as a gift to NorPac."

* * *

A few hours later_  
seaQuest DSV_

Daltrey stared around at the wardroom of the _seaQuest_. He had never been on it before and now that he was he found himself not regretting his decision in the least. He sat facing the door. A moment later and an attractive middle aged woman with shoulder length silky black hair and icy blue eyes in a tan uniform that did nothing for her, then again, had she been dressed in a potato sack she still would have made it look like a fashion statement, walked into the room. An Asian man in a simple black NorPac uniform came in behind her.

"Commander Daltrey?"

"Yes."

"My name is Admiral Katherine Hitchcock, this is Colonel Jason Yamamoto. We have a few questions to ask you," at least he had a name for the woman, and her reputation preceded her. What he hadn't expected was how beautiful she was.

"Of course, Admiral. I will do what I can to help," Daltrey answered quickly.

Yamamoto sat to the side of him and Admiral Hitchcock sat facing him, "Have you seen Dr. Nathan Bridger?"

Daltrey's face darkened, "Yes, I have. That's why I defected. They are planning to make him break in two days, and they have the method to do it. My inkling is that he will cheat them of that and die in the attempt. Unfortunately that limits the time you have to rescue him. In two days he will have either broken or died."

Yamamoto leaned forward, "Have you seen a woman by the name of Jennifer Fowler Yamamoto?"

Daltrey shook his head, "No. I was only there when Captain Bridger was brought in. He was moved to the subsurface part of the base. She could be on the surface."

Hitchcock steepled her fingers, "About Bridger."

Nodding Daltrey leaned back in his seat, "He is one very tough man, but this new method has worked every time they used it. Usually in two days, the subject has broken and Stassi can get what he needs from them. In this case information on just about every ship in NorPac, especially the _seaQuest_ and the _Avenger_. So far the Captain has not even given the location of a single rivet."

"What does this new 'treatment' entail?" asked Yamamoto.

"I haven't seen it but I've heard rumors," Daltrey took a breath. "From what I hear a barrage of drugs is used, then electro-shocks until the subject is so confused as to location and the identity of the interrogator that the subject has no idea where and who they are speaking to. This is fairly standard. It's the next step."

Hitchcock nodded reassuringly to encourage Daltrey to continue, "They find out as much as they can about the subject before they start the torture, and they use whomever they can to get them to talk. They find a double for someone close to the subject, someone that the subject trusts. They get that doppleganger to ask the questions. Because of the mental confusion through the drugs and the electro-shocks, the subject is duped into believing that the doppleganger is truly who they believe they are."

A drawn breath from Hitchcock made him pause, "They believe that they have the perfect doppleganger to affect him. Guaranteed to make him talk."

"Who?"

"They found a blonde woman that looks a remarkable bit like his late wife, Carol. If she doesn't work for some reason they will bring in someone that looks like Commodore Bridger," looking around the table Daltrey looked uncomfortable. "I was supposed to be the Robert Bridger doppleganger. I hope that by leaving that will foul up their plans. You see, I was to ask him to tell me the codes for the _seaQuest_'s computers so that I could sneak under Macronesia's radar and save him."

Hitchcock stood and Yamamoto did as well, "Your information is helpful. Thank you."

"There's one more thing, Admiral. They know about Ensign Wolenczak. That ploy has failed. There was a mole in your staff meeting," Daltrey was faced by two stares. "I don't know who they were though."

Yamamoto exited the wardroom so fast that it was like a shot and Hitchcock sat down again, "A mole on _seaQuest_? How were they getting so many on board? Do you know?"

"That a single mole has been clearing passage on board," answered Daltrey. "It will have to be someone in the command crew, or someone with direct access to it. As for who, I do not know. I'm afraid I have told you all I can."

Hitchcock shook his hand, "Commander, what you have told us was extremely helpful. Return to your ship. The Nezamiah will escort you to the border and another ship will escort you to Pearl. Welcome to NorPac."

"Just do me a favor and finish Bourne and his cronies so I can return home with my crew. Oh, and my family..."

Hitchcock smiled, "We've already taken care of that, Richard. We have our own supply of moles."

* * *

**September 2010 A/N** - Wow, am I dragging my butt at this. I promise I'll retouch the rest before X-mas this year. For those who haven't picked up on the minute references, the Killashandra is actually the name of the main character in Anne McCaffrey's book "Crystal Singer" and, of course, Operation Red October is a direct nod to the book "Red October", in which a Russian captain defects to the US taking his advanced sub with him. The crew of the Killashandra used it for obvious reasons ;)


	7. Reunion

CHAPTER FIVE:_  
Reunion_

* * *

PART ONE: Cloak and Dagger

* * *

September 17th, 2033  
20:00 hours

Secretary General McGath looked at the three captains, the one commodore, the admiral and a colonel. If they had not told him themselves what they had learned, and how, he would have never believed his ears. As it was he still didn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you telling me this Commander..."

"Richard Daltrey," supplied Hitchcock.

"Commander Daltrey has defected, told you all this, and also brought with him his ship and his crew and he is currently being escorted by the _Nezamiah_ to NorPac waters?" he leaned back in his chair. "Why are you telling me, Admiral, and not your superiors."

"Because I felt you should know," she answered. "NorPac may have all the best intentions but their methods may not."

"I understand, Admiral, and thank you for the tip. McGath out," the vid cut out and he looked over to the other member of the little group that had been listening in. "Amazing."

The other man nodded his head and said, "It brings a measure of hope, Mr. Secretary, although I am still not sure why you brought me in here to see this."

"Because, Max, I need you to get there before they do. Can you do it?"

"Of course I can," answered Scully. "Although, as you know, I would rather kill Bridger than save him. But I can see why what he knows should never fall into the wrong hands. Why me?"

"Because you are the last person Bourne would expect to be helping us. For all intents and purposes you should hate the UEO, hate NorPac..."

"I don't hate NorPac. Only the _seaQuest_ for stopping me, and of course Nathan Bridger," interjected Scully.

"Whatever, same thing right now," McGath waved it off as unimportant. "If you make sure Nathan doesn't break, you get paid. However, there is a substantial bonus if you bring him back to the UEO, not NorPac, alive."

Max Scully grinned and said, "Now, who would not want a substantial bonus? Consider it done."

* * *

Same day_  
seaQuest DSV_  
wardroom

Robert Bridger sat where he was after the vidlink ended and try as he might, he could not dispel an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He stood and stretched. Today had been a really long day for him as his shift had been the morning one, and if he wanted to be up and anywhere near sociable tomorrow he was going to have to go to bed now. "Can we call this a day, Admiral?"

"Yes, it's been a rather long one..." she trailed off. "Colonel, you have permission."

"Yes ma'am," came Yamamoto's crisp reply then he left the wardroom.

Hudson turned and asked, "For what?"

"To extract Nathan Bridger from the Macronesian Prison," she answered. "We will ensure that he has a way out, but he will be there with his team before we are."

Robert turned to her, "Just where in Hell does he fit in the chain, Admiral? Is he even considered a part of the chain?"

Hitchcock turned back to Bridger and said, "Commodore, he is Section Seven. That is all you need to know. Now if you will excuse me, I believe I belong on the Clinton."

Watching her leave, Robert said, "It's amazing what the rank of 'Admiral' does to some people. Now I know how my father felt when his best friend ordered him around and gave him the same excuses! Katie, remember this, you may be my superior officer right now, but before who helped you with learning to use the sensors so you could play with that HR Probe when it came out?"

"We are friends, Bobby," she whirled to face him. "You may not be aware of it, but I've heard rumors about your father and what he's like on his superiors. Ever wonder why he never made Admiral?"

"Why don't you enlighten me," answered Robert. "I have a feeling you're going to anyway."

"It's because he never could take an order. He never believed in the 'need to know' rule. Sometimes that choice is hard, Bobby, but dammit, it's for your own good. Personally I call it the 'you really don't want to know' rule," he turned from her then and she put a hand on his shoulder that he shrugged off. She leaned close so that only he could hear, "You are more like him than you care to admit, Robert."

With that said she stalked out the room and the wardroom door resonated with the force of her slamming it. Hudson looked from the door to Robert Bridger's back and decided to make a quieter exit as Bridger would be in no mood to talk over anything right now. Oliver's hand was on the latch when Bridger's voice asked him, "Am I?"

"Are you what?"

Robert slowly turned to face him, "Am I that much like my father that my 'legend' carries such weight that even my own superior officers are afraid of what I am capable of if I were to be at their level?"

Oliver Hudson let his hand drop from the latch. For a long moment he was silent, then he answered, "You are what you make yourself. To Hell with what everyone else thinks."

Bridger inclined his head in thought, and Hudson saluted his new cousin-in-law and exited the wardroom. In the wake of Admiral Hitchcock's storm, numerous _seaQuest_ crew members were standing about confused. Steeling his features into what everyone called his patented and usually permanent scowl, he demanded, "Don't you have jobs to do?"

A few nodded, and he ordered, "Then get to them!"

Hudson walked to the launch bay, a small smile on his lips as the crew members scurried to do as ordered.

* * *

PART TWO: When Angels Cry

* * *

September 18th, 2033  
Stewart Island Prison Facility  
Macronesia

A lone figure climbed up the cliff face. Once at the top, he checked the area and then with one signal, more followed him up that cliff. Jason Yamamoto led the silent intrusion, but every so often another person in his team would go ahead of them. Every so often, they would stop as the specialist would diffuse either a trap or jam a sensor so that they could enter as ghosts.

The process took precious hours but they dare not skip it. Silence was vital at least until their objective had been met. Until then they were patient. Until then... Jason actually chafed at the delays.

Each delay caused him to frown, but he used the opportunity to scan ahead for people that might sound an alarm. If possible they would try not to kill, but as Jason was fond of saying, he would make no promises. He refused to even promise the Admiral that he could bring Nathan Bridger out alive, but he could promise that he would never break.

He fingered the syringe that held the quick acting toxin that would give the older Captain Bridger his final rest should he be too weak to extract. All Macronesia would find was his body in his cell. Finally they were at the outer wall of the facility itself. The specialist gave a thumbs up indicating the clear, and another broke into the security system. This one would remain here, and out of sight so that they had an escape route.

The trap specialist preceded Jason into the prison and they crept along the corridor until they reached the first guard station. Rolling a cannister into the station and swiftly shutting the door, they waited until the clear gas knocked out the guards, then another specialist stole one of the uniforms and made himself out to one of the guards.

Nodding, Jason watched as he used the clearance cards obtained to get a location for the more important UEO and NorPac prisoners. Luckily, the only names he saw were Bridger's and Jason's own wife. Memorizing the locations, he split the team into two.

For the first time in his life he experienced a moment of indecision.

He could go and save his wife... and likely lose Bridger so that he was the first thing she saw on the way back to freedom... Or he could go after Bridger to make sure that mission was done correctly down to the last detail.

Turning to his second in command, Ray McGill, he said, "Ray, save my wife."

"Yes sir," acknowledged the other man and the other team simply faded from his sight.

Jason Yamamoto turned to the others, "We go after Bridger."

* * *

If Colonel Jason Yamamoto had known that Bridger was already taken care of, maybe he would have gone after his wife. Then again, maybe not seeing as when they got to the cell, a note was left: _Got here first. Nathan Bridger will never talk_.

Yamamoto said a few choice words in Japanese when he read the signature: _Max Scully_.

One of his teammates asked, "Isn't that the whaler killer of 2018 that Bridger went after? The one who sank a passenger ship by mistake?"

"Yeah, same one," confirmed Jason. Why? Why? It makes no sense! "Let's get the Hell out of here."

Jason stuffed the note into an upper pocket in his shirt and they made their way back out as ghostlike as they came in. He would not let this turn of events wreck his focus... No, there was another to think about. Unless Scully got to her first too... he refused to dwell on it.

The two teams met up outside the fencing at the cliff. There Yamamoto felt his breath catch as the relief of seeing her standing there washed over him, "Jennifer!"

She turned and they simply held each other for a few minutes as if to breathe in each other's existence. "I thought I'd never see you again," she whispered.

"I lived everyday for this moment," he whispered back.

And hand on his shoulder interrupted them, "Sir, we must get out of here. The _seaQuest_ is due to be in the area by dawn and then it is going to a Hell of a lot harder to get on the _Shadow_ once she does."

Jennifer Fowler-Yamamoto looked at them, "They had someone from _seaQuest_ here, actually two people. I heard one scream and scream, then they stopped. The other was moved to the subsurface levels for 'VIP treatment'."

"We know, the one who screamed was Dr. Lucas Wolenczak and the other that was in a subsurface level is the retired Captain Nathan Bridger..." Jason paused. "They are not there anymore."

She nodded in understanding, "Bourne is insane, Jason, I hope the UEO treads carefully with him."

With that the team climbed back down the cliff with their charge in tow. Fitting her with SCUBA equipment, they dove and swam back to the ship. Once on board, he took his wife straight to medbay and checked her over, "Jen, there have been major changes to our world. NorPac has declared war on Macronesia, Commander Daltrey defected to NorPac, but will likely be in UEO territory by now."

She nodded her acknowledgment, "I see."

"My country has been taken over by a hostile group known as the Chaodai and I have no idea if my younger sister and my Uncle still live," she put a hand on his forehead in sorrow. "Nathan Bridger was extracted by an unknown factor before we ever got there."

He handed her the note and she read it and nodded, "I've heard of him. He is a mercenary. Captain Bridger's condition will greatly depend on who he is working for."

* * *

September 19th, 2033_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Off the shore of Stewart Island  
5:37 hours

Commodore Robert Bridger reread the note that Colonel Jason Yamamoto handed him. Robert passed it on to Captain Oliver Hudson of the _Baycourt_, who read it, stared, then re-read it as well. He brought his head up sharply, a hiss of contention slipped out as he did so. In turn he passed the slip of paper on to Captain Jonathan Ford of the _Avenger_. Ford went ashen in shock as he shook his head in disbelief.

As Lieutenant Benjamin Krieg was the only X-O in the meeting, he got to read the note next. "Son of a Bitch," he swore. "This is the second time that bastard has taken Captain Bridger from us."

Admiral Katherine Hitchcock, who had read the note over his shoulder, nodded her agreement. Hudson asked, "Want to let the rest of us in on it?"

Ford explained, "In late 2018 whalers were sank by an then unknown assailant. This was of great... heartache to the UEO as the people who were funding us then were also funding the whalers. Captain Bridger was ordered by General Thomas to go after and sink the whaler killer. He found that he could not do it, and so he resigned and went back to his island."

"If he resigned, how is it that he came back?" asked Yamamoto.

Hitchcock answered, "Because, for the first time in living history, Captain Ford procrastinated and didn't send the necessary paperwork through."

Yamamoto nodded in understanding, and Hudson said, "That still doesn't explain why Bridger came back."

"The whaler killer made a mistake," answered Krieg. "While he had been targeting a whaler, the torpedo missed the target and sank a passenger ship instead. His crew turned themselves in, but Scully continued on with his 'mission'. None of us know how he could have possibly known that fast, but the vary next day Captain Bridger reappeared. And we went after Scully. Bridger went on board the sub alone, and came back alone. We sank the sub and it was presumed that Scully was dead. We always thought Bridger killed him."

"Now we know we were wrong," the way Ford said it made it ominous.

Yamamoto leaned back in his chair, "Never underestimate a former member of the Sentinels, or their loyalty to another member of their team"

Those at the table turned to face him, and a perplexed Hitchcock asked "The what?"

"The Seven Sentinels," Jason stretched before finishing. "When the US was still one country and not split into the confederations it is now, the CIA had an internal group they called the Seven Sentinels. A fan of _Dragonlance_ coined it since there was seven of them, and it seemed to fit. A current Sentinel, there was only one active at any given time, would work for the CIA for a given time then pass on the title to a successor. It was an honor to be even considered, let alone be a Sentinel for your country. Max Scully was the Seventh, and last, Sentinel."

"How does Nathan Bridger fit into this?" asked Ford.

"He was the Sixth, and Scully's predessor. Scully was his protege, if you will," answered Jason as he regarded everyone's shocked faces. "The vaulted Captain has a surprise?"

"Captain Bridger was CIA?" asked Hudson incredulously. "That's impossible. He dislikes, Hell, distrusts intelligence."

"And why do you think that is?" asked Jason. "Scully betrayed us, faked his death the first time around, then did this. He could see it as penance, or he could want your former Captain dead for some imagined slight."

Ford shook his head, and then noticed the look on Robert's face. It was an interesting cross between disbelief and outrage. Robert leaned forward, "Assuming this is true, which I'm not sure if I believe it, what you say means my father is in serious danger."

"Max Scully is a mercenary," reiterated Jason. "It depends on who hired Scully to extract him and their motives. Unless, now that Scully has your father, he reneges on his deal with that party."

Jason stood and said, "I have business to attend to on board the _Shadow_. Admiral, Commodore, a pleasure as always."

Admiral Katherine Hitchcock nodded her dismissal and Yamamoto exited the wardroom. The man had a dampening effect on the rest, she noticed, for as soon as he left they began to talk among themselves on the revelation of Nathan's former ties with the CIA. "Do you really think you Dad would involve himself with the CIA?" asked Ben.

Robert shook his head, "I don't know. At first I was inclined to disregard the notion, but things... add up to support it now that I'm thinking about it. It explains so much of why we spent so much time in D.C."

"I still can't believe it," Ford run his fingers along his head and leaned forward on the table. "He hated when Section Seven even stepped on board. To think that he was once... It's mind boggling he would even do it."

Ben and Robert looked at each other, "You didn't know him then. He was a different man before I disappeared, Jon. He was... military. I can't reconcile the change even though I know why he did. If my death caused him to resign... what my mother's death must have done to him."

"Shattered him," answered Hudson. "The ship I was serving on at the time was the first to arrive on the scene when he called for help. She was dead before we got there, and we had to pry her out of his arms. Our ship's doctor had to sedate him because he seemed to snap when we finally did. I didn't even know who he was, until the _seaQuest_ disappeared and they flashed his face on the news. But that was five years later."

The meeting broke up then and Hitchcock asked Robert to walk her to the launch bay. As they walked she scrutinized his profile, "Macronesia is fallen. We took her capital late last night."

"Bourne?"

"No sign of him."

Robert sighed, "That is a haunting prospect."

"He has nothing left, and likely no where to go where he will not be recognized and reviled. He could even be dead by now," she answered. "We can go home and the _seaQuest_ can go back to her original purpose."

"Under NorPac or the UEO?"

"I don't know, Robert," answered Hitchcock, then she put one arm around him. "Get some sleep. When you get to Pearl, finish your shore leave. You need it."

"We all need it," was his quiet answer.

"Don't I know it!" she took a deep breath before boarding the shuttle that would return her to the surface and the _Clinton_. "What will you tell Lucas?"

"I don't know," answered Robert.

"What will you tell... Kristin?"

For at least a minute, Robert did not answer as he trying to think of how he was to answer that, "I have not thought that far ahead. I will have to think of something if she doesn't already know."

She nodded her understanding, and boarded the shuttle.

* * *

PART THREE: The Seventh Sentinel

* * *

September 19th, 2033  
Somewhere in the Atlantic  
11:00 hours

The entire world was a haze of pain that he would push into, then fade back into the blissful black reprieve. The pain was not as severe as it was, nor was the cold. In fact, he was not cold, being wrapped in soft layers that denoted a bed. It had been a long time since he last slept in a real bed.

_Maybe I'm dead_... Then he realized that the dead probably would not feel this kind of pain. Okay, so being dead was out the question. Maybe this was a new tactic of Bourne's. He forced his eyes open and saw that the brightness was the sky and the soft warmth was the blankets that were wrapped around him and the sand beneath his body.

He was free.

Someone had come for him, and Dr. Nathan Bridger, formally Captain of the _seaQuest DSV_, struggled to regain full consciousness and sit up. The sharp pains in his arms and chest made him fall back with a gasp and a moan. He heard movement off to one side of him and tried to turn his head in that direction, but his head and neck hurt too much. Everything hurt too damn much.

A gentle hand lifted his head and a cup pushed against his lips. Bridger drank the cool water with desperation forced from his captivity. "Thank you," he murmured.

"You're welcome, Nathan," came the one voice in this world he had really not ever expected to hear again.

"Max?" he opened his eyes at the man.

"Yes?"

"What the Hell are you doing alive?"

Max laughed and answered, "I don't die easy, remember?"

"One more question," Nathan found himself yawning. "Why are you...?"

He couldn't really remember past that point, but he knew he must have fallen back to sleep again.

Scully turned to make sure that Bridger was deeply asleep before moving away a short distance to turn on the laptop computer. McGath picked up after two rings, "Did you do it?"

"I have him here with me now," reassured Scully. "The Macronesians never even knew what hit them. He needs medical attention the minute I hand him over to you, they did not treat him well. I think those tapes omitted quite a bit."

McGath nodded his understanding, "Meet at these coordinates. You will receive your payment there. McGath out."

Scully looked over the coordinates and then laughed shortly after. _Ironic_, he thought. _When McGath said he wanted to bring the Captain home, he wasn't kidding._..

He leaned over and checked on Bridger again and noticed the raspy sound when he breathed. That was not good and Scully pressed his lips into a thin line. He needed medical attention now, not after a meeting would take place. Scully typed in another number and waited as it rang once, twice, three times. On the sixth ring he had his hand on the disconnect button, but finally a man, very rudely awakened one at that, answered his vidlink, "What?"

"Hello, Malcolm," said Scully.

"Max? Jesus, can't you ever stay dead?" Malcolm Lansdowne demanded.

"How's your emergency medical skills?"

"Come again?"

"You heard me. I have in my possession the Sixth Sentinel."

Malcolm leaned back in his chair and said nothing, "What are planning do with him?"

"Nothing until he's on his feet and able to actually challenge me," soothed Scully. "That is, of course, where you come in."

"I am not going to help you with one of your games, Max."

"Then do it for him," Scully retorted. "I was only hired to bring him to my employer. They may be a touch slower in getting him medical care than I would like. I can't have him die on me before we can settle things."

"Fine, get him here as fast as you can," Malcolm seemed resigned. "How long until you get here?"

Scully turned on the light of his boat and had the satisfaction of seeing Malcolm jump in shock, "I am here."

* * *

September 20th, 2033_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Demilitarized Zone between fallen Macronesia and NorPac

Lucas listened, and supported Westphalen while he was at it, as Commodore Bridger finished explaining the exact situation they were in, "Now, as for the new DMZ..."

He trailed off and looked over at Kristin, "I'm sorry we were not fast enough to get there before Scully. I'm aware of the history between my father and this man. Hell, I even remember him. Once, he was one of my father's best friends. He used to bring me candy, much to the ire of my Mom."

"What will he do now?"

"If he was hired by someone else he will fulfill his contract. Whatever that contract was," answered Robert and she hung her head. "Don't give up."

He handed her the note and she read it aloud, "Got here first. Nathan Bridger will never talk. What does that mean?"

"We are not sure," Robert stood up straight and Lucas was, again, eerily reminded of Nathan who when thinking adopted that very same posture. "What I do know is that who hired him did not want Nathan Bridger to break. There are very few on this Earth who would want that."

Lucas nodded in agreement, "Do you think it was the UEO?"

Robert turned to face him, "That is an interesting idea. None of us thought of that."

"Is it a possibility?" asked Kristin.

"Maybe," answered Robert. "They have Section Seven, why didn't they send them in?"

"Maybe they didn't want anyone to know they were involved," suggested Lucas. "To get involved would mean they involved themselves in the war."

The two looked at Lucas with wide eyes, "Lucas, you may be onto something there."

A shrewd look entered Robert's eyes, "I know just who to talk to for some answers."

* * *

September 21st  
11:00 hours  
Lansdowne's Island

Nathan fought his way to consciousness again, this time the pain was not near as bad, although he recognized the fuzziness in his thoughts that were probably induced by quite a bit of painkillers. He sat up groggily in the bed he was laying in and looked around. It was not a hospital bed, which was a blessing, but where ever he was this person had quite a bit of money.

He fell back into the soft pillows and just lay there breathing as he looked over at the french doors to the balcony. The view outside was strangely familiar though. A pool, a few dolphins in it...

He did know where he was and he laughed. Now it fit. Who else would hire Scully or even know that he still lived but his so-called best friend... "Downy!" Bridger croaked, cleared his throat and noticed that his tongue felt huge, and tried again. "Malcolm!"

Running could be heard and Malcolm Lansdowne appeared, "You're awake."

"Yeah," answered Bridger. "What am I doing here?"

"Being given a chance to rest and recover a bit before Scully completes his contract," answered Malcolm. "He brought you here before he takes you to who hired him to retrieve you."

"You didn't hire him?" asked Nathan groggily, already feeling the heavy tendrils of sleep descending on him again.

"No, I didn't, the UEO did," Malcolm answered.

"That's a relief, I was kinda worried the Chaodai did..."

Nathan slid off that cliff into the welcoming arms of the darkness that finally swallowed him, and Malcolm's lips thinned into a worried line. Scully entered the room from the balcony, "Did I hear him awake?"

"Yes, but he fell back to sleep again," answered Malcolm. "What the Hell did they do to him?"

For the first time in his life he saw Scully shudder in distaste, maybe even a bit of rage, "Use your imagination and even in the darkest thought you have cannot possibly compare to the abuse Alexander Bourne did to him."

Scully walked back out, rather dramatically, to Malcolm's mind, but he could easily believe what he said. Nathan's battered body showed the aftereffects of everything done to him. The fact that he hadn't broken only proved why he had been specifically chosen as a Sentinel. Malcolm remembered those days, sometimes fondly. He had been the fifth, and had chosen Nathan as his successor when Malcolm couldn't handle it anymore. Of all the Sentinels, Nathan had lasted the longest. The only reason he decided to step down was that he had suddenly became involved in the _seaQuest_ project. He couldn't work on both, so chose Scully as his own successor.

He had made a good choice, then Scully 'died' while on assignment. The Sentinels were disbanded and there was no more after them. Then the US had splintered into the Confederacies that were today. In fact, Section Seven was half named after them. While the Sentinel's identities were secret, the fact that the group existed was not. By then of course, the Seven Sentinels had descended into a near myth.

They had never even managed to group together in more than twos until the three came to the island.

The vidlink rang on the desk and, with a sigh, Malcolm went to answer it. He was very surprised to see an Asian man on the other end of the line, "Can I help you?" asked Malcolm.

"Are you Malcolm Lansdowne?"

"Depends on who's asking," he answered.

"My name is Colonel Jason Yamamoto of Section Seven. You are one of the former Seven Sentinels, are you not?" the younger man asked.

"How in the name of Hell would you know that?" demanded Malcolm. "Yes, I am. Why do you want to know."

"You may interested that a colleague of yours is still alive," answered Yamamoto. "Your Seventh Sentinel."

"I see," he answered. "And I have a feeling there is a reason you are sharing this with me?"

"Yes, I need you to tell me the minute you see him, or your Sixth Sentinel," answered Yamamoto. "It is of the utmost importance to NorPac."

"Really?" asked Malcolm, then leaned back to make sure Scully was out of earshot. "The Sixth Sentinel is under the care of the Fifth, but if you want to see the Sixth, you had better hurry."

Malcolm cut the connection and looked over at the unconscious Nathan, "What in the name of Hell have you done now that everyone is after you?"

* * *

Shadow Warrior

Jason leaned back in his chair and turned to Katherine Hitchcock, "He is there."

"Good work, Colonel," she answered. "Go get him."

* * *

Malcolm came out to the pool and leaned down to one of the dolphins. Fitting a device into his teeth, he said, "Go home, Darwin."

He leaned back on his heels as the dolphin swam out and to sea. After Malcolm couldn't see him anymore he stood up and went to check on his friend. Nathan was still deeply asleep and likely would be until tomorrow morning. At least the added lines were not as stark as they had been and he showed some signs of recovery. He had rolled over on his side and away from the window.

Malcolm walked into the living room and looked over at Scully, who appeared to be sleeping in the chair. The man looked up at Malcolm's entry and Malcolm said, "You know, I have these really neat things called a bedroom for that. I have at least two more guest bedrooms. You should try it."

"I'm fine," answered Scully. "I have one more day then I have to take Bridger to the exchange location to get my money. McGath will take care of him from there."

Malcolm inclined his head, "By tomorrow he should be able to stay awake for longer than a few minutes, but he will still need rest. At least he won't need emergency treatment... Make it clear to McGath that he will have moments where he will be quite a bit of pain, and moments where he may not even know where he is."

"That's to be expected," answered Scully wryly, then he stood and stretched. "You know, I think I'll take you up on that offer."

Scully got up from his seat and walked up the stairs towards a bedroom.

Malcolm was interrupted again by the vidlink, this time it was first face he expected to see, "Hello, Kristin."

* * *

Kristin Westphalen leaned back in her chair in satisfaction. At least now she knew that Nathan was safe. Getting up and stretching the kinks out of her back, she then walked straight to Robert's quarters. She knocked once on his door and walked in, "I know where he is, but we'll have to be fast. Get the _seaQuest_ in the Atlantic."

Robert sat up groggily, then shook the sleep out of his head. "Bridger, Commander, make way for the subducted Panama Canal, immediately. All ahead full."

"Yes sir," answered Krieg.

"Where is he?"

"Malcolm Lansdowne's island. Tomorrow Scully takes him to Bridger's Island where the UEO will trade him for three million dollars American," she answered. "McGath's purposes are not innocent, Malcolm thinks, and we should be there first."

"What does he mean by that?"

"Nathan is a Sentinel," she answered. "It has something to do with that. Hell, even Admiral Hitchcock, as much as I hate to say this, her motives are not entirely pure either. We have to get there first."

He nodded his head, "Now how does... don't tell me, he is one too?"

"He is the Fifth Sentinel," she answered. "I knew that a long time ago but never understood until now."

"Great," Robert muttered. "Are they all going to resurface at the same..."

His eyes went wide. "Bourne. He was American too before Macronesia..."

They looked at each other, everything suddenly making sense. "Jesus, no..." she said.

"The _Nezamiah_ is already in that area, she can get there first," Robert realized. He hit the comm button again. "Krieg, order the _Nezamiah_ to get to Malcolm Lansdowne's island immediately."

"The _Avenger_ is closer sir..."

"Send them both."

"Aye sir," a moment later Krieg added, "Sir, the _Shadow Warrior_ is already en route."

"For Christ's sake, make sure the our ships get there first!" barked Robert.

"Aye sir, relaying the order."

* * *

A few minutes later  
The _Avenger_

Captain Jonathan Ford listened to the orders that were relayed by Ben Krieg and then said, "On our way."

Brody came up to him, "What the Hell is going on?"

"I don't know, Jim, but make way to the subducted Panama Canal with all due speed. For whatever reason, we have to be there first, and the _Nezamiah_ will back us up," Ford steepled his fingers. "Your guess is as good as mine at this point."

Kimura turned to look at him, "Want me to run interference?"

Ford thought a moment and grinned, "What a wonderful idea, Lieutenant."

* * *

On the _Nezamiah_ the same chaos was happening.

Montail relayed the Commodore's orders and was satisfied when the Helmsman immediately changed his heading without her ordering it. She felt the drives take hold and the ship fairly seemed to leap forward as it began its trip to Malcolm's island.

"Course change laid in, and the _Nezamiah_ is at full speed to Panama, ma'am," came the Helm's reply to her unasked order.

"Merci, Ensign," she said. "I will be in my quarters should anyone require me."

Veronque walked off the cramped bridge in comparison to the _seaQuest_, all the while wondering why, if Nathan Bridger was being sent with all due expediency to the UEO, that Robert was worried about.

It was not for her to question why. That was the job of her superiors, and she would follow the Commodore before all others.


	8. Sentinel

Chapter Six:_  
Sentinel_

_

* * *

_September 21st, 2033  
12:30 hours_  
Avenger_

Brody looked up from where he sat at the command chair when the sensors chief said, "We have cleared the Panama Canal, sir."

"ETA to Lansdowne Island?" he asked.

"Forty-two minutes sir at three quarters speed," answered navigation.

"Increase to full speed," ordered Ford as he walked onto his bridge.

"Aye sir," came the Helm's response.

Henderson, the third in command of the _Avenger_, asked, "Have you received any further explanations of why we are heading to this particular island, Captain?"

Ford nodded, "Oh yeah. I just finished speaking with Commodore Bridger. The Captain is there."

Brody looked up, "Uh, didn't Macronesia have him and Lucas?"

"Up to a few days ago, that was the official line. In truth, Lucas returned to _seaQuest_ days ago and is now an Ensign in Fredericks Specter Wing. The Captain was extracted yesterday by an unknown party for unknown reasons... but we know who did it," Ford took a breath. "Our orders is to take him back to the _seaQuest_."

Ford made a motion for Brody and Henderson to follow him to his office where he closed the door, "This does not leave this room. The truth of the matter is that we are going up against the UEO, and quite possibly the _Shadow Warrior_."

Looking at each other they seemed confused, and Lonnie asked, "Why up against our own people?"

"Ever hear of the Seven Sentinels?" asked Ford, and he saw Brody stand up in recognition, but Lonnie was shaking her head.

"They were an elite group in the CIA before the US split," answered Brody. "They answered only to the president. There were seven of them, and only one operating at any given time."

"Something to that effect," Ford agreed. "Captain Nathan Bridger was the sixth Sentinel. It was the Seventh Sentinel who extracted him from Macronesia, and in turn he took him to the Fifth Sentinel."

Brody's eyebrows looked as if they were about to become a part of his scalp. "Three Sentinels on one island? That's what we are going up against?"

Ford shook his head, "No, only one. The Seventh. The Fifth was contacted by Westphalen and told us where to find Captain Bridger. You see, evidently the fifth Sentinel is this Malcolm Lansdowne."

Brody sat down in shock and Lonnie had the grace to look uncomfortable at the news. After a moment, Brody asked, "So why are we going up against the UEO?"

"The Seventh is a man known as Max Scully," Ford took a breath. "Secretary McGath hired him himself to extract Bridger, and bring him straight back to him. You see, its not the UEO we are going up against per se, its McGath."

"Same thing, Jon," pointed out Henderson.

Ford shrugged indifferently. "The _Nezamiah_ is our backup. We have also been warned of a possible mole from Macronesia."

Brody let his head rest on the table, "What else can go wrong?"

Smiling, Ford said, "Anything to do with Bridger is always interesting. You knew that when you signed up."

* * *

September 21st, 2033  
1:17 pm  
Lansdowne Island  
Caribbean Sea

Malcolm looked over the water on more time as Scully loaded his boat. It was more of a yacht, really, that was meant to go fast. It was sleek and powerful, set up to live comfortably for a month without ever seeing a dock, survival was possible for at least three. It was a good choice for someone like Max Scully given his new line of work. Once more he watched Scully check over the bunk where Nathan would rest until he was handed over to McGath. "I thought you said the trade wasn't until tomorrow?"

"I did," affirmed Scully. "That was until you talked to the _seaQuest_. Or did you think I wouldn't know?"

"She called me. We're old friends," he defended. "What business is it of yours?"

"Ah, but you told her he was here," Scully straightened and Malcolm was not in the least surprised to see the gun leveled in his direction. "Now, you are going to help me carry our friend down here so I can get out of here before the _seaQuest_ arrives."

"The _seaQuest_ is in the Pacific, Max!" Malcolm walked as Max led him to the bedroom where Nathan was still soundly asleep. "What difference would it make? They could never get here in time."

"Yes, but some of her vanguard was very near to Panama and are likely on their way here now. Maybe in the very vicinity," Scully motioned for Malcolm to carry Bridger.

"I have a bad back, you do it," he vehemently protested.

"Now, Malcolm, before I forget you're a friend," ordered Scully.

* * *

There were others on Lansdowne Island. Lieutenant Commander James Brody led the small team through the thick jungle growth to the other side of the island. He watched as his team moved through the trees and other plants that impeded their progress. Finally, when they came out at a cliff, they saw the large house that overlooked the sea.

They rappelled down the cliff and Brody saw down at the docks a man carrying a package that reminded him eerily of a body wrapped in a blanket to a sleek craft. It was then that he also saw the other man who was forcing the other at gunpoint.

"Look sharp, our time is running out, people," relayed Brody through the radios.

Various affirmatives were heard, then they were at the bottom of the cliff and by the large pool. The black garbed marines led by Brody hurried down the steps. Brody leveled his rifle squarely at the large bald man, "Drop the gun!"

The bald man slowly turned around. Brody hissed in recognition. Oh yes, the man was Scully, there was no doubt. He was wanted for that many crimes. Scully laid the gun down on the dock and slowly backed away from it. "Hands behind your head!" ordered Brody, walking down the steps, backed up by the marines.

"Of course, Commander, whatever you say," he said in a silky voice.

The marines quickly were on the man, and he was cuffed in a few minutes. Brody nodded to his second in command to take over, then he walked over to where the other man who was carrying the body was. This man gently laid the other down, "Are you from the _seaQuest_?"

"In a sense, I'm Lieutenant Commander James Brody of the _Avenger_, under the command of Captain Jonathan Ford. We have orders to return Captain Bridger to the _seaQuest_ no matter the opposition," answered Brody, and was surprised when the other man sighed in relief.

"My name is Malcolm Lansdowne," he answered, and unwrapped a part of the blanket to reveal Nathan Bridger. "And you got here just in time."

Brody grabbed his PAL and spoke into it, "We got him."

"Good work, Commander," came Ford's voice. "Give my regards to Mr. Lansdowne and get back here."

A few moments later the Speeder sub was on the beach and Bridger was on it. Brody turned to Lansdowne, "Expect an arrogant Section Seven officer to be here, sir."

"Thanks for the warning," answered Lansdowne, then he saluted.

Brody returned the salute and boarded the Speeder. The speeder sank below the waves and headed to the _Avenger_.

* * *

Captain Ford leaned on the bulkhead outside of medbay on the _Avenger_ until Dr. Perry came out into the corridor. Ford straightened up and asked, "How is he, Doctor?"

She sighed, "Exhausted, sore. A bit confused, but that is to be expected as it seems nearly every time he woke he was someplace different. Irate to be in medbay."

Ford smiled, "That last part approaches normal with him. He doesn't like hospitals much and the medbay is the same thing to him."

Nodding her agreement, she let him follow her into the medbay. Ford tried to be as quiet as possible, but the deck plating and his boots didn't allow for silence. He was surprised when Bridger turned his head, while slow in the motion, to face him. "So the calvary did come to get me, eh?" the voice was a tired murmur that Ford barely heard.

"Yeah, but for you, anytime," Ford was subdued as his former captain didn't look well at all and he hoped that Bridger would not relapse into the illness that nearly killed him a few months ago. "I'd ask how you are feeling, but I have a feeling I know the answer if you are as bad as you look."

"You would be right," Bridger yawned, and drowsily blinked his eyes. "I don't think I'm going to much of a conversationalist shortly."

"That's okay," answered Ford. "You rest and I'll be back later on to check on you."

"You are really overprotective of me, Commander..." the voice trailed off and Ford saw that Bridger was asleep again.

Ford walked over to Dr. Perry. "Doctor, I don't think he's just confused as to _where_ he is, I think you add a _when_ in there."

"That's normal, Commander. When he first woke he had a hard time remembering his own name. It's the painkillers," she said, then noticed his scrutiny. "Really, it is. He will be right as rain if he rests. Give him the chance to recover. If he's still confused then worry. But I had to give him something for all the abuse he's been through, and the side effects are the confusion and extreme drowsiness."

Ford nodded and went out into the corridor where he met Lonnie. "How is he?" she asked.

"That has to be the question of the day," he answered. "Extremely tired. He'll likely sleep most of the journey back to_ seaQuest_."

"But he's okay, right?"

"Yeah, he is," answered Ford, and took her by the shoulder to lead her away from the medbay. "Let the old man sleep off the painkillers and other drugs that Dr. Perry has filled him with. He needs it."

Lonnie finally sighed and let herself be led to the galley. "Were the tapes accurate?"

Ford's lips thinned, "I don't want to scare anyone, but possibly worse. He's a mess."

Lonnie closed her eyes and sat down heavily, "Jonathan, will he really be okay?"

Confused, Ford turned to her, "Yeah. I didn't realize you were that close to him."

"We weren't," she answered. "At least that I can remember clearly. But I remember a fragment from the Hyperion... It isn't clear. But when I thought I was about to die, I remember his warm hand closing over mine in comfort. And he smiled at me with such warmth. It made me feel safe, even though we all knew that we were going to die, he took that time to comfort me. I love my father... but I don't remember him ever doing what Bridger did for me if I was scared."

Ford sat down opposite from her and took her tiny hands in his and looked into her eyes, "That is Captain Nathan Bridger. He adopted everyone..." Ford laughed at a few memories. "Even Krieg at his worst... he was so patient with him. But now that I see the change I can see the potential was there. I didn't see it, and I often tried to get Krieg transferred off _seaQuest_. But Bridger must have saw the potential. Bridger taught us something no one else did. He found our potential deep under what ever we were hiding it and he stoked the flames that Marilyn Stark nearly buried. We owe him that debt."

His PAL chimed, "Captain to the bridge."

"On my way," he acknowledged, then turned to Henderson once more. "Think about that. What did you change under his command, no, his tutelage?"

Ford left the galley and went to his bridge, leaving Henderson to ponder his words. "I don't what I learned, Jon, but you are certainly turning out to be just like Captain Bridger."

* * *

September 21st, 2033_  
Shadow Warrior_

For the second time in less than a week, Colonel Jason Yamamoto had missed fulfilling his objective by mere minutes. He was surprised to find Max Scully cuffed to the dock on Lansdowne island. Even more surprised to learn that the _Avenger_ had beaten him there.

Surprisingly, this relieved him more than it annoyed him. If the _Avenger_ had not gotten here when it did, from what Lansdowne told him, Scully would have been long gone with Bridger again. The _Avenger_, more or less, had actually saved the mission. Even if Commodore Bridger didn't trust him they were working for the same person.

It was unfortunate.

If the younger Bridger would only learn to trust him he would actually see that. Yamamoto was a bit disappointed even as he was impressed by the quality of the crew of the _seaQuest_ and her vanguard. Then again, most of the _Avenger_'s crew were former _seaQuest_ crew members. Her entire command crew was.

Yamamoto had been ingrained with a deep respect, and healthy fear, of the Sentinels. Their example was one he tried to meet everyday. He shouldn't be in the least surprised that Nathan Bridger's crew would beat him here. That was only to be expected.

He walked onto the bridge and ordered, "Helm, track the _Avenger_ and shadow it."

"Yes sir," the Helm acknowledged. "Sir, are we going after Bridger?"

"No, Ray, we are not."

"Sir?"

"They work for the same people we do. Even if they have a tendency to not listen to orders we are on the same side," explained Yamamoto. "Make sure no one else sneaks up on their six."

"Yes sir!" came the brighter reply.

* * *

A man turned on the vidlink. "The Sixth Sentinel is on the _Avenger_ and the Seventh has been incarcerated."

"Who betrayed the plan?" asked the woman.

"The Fifth Sentinel."

"Deal with him," she ordered.

"Of course, ma'am," the man turned back to the screen. "What do you want done with the others?"

"Deal with them too," Captain Veronque Montail ordered the other man.

"Where is the president?"

"Alex is safe," she answered.

The link severed and Montail turned to the man behind her. Alexander Bourne ran a finger along her jaw in appreciation. "Your faith saved my life, Nikki, how can ever repay such a debt?" he kissed her palm.

"It was an honor, Alexander," she answered as she stood to face him. "Any risk was worth it. Anything to be here with you. Why do you want the Sentinels?"

He smiled, "A long time ago I was one."

* * *

September 25th, 2033_  
seaQuest DSV_  
medbay

Kristin sat by his bedside and held his hand as he slept. In the days that he had spent resting, Nathan was looking better. He was only in the medbay for observation now. Lucas walked in and she turned to face him. He was just off his shift and still dressed in his uniform. He swallowed nervously, "I came as soon as I heard that he was on board."

"Don't be scared of his reaction. I think he might be proud of you," she murmured.

Lucas nodded nervously, "I think he would be too. It's just I'm a bit worried..."

She smiled and a squeeze alerted her to the fact that Nathan was awake. "Good morning," he greeted them sleepily. "Lucas, Captain Ford told me what you decided."

Bridger motioned for him to come a bit closer. Almost reverently Bridger pulled on his sleeve. "I was hoping you would stay civilian, but I would be foolish to condemn a choice when your skills in piloting are as good as they are. I understand you are a Specter pilot."

"Yes sir," answered Lucas.

"Robert is right about that area. When you and Hitchcock designed the Stinger I knew that eventually this day would come. Ask Robert for the Ensign's bars," Bridger pushed himself up into a half sitting position with only a wince to the effort.

"I have my ensign's bars..."

"Ask him for _my_ ensign bars," answered Bridger. "You just inherited them."

Lucas's breath caught, "Your bars? Sir?"

A low chuckle answered, "Yes, my bars. Assuming he still has them, of course. They may be still on the island in my things but he will know where to look. Just let me put them on, okay?"

Lucas hugged him, then realized, by the surprised groan, that Bridger was still healing and released him. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Nothing that won't heal," came the answer from Nathan.


	9. All Fall Down

CHAPTER SEVEN:_  
All Fall Down_

_

* * *

_PART ONE: Day in the Sun

* * *

September 30th, 2033  
14:00 hours_  
seaQuest DSV_

Nathan Bridger sat on the edge of the bed as the Doctor from the _Avenger _checked him over with Kristin Westphalen's assistance. Dr. Perry was a pleasant enough woman, but Nathan kept his eyes on Kristin until Dr. Perry announced, "Finished, Captain. You are in remarkably good shape considering the ordeal you went through. My suggestion is that before you return to any sort of duty that you have a long serious talk with someone."

"Thank you Dr. Perry," he said and the woman nodded and turned to Kristin.

"You know, I'm jealous. If my ex-husband was in the same shape he's in he wouldn't be very ex , if you take my meaning," Dr. Perry turned back to Bridger and winked before leaving. "See you around Captain."

Nathan looked over at Kristin, smiled, and shook his head. Kristin touched his knee, "Are you sure you're okay?"

He shrugged, "Probably not. Probably won't be for a long time."

He slid off the side of the bed and stretched. Kristin took the opportunity to straighten the collar of his denim shirt before sliding into his arms, "Is this real?"

She looked up into his eyes. "What?"

"I dreamed a long time of coming back here, I just wanted to wake sure that I wasn't going to wake up in that..." he trailed off and looked away.

"I'm real, and this is real. Nathan..." she cupped his chin in her hand. "Come on home."

* * *

Commodore Robert Bridger paced in the wardroom in front of the image of Admiral Katherine

Hitchcock on the vidscreen. She was not happy with him, that much was plain. "You disobeyed a direct order, Commodore," she stated.

"I acted on information that I was given. If I had no time to consult my superior officer, I apologize for acting on my own initiative and making a command decision. I wasn't aware that, even though I am in command of the flagship, is not part of my job description," he retorted, politely, much to her surprise. The actual words held the bite.

Her face flushed, "I was not implying that, Robert."

"Then what were you implying?"

"You had orders..."

"Was I supposed to sit with my thumbs up my ass when I get a tip of where my father is and not do anything? How was I supposed to know that Yamamoto had it covered," he answered. "Which he didn't. If Brody had not arrived when he did Scully would have left, taking my father with him."

"The UEO was handling Scully," she retorted.

"Oh yeah? Why send the Colonel then? Katie, what the Hell is going on up there? Better yet, don't tell me. It's one of those 'I don't want to know' instances. Well I want to know. Hell, if it involves my father I need to know. Don't cut me out of this one," Robert turned away from the screen and leaned on the table. "Have you come any closer to finding the mole?"

"No, and um..." she trailed off.

"What is it?" he turned knowing that tone of voice.

Something had gone terribly wrong, "I went to speak with Mr. Lansdowne."

"And?"

"He's dead. I found him off the end of his dock," she held up a hand to forestall any more questions. "Scully is dead too.

"Are we sure it's Scully?

"Oh yes. Execution style... bullet in the forehead."

Robert sat in one of the chairs, "Jesus."

* * *

Lucas walked from one end of the _seaQuest_ to the other, all the while lost in his thoughts. While he walked he looked at the gold metal bars that seemed to be meant for a dress uniform. When Lucas had gone to Robert Bridger to ask for them, the younger Bridger had smiled. It wasn't a happy smile he had received, more of a wistful one.

His words rang in Wolenczak's ears, "I guess this makes you my little brother..."

Little brother.

Lucas did not have any siblings but had always been jealous of the other kids in his class when they told tales of theirs. Some hated their siblings... some were inseparable. But no matter how they felt for each other a degree of protectiveness existed.

He could be honest. When he had first met Robert, and actually known who he was, he was more than a little worried about how the elder Bridger would begin to treat him. His son had returned to him... would he need Lucas anymore? Would he continue to care?

Then he left the _seaQuest_ and Lucas never saw him for months. The one time he met him again they were unperceptively on opposing sides. He never wanted to see that happen again. Oh lord, how he hated that feeling. For all intents and purposes Lucas had been left adrift again.

But he had been wrong.

Bridger returned and became the new CSO, and asked Lucas to be the Assistant Science Officer on board, his aide. When he didn't have the excessive weight of command he was a very different man, Lucas admitted to himself. The scientist overruled many things. Lucas had learned more as his protege as a civilian than he ever could have in the previous circumstance. Which led to why he paced now.

Who would assist Dr. Nathan Bridger now? The thought of someone else filling that made him a bit jealous, like a sibling with a rival. Hell, Lucas had enough of that in the military.

Brothers... did Robert see him that way? Lucas couldn't say. Bridger treated them similarly, but did Robert agree with the arrangement now forced on him? Come to think of it, did Lucas himself want that kind of competition for Bridger's attention.

Reaching the end of the boat, Lucas turned around and started walking the other way, turning the metal bars in his hand. He never even noticed the other person walking beside him until a quiet voice interrupted, "If you look at them any longer, they'll tarnish. And believe me, they're a bitch to clean."

Ensign Lucas Wolenczak looked up at surprise into the face of Commodore Robert Bridger. "I was just..." he trailed off. "How do you see me, sir?"

"Eh?" the question caught Robert off guard. "What do you mean?"

"How do you see me? A subordinate officer who used to be a dweeby scientist..." again Lucas trailed off.

Robert sighed, "Professionally, I see you as a subordinate officer, yes. I have to. You were never a dweeby scientist, so I never saw you as that. You... are a puzzle to me, Lucas."

Realizing that he had used his first name, Lucas looked up him, "A puzzle?"

"A complete enigma," answered Robert. "How do you see yourself, Lucas? I think that is the more valid question."

"I don't know," answered Lucas. "I never gave it any thought."

"Didn't you? I have a feeling you constantly worry about it," Robert took him by both shoulders. "You're worried about my Dad. You're worried about the ship, the computers that run. You worry about your new relationship with Lieutenant Fredericks, and despite what you tell me I know these kind of relationships are new to you. You worry about everyone else over yourself, how you measure up. Quite frankly, I think you worry too much, but that is why people think highly of you. You care about their feelings even though you often hide it behind the snarkiest attitude I've seen in my life."

"What... why do you think your father gave me these?" asked Lucas quietly.

"He's all but officially adopted you. When I first laid eyes on you I had to wonder at his choice. I'll admit that your... attitude turned me off at first," Robert sighed. "Then I found you to be a bit of a pest who tried to take all my Dad's attention from me. Then Dad was sick and you practically hovered at his bedside. I could sense the fear and the worry rolling off you for him."

Robert released Lucas's shoulders, "It was then I realized the depth of the relationship you had with him. From that point on I decided to try to get to know you better. I wasn't disappointed. Now I'm even partial to you, peskiness included. Hell, that makes you even more like a pesky little brother. How do I see you? That is your answer. I see you as the younger sibling that gets all my... our... Dad's attention."

As Lucas stood there open mouthed in shock, Robert tapped the bars in his nerveless fingers, "Hold onto those until Michael needs them. If not Michael... then your own kids. I wish you carried the name Bridger sometimes. That is the last barrier to being family but other than that..."

Robert walked away and Lucas stared after him for a long time after before he was at last able to achieve some sort of motion. He closed the hatch behind him as he sought refuge in his quarters as the tears ran freely down his cheeks. Robert had been blunt in what he thought, but Lucas had asked.

Ignoring the 'pesky' part, Lucas ran through the conversation again. "I wish you carried the name Bridger..." Lucas repeated.

Carry the name? As in change his name?

Lucas thought for a moment. Why should he keep the name Wolenczak? The only thing that stopped him was that it was the only name he'd ever known, but who else carried it? His father... he snorted. There was a joke. No love lost there. Other family. Nope, never met them, and they probably thought he was dead anyway. Lucas leaned his head against the bulkhead.

Lucas Bridger.

It certainly had a ring to it, and at least people wouldn't stumble over the name anymore. _Ensign Bridger._... He started to snigger. Oh lord, would that cause some confusion. How many Bridger's could you stuff on one submarine anyway? Two caused many to stop and think. Three would be just funny.

For the reaction he gave it thought.

Then he realized that it wasn't such a bad idea after all. He looked at Captain Bridger's old ensign bars again. Maybe this was the old man's way of hinting that he wanted Lucas to do it without coming out and asking him.

He activated the vidlink and called the registry office. A pleasant woman answered, "Can I help you?"

"How would I change my name legally?" he blurted out.

"You're military, aren't you?" she asked. "Well, the process is similar. Once you have changed your name, you would have to put through the legal name change forms in the military so that they would acknowledge it. From what I understand, it's a pain in the butt."

"I don't care, really," answered Lucas. "Can you send me the forms or do I have to come get them?"

"I can email them to you, and you can fill them out. There is, of course, an administrative fee of two hundred dollars," she said.

"Send them," Lucas gave her the information and winced as the money was debited from his account.

After shutting down the vidlink he filled out the forms. But before he sent them he had to talk to Nathan first. Actually, from what it looked like, he needed the old man's signature anyway to be allowed to use his name. Lucas printed the forms, half filled in, and went to look for Nathan. He thought for a moment... sea deck.

Lucas walked to seadeck and indeed found his friend, hopefully soon his father as well, poring over a microscope. Lucas made sure that he was heard as he came in and Bridger looked up and smiled at his approach, "Lucas, this is a pleasant surprise. Uh oh, man on a mission."

"Uh..." Lucas began and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "I have these forms... but I need your help to fill them out."

"Gladly," Bridger said as he took the forms. "The military have thing about reports... These aren't military reports Lucas."

Lucas waited as Bridger looked over the forms, his mouth dry. For what seemed an indeterminate amount of time Bridger seemed to stare at one part of the form, then he looked up, eyes glazed, "Lucas, I don't understand."

"I'll understand if you say no..."

Another uncomfortable silence, and then very quietly Bridger asked him, "Why would I say no? What about your family, though?"

"My Dad is my family," answered Lucas with a flush in his cheeks. "I have no ties to the name anymore."

Bridger laid the forms on the table he was sitting at, and as Lucas watched, signed his consent. "Ensign Bridger. I think it has been over twenty-five years since that has been heard."

He handed the papers back over to Lucas and hugged him. Lucas gratefully returned the hug and then released the older man. If one could say to have a record for the shortest time making it back to one's quarter's it could be said of the time Lucas took to get back to his. He turned on his vidlink and contacted the registry, and the same woman answered, "How can I... oh, change your mind?"

"Nope, I have the forms completed."

"My guess is you want this done as quickly as you can," she chuckled. "Boy, you must have really hated your name."

"Nah, like my new one better," he fed the forms into the fax machine and she nodded as she received them.

"Lucas Xander Bridger?" she asked somewhat coyly. "Any relation to Nathan Bridger?"

"Am now," Lucas answered in the same tone.

Her eyebrows lifted once Captain Bridger's signature came clear, "So I see. That's why the rush. Congratulations, Ensign Bridger, on your new name."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

The vidlink closed and Lucas leaned back in his chair. "Ensign Bridger," he repeated to himself and realized that he now had to change his name with NorPac.

Getting up he went to look for Robert.

* * *

Robert finished his paperwork, and then upon hearing the knock on his door, and sensing it was his father... a very excited Dad, he answered it. The grin on his father's face would have lit a black hole. "Okay, what put you in a good mood?" asked Robert, happy to know that after his ordeal his father could still smile.

"Lucas adopted us," answered Nathan.

"Say what?"

"He adopted us!" Nathan invited himself in and Robert closed the door.

"Come on in, Dad, make yourself at home," muttered Robert. "Now could you explain what you mean by 'Lucas adopted us'?"

Nathan sat down in one of the chairs and sighed, "He came to me a little under an hour ago with legal change of name forms. Evidently, he wanted to change his name to Lucas Bridger."

"He did what?" Robert was stunned. "What did you do?"

"I signed the papers," answered Bridger. "He came to tell me that he's now legally Lucas Xander Bridger..."

Robert sat on the bed, _Lucas, that wasn't what I meant_...! But now that it was done, he was worried. "Um, how will his family react?"

His father turned to look at him with a withering glare, "His father foisted him off here in the first place and never calls him. I've never heard from his mother, and neither has he. Every time Lucas had time off, his father would come up with an excuse of why they couldn't spend time with each other."

"Jesus, I never knew that," Robert said with wide eyes. "What about grandparents, aunts, uncles...?"

"Dead, dunno, dunno," answered his father. "What? You've been begging us for a little brother or sister and now that you've got one you don't want him anymore?"

"No, was just making sure that he wasn't leaving anyone behind. Now that I know he hasn't, I'm really glad he did... uh oh."

His father realized it too, "Crap. Now he has to notify the military of his name change."

"That could take months..." Robert leaned back on the bed, then sat up and walked over to the vidlink. "But... I think we can rush things."

* * *

Katherine Hitchcock smiled. The news that Lucas had, finally, changed his name to Bridger was welcome. It fit him better than Wolenczak, a name full of a tradition of neglect. Still smiling, as the captain of the Clinton walked into her office after knocking, she said, "Captain, what can do for you?"

"I brought the reports that you asked for... ma'am, may I ask what has greatly improved your mood," asked Captain Daniel Fitzpatrick.

"A friend of mine has finally 'adopted' a better parent. When all knew that it was a matter of time, but he finally ah, finalized it," she answered.

"A better parent?"

"Yes, Ensign Bridger," she answered, as she looked over the reports. "He used to be Wolenczak."

"Oh, Dr. Lucas Wolenczak, the one we were after..." Fitzpatrick nodded. "He changed his name to Bridger? I take it the Captain is..."

"No, he's still alive. He is a hard man to kill. Too stubborn," she answered. Much like his son. "I'm now putting the necessary paperwork through to have his name recognized by the Navy, but given the circumstances, and the new name, I don't think it will be delayed."

"No kidding. That name carries a lot a respect in NorPac. It's almost a medal itself."

* * *

October 7th, 2033_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Vancouver Island area

Commodore Bridger read his email a few days later, a smile on his face. Now that peace had been declared, the subject of the emails were mostly of a better nature. Wendy had been sending him numerous emails. One about her new job in Pearl as a researcher now that, due to some of the stresses of being an expectant mother, she decided that being a psychologist was out of the question. Personally, he felt she made a better councillor now, but she also liked oceanography so if it made her happy who was he to bring her down.

The next email was about the pregnancy itself and how she was becoming the size of the house her and Oliver had bought (another thing that surprised him about the usually transient Oliver Hudson) so that they could settle. In that was an attachment that showed her progress. She was no where near the size of a house.

Not that house anyway. Robert whistled in appreciation. It made his father's house look small in comparison. Hell, it had to be near the same size as Malcolm's. Then again, given the combined income of Oliver and Wendy, it was no small wonder they could afford a house like that. Thinking about it gave a Robert a twinge of guilt.

The thought of buying a house for his family had not even crossed his mind. Granted, the house they had been living in before Bourne burnt it had been his father's, whom they had thought was dead so he had simply inherited the place. Now his father was still alive, thank God, but Robert had to start thinking the same way as Oliver or else it would be a bit too late.

Thinking of his family...

Robert typed in the number of the house on the island and waited as Cynthia Bridger picked up halfway through the second ring, "Quiet there?"

"Oh, hey!" she said as she smiled brightly. "This wasn't expected. What's up? How's your Dad? Where's your Dad?"

"I know, not much, he's fine, and he's probably working on seadeck," Robert answered her volley of questions as she fired them off. "We're going to be on leave shortly, but I'm going to be in Victoria."

"Where?"

"Vancouver Island, honey," he grinned. "Canada."

"Ooh, that's lovely country," she agreed. "So how long is leave?"

"A month, as usual... Wanna pack up Mike and meet us here?" he asked.

"He'd love it. Come to think of it, so would I," she put her hand on her side of the screen and Robert put his hand over hers on the screen as if they could touch each other through it. "Love ya, see you in a few."

"Love ya, too," Robert said and the link severed.

* * *

October 12th, 2033  
Victoria City Port  
British Columbia, Canada

Robert walked beside his father as they walked into the sunlight on the dock from the launch. Lucas was right behind them, more about the space than anything. Robert was ambushed into a hug as soon as he stepped from the actual dock to the space open to the public by his wife. After she released him from the passionate kiss, she turned to his father had gave him a warm hug. "Robert, missed you... Nathan... it's great to see you!" she said happily.

"How long have you been in Victoria, Cindy?" asked Robert.

"A few hours. Long enough to get settled where we're staying," she grinned as she

hugged Lucas too, but kept her arm around him. "I hear you're a Bridger now too, eh?"

"Yeah," Lucas brandished his new name tag that had been lent to him by Robert until NorPac gave him the official one. "It was completely official a few days ago."

"How's it feel?" she asked.

"Well, at least I have a name everyone can pronounce now..." Lucas grinned mischievously. "The confusion on board is hilarious."

"Yeah, it was bad enough to have one Bridger on board," agreed Nathan. "Robert and I made it a nearly unbearable two, Lucas has made it a chaotic three. Krieg had a field day the first time that another Admiral we sometimes have to deal with came on and asked for 'Bridger'."

"The look on his face when Ben said, 'What one? We have Commodore Bridger, Dr. Bridger and an Ensign Bridger. Which one are you looking for?' was priceless though," Lucas laughed. "I swear the man's eyes were going to pop out of his head."

Ben came up behind him and said, "It was not as funny after I got chewed out by it though. He honestly thought I was pulling one of my pranks. You saved my ass when you introduced yourself."

"His eyes were going to pop out more, I swear," remembered Lucas.

They walked a bit further and Nathan said, "We're missing someone..."

"My Mom..." Cindy turned back just as Kristin Westphalen came out of the shuttle. "So when are you going to make her a Bridger too?"

"Not going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Nope."

Kristin ran up to them and they continued walking while she caught her breath. Then she sidled up to Nathan and put her arm around his waist. "Lucas, Freddie says that she'll meet us at the hotel."

"I know, she told me before we left the ship," said Lucas. "She caught up to me."

"Okay."

Ben cleared his throat, "Man, do I feel like a third wheel or what..."

Cindy punched his shoulder. "Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't met anyone."

He sighed profusely. "She's on another ship now..."

* * *

PART TWO: Shore Leave (or the trip to Tim Horton's)

* * *

October 13th, 2033_  
Avenger_  
second shift

Lieutenant Commander Lorraine Henderson was having a really long shift. It was a new ship and its bugs was finally working their way out of the system. She had spent her entire shift so far under the maintenance plate of the sensor array. A stray thought ran through her mind, It's like one of those sci fi TV shows from the 80's and 90's. It's always the sensor array they were working on. She allowed a herself a short little giggle at the thought.

She focused at the wiring again after her brief reprieve of humor. Footsteps alerted her to the presence of someone else. "How are things going, Lonnie?" asked Captain Jonathan Ford.

"Oh, just great," she answered. "When are we due to get to Victoria?"

"Shore leave on your mind too?" he asked. "The end of the week we are scheduled for begin. Do you have any plans, Lonnie?"

She barely picked up on the subtle hopeful tone in his voice. "Well, not really," she said noncommittal.

_I have plans, I just have no idea if he wants to share in them_, she sighed. But Jonathan asked next, "Would you like to have plans?"

She slid out from under the console, the sensors no longer on her mind. "Say what?"

He looked a bit sheepish at her reaction. "I guess that was pretty forward, eh?"

_No duh_, but she didn't voice it. She knew she was flirt but she never meant anything by it. God, she hoped she hadn't led Jonathan on. It was not as if he was not attractive, no far from it. It was a certain Lieutenant Commander on the _seaQuest_. That is, if he remembered her and she had her doubts hearing the rumors.

Smiling, knowing that she couldn't live the rest of her life on a maybe, she answered, "Yeah, why the Hell not..."

* * *

The _Nezamiah_ slid gracefully into her berth in Victoria and Captain Veronque Montail walked off the ship. Admiral Hitchcock could just be seen coming down the ramp from the _Clinton_, followed closely by her captain. Closing the facial expression down to the one they were used to seeing she greeted the Admiral, "Bonjour, Admiral Hitchcock, Captain FitzPatrick."

"Hello Captain Montail," answered Hitchcock amiably. "How was the currents?"

"There," she answered.

She watched them walk away from her and smiled slightly. Soon, it would be soon. Her and Alex had plans for the vaulted Admiral. The waiting was killing her but Alex was a patient man. So she would wait too.

* * *

October 14th, 2033  
Vancouver Island  
mid-afternoon local time

He wasn't able to relax on the beach as it was too cold to do so. To add to this was the rain that seemed to dampen everyone's spirits. Robert glared outside the balcony at the rain that dared intrude on his much needed vacation. He turned to look inside the sliding doors at his wife and son as they got ready for dinner. Cynthia looked up at him and said, "Aren't you getting ready?"

"Yes, I am," Robert came back inside and kissed her on the cheek. "A little rain never scared us off."

"The rain's cold," complained Michael. "Not like at home."

"The rain can be cold there too."

"Not like it is here," quipped back his son as Robert disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

As they had all agreed that the first night was sort of 'Do as you want to' night, Nathan and Kristin had elected to spend theirs in their hotel room. Kristin listened to the rain, and to Nathan's soft snores from the bed. She leaned back in the warm water of the tub and flipped the page of the book she was reading, using her toe to add more hot water to her bath.

Lucas had run off as Fredericks had finally arrived and checked into her hotel room. Smiling, knowing perfectly well where the twenty eight year old would be, she flipped to the next page.

Hearing a noise in the other room she stood and wrapped herself in a towel and poked her head around the corner. Nathan was sitting up on the bed and stretching. "Kris?"

"In here!" she called, returning to her bath.

"Doing what?" he said as he walked into the bathroom. "Oh, never mind."

"I'm done anyway," she said standing up, and toweled herself off with the towel he handed her. "So, are we going to spend the entire month locked up in this place?"

"No," he answered. "I just needed a nap. We probably missed out on dinner with Bobby and Cynthia."

"Probably," she agreed. "Let's go to dinner ourselves then."

Nathan nodded and walked back into the hotel room. "Formal, not so formal, informal, or fast food?"

"Informal, but definitely not fast food," she said, laughing.

"Not a problem!" he seemed to wholeheartedly agree. "There looks to be a decent place across the street. It's sure busy enough, anyway."

"What is it?"

"Tim Horton's," he answered looking over the balcony.

"Works for me," she answered.

After getting dressed in simply jeans, and taking the elevator down to the ground floor, Bridger turned to the concierge and asked, "What's this Tim Horton's like for food?"

"You've never been in one?" the woman seemed shocked. It was only then that he noticed the brown take out cup proudly emblazoned with the Tim Horton's logo.

"No," he answered. "I live in the Carribean and work on a sub."

She nodded, still in shock, "Oh yes, it's a Canadian thing." She then smirked. "It's not fast food. Soup, sandwiches. Mostly a coffee shop."

He turned to Kristin, and she nodded, "Sounds good to me."

They walked out and as he did so he heard, "As if they never heard of Timmies..."

The first impression was of people. Bridger had never seen so many people in a coffee shop before in his life. After beating off coffee starved people, Bridger and Westphalen stood at the checkout counter. They ordered and waited at the place where a nice looking young man made them their sandwiches. They found a place to sit, barely, and watched as the traffic continued. Mostly it was people ordering just coffee and then leaving. Westphalen leaned over and asked, "What do they put in their coffee to make such a frenzy?"

Frenzy was really the only way to describe it. "I don't know," he said a little awed, taking a curious sip of his own.

Which was more funny, his reaction to the coffee or hers, was in dispute as they put the cups down and just looked at each other. "Um," he said. "Now I really don't understand."

"Nor do I," as she took a bite of the sandwich to rid the taste of the coffee from her mouth. "Well, at least the food is good."

They ate in silence, shaking their heads in wonder at the near constant traffic at the counter. Finally the traffic died down and a young woman in her late teens started to sweep the floor. "Is it always like this," he asked.

The girl looked at him as if he had sprouted a second head, "No. In the morning when everyone is going to work its much worse."

"For the coffee?" asked Bridger.

"Yeah."

"Ah, maybe its us, but its not that great..." began Westphalen.

"More like terrible," finished Bridger.

The girl smiled and said, "Oh I know. But you develop a taste for it."

With that she went back to her sweeping, and Westphalen murmured, "More like a person develops an addiction."

Bridger pushed away the coffee cup. "You would have to drown it in cream or milk to get me to drink it. Yuck."

They got up and left after eating. Soon after they watched another rush descend on the Tim Horton's. They shook their heads and walked back to the hotel.

* * *

Lucas and Freddie had been the unfortunate two to get caught out in the downpour that started fifteen minutes after they had left the hotel where they were staying. They huddled under a tree and waited it out. "Well, that was a bit of a failure on a romantic walk," she reflected.

"It's not that bad. You, me. Hey, we're even huddling together," remarked Lucas and he pulled her closer. "All in all, I'd say it was good timing."

She met his kiss and they stayed there awhile ignoring the passers by. "You're right you know, not bad timing at all. But we're soaking wet..."

He grinned mischievously, "And that's a bad thing?"

Fredericks stared at him, barely keeping a grin off her face. "My room or yours?"

"Whichever we get to first," and they made a run for it.

* * *

PART THREE: Waking the Watcher

* * *

October 19th, 2033_  
seaQuest DSV_  
13:00 hours

Lieutenant Commander Tim O'Niell ran through the diagnostics again. He was sure he had saw something, but it had been so faint... Or he was imagining things. But he didn't think so. No, there was someone out there throwing around a lot of communications links that piggybacked on other signals. He tapped it and listened into the conversation. "They're staying at the Hilton," reported the woman's voice that seemed so familiar to Tim if he could only place it.

The answering voice made his blood run cold, Alexander Bourne, "And the Sentinel?"

"With that Westphalen woman," the other woman snorted in derision. "They went to a Timmies for dinner."

"A what? Never mind..." Bourne's voice faded for a second. "Have you finished placing our surprise?"

"Yeah, when the _Nezamiah_ goes up, it'll be a bang," she laughed, and then Tim recognized that silky laugh as the_ Nezamiah's _captain, Veronque Montail. _Hey wait a second... doesn't she have a French accent_...? Tim's eyes widened.

Montail was the mole.

He started to record the exchange. It would be needed later at her court martial. Bourne continued, "I have taken care of the other Sentinels. He is the last. When the _Nezamiah_ blows, meet me at Sheridan's. Wake the Watcher."

"Of course, sir. I'm sure she will be glad to awaken."

The communication dropped and Tim set the headset down and he took deep steadying breaths. No wonder they had never been able to figure out how the other moles had been getting on the _seaQuest_ if she had been clearing them at her point. He got up and turned to the new engineering chief, Lieutenant Commander Ron McGregor, "You have the bridge."

"Aye sir," answered McGregor.

Tim went straight to the wardroom and then changed his mind. There was only one station on board guaranteed to have completely secure communications, and that was Lucas Wolen... er, Bridger's. Tim corrected himself for at least the dozenth time. Closing the door he sat at the computer and typed in the vidlink code for Admiral Katherine Hitchcock. Her aide appeared. "Ah, Commander O'Niell... The Admiral is not here, may I take a message?"

"Find her."

"Excuse me?"

"I said find her," answered O'Niell. "This is vitally important to National Security. Now find her."

* * *

Katherine Hitchcock's nap was disturbed when an incoming message on the vidlink chimed. She sat up and hit the button. Seeing Tim's face, and the expression on it, silenced any reprimand. "What is it, Tim?"

"Is this line secure?"

She pressed a button and Tim nodded, "I found our mole."

"Who?"

"Montail."

Katherine stared at him, "What?"

He held up a disc, "I have the conversation recorded, Katie. Her and Bourne. Check the _Nezamiah_ for a bomb and arrest her."

Katie nodded her understanding, and then turned to Tim, "Good work, Commander. Keep that up and you'll have a ship of your own."

Before cutting the transmission she had the satisfaction of watching his face go white. She sat up and dressed in her uniform and exited the hotel. She headed straight to the NorPac security office, and nodding her head in the direction of Yamamoto, walked to the _Nezamiah_. Yamamoto was close on her heels, "I can sense agitation, Admiral. What has happened?"

"There's a bomb on the _Nezamiah_. Get your best man to find and defuse it," she ordered and he saluted and used his PAL to do so.

She stood at the ramp of the _Nezamiah_ until the necessary specialists arrived. Then turning to Yamamoto, "Evacuate it and detain Captain Montail until further notice."

"On what grounds?" he asked, surprised.

"Treason."

His eyes widened, but he did as he was told. Probably surprised someone else heard something before he did, she reflected. Katie was upset. Very upset. Her captains were supposed to be the best, but this one proved to be a traitor. She stood there until Yamamoto came back out with a cuffed Montail in tow. She was making no attempt at an accent now when she saw Katie, "You're too late anyway, Admiral! Our plans are foolproof!"

Yamamoto handed her over to the security people, "The Sixth Sentinel is not safe."

"Take care of it, Jason," he bowed this time after her order.

Katherine stood watching the Nezamiah a long time until the rain soaked her through.

* * *

Jason Yamamoto inclined his head and his own X-O ran over to him. They fell into step beside each other, "What is the status of the Sentinels?"

"We have called up all the records of them, Sentinel one through three are accounted for. The First is dead, natural causes, he was ninety seven," Yamamoto bowed his head in respect and McGill continued. "Second died as well, same thing. The Third was found this morning in the Mississippi River."

"What of the Fourth?" asked Yamamoto, stopping when he heard that.

"We only know that he is possibly alive. He is described as a handsome man in his late forties to early fifties, but looks are a bit deceiving. He's actually about ten years older than he looks. Dark blonde hair, and has a taste for classical music..."

"Bourne," that came out as a hiss.

"It would certainly appear to be so," McGill handed over the picture to Yamamoto. "Sir, what is your instinct?"

"His motive is prominence. Bourne is reasonably able to rebuild if the other Sentinels are out of the way. What else is the common factor... We have to narrow things down," Yamamoto was getting frustrated.

"All of the Sentinels were also scientists of some sort," McGill handed him another printout. "That was their purpose. The First, Dr. Ballard, was an oceanographer."

"The man who found the Titanic?" Yamamoto looked at his XO in surprise and McGill nodded in confirmation.

"Not all of them were military. That seemed to come second in importance. The Second was a Enviro-Chemist, but she worked with the military, as was the Third, Dr. Jules Carlson, only he went to the University of Toronto and was a pacifist" McGill handed him the files as they walked. "As for Bourne..."

Yamamoto whistled at the degrees he saw. "Impressive."

"Dr. Alexander Bourne, bio-chemist," read McGill. "Specialized in, what else, bio-warfare and the ways the US could counter it. When President George W. Bush stormed Iraq the second time, they sent in the Fourth Sentinel."

"Jesus," Yamamoto stopped walking. "How in the name of Hell did he wind up the President of Macronesia."

"Well, my guess is Lansdowne had his head buried in the sand like an emu, Bridger was obviously incommunicado, and Scully... well, Scully was Scully," answered McGill. "The others were dead, or in the case of Dr. Carlson, incommunicado. He had just come back from an experiment in a 'Enviro-dome'."

"Either way, going by his pattern, there are two Sentinels left, him and Bridger. I would prefer that there is only one Sentinel left, and him not being Bourne," pointed out Yamamoto.

"Not going for a capture with this one?"

"No. This bastard is too dangerous alive. Take him out."

* * *

The woman was known as the watcher.

That was her job more than anything else. Watch. Her eyes followed the two Section Seven men and listened to the conversation. Learning what she needed to learn she took it back to Alexander Bourne. He turned at her near silent entrance, "What did you learn?"

"Section Seven knows about the Sentinels, about you," she said, her silky tones stressing 'you'. "They arrested Montail and are combing the _Nezamiah_. The time is now, Alexander."

As melodramatic as she was, her departure was as silent.

After she walked out into the rain, she shook her head in confusion. _How did I get here_? she wondered as she looked around. Quickly, she gathered the jackets about her and ran to the nearest bus stop to catch her ride back to the NorPac Naval Territory.

* * *

PART FOUR: Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down

* * *

October 27th, 2033  
Victoria Docks Area

The various crews of the five ships gathered together and said their final good byes. Krieg watched Lonnie the entire time and tried to catch her eye. She purposely looked away and he watched as Ford drew his arm protectively around her. It felt like he had been stabbed in the gut. Turning resolutely away he walked to the launch to take him back to the _seaQuest DSV_.

Lucas slid in beside him, "What was that about?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Lucas," answered Ben.

Turning to face Fredericks, who could only shrug, he said, "Okay, man. I won't push."

Nathan and Kristin sat down opposite of them just as the shuttle was leaving and Bridger looked over at Ben. "She is confused, you know. Call her when we get on board."

Krieg looked over at Bridger, meeting the elder man's eyes, "She didn't look very confused to me."

"Give her time."

The rest of the trip was in near silence as they docked with _seaQuest_ and everyone either went to their quarters or to where they were expected to be on duty. Lucas followed Fredericks to the wardroom where they prepped for the next staff meeting for the Specter Pilots. "Any more joining us?" he asked.

"Nope," she sighed. "We have our full compliment on board now anyway."

"TJ makes up for it?"

Fredericks nodded in appreciation, "I'd say she was unnatural if I didn't know better."

"What?" came an answer from the doorway and the young woman in question was standing there.

"Ensign Dasher, how was your leave?"

"Boring. I had no one to spend it with... although Darwin made up for it," she answered as she took her seat at the table. "What's on the agenda today?"

"More new maneuvers from NorPac," Fredericks brandished the book and let it land on the table in front of her, eliciting a groan from both Lucas and TJ.

"Shoot me, we're done for," said Lucas.

"Let's go over them now before the others get here so we know what we're looking at," said Fredericks.

"You pullin' rank on me, now?" asked Lucas

A grin answered him.

* * *

October 30th, 2033_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Bridge

Commodore Robert Bridger walked around the bridge one more time before asking, "Are we ready to disembark, Lieutenant?"

"Aye sir!" came the Helm's response.

"Let's get under way, then," answered Robert.

After the disembarking from the docks, they were in the open water. Robert sat in the command chair heavily and thought about his time on the _Nezamiah_. Now the time there was tainted, stained with blood. Veronque had been his best friend, his executive officer, his right hand, for over three years until Ford had replaced her. Then she had been the back up.

All of it a lie.

Her treachery would have killed his father, his new little brother, and most if not all of his old crew on the _Nezamiah_. He still couldn't believe it and expected her richly accented voice to come through the com and tell him it was just a huge mistake. A practical joke. Anything but this...

He was deeply angry and had no way to focus it. Deciding that the bridge was no place for him at the moment, he stood and turned to O'Niell, "You have the bridge, Commander."

"Yes sir," O'Niell took the command chair and Robert walked through the clam doors.

He didn't know where to go, so he simply walked. Eventually he found himself on the seadeck. He sat on the catwalk above the moonpool and stared down at the circling Darwin, who chittered up at him. Robert didn't have the vocoder, so he had no idea what the dolphin was saying. A presence sat down beside him and he looked over at Ben Krieg.

"Misery loves company," said Ben.

"Misery loves company," agreed Robert. "So why do we put ourselves through it?"

"I don't know Bobby," answered Ben. "I think I was falling in love."

Robert inclined his head, "She find someone else?"

"Yeah, like they all do. I swear he takes all my girlfriends..."

He was confused, but decided if Ben wanted to confide, he would. But he didn't. Robert said, "I grew to depend on her. And in the end it was a lie. Other than you and Ford, she was the best XO I've ever had. Then she was one of the best captains I've ever had. I knew that if the _seaQuest_ was in trouble, she would be there with the _Nezamiah_. Now I'm going to have to get used to that new captain that has her."

The sat there for awhile longer watching Darwin circle underneath the catwalk. "I just don't understand why..." Robert trailed off.

* * *

Again she found herself somewhere unfamiliar, but she walked home this time. Eventually she would sort out why she was ending up in places she never remembered going to in the first place.


	10. Interlude: Change of Command

INTERLUDE:  
Change of Command

* * *

November 12th  
Pearl Harbour  
15:00 hours

It was a meeting of Captains and Admirals and Ben Krieg felt a little bit out of place, but Robert Bridger and Katherine Hitchcock had insisted. He had been ready to just skip it, but Oliver Hudson had found him before he could get off the docks. Now he sat in a conference room full of Admirals, Captains, Commodores, and other high ranking officers of NorPac. It was a relaxed atmosphere to be sure, but he didn't feel like he belonged there as he was the only Lieutenant Commander.

Finally Oliver Hudson moved over to him and asked, "Aren't you at least going to talk to some of them? It's called networking."

"No sir..." replied Krieg. "What am I doing here anyway?"

Oliver only smiled, a rarity when he was in full dress uniform like the rest of them, and walked over to Hitchcock. Ben was pretty much left to his own devices and was thinking of slipping out of the room when Hitchcock announced, "All right, if everyone would take their seats, we can start the meeting."

Ben found himself hemmed in between Robert and another Captain, while an attractive woman to be sure, and unable to sneak away. A five star admiral that Ben had never seen before moved to the head of the table and he said, "Thank you all for coming. The first order of business... Katie, you have that don't you?"

Hitchcock stood and indicated everyone in the room, "With Captain Montail gone, a position was left vacated in my fleet. I need a captain for the _Nezamiah_. Commodore Robert Bridger, Captain Oliver Hudson, and I have a likely candidate. You had enough time to go over his qualifications before the meeting."

Nods went around the table and Ben tried not to look to out of the loop, although as the XO of the _seaQuest_, he now at least understood his purpose here. Katie continued with a smile, "Have you decided?"

"He has proved his credentials," agreed another Captain. "Both as a civilian and military. I vote he gets it."

"I am concerned about his record, despite the changes he has shown," stated an Admiral. "I vote no."

A few more added their comments, but once the votes were in, the majority had voted this new captain in as the commander of the _Nezamiah_. Ben wondered who this controversial new captain was... then the five-star admiral at the head of the table said, "Let it be on record that Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Krieg, the executive officer of the _seaQuest DSV_, is now Captain Benjamin Krieg of the _Nezamiah_, if he chooses to accept this new position..."

Ben knew that his mouth hung slack in shock, even as he saw the grinning faces of Robert, Katie, and Oliver. He cleared his throat and said, "I accept..."

_I'm a Captain_... he realized. ..._I finally did it_...


	11. Sins of the Father

CHAPTER EIGHT:_  
Sins of the Father_

_

* * *

_PART ONE: The Halfway Mark

* * *

January 2nd, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
mid-second shift.

It was Lieutenant Commander Timothy O'Neill's shift on the bridge and it was a quiet one. It seemed strange to take the from Miguel this afternoon when his shift was done. Even stranger after so many years as working as a duo that they now worked pretty much alone. Granted, they still didn't rank each other now that Miguel had finally been promoted to a Lieutenant Commander as well, but their new positions were in the command chain and they were more of a lonely post than anything.

They were precisely on the halfway mark of the tour.

Tim grinned and leaned back in the command chair. Truth be told, he liked this shift over the morning or night one he usually got stuck with before. Having the second in command position had its advantages. Getting to choose what shift he wanted, after the Commodore chose which one he wanted, was a nice bonus. Add to it that Miguel was more of a night shift person, and had gladly taken it, and Tim got his favorite shift.

An incoming message on the comtechs screen attracted his attention, but Lieutenant Mara Johansen, the comtech, took it. Curiosity warred with knowing that he should let her do her job. He chose the latter. He hadn't liked when Nathan Bridger peered over his shoulder so he wasn't going to do it to her.

She turned to him and said, "Sir, we have an incoming message from the Guerrand Colony."

"Transfer it here," he ordered and a womans face looked up at him from the vidscreen of the command chair. "I'm Commander O'Niell of the _seaQuest_. What can I do for you?"

"Numerous ships have been going missing on our western perimeter, Commander," she stated. "Since you're in the area I was hoping you could investigate."

O'Niell checked the logs and saw that there was no other requests on _seaQuest_, taking a silent breath and realizing that this was going to be the first time he had ever made any major command decision, he weighed his options carefully. _What would Commander Ford have done_? he wondered.

No other pressing needs and one request from NorPac colony... that equaled going and notifying the captain when he came on duty. "We're on your way," he answered the woman. "Who am I speaking to?"

"Lena Williams," she answered. "I'm the colony leader."

Looking over to the Navigation, he asked, "Our ETA?"

"Fifteen minutes," came the answer.

"Well, Ms. Williams," he said, knowing that she hadn't picked up the answer. "We'll be there inside of twenty minutes."

"Thank you Commander O'Neill," she said and the link severed.

Johansen looked over at him, "Don't you have to ask the Captain?"

O'Neill shook his head, "If we had other requests on our time, yes. But the _seaQuest_ has no orders right now. When he comes on duty, that will be the first thing he reads, if I don't find him first."

Johansen seemed dubious but she turned back to her station. He was a bit nervous now that the decision had been made, but there was little he could do about it now. What if there was orders he didn't know about...? No, the executive officer was always in on those type of orders, in fact those orders often had the third in command in on them so there was no confusion on duty. No, he had done right.

Hopefully.

* * *

Robert was awakened by a knock on his door. "Come in," he called.

"Sorry to wake you, sir," Tim said, poking his head in the door. "But I thought it better if I didn't wait."

Robert turned the light on and motioned for Tim to enter his quarters. Robert didn't move from his bed. Tim O'Niell continued, "A request came in from the Guerrand Colony for some assistance with ships disappearing off their west perimeter. I, ah, accepted the request. Well be there in about fifteen minutes. I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds..."

"Tim, were there any other orders for us?"

"No sir..."

"Then by all means, make that decision," Robert put his head back on the pillows and had his hand on the light switch. "Fifteen minutes? Tell the mayor or whatever they call them that I'll see her in the morning. Good night Tim."

The light went out and Tim exited the Captains quarters with a relieved sigh. That had gone over well, in fact better than expected. He went back to the bridge to complete his shift.

* * *

The s_eaQuest_'s arrival attracted the attention of the colonists and they pressed their faces to the glass of the pressure dome to get a better look. It was an impressive looking ship to be sure, Lena Williams thought as she looked out the window to the plaza below. What she hadn't expected was the size of her.

_What is that, a kilometer long_? she asked herself after she saw it rise from the trench.

A few other ships came out of the murk and when they seemed to form a triangular formation around the _seaQuest_ like they were forming her guards, she realised that the ship did not travel alone. She was impressed by one of the ships, a third that followed out of the deep trench. It seemed vaguely remiscent of the _seaQuest_, same skin-like look to the hull anyway, but only a third of the size. _That one must be the_ Avenger, she said to herself. And the other two the_ Nezamiah_ and the _Baycourt_. She wondered which of the two was which.

The four ships were an impressive team. Williams watched as the _seaQuest_ came the closest without actually docking while the others took up a watch and circled the immediate area of the colony. After seeming to hold a conferance like this for five minutes, the other ships seemed to scatter into the surrounding area, with the _Avenger_ going to the western perimeter. Lena saw many of the colonists point to that, and knew that the _seaQuest_ had likely ordered it to scout the area.

After all this had happened, her vidlink chimed and when she answered, the same Commander she had spoken to appeared on the screen, "Ms. Williams, the _Avenger_ is scouting the western perimeter while the _Nezamiah_ is going to the North and the_ Baycourt_ to the South. After they have reported back, well see what we can do to solve the problem."

"Thank you," she said. "Where is your Captain, Commander O'Niell?"

"He isn't on duty right now, but will brief you in the morning," he answered, and she realized that O'Niell was likely the second in command and capable of handling the _seaQuest_ on his own.

"Thank you again for coming so quickly," she said and the link severed.

She leaned back in her chair and then called up the public records that she could on the _seaQuest_. Commander Timothy O'Niell had only been in his position a month, but was the third in command before. She reread the command roster. There were two Bridgers in the military, and one in the civilian science crew, making three of them on one ship. Commodore Robert Bridger was a handsome man... she shook her head. He was probably taken, knowing her luck. Ensign Lucas Bridger was a Specter Pilot, then there was Dr. Nathan Bridger as the Chief Science Officer.

Williams had to read that again. Dr. Bridger was the Captain of the _seaQuest_ before Commodore Bridger, and listed as retired. The Commodore appeared to be his son. Ensign Bridger was... well, he was a mystery. She looked at his picture and stared. _No way_... she thought, then looked over at the picture on the wall of her Uncle and her cousin. There was no mistake, that was definitely her cousin Lucas Wolenczak, but why was he a Bridger now?

Shaking her head, she decided to ask him that if she got the chance.

* * *

January 2nd, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
second/third shifts changeover

Lucas Bridger walked onto the Bridge and saw Tim O'Niell in the command chair looking over reports. God, that had to be the most boring part of being the second in command. Lucas walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Tim jumped and turned around, "Lucas, don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry," answered Lucas. "What's up?"

Tim shrugged, "Not much. Had a report of some ships going missing off the Western perimeter of the Guerrand Colony, but that's it."

A niggling sensation crept into Lucas's mind, but he ignored it as inconsequential. "Is this a conference and I wasn't invited?" asked Miguel from behind them.

Lucas stood and saluted, and Miguel blushed, "I still can't get used to this. Anything interesting going on?"

Tim answered, "We're at the Guerrand Colony looking for a reason of why ships have been going missing off the Western perimeter. Details are in the duty report."

"Ah," said Miguel as Tim stood and stretched. "Find anything yet?"

Tim shook his head as Miguel took over the command chair, "Not yet. The bridge is yours, Commander. I'm off duty now. Hey Lucas, want to get a bite to eat with me?"

Lucas nodded and they walked through the clam doors together towards the galley. They ran into Ensign Dasher on the way and she fell into step with them. "Hey guys," she greeted.

"Hi TJ," they said in near unison.

"Whoa, stereo sound," she grinned. "What's up?"

"Not much," answered Tim.

"Same here," echoed Lucas. "On shift?"

"Yup, heading to the bridge for a watch. See ya later."

They continued and Tim said, "Nice girl. Personally, I think she's too young to be serving on a sub."

"What else is she going to do?" asked Lucas with a shrug. "Go crazy with boredom?"

* * *

January 3rd, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
mid-first shift (approx 11:00 hours)

Robert Bridger ran his fingers through his hair, only because he had just ran the full length of the ship due to some unforeseen failure of the maglev. While that was a annoyance, he had an inkling it was more than that. If had been his own instinct he might have discounted it. Add that his father had also noticed (when waiting for the maglev to take him to the general area of the galley for breakfast) and that made it a problem.

He grinned while he leaned against a bulkhead waiting for the shuttle to arrive from the Guerrand Colony. On it was the mayor of the colony, a woman he had yet to talk to as all dealings with her had been through Commander O'Niell.

The launch bay doors opened and he stood by the ladder to help her up and into the ship. She looked him up and down, and said, "Well, your personnel picture does nothing for you."

He raised his eyebrows, "You were looking at the personnel records?"

"Had to know who I was dealing with," she answered. "Don't worry, all they gave was name, rank, position on ship, and your photo. How long you've been here... looks like a typical passenger listing to me."

He laughed, "That public file is all it's meant for. Just in case something happens so the rescue team has something to go by."

"I see, and I hope that it never has to come to something so dire," she said as she walked down the three steps then held out her hand. "I'm Lena Williams, the mayor so to speak. How do you manage with your father on board? Didn't he command this ship?"

"Commodore Bridger," he shook her hand. "He's too busy being the science chief, yes he commanded it before me. He's retired from that, and I don't think he wants to return to it."

She nodded her head, "I also noticed an Ensign Bridger..."

"Oh, yeah, my little brother," Robert sighed. "Him I never expected. Thought he was going to stay science and then he didn't. Cant say I'm disappointed though. Demon Specter pilot. One of the best I've ever seen. Only surpassed by his commanding officer."

She nodded, "I had an Uncle, he died a while ago."

"I'm sorry to hear it."

"Don't be. He was an ass. Cared more for work than his family. It was strange..." she trailed off. "After his son disappeared, Uncle Lawrence still didn't wake up. He was still an ass. Then he died during an experiment. Never did see the son again. Never heard from him again..."

Robert stopped walking, sensing that she was leading somewhere with this. "Did you ever find out what happened to him?"

"I did," she answered. "And I'm happy he moved on. I would prefer to leave it at that. If he figures things out I'll gladly take an overnight visitor. We have much to discuss, namely what Lawrence was doing when he died. But that is neither here nor there, and I have ships going missing off my West perimeter."

He led her to the wardroom and he nodded to Tim O'Niell who was already there. They sat around the wardroom table and she explained, "We're not mining anything of importance so its not like the ships had anything truly valuable on board. Just some supplies. We are a farming community more than anything else, although we do have a science research facility."

"What kind of research?" asked O'Niell.

"Agricultural, with a lean to hydroponics," she answered.

Robert said, "Not the usual thing pirates would be after. But that is valuable in a sense. Can't live without food."

She nodded in agreement,

He looked over to O'Neill, "Did the others find anything?"

"The _Nezamiah_ reported unknown activity on the trench bottom, but its beyond their safe dive depth," answered ONIELL. "They are holding their position over it to see whether anything comes up or not. The _Baycourt_ is doing a complete sweep of the Western border. Nothing yet. _Avenger_ is... well, they had a distress signal and they are on it."

That caught Robert and William's attention, "What sort of distress signal, Commander?"

"Unknown, sir, they just reported it while in progress. Captain Ford promised a complete report upon completion of the rescue," answered O'Niell without pausing. Do you want the_ seaQuest_ to help them?"

"Do they have it under control?" asked Robert. "If they do then there is really no need."

"Yes sir," nodded ONIELL.

A chime, signaling his PAL, and Bridger brought it up to his mouth,

Mara Johansen was on the other end, "Sir, the _Avenger_ is returning to Guerrand. May I direct your attention to the vidscreen?"

All three faced the vidscreen and the Nor-Pac logo appeared briefly, followed by Captain Ford's face. The look on his face betrayed the severity of his discovery, "Commodore, we have a problem."

* * *

PART TWO: Things that Belong in the Past

* * *

January 3rd, 2034_  
Nezamiah_  
mid-first shift

Captain Benjamin Krieg of the _Nezamiah_ was bent over the read outs of the trench trying to figure out what he was looking at and knowing that this was not his field of expertise. He pored over it anyway. The insistent chirping of his PAL brought him back to the present. "Krieg here," he said gruffly.

"The_ seaQuest_ is sending the _Baycourt_ to back us up," came his ComTech's voice.

"Thank you Lieutenant," he answered and he sighed again.

Why did he have such a bad feeling about this mission, worse than anything he had ever had before? There was just something lurking down there...

* * *

Robert stood and leaned on the wardroom table. "What do you mean a problem?"

Just then an attractive woman that would have been his mothers age had she been alive stepped into the video pick up. He heard Tim O'Neill's surprised gasp, but his attention was on this woman he suddenly had a strange feeling about. Not a bad feeling, just very strange... "Good morning, Commodore, I've heard much about you, she said. My name is Terry McShane of Section Seven... the UEO Section Seven."

McShane... why did that name seem so familiar? Like he had heard the name before... "Forgive me, Ms. McShane, you have me at a bit of a disadvantage. Why are you here?" he decided to cut through the bluster.

"I would rather answer in person, Commodore..." she turned away for a second, then turned back. "How is your father, Robert?"

"He's fine," answered Robert, his eyes thinning in suspicion. "Do you know him?"

"I did... but we haven't kept in contact very well. Please give him my regards unless I beat you to it," she said, then the link with the _Avenger_ cut.

Robert turned to O'Niell, whose lips were pressed into a thin line. O'Niell shook his head, then stood, "Uh, if I want to be useful for my shift I think I had better take a quick nap, sir... If you don't need me."

Nodding his head in dismissal, Tim looked like he retreated more than anything else. _What the Hell is going on? _wondered Robert. He pushed it out of his mind temporarily and turned back to Williams. "Do you need an escort back to your colony?"

"No, Commodore," she exited the wardroom and he at least escorted her to the launch bay.

Turning to face the way to the seadeck Robert decided to get some answers. He walked there and entered it to see the place in chaos as his father and some of his scientists worked to get a sparking piece of equipment out of the water. Robert rushed to help and once the wet equipment was on the deck, he asked, "What the Hell happened?"

His father, lips pressed into a thin line and face not exhibiting any emotion, answered in an even tone not directed at anyone, "We don't know. All I know is that it simply came down and fell into the moon pool."

_Maglev and some science equipment, what else could go wrong_? mused Robert. "I just finished speaking with a Section Seven agent that is investigating the attacks around here as well."

"Section Seven?" his fathers eyebrows lifted in surprise. "It must be serious then."

"Ms. Terry McShane, the agent in question, told me to give her regards if she didn't beat me to it. She's on her way here and is on board the _Avenger_ right now," Robert had the unnerving experience of seeing his father go white. "I can't seem to get a straight answer from the crew and thought you might be able to shed some light on who I'm letting on my ship, Dad."

His father leaned on his cane and motioned for Robert to follow him into his office. Robert did and Nathan closed the door. "Terry... Terry is an old girlfriend of mine. She's in the past... or so I thought..."

* * *

October 2018_  
seaQuest DSV_  
En route to the Azores Research Facility

Bridger felt Terry watching him. _Am I showing off for her_? he wondered. _Here I am, all of thirteen again. Look at me, I'm the Captain of the biggest, baddest submarine in the world. I just saved six hundred people, and God_...

He thought, _She still looks beautiful_.

Later on he realized he still had feelings for her. He tried to quell them as he had bigger worries, and the guilt was still fresh in his mind. He'd no right to intrude on her life again. None at all. Combine it with the still fresh wounds of Carol's death and he was nearly ready to let her go.

Leaning on the portal that allowed to see the outside water he sighed deeply then.

It was still so hard to believe that he was here. Not even two weeks had passed since he took command of the _seaQuest_. There were times, like now, when he seriously contemplated running back to his island.

Even Commander Ford had noticed the tension in the very air when he and Terry were in the same room. _Was it that obvious_? he wondered. _Probably_...

The next morning after he had dressed and went in search of breakfast, he found her in the galley. Terry sat alone, as she always did. It looked as she had just finished eating and was ready to leave.

Bridger walked over to her.

"Hope you're not leaving."

She looked up, no smile on her face. "Leaving the ship? I don't think that's a possibility."

Bridger sat down at the table. "You don't seem too friendly this morning."

One of the cooks came over holding a pot of coffee and a cup on a saucer.

"Coffee, Captain?"

"Yes, thank you," Bridger said.

He watched Terry while the cook poured the coffee. They waited and when the man was gone, they both started speaking at the same time. And now finally she smiled.

Bridger said, "You go first. I insist."

The smile stayed there, a sweet smile that fit her auburn hair, her sparkling green eyes.

"It's obvious you dont want me here, Nathan."

He had tried to reassure her that he did want her there, but then things ended the way they usually did between them. In an argument and he had walked out of the galley with no breakfast leaving her there to stew. Sometimes he regretted the way he had left things and wondered how things might have gone if she had come to San Francisco on that publicity junket after all. Other times he was glad she never stayed.

But he never forgot her.

* * *

January 3rd, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Nathan Bridger's office

Robert watched as his father leaned into the wall after sharing a partial history of how he knew Terry McShane. "Just how old of a girlfriend is she?"

If anything the question seemed to cause his father pain, "I... we..."

His father turned to face Robert and he walked back to his desk from the door and sat heavily in the chair behind it. He had never seen Nathan like this. It was like the woman was an intrusion in his life at every turn. _Its not like he had an affair with the woman_... Robert's eyes widened as he did the math.

He did.

"Dad... how could you do it to Mom?" he demanded angrily as he stood up. His father ran his hands down his face as if to wash the memory out of his mind. Robert leaned on the desk, unconsciously looming over his father. "How? Why? You betrayed Mom! You betrayed us the minute you touched her... Oh my God, Kristin. That... That... woman is coming on board. And you are drawn to her anyway!"

He drew away from his father in disgust and anger. "How much did you tell McShane about me? Did she even know you were married to Mom at the time you fucked her?"

"Robert, please listen to me," his father pleaded. "It was a mistake I never intend to repeat. I can't ask for you to forgive me," he hung his head. "I can't even forgive myself. No, in the beginning, Terry didn't know about you and Carol. But before we went very far she knew all about me, about you and Carol. It was a mistake..."

His son was beyond reasoning, but in a quiet tone that unconsciously reflected Nathans own when deeply angry, he said, "Dad... I don't think we can continue on the same ship anymore. One of us has to leave."

Nathan looked up, tears in his eyes, "Bobby, don't do this."

"Which one of us is it going to be?" Robert pulled the door open angrily. "I'll leave that choice up to you."

* * *

January 4th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
1st/2nd shifts changeover

Terry McShane had only been on board the _seaQuest_ for mere hours and already she was overwhelmed by the changes on board. On the first _seaQuest_ she had been almost familiar with the layout but subtle changes had made it very easy to get lost very fast. She was due to meet Commodore Bridger in an hour but at her pace she would be late. Smiling, she realized that she should have let that ensign guide her to the wardroom.

Sighing in relief as she found it in a slightly different place than the last, she knocked on the door and pushed it open. Terry was not a psychic but she could tell when people were not happy to see her.

Commodore Robert Bridger seemed angered by her very presence.

She entered, determined not to let him intimidate her or draw her into some stupid argument about Section Seven. Commodore, it is a pleasure, she held out her hand in greeting and was rebuffed.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we, Ms. McShane," he said icily.

_Whoa, hostile_, she realized. Never mind not happy to see her! She sat opposite of him and regarded him for a long minute. What was his problem? She dragged it out. "The situation is more serious than original thought. The ships are being destroyed by a Skipjack sub that used to only attack in the South Atlantic."

"Oh really?" asked Bridger. "Any idea on who operates this sub or is that all you know?"

_I wonder if he gives the time of day in that same hostile tone_...? She was not going to let him provoke her. "As a matter of fact, Commodore, I know that the sub is operated by a wolf pack type terrorist group that an agent managed to learn wants to destroy the _seaQuest_ and execute Captain Nathan Bridger in retaliation of who he killed in 2018."

His brows lifted, "All this to get our attention?"

"In a word, yes."

The hostile manner dropped, but he still remained cooly professional. This, at least, she could handle. "Thank you for the information," he said, then the next was a dismissal. "When we learn more, I'm sure well let you know."

She got up and exited the wardroom and realized that had to be the weirdest meeting in her life.

Now having met her, Robert was having a really hard time hating her. She was good at her job, that much was certain. She was also extremely hard to provoke, and lord, had he ever ran her through the mill trying to get some sort of reaction from her. He wanted to argue with her still, wanted to hate her for what she did.

But he could not.

* * *

Nathan Bridger walked into the galley and felt like he was experiencing _deja vu_. In the very same chair, at the very same table, where he had found her in the galley all those years ago she sat again. He found himself walking over and sitting opposite from her again.

Again, she didn't smile when she looked up, but then at least things changed from that worn script of sixteen years ago. She smiled and touched his hand, "Nathan, you look well. How have you been?"

"I must look better than I feel," he answered.

She shrugged and leaned back in the chair, "So, we meet again."

He nodded, the years fading away to nothing.

She looked at him then, her eyes full of promise, but seeing the pain in his, she laid one graceful hand on his, "What's going on?"

"My son found out about us," he answered, mouth dry. "We had an argument. He left me with the choice of leaving or he would."

Her face betrayed nothing, but her thoughts, _So thats why the bull-headedness in the wardroom. He hates me. _Leaning back in her chair she said, "Oh yes, I can definitely attest to the hostility. He was not the welcoming sort in the wardroom."

Nathan looked at her,

"He was downright cold, Nathan. Polite, but cold," she answered. "I was wondering what his problem was. Now I know."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize for him. He was just expressing his dislike of having me on board. It kind of reminded of the last time I was on board..." she looked at him meaningfully and he blushed. He had been just as rude.

"I'm sorry for that," he sighed. "I just didn't like being told who could come on my boat."

"Oh, are we going to have to through this again? I don't think the UEO would have agreed on ownership," she rolled her eyes expansively.

"I designed it, I captained it. Its my ship."

"Not anymore."

"I designed it, this time I built it."

"Not by yourself.'

"O ye of little faith. I led the team. I captained it for a full tour afterward. Its still my boat," he shook his head regretfully. "Now I have to leave it."

She frowned at this, "Over me."

"Not over you. Over the mistake I made those years ago concerning everyone. I should have never betrayed my family's trust, and never should have led an innocent woman on like I did," he put his forehead on the table, the weight of the regret still almost too much too bear. Surprised he felt a hand on his and looked up into her compassionate eyes. "Why do you have to walk into my life at the wrong time?"

"We're single now."

"No, I'm not," he shook his head. "And I love who I'm with very much and I cant betray her either."

Terrys mouth hung open in shock, then she began to laugh, "What is with us that we cant get our acts together?"

* * *

January 6th, 2034  
Guerrand Colony Area  
23:56 hours

The trench below the two subs was quiet and dark, and their vigil over it had revealed nothing. But something did lurk in those depths that even the _seaQuest_ could not dive into without the risk of being crushed. And it waited, knowing that to resurface would be certain death at the hands of the commanders of those two subs.

What waited on the bottom of that deep abyss defied convention, defied McShanes answer of a terrorist group.

Oh, that group existed still, but were not here.

This was something different.

And it waited.

* * *

It was almost as if things conspired against him and that lent him the needed heat to his anger. He couldn't believe that his own father would betray the family he had mourned over for many years. Robert couldn't even fathom that he had done it. This was the very man who he based his knowledge of family from. Where he learned to be a father and a husband.

Was it a lie?

No, Robert couldn't believe that of his father. The regret was too deep. His sense of guilt over it had been genuine. Maybe in time he could forgive his father of the deepest betrayal known to man, but right now he couldn't even stand to be on the same ship as him. This would deeply effect the morale the crew of _seaQuest_. But one had to leave.

Robert Bridger walked to the bridge in brooding silence and saw Lucas. The young man fell into step beside him seeing the look on his face. "The situation that serious?" he asked, and Robert knew he was referring to the mission at hand.

"In a sense. We still don't know what happened to those ships," Robert stopped walking and shook his head. "I'm sorry, my thoughts are elsewhere."

"It's that McShane woman," Lucas said, although he didn't appear to like her much either, it was more respectful, maybe even more fearful. "I bet you anything she was attached to the Sentinels somehow."

Robert looked at him squarely, the possibility finally resting in his mind, "I never even thought of that..."

Lucas grinned, "That's why I'm the genius, remember?"

Even in the mood he was in, it was hard not to grin back. Lucas had that levitating effect. He leaned in closer, "So, you want we do any digging to find out why she's here?"

Looking at the younger man, Robert was mildly confused but he was quick to explain, "The last time she was here your father made me dig up what I could find. I don't think he trusted her much then..."

_Not trust a woman that you had an affair with_? Suddenly, loosely connected facts and suspicions began to link together in his mind, "It's not a bad idea, Lucas." He carefully stressed the distinction. The last thing he wanted was to have one of his Ensigns caught hacking with his blessing. As if Lucas would ever get caught. "Bring it directly to me... and don't tell anyone, especially my father, that you're doing it."

The younger man nodded and left for his quarters and his computer.

* * *

Nathan walked the ship. He had come to a decision, while not an easy one, was for the best. Robert had worked too hard to come this far to just leave in the middle of a tour when it had been Nathan's mistake in the first place. It was going to be hard, but he had done it before.

_Only this time I wont have Micheal and Cynthia to keep me company_, he realised. He had already contacted the _Calypso_. Savannah and Crocker would be in the area in a matter of days. This could be the last time he was free to walk the corridors of the _seaQuest_.

It was better this way. Kristin could take over the CSO position until the position was filled and there was many, many people that would take the job in a second. Maybe even Lucas if he had the time.

The hardest part would be leaving Kristin.

A brief fantasy toyed with the idea that maybe she would come with him, but he knew she would never leave and if she did she would not be happy on the _Calypso_. Besides, what right did he have to even ask her?

He returned to their shared quarters and began to pack. He had all his clothes in the two small duffels with room to spare. He heard the hatch open and he turned to regard her. The look on her face was the very same the day he had resigned his commission all those years ago, only this time he knew she couldn't have heard this fast. He had not even told anyone yet. "Hi, Kris."

"What's going on?" she asked seeing the duffels. "Where are you going?"

He took a breath, "I'm leaving the _seaQuest_."

"You're what?" it was a shocked reply and she was right in front of him. "Why? What happened?"

He couldn't even face her, the shame was that deep. "I made a mistake over twenty five years ago, and it's come back to haunt me."

She sat on the bed, while not angry, clearly not understanding, "What kind of mistake could make you want to leave."

"Oh, I don't want to, I really don't," he answered finally looking up at her. "But I have no choice. My son... he doesn't want me here anymore. He left me with the choice. Him or me. I can't let him give up something he's worked at for many years so I'll step down."

She got up and made him turn to face her and then made him look her in the eyes, "What is so horrible that he would not want you here?"

He took a breath, "The worst possible thing, and I can't blame him."

"Surely, if you're beating yourself up over it, he can see that and be somewhat supportive. What could you have done?"

"I cheated on Carol."

Her eyes went wide. "Good lord, if it was that long ago, why are you two squabbling over it now?"

"I cheated with Terry McShane."

For a moment she strained to remember why that name was so bloody familiar, then it struck her. "The pretty blonde from the Sousmer/Azores incidents. How did he find out? And why would it be important now. Good lord, she..."

"She's on the _seaQuest_ right now."

Kristin sat down heavily on the bed, "Are you leaving to be with her."

"No!" he surprised himself with the vehemance. "That part of my life is over. Anything that could have happened... its over. Whatever was between us is dead."

"So where will you go? What will you do?" she was on her feet again and close to him.

"The _Calypso_ and Crocker will be here inside of three days. I'll go with them and try to figure out what my next step in life is. Maybe Robert will change his mind and I can come back," he shrugged his shoulders.

She slipped into his arms and he held her tight, "I wish you didn't have to leave."

"I wish I didn't either, Kristin."

"Maybe I can come with you..."

"Would you really be happy on that tiny creation after the _seaQuest_? I have no right to ask you to come. Don't give up your happiness or your career to follow me," he said, regret lacing his voice. "But I wouldn't say no if you did."

* * *

PART THREE: ... Should Stay in the Past

* * *

January 7th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_

Robert walked onto the bridge and asked Tim, "What's happened?"

Another rocking motion from the ship gave him his answer as the lights dimmed and screens began to flash an insistent yellow. O'Niell vacated the command chair and assumed the position he usually possessed on the bridge when they were both there. "Unknown, sir," answered his executive officer in frustration.

He tried to get something, anything, on the sensors but Robert could not even see what was coming and then the ship rocked again. "Try sonar. It may be old fashoned but it may have something we cant see."

Sonar did have the answer as they could see plainly that the disturbance was coming from the trench.

* * *

_Nezamiah_

Captain Ben Krieg braced himself as it literally felt like the ship was turning upside down. Each wave tossed the ship violently and right now he wished desperately that he was still on the_ seaQuest_. "Dammit, get us out of here!" he made his steady voice, much more steady sounding than he felt, carry to the helm that was trying to hold the ship upright.

"I'm trying sir, but I can barely keep it steady!" called the lead Helmsperson.

"Sensors, give me eyes!"

The forward screens came alive, but other that the obvious rocking the ship was doing, he could see nothing out of the ordinary. "Contact the _seaQuest_, apprise them of the situation."

"Mayday, Mayday, this is the _Nezamiah_..."

"Sir we're breaking apart!" came another of his officers.

Bens mouth went dry and for a moment his fear froze him. Luckily enough, the very reason he had been given command, his instinct moved him to action, "Abandon ship."

Later he would remember details. When his executive officer looked up at him, fear mirrored there, but knowing there was no choice. The bridge crew, calmly no matter the circumstances, leaving the bridge in a swift, efficient manner as if they were merely leaving for shore leave. Except for the looks on their faces.

He was the last to leave as he made sure everyone else was off the ship. Turning one last time to regard his ship, he entered the escape launch. They were of a sturdy make, able to take direct hits and still float while they wouldn't be the most comfortable thing to stay in.

Just as another violent lurching motion nearly sent him flying, the comtech turned to face him, but he didn't remember anything else.

* * *

"Sir, the _Nezamiah_ is in trouble."

"On screen," ordered Robert.

It was in time to see the _Nezamiah_ slowly break apart and sink into the abyss. If this was how the ships were disappearing there was little the _seaQuest_ could do, but that realization would not be until later. Right now, Roberts thoughts were of a time when they were not even commissioned. Their time in the academy. "Ben," he murmured.

Most of the crew were in shock.

"Show me where the _Baycourt_ is, Lieutenant!" he ordered.

The _Baycourt_ was behind them, luckily, and riding things out. Seeing the tiny spherical craft of the escape pods, Robert ordered, "Take us in, recover our people."

As they got closer the turbulance seemed to increase and then they too found themselves in dire straights. Robert knew that soon he was going to make the same call that his best friend had. Reflecting on it, he realised that due to the size of the crew and the size of the launch bay, that those on the bridge would be the last ones off. Again he would leave his father without a son, and his own son without a father.

Closing his eyes as the turbulance gained an audible note he wished he could understand his fathers more clearly and forgive him. He wished for one more chance.

As if by magic, the turbulance stopped and the water was still. Robert opened his eyes and found himself lying on the deck plating. He stood up, rubbing his neck as he did so, and noticed that others were doing the same. he called as he slid into the command chair.

O'Niell slid over into the sensors and Mara worked feverishly to gain contact with the others again. "Lieutenant Johansen, where are my other ships?" he asked.

She turned to face him, her face white, and just as she opened her mouth, Tim ONiell jumped in with what he had discovered, "Sir, they're gone."

* * *

A few hours later_  
seaQuest DSV_  
wardroom

As Nathan had not even handed in his resignation letter, he was still the Chief Science Officer and he sat in the senior officer's meeting with Dr. Kristin Westphalen and a few others of the science team. His son seemed tense, but was not letting anything slip, even through his mental shields.

Lieutenant Mara Johansen, the comtech, and Lieutenant Commander Tim ONiell, who had been at the sensors during the Event Horizon, as Robert had called it for lack of a better term, were the ones at the head of the table since they had been the ones to even see what happened. Robert leaned forward, "All we know is that one minute we were at the Guerrand Colony. The next there is not even a sign of the colony being there. Commander O'Niell has a theory, as far fetched as it is, seems to have happened before to this ship, so why not a second time...?"

Nathan chose to ignore the vaguely exasperated tone of his son. "We went forward a couple hundred, not back though."

His son shrugged his indifference and Nathan asked the pair, "Any idea how far back?"

Mara looked around and then answered, "I checked with the Atomic Clock online. The date today is, here anyway, July 15th 2007."

Father and son looked at each other, and in unison said, "What?"

His father leaned back, "Oh my God, its the very day I was assigned to work in Washington DC... The very day before I became a Sentinel. Downy should still be the Sentinel right now..."

"A full year after the UN dissolved," remarked Robert. "Hey, I remember that..."

"You were sixteen, Bobby," pointed out Nathan. "I sure hope you remember that."

ONeill asked, "What does this have to do with Guerrand and those ships?"

Nathan thought a moment and answered quietly, "I think I know. When I was first assigned to the Sentinels a series of subs claiming to be from NorPac started appearing. We captured them, of course. NorPac then was not exactly a trusting Confederation then. I was in charge of overseeing the dismantling of their subs to see where they came from. The strange part, and I remember this clearly, was that they were NorPac the entire time. They were telling the truth. We couldn't figure out from where they came... but I now know that it was when."

"I remember reading once that you started designing the _seaQuest_ at this point in time, too..." stated Westphalen.

"I know," said Nathan, then a strange look came over his face. "It's because I was on it before I started it. I was on the _seaQuest_... now that I think of it I'm sure of it. But why couldn't I remember this before?"

Kristin shrugged her confusion.

Robert could only shake his head, "Were we supposed to come back here to start the changes that would have to come? Is that what happened? Come on, people, that's not possible."

"Then why are we even here?" asked William Shan. "Hell, something had to start the_ seaQuest_. Maybe we did ourselves."

"I still cant believe this..."

"Robert, you didn't even believe in psychics until you started reading minds," pointed out Nathan. "I didn't believe in many things until I saw them with my own eyes. Ancient curses that possess a person and make them act all strange..."

"Medusa," pointed out O'Niell.

"Plants that wanted to eat me, not the other way around," this from Miguel Ortiz.

"Aliens," from Westphalen. "l'll never, ever, forget that..."

"Super-intelligent parasitic tube worms that possess people," came from Terry McShane and the crew members that had been present that first part of the first tour shuddered in sudden remembrance.

"You had to remind us!" said Lucas. "I would have preferred to have left that particular stone unturned."

Robert held up his hand for them to stop, "Okay, _seaQuest_ attracts all the weirdos in the world, I can see that. But why then?"

"Who knows? Maybe it isn't the ship..." Shan thought out loud. "Maybe its us. Maybe this happens to us because were the only ones who can handle it."

"And maybe were all crazy and they haven't put us in the loony bin yet," said Fredericks. "But Shan has a point, as egotistical as it may sound."

Joining her in the levitity, Dagwood joined in with, "Maybe were really a TV show and they got stuck on what to write an episode about."

This drew groans, and laughter, from around the table and he shrugged, "What? It could happen. Maybe we just became real."

"Good lord, if that were true, I pity the world that we just became real into," said Westphalen, and then they were all serious again. "So, my first suggestion would be trying to find a way back to our time. As much as these people had a crisis, ours is going to be much worse if we don't find a way back."

"The last time we ended up not in out own time, we had to complete a mission there to get back," remembered Lucas. "I wonder, if the situation is similiar, what our mission is?"

"That's easy," said Nathan. "Make sure I begin the _seaQuest_ project."

* * *

July 15th, 2007  
(SQ: January 7th, 3034)  
13:00 hours  
on shore

Carol Barbara Smith-Bridger looked out over the water from the patio deck of their home. Sometimes, in the past before her husband Nathan had been netted like a landed fish into his new position in DC, she used to fancy that she could see his ship coming in from sea. It was always just over the horizon. For some reason, she did feel like he was still at sea even though she knew he sat just inside the door in a chair.

Finally the screen door slid open and she felt his arms slip around her waist, "What are you looking at?"

She pointed out across the water, "Out there."

"Beautiful, isnt it?" he asked.

She nodded and turned to face him. Nathan Hale Bridger, her husband of one year shy of a full twenty years, was only just beginning to get his first silver hair. He was still very young yet, only into his middle age, but yet not very far. Granted, while the military also made sure he stayed in shape she knew that it was also largely responsible for whatever grey hair he accumulated, a point she never failed to bring out. "Talk to Bobby today?"

He grumbled under his breath a bit, then,

"I hope you didn't yell too much," she chided gently, teasing. "We arent the Navy, you know."

He grinned, "I know. But sometimes... The grin fell off. ...I wish he never learned to walk."

"All parents wish that their children never stop looking to them for guidance," Carol rolled her eyes. "I just wish he would stop cutting classes."

"Be very relieved that's all we have to worry about," answered Nathan then his relaxed gaze out on the water abruptly focused. "What's that?"

Carol looked out over the water, her sharp eyes scanning the water, "I... I don't know. Good lord, its coming this way!"

They stood unable to move until it ran inself onto the beach. Only then, much to both of their relief, they saw it was a sub. It was unlike what any of them had ever seen in their entire lives, but a sub none the less. "Carol, go back in the house," Nathan ordered, an uneasy feeling settling into the pit of his stomach.

"Okay, fine. Jeez, maybe I'm just as curious as you are. Spoilsport!" he could still hear her even though she had gone inside.

The hatch on the side cycled open and Nathan pressed himself flat on the wall. He could hear voices, thankfully in English, "Are you sure this is the place?"

"Of course it is!" Nathan would have dropped if it were not impossible for that voice to be his. "I think I remember where I lived."

At that, his eyebrows shot up. _Sounds like me, barks like me, lives in the same house. Wonder if it is me... wait a minute. That's impossible_, Nathan quelled his inner voice long enough to listen to them. The younger voice had moved and come around the bow of the sub. He was dressed in a NorPac uniform, and was very young. Nathan could see that this young man could see him from where he was, and he heard plainly, "Jeez, Cap, remind me never to doubt your memory."

Finally the other man came around the sub and Nathan came face to face with his older self. That shock was simply to much and all he remembered was hitting the wooden planks of the patio.

A few hours later he could hear the half-frantic explaining going on in between Carols threats of calling Norfolk's finest. "I don't care who you think you are! I'm calling the police!" came her voice.

"But, Carol, I am Nathan! I'm just... Not from this time."

He woke up completely, "Carol, put down the phone."

Warily, she did so. Nathan looked the older man up and down. He certainly looked like him, only much older, a bit thinner, and more... like the world had beaten him down. 'Okay, for the fact that you look and sound like me, I'll let you explain."

"We don't know how to get back to our time," explained the young ensign.

"So, you are out of time," Nathan said. "What year?"

"2034," answered the elder Nathan.

Carol and Nathan stared at the older Nathan. "Wow, dear, you aged well," Carol punctuated it with a whistle. "I would have guessed maybe 2020, but not that."

"Look, what matters is that we have something to show you. And then we need both of your help getting back," said the older Nathan.

"If you don't know how to get back, what makes you think we can help you get there?" asked the younger Nathan.

They looked at each other, and the ensign explained, "This isn't the first time the _seaQuest_ ended up in another time. The last time we ended up in the future. Then we had a mission. When we completed it, we went home. We think the same thing happened. We aren't sure on the mission though. Captain Bridger thinks that it may have something to do with the Sentinels."

The younger Nathan stared at the ensign, "That's supposed to be classified."

"It isn't in our time," pointed out the older Nathan. "The other reason is that I know you, uh, we, have started to design a submarine, but you are planning on shelving it due to being too busy to work on it. You can't do that."

"No kidding," agreed the ensign.

The younger Nathan stood and walked out the minisub and paced around it. He could see that the others were nearly behind them. Then he noticed the small insignia on the minisub near to the numbers that designated its origination. _seaQuest DSV 4600._

Nathan stood there a long time thinking, _They built it._

The older one was right beside him, "It's called a Speeder. They came up with the design in late 2017. We were lucky to get a few of them but we had mostly the older MR launches."

"Those older MR launches are new."

"In this time, yes, they are," remembered the older one, then he turned to where Carol was still on the patio. "I was hoping I would see her again, even if its not in my own time."

The younger caught the undertones of a deep sadness and knew what it meant, "When?"

"Late 2015."

He closed his eyes and leaned against the minisub. "And I could live without her for... 29 years? Dammit, that's longer than we'll be married."

"You wont remember all of those years," stated the older Nathan ominously. "But I wont bore you with all the details. In our time ships went missing off of the Guerrand Trench. We were called to see why, and I think we went missing ourselves."

"Those NorPac ships?" asked Bridger. "Oh my God, they are our people. Only..."

The older one nodded. "What will happen to your ship?"

"The _seaQuest_? I don't know. We can probably stay hidden as we don't show like other ships on sensors. Not only that we can hide out on the bottom of some very deep trenches," the older Nathan leaned up against the Speeder. "And its not my ship. Lucas calls me out of habit."

"Really? Then who is?"

"Robert is. Commodore Robert Bridger," Nathan said with a touch of pride. "After I retired he took over my ship."

To know that his own son was on the ship was worth it. To know that he commanded the ship, and others, was even better. "Commodore? He outranks me?"

The older Nathan laughed aloud, "Yeah, he does."

* * *

_seaQuest DSV_

Nathan and Lucas, the ones from 2034 walked back onto the _seaQuest DSV_. "So do you remember anything of that meeting on his side of the coin?" asked Lucas.

"Not one word until I actually said it, then I remembered it," said Nathan.

"I wonder why..." Lucas murmured.

Robert was waiting for them. "We need to talk," he said to his father.

Nathan followed his son to the wardroom where they sat at the table. "We could be stuck here a long time, maybe permanently," stated Robert and held up his hand forestalling a response from his father. "The point being we need to talk."

Nodding his agreement, Nathan answered, "We do. I have thought about it and I think it should be me that leaves the _seaQuest_. You have worked too long for a retired man to make you give it all up."

"Can it, Dad, I changed my mind," Robert cut him off. "I may not like, nor be able to forgive, what you did, but I need you here. What I meant is that we have to figure out a strategy of what we are going to do to survive if we cant find a way back."

"I agree. Now, while _seaQuest_ is not like the other ships that went missing, eventually we are going to have to come up for supplies and fresh air," Nathan drew circles on the desk with on point of his finger. "Obviously, we are going to have to trade for our supplies. What, though, is the question without screwing up the timeline more than we already have."

"Our research may not be questioned. And if push comes to shove we can anchor her to the bottom and become a colony with no questions asked."

"An interesting idea. I wonder which of our colonies in our time was the _seaQuest_ at one point...?" wondered Bridger.

"Interesting, but well know when and if we do it," said Robert. "This is so screwed up."

"No kidding," they were both quiet for awhile then Mara Johansen's voice cut through their silence.

"Commodore, were receiving a distress signal from the _Tamarand_."

Robert looked, for a bare moment, indecisive. "We can choose to become that colony now or continue our mandate..."

"Which path will our conscience allow us to take?" asked Nathan.

"Lieutenant, chart a course for the _Tamarand_," ordered Robert, getting up from the table. "I know which path my conscience will make me take. I can't let people die when it is in my power to save them."

"That's why you were chosen to command," stated Nathan, pride in his voice.

Robert left the wardroom then and ran to the bridge. _Dammit, that's right, we still are having a problem with the maglev._ Once on the bridge he said, "Give me eyes, Lieutenant."

Instantly the forward screens lit and he could see the small civilian sub being chased by the two rogue ships. "Com, connect me to the leader of those pirates."

"Aye sir."

"Aggressor, break off pursuit or we will fire. I repeat, break off your pursuit."

"No answer, sir."

"Firing solution, please."

"We have lock," came Shan's voice.

The _seaQuest_ hardly shuddered as a single torpedo left its bay. The electro magnetic whine turned fever pitch just as it connected with the hull of the bigger of the rogue ships. As it broke up and sank, the smaller though better of a fight and left the area. The civilian ship slowed and soon came to a full stop not that far away from the bow of _seaQuest_. Johansen turned to face him, "Sir, there's an incoming signal."

"Put it through."

In his earset, he heard the unmistakable timbre of his mother in law, Kristin Westphalen, "Thank you unknown sub. _Tamarand_ out."

They watched the _Tamarand_ leave the area, heading to port. "Helm, take us back to where we were before the _Tamarand_ called for aid."

"Aye sir, laying in a course for Guerrand."

Robert sat in the command chair and sighed. _Were we supposed to just do that_? he wondered. _What would have happened if I didn't... Too weird_.

It began as a slight tremble first. No one noticed. Then the shaking began again. He heard Miguel call out, "Event Horizon has us again!" then things went black just as the noise and the vibrating became too much.

When he came to, he ordered, "Ortiz, check for a NorPac relay buoy. Are in our own time?"

"Checking sir," then Miguel turned back with a grin on his face.

"Sir, the Guerrand Colony would like to know if we require assistance!" called out Johansen. "Evidently we disappeared off their sensors for two days."

* * *

January 9th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Guerrand Colony  
14:00 hours

Robert finished the report and he heard a knock on the door of his quarters. A minute later Lucas entered, followed by Nathan and Kristin. "So what are we putting in this report?"

"Do we put this a report?" asked Robert.

"Have you read our reports from the 2021-2022 tour?" asked Nathan laughing. "I'm amazed we weren't hauled off to the funny farm after the second mission."

"What one was that again?" asked Tim.

"The very same we've been talking about the entire time. That time we ended up in the future," answered Nathan.

"No, that was the fifth. It was our first encounter with the Kraytecs," answered Miguel.

"No it wasn't" corrected O'Niell. "That was much, much later into the second tour. That was when we encountered the nice aliens. The one with that Indian."

Everyone nodded after awhile as it came back to them. Robert and Fredericks looked at all of them, "You mean all that actually happened?"

"Yes," answered Nathan. "That was a strange tour."

"Thank God it's over," laughed Tim.

"Do we still have to put this in a report?" asked Robert. "I really appreciate being considered sane."

* * *

January 10th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Launch Bay

Terry McShane walked up the stairs to the launch that would take her to the Guerrand Colony. Turning to the companion that was only steps behind her, but not leaving, she said, "Anyone tell you your ship attracts weirdness?"

"Yes, numerous times. Although I think that everyone does, they just deny it," answered Nathan.

"Interesting theory, Nate," she said.

Terry, even though she knew he was taken, couldn't resist hugging him. "Don't go missing another ten years, Nate."

"l'll try not to," came his wry answer and they stood back. "Good bye Terry."

"Good bye Nathan," she turned and didn't look back once as she exited the _seaQuest_.

He couldn't say that was a bad thing. Maybe ten years ago when he and Kristin were not together, but not anymore. Taking a breath, he consigned Terry McShane to the past. _Not bad_, he thought. _I run into not one, but two women that I_... he stopped then and looked around the almost deserted launch bay. Carol was as beautiful as he remembered, and those scant hours he had seen her were worth it. This time, he said good bye. This time... he told her how he felt.

As if another door locked itself to his past, Nathan walked slowly to his quarters and to his future.

* * *

Newscast  
January 12th, 2034

A few days ago, NorPac experienced the same fear it felt twelve years ago when the _seaQuest_ disappeared. The _seaQuest_, while investigating disappearing ships off of the Guerrand Colony's west perimeter, disappeared itself off all radar and sensor grids for a full two days. NorPac officials are being silent in this affair while they also investigate the destruction of the _Nezamiah_.


	12. Driftwood

CHAPTER NINE:_  
Driftwood_

* * *

PART ONE: Time Catches Up

* * *

February 7th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
first shift  
Southern Pacific

Robert walked, out of uniform, to the seadeck. Kristin had let him in a little secret that the coral reef they were near was a spectacular dive. Deciding to take that advice, as it was before after his shift and he didn't feel like going to bed yet, he was heading there to join his father on the dive. He came in the doors where Nathan Bridger was checking his dive equipment and whistling. "Hey Dad," greeted Robert, the first time in weeks being borderline civil.

"Good morning, Robert," greeted the older Bridger. "Coming out with me or on a separate dive?"

Robert decided, "With you. Kristin would kill me if you went out alone."

"It's been months, I'm almost recovered again I think we can lay off being overprotective," while Nathan sounded annoyed, Robert could tell that his father was pleased by the attention.

"We do it because we love you," pointed out Robert.

Ignoring his answering grunt, Robert picked up his own SCUBA equipment and began to check it over. Soon they were both totally engrossed in the checking and testing of the various parts and tanks they would need for the dive.

After the checks were done, Nathan loaded his tanks onto his back and slid into the water of the moon pool. Darwin was beside him within seconds and seemed to be ready to go as well. Robert followed him into the water and when Nathan fitted his mouth piece into his mouth and put his goggles on, so did Robert. The funny part was that, even though he was the younger of the two, one in the water he was hard pressed to keep up with his father. Sensing the challenge Robert kicked his feet even harder and they raced to the forward dive tubes and just a few seconds faster than Nathan, Robert exited the _seaQuest_.

Finally they came to rest on the ocean floor and, giving his son a thumbs up, followed. They were in time to see the _Baycourt_ move away and to the North. Nathan watched and said, "It's getting close to Wendy's due date, eh?"

Robert thought a moment, "Yeah, she's due next week sometime. Man, I still can't get over that. Oliver Hudson a Daddy."

"You and me both," answered Nathan.

An hour later they headed back and when Robert surfaced in the moon pool he saw Kristin Westphalen. Again, she didn't look pleased. 'The Glare' would have melted steel. Robert stood and took the mask and mouth piece off and the look softened, "Sorry, though you were your father."

"I'm glad I'm not," remarked Robert.

His father surfaced a few seconds later and took off his equipment. The side view of The Glare was scathing enough. Robert hung back for a moment and saw his father's reaction to being on the receiving end. "Hi Kris," he said. "Good morning."

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

"Going for a swim?" answered Nathan.

"I can see that," she stated. "I meant you are in no condition to."

Nathan looked at Robert and Robert left the seadeck, knowing that look and what it meant. After he was gone, Nathan turned back to Kristin and put his, rather wet, hands on her shoulders. "Kristin, I went with Robert. I've recovered enough to go on a dive! I know I scared you last year, and again this year. But you have got to let me live before I wake up and feel as old as I really am."

"You just turned seventy-two, Nathan."

"Yeah so? And I missed ten years! So technically I'm still only sixty-two," Nathan gestured to the seadeck. "If I was really all of those seventy two years do you think NorPac would let me stay here? And if they did, as the CSO?"

He didn't wait for her to answer, "Let me tell you their answer: No. I know that because they still have this silly idea that a person must retire at sixty five. That, I can tell you, is in the manual. Am I ready to retire, Kristin? Do you really believe it's time for me to leave the _seaQuest_ and sit on my island? I don't think so."

She took a breath, "Okay, you've made your point." She smiled slightly. "I'm nearly at that mark myself but I don't think I'll be ready to retire either."

"Okay then, we know where we stand," he nodded and drew her into a wet hug, grinning as he realized it. "Now, do you think you can be... less overprotective?"

She pushed him back and then futilely tried to dry herself. "Yes."

Red light signifying General Quarters had been sounded began to flash and then Lieutenant Mara Johansen's voice cut through the chaos: "All hands, General Quarters."

Kristin looked around nervously and, although he wasn't in command, Bridger quickly slid out of the water. She held him back, "Forgetting something?"

"No, I think we should get to our quarters before they command a lock down."

She nodded and he shepherded her through the corridors of the ship to their shared quarters.

* * *

_seaQuest DSV_  
Bridge

Commodore Robert Bridger didn't even have time to change. He was almost to his quarter's, hand his hand on the latch, when he was called to the bridge. Sensing the tension, he had left, running as the maglev was still down, to the bridge. He had not even stepped onto the bridge when he heard Ortiz call, "Sound General Quarters, launch countermeasures and brace for impact!"

The whine of the electromagnetic torpedo could be heard plainly and seconds after he was through the clam doors, Robert added, "Shut the clam doors."

The twin doors closed behind him, and he felt the telltale shudder as the countermeasures took the torpedo's impact. That was too close. He sat in the command chair, "What have we got, Commander Ortiz?"

"One Skipjack sub, bearing five degrees of the starboard bow," answered Ortiz as he slid into the sensors station. "And seven degrees above us."

That was the downside to a sub battle. They tended to be in a 3-D battle field. It was simpler on the surface. Not so many planes and angles to think about. "Identification?"

"Unknown, sir, they won't answer us," came Johansen's voice.

"Open a link anyway. I want them to hear me. At least then no one can say I didn't try."

"Aye sir, you're on all frequencies."

Robert spoke into the microphone of the headset he had been handed. "Attention unidentified submarine. Stand down or we will be forced to fire in retaliation. _seaQuest_ out."

"No response."

He felt the first stirring of anger. What had that McShane woman said? A Skipjack sub with a taste for vengeance. And if there was one there was more because they showed signs of being a wolf pack. Very well. Two could play at this game. "Give me a secure channel to the _Avenger_."

A moment later, Captain Jonathan Devin Ford appeared on the screen, "Commodore."

"Captain, I need you to find a trench and hide in it until we pass over you. Then I want you to take out the unidentified aggressor. Commander Ortiz will send you the specs of the sub," Bridger looked over at Ortiz whose fingers flew over the keyboard. "Do you have them?"

"Yes sir, I do," answered Ford. "_Avenger_ out."

His face was replaced by the view of the Skipjack sub on the screen. "Half reverse, back off slow, Helm."

"Half reverse, aye," came Tony Piccolo's answer.

The ship slowly moved back from the Skipjack and the other sub followed. The added space allowed for them to see the torpedo being fired before sensors actually picked up the motion. "Countermeasures!"

"Countermeasures in the water," answered Ortiz.

"What the Hell is this guy trying to prove?" muttered Robert. "Firing solution, Lieutenant."

A few moments later, he wasn't surprised to hear, "Sir, we've lost targeting."

Robert turned to face the Engineering where Lieutenant Commander Ron McGregor sat. "First maglev, now targeting. Mind illuminating the situation?"

The man only could shake his head, but Robert could also see the fingers that were typing in commands and rerouting, "The systems have been acting strange recently. There!"

"Acquiring firing solution..." Ortiz read out. "Firing solution obtained!"

"Fire."

The ship shuddered as the torpedoes left their bays, the electro-magnetic whine gaining a fever pitch as they homed in. The Skipjack's own countermeasures launched and it maneuvered, barely, out of the way. Robert's respect for its commander went up a notch. They had not avoided getting defenses which was more important than offense in his opinion. He didn't even want to guess at the armor.

"Keep us moving back," he ordered.

The _seaQuest_ kept moving back and soon was over the trench where the Avenger was hidden. Soon the _seaQuest_ was past the trench and the Skipjack was above it, and then the Skipjack had followed them over. As soon as it was the _Avenger_ swept gracefully out of the trench behind the Skipjack sub. As if by magic, the Skipjack started to move towards the surface and above the _seaQuest_. "Counter her!" ordered Robert. "If she has depth charges we're in trouble."

The _Avenger_ reacted quicker being the smaller of the two ships and followed the Skipjack up. Robert saw the _Avenger_ fire, and this time the Skipjack didn't have time to counter. The _seaQuest_ barely moved out of the way before the Skipjack settled on the ocean floor. "Take a launch and arrest the crew of that ship, Lieutenant Shan."

"Yes sir."

* * *

February 8th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
en route to Pearl Harbor

Robert paced his quarters, what Terry McShane had told him about Rafael Vargas going around and around in his head. _This was too easy_, he realized. There is no way he was on board that sub.

A knock on the hatch and then Shan entered and saluted, "Sir, the crew of the ship have quite the history."

He was handed the printout of the Skipjack's manifest. His eyebrows lifted, "All confirmed members of Varga's wolf pack terrorist group. Interesting. At least now we have confirmed who is gunning for us, but not why." He took a deep breath and released it, trying not to become upset by it. "When was the last time the _seaQuest_ encountered Vargas?"

"I'm not sure, sir," answered Shan. "That was before my time. I can check Chief Crocker's old reports though."

Robert looked up at him, lost in thought momentarily, "That long ago?"

Shan nodded, "It would seem so."

Leaning over to the PAL unit on the wall, Robert hit a button, "Dad, could you come to my quarters for a minute?"

A moment later, "Yes. Be right there."

Robert motioned for Shan to take a seat in one of the available chairs while they waited for Nathan to walk from the seadeck to the captain's quarters. A moment later a curt knock sounded and Nathan let himself in. "Oh, a conference. Could have warned me."

"Dad, do you remember back on that first tour encountering a Rafael Vargas?"

"Not on a personal level, no," answered Nathan. "But we had to take out his 'second in command' during the SousMer incident. Why?"

Shan handed him the crew manifest of the rogue sub and Nathan read it over. A moment later he looked up, slightly spooked, "I was wondering when this was going to come back on me."

"Then you do remember?"

"Can't forget it. I was only ten days into my captaincy of the _seaQuest_ when the SousMer incident went down. It was McShane who helped get us into SousMer to save all those people," answered Nathan. "I always had a sneaking suspicion that it was not the end of it. I just expected it sooner."

"Since you've encountered him before, albeit not personally, how does he work?" asked Shan with interest.

"Bloody. He held SousMer ransom for a hundred million in gold bullion, but, if we had not been there, he would have still blown it up even had he got the money. Commander Ford and Lieutenant Philips entered using the EVA suits and teamed up with Terry McShane. There was a shoot out and Mary Knox, Varga's second in command, was killed," Nathan's eyes had acquired a far off look as he remembered. "They managed to stop the takeover and save everyone. But Vargas... he would take that as a personal affront to him, and to his business. He would swear revenge. That is my theory on why they are after me now."

"Why you?" asked Robert.

"I was in command at the time. He would see that as me being personally responsible for Knox's death," answered Nathan. "But... he could also want the_ seaQuest_ destroyed because then he and his pack would rule the Pacific."

* * *

February 9th, 2034_  
El Muerto_  
Somewhere in the Pacific

Nathan Bridger was more right than he could ever know. But Vargas did not know and did not care that the retired captain had figured things out. It had taken sixteen years to finally amass enough firepower to finally challenge the _seaQuest_, and now he learned that it no longer sailed alone.

Rafael lay on his bunk on his own modified Skipjack and listened to the hum of the engines as it sliced through the water to find another port to hide in. The other ship was a bit of a surprise. More than that, it was a bit disturbing. He got up and walked to the small bridge and turned to his best friend and 'first mate' Ozawa and said, "Did you know about the vanguard?"

Brief puzzlement was his response, then it dawned on him, "You mean the _seaQuest_? No, I did not. I had heard something to that effect but I don't always credit what I'm told."

"While that trait is admirable, next time can you pass along that kind of information, rumor or not?" asked Rafael and was pleased with Ozawa's nod.

Ozawa motioned for him to follow him to the rear of the bridge, "Then I may as well let you in on another tidbit of info. Rumor has it that the new captain of the _seaQuest_ is a man by the name of Commodore Robert Bridger."

"Any relation to the good captain?"

"Oh yeah. His son. The firstborn. I'd say killing Robert would be quite the blow to our quarry. Take him by pieces, then kill him," Ozawa made his fist close like a vise to punctuate his point. He did not need to as Vargas smiled, pleased at the very idea. "And our dear Commodore has a pretty wife and a ten year old son, Cynthia and Michael."

"Wonderful. Where can we find them?"

At this Ozawa seemed to deflate, "Unless you know where Bridger's island is, we're out of luck on that count."

Vargas frowned. Bridger's island had nearly ascended into myth as no one outside of those who had been there knew exactly where it was. Those who knew were all UEO personnel, those Vargas hunted anyway, or being hunted by the UEO and NorPac and unlikely to help him. He would never find it before the quarry on it were warned and put under protection too heavy for him to penetrate. No, he would have to find something else to draw Nathan Bridger out of his safe shell of the _seaQuest DSV_ and out into the open where Rafael could kill him.

"Anyone else, Ozawa?"

"Well... there is his niece," Ozawa shifted his weight from foot to foot, a trait he exhibited when the target was too distasteful and he was against telling his friend.

"Yeah, and where is she?"

"Waikkiki on Oahu Island in Hawaii," answered Ozawa finally, but he still seemed uneasy.

"Out with it. Why shouldn't we go after her?"

"She's psychic," answered Ozawa finally.

"Is that all?"

"No... she's pregnant and due any day now."

"Due? You mean she's pregnant and about to drop a kid?" Rafael grinned and clapped the man on the shoulders. "Ozawa, she's perfect. That would draw them right into the open to save her."

"Uh, Raf, she's married to Captain Oliver Hudson, too..."

Crap. There would be something to even make him think twice. That made her Doctor Wendy Smith-Hudson, the daughter of Admiral Lexington Smith. Admiral Smith had dealt with Rafael a few times in the early years of Rafael's terrorist group. She was not a woman he dared cross.

In that sense he was reminded of Mary Knox... "We go after her anyway."

Ozawa's eyes grew huge, "No offense, Raf, but are you absolutely insane? Sexy Lexy finds out and we are dead. This is her daughter Wendy, remember?"

"Relax, Ozawa, we just don't get caught, and for the first time in our history, once we get what we want, we actually let her live," Rafael grinned. "She's perfect."

His friend was giving him the look that still suggested that he thought Rafael had lost his mind, but he said, "Okay, fine. So how are we going to snatch her?"

* * *

PART TWO: Wild Directions

* * *

February 10th, 2034  
Waikkiki, Hawaii  
6:00 pm

Wendy Hudson, nee Smith, waddled into her home. She would have like to have called it a walk, but despite all her friends saying she was still beautiful, in fact radiant, she felt like an oversized slug that could barely move.

Walking over the blinking light that indicated a waiting message she hit the button and watched the various vid messages. Oliver was coming home for shore leave in time for the due date. She silently thanked God for that. She had not really wanted to have the baby without him there.

Her mother asking her if she needed anything. A gun to shoot herself with? Birth control so she wouldn't go through this ever again? Maybe a vasectomy for him. She grinned at all those thoughts even as she was thankful to even be having the baby.

The final message was text only and as she read it her hand flew to her mouth in terror.

_I'm in the house right now, Wendy. RV._

She backed out of the living room and into the tall frame of a man she knew was not Oliver. "You are a pretty thing," she was spun around and she faced a man of Hispanic descent. "Not at all what I expected."

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"You, of course. As bait. But we shouldn't talk here," he grinned, catlike, then herded her out of the house, his grip on her wrist.

She stopped dead in her tracks and resisted, trying to free her wrist, "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

He only gripped tighter and she gasped in the pain of his tightening grasp, "Oh, yes, you are."

Vargas practically dragged the woman out of the house and into the waiting car where an Asian man waited. "Drive, Ozawa. Evidently the husband is on his way here."

The car started to move and Wendy rolled down the window frantically but before she could scream for help, Vargas pulled her down and out of sight. A butterfly knife was pressed against her throat, "Move and I slit your throat. Then I cut the child that grows within you out and I will raise it myself."

Not even daring to swallow for fear of nicking herself, Wendy did as ordered.

* * *

Captain Oliver Hudson of the _Baycourt_ was in a good mood and he whistled as he drove to his home. When he turned the last corner and saw the police tape surrounding his house and the police cars in his driveway, the mood sank. He pulled up to the curb and got out of his car and walked up to the tape, "Hey, what the Hell is going on?"

One of the police officers walked over to him and answered, "Rafael Vargas walked right into this home and kidnapped Mrs. Hudson for an unknown reason."

"I'm Mr. Hudson. When?"

"This evening at approximately six o'clock, sir," answered the officer.

Oliver took several deep breaths to retain control, "I want to talk to your commanding officer, Constable."

"Sir?"

"Now, Constable," Hudson used his most firm command tone, and was pleased as the police officer blanched and ran off to do exactly as asked.

A few moments later an older gentleman in civilian clothes like Hudson, walked up to him, "Are you Mr. Hudson?"

"Yes, I am. Captain Oliver Hudson, Commander of the NorPac Submarine _Baycourt_ in the _seaQuest DSV_ battle group," Hudson held out his hand and the other man shook it.

"That explains how you startled my constable into action. I'm Lieutenant Damien Worshire, I'm a detective for the Waikkiki City Police," said the detective. "We don't get to deal with the Navy very often. You have a tendency to take care of your own."

"We try," Hudson, put his hands on his hips, a gesture he often used when trying to figure out how to proceed. "What is the exact situation, Lieutenant?"

"A neighbor noticed a Hispanic man in his late fifties entering your home right after your wife did at approximately six o'clock this evening. He says she was practically dragged into a waiting car where an Asian man of indiscriminate age drove the car away after she was forced down and out of sight. We found the car near a beach and we're still looking for them," he answered reading out of his notebook.

Hudson hissed in frustration, then said, "You won't find them on land, Lieutenant. By now they are likely on a highly modified Skipjack class sub headed for neutral waters or some other place to hide."

"Thank you for the tip," Worshire voice was as frustrated. "But you won't mind if we look on land anyway?"

"I hope you do just in case Vargas does something unpredicted, and I wouldn't put it past him," Hudson crossed his arms and stared at the ground. "Why would he be interested in Wendy?"

"We were hoping you could shed light on that, sir," said Worshire.

"I only wish I could because that would give me a clue on how to proceed."

* * *

February 11th, 2034_  
El Muerto_  
early morning

Vargas watched her as she stared, unflinching, back. She was so much like Mary that his loins ached. As if Mary could be a mother, as if she could be a wife. The other difference was that this woman saved lives, not took them away. Snuffed them like barely flickering candle flames. "They will come for me, you know."

"I am counting on it, _Hermita_," he answered.

"Don't call me that. You've no right."

"Don't stress yourself, Mrs. Hudson, I wouldn't want to be responsible for your early labor," he grinned and then left the tray of food. "Eat."

He left the jury-rigged brig and went to the bridge. Ozawa asked, "She still being stubborn?"

"Not as bad. Now at least she will eat. I am not a complete monster," Rafael sat in the command chair of the El Muerto. "Has this attracted any attention at all?"

Ozawa frowned in disappointment from where he sat at the communications, "Not one peep. It's been twelve hours and they still haven't put it on the news."

"Which means they are not going to. Dammit, I should have expected a media blackout. This NorPac is more aggressive than the UEO. We will have to step our defense so that another ship does not take us out," Vargas frowned, then he suddenly smiled. "Unless we take over the satellite frequencies like we did last time. Tell Bridger that I want him."

Mulling it over, Ozawa said, "That would take some doing, but it can be done."

* * *

February 12th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Nathan and Kristin's quarters

Nathan leaned back into the comfortable chair putting his feet up on the desk chair as he relaxed after his day. Remote in hand he turned on the vidscreen and flipped through the channels looking for something completely brainless to grab his attention. A knock on the door alerted him to company and he called, "It's open."

Lucas Bridger entered the quarters and pulled up another chair and they shared the desk chair for their feet. "Anything on?"

"Let's see," Nathan flipped through the channels again. "_Jaws_, _LadyBugs_, _Two Came Back_, and that show from the early nineties about a sub with a computer genius."

"_Two Came Back_ was cool. The one with Melissa Joan Hart and Jonathan Brandis..." Lucas made a grab for the remote but it was totally unnecessary as Nathan left it on that very channel.

They were about half an hour into the made for TV movie from the late nineties about a young sailboat tours captain and his girlfriend and a bunch of friends when the channel became static. "What the Hell...?" muttered Nathan as he started to channel surf again only all the channels were static.

A familiar uneasy feeling swept over him as a distinct feeling of deja vu settled into the room. The feeling escalated when the familiar face of Rafael Vargas appeared on the screen. "Oh no, not again," moaned Lucas. "Isn't once enough? What resort he plant bombs in this time?"

Nathan shook his head, not understanding either. Then Wendy Smith-Hudson was dragged into view. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen... of the world. I have with me a special guest who will remain so until the retired Captain Nathan Bridger meets with me on my terms. If not I kill this woman and the child she is carrying. Captain Bridger, you have exactly one week from the time this message is broadcast to answer me."

"Lucas, can you trace this?" asked Nathan, his mouth dry.

"On it already," Lucas was sitting at the computer fingers flying over the keyboard.

Vargas continued. "To answer me, you will need to leave the safe shell you call the _seaQuest_ and be on land. The accepted place will be on the southern tip of the Lanai Island, Hawaii. No back up in the way of SEALs or Marines. No one. Come alone. A trade, Captain. These two lives for your one. You make the choice."

With that the static returned and Lucas began to curse vehemently. The movie returned to the vidscreen and Lucas said, "All I needed was two more seconds and I would have had him!"

* * *

_seaQuest DSV_  
wardroom

Robert looked over at his father who seemed drawn into himself. Dr. Kristin Westphalen suggested, "We could temporarily implant a locator."

"What if he decides to simply kill them both?" asked Robert.

Shan suggested, "There is no way he could have a shadow at all?"

A few minutes of silence were broken when Mara Johansen announced, "Sir, the _Shadow Warrior _is taking up a wing position off of the lower port and Colonel Yamamoto is requesting permission to board."

"Permission granted and relay that I want him in the wardroom the minute he boards. Warn him about the maglev problem, too," ordered Robert.

"Yes sir."

A few moments later, Colonel Jason Yamamoto joined them in the wardroom. "I saw the broadcast. What is with this crew and attracting this much activity? I swear I've never seen anything like it!" he exclaimed as he sat down in an empty chair.

Shan grinned, "We had a similar conversation a month back."

The atmosphere turned serious as Yamamoto leaned forward with his elbows on the table. "Have you come up with any ideas?"

"I thought I would put a locator implant in Nathan so we can trace him if we have to," she said. "Of course I would like there to be some people there to watch over him..."

Yamamoto stated, "I can arrange the SEALS if you can implant the locator." He turned to Captain Nathan Bridger, a man he had never met. A steely gaze answered, and he also noticed that this was another man he could not read. "That is if Captain Bridger acquiesces to the plan..."

"I like it," he said quietly. "I am just concerned about Wendy's safety. If this is discovered she and her child are dead."

Yamamoto sighed in frustration, "We will have to be very, very careful then. Doctor, can you implant that locator tonight?"

"Yes," she stood and after a moment, Nathan also stood.

They left the wardroom and Yamamoto turned to Shan, "I'll need you with me. We haven't much time so let's make sure we are careful..."

* * *

PART THREE: Building a Miracle

* * *

February 18th, 2034  
Lanai Island  
Hawaii

Nathan sat on the rock by the secluded beach. This was as South as he could get on the island without actually being in the water. The skin itched under his collarbone where Kristin had peeled back a layer of skin to implant the locator but he quelled the urge to scratch in case it would attract attention to it.

He sighed and waited. For moment he thought maybe Vargas was not going to come, but then he heard the rustling of the plants and Wendy Smith was pulled into view by Vargas. "Captain Bridger, a pleasure to finally meet you," purred Vargas.

"I wish I could say the same," responded Bridger. "I'm here and you have what you wanted. Let her go."

"In a moment," Vargas gestured and likely the same Asian man that had driven the car came into view and patted Bridger down in a cursory search. "He's clean," stated the man.

"Good to know you can be counted on to hold up to your end of the bargain, Captain," Vargas released Wendy and she ran up and behind Nathan, rubbing her wrist as she did so.

_Wendy, run in a North Easterly direction. Help is there_, he sent mentally.

_Uncle Nathan, it's a trap. There's a sniper in the bushes to your four o'clock_, she sent back. _They have orders to shoot you as soon as I am out of sight_.

He sighed and walked towards Vargas so that the man was between him and the sniper. _Now get out of here,_ he ordered.

She did finally and Rafael smiled wickedly, "I have waited sixteen years to avenge Bloody Mary."

Rafael brought out a butterfly knife and Nathan knew that if he stepped back any the sniper would shoot him. If he stayed where he was, that knife would slice him open. Preferring the knife wound to the gunshot would, Nathan stayed put. Lord, he hoped Yamamoto knew what he was doing...

The shots began to rain down and Nathan dove for cover. The Asian man was not so lucky and he fell down hard indicating an instant kill. Vargas, Nathan saw, had taken cover behind a rock. Soon answering shots from Vargas's front began to chip away at the porous rock that Bridger was hiding behind, taking large chunks out of it. Vargas could see Nathan clearly, and Bridger could see Vargas. Rafael pulled out a handgun and aimed it at Bridger, "At least I take you with me!"

_No time like the present_, he sent to Yamamoto.

As if summoned out of the ground, Jason seemed to surface from the sand and grab the gun in Vargas's hand and they fought for it. For a moment, the lead rain let up... and Nathan took that very moment to rush Vargas as well to overpower him. Vargas fired and Nathan winced as the fiery pain ripped into his left arm, but he used his weight to help Jason bear him to the ground. The gun was wrested out of Vargas's hands and soon the bullets stopped flying as it ended.

Yamamoto cuffed Vargas and Nathan checked his arm where the bullet had grazed him. "Sir, you're bleeding," pointed out Jason.

"Flesh wound. Nothing serious," stated Nathan.

Wendy walked to them and looked at the wound, "It looks uglier than it really is."

Suddenly she bent double and Yamamoto and Nathan grabbed her to support her. "What is it?" he asked anxiously, then a wet puddle formed at her feet and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm going into labor," she said in shock.

Yamamoto went as white as a piece of sheet paper, as did a few of the members of his team. Clearly, as good as they were on extracting hostages, none had ever had this kind of problem come up before. Nathan, however, did have experience delivering babies, he could count more than he had fingers. When Carol had gone into labor he had even had to deliver Robert in their car.

Not an experience he wanted to repeat, however.

"Where's the closest hospital?" asked Bridger in his best command tone and it seemed to snap the other men out of their mild panic.

"Not close enough," Wendy said in between pants.

"Okay, where is the launch?" demanded Nathan.

Yamamoto pointed down the beach. Nathan carefully picked up Wendy and carried her at a brisk jog to the old MR launch they still used. Yamamoto helped Nathan to transfer Wendy to a padded bench where they laid her down. Her jaw clenched as a contraction gripped her body. "How far are they apart?" asked Nathan as he used a cool cloth on her forehead.

"Not very far," she said when it subsided.

"Think you can make it to the _seaQuest?_"

"Maybe... if you have one very fast pilot," she said.

Nathan had counted the scant minute between contractions. "Lucas, get us to the _seaQuest_ now!"

Lucas looked around the corner and instantly regretted it, snapping his attention back to the viewscreen and high pressure windscreen. The MR launch slid from the sand of the beach and was soon underwater. Lucas pushed the fragile engines to the maximum they would go and entered the launch bay of _seaQuest_. This took fifteen minutes.

For Nathan Bridger and Jason Yamamoto, however, those fifteen minutes were an eternity because Wendy's baby had decided not to wait. Contractions were practically on top of contraction, or at least it seemed that way to them, and likely Wendy. In between her terse instructions to Yamamoto, and the contractions, the baby girl was born in the launch just as Lucas piloted it into the launch sleeve on the _seaQuest_. Lucas announced, "We're in!"

And at the precise same moment the newly born girl came a lusty cry as it took its first breath of air. The hatch opened and Dr. Westphalen entered through the top, instantly at Nathan's side and she carefully cut the cord and wrapped the child in sterile cloths and handed her to Wendy. "It's a girl," said Nathan quietly.

* * *

2 hours later_  
seaQuest DSV_

Robert leaned on the bulkhead across from his father outside of the medbay. Wendy and her new daughter were being checked out by Dr. Kristin Westphalen. A few minutes later she came back out with a broad smile on her face, "That is a real treat, fellas. You don't get that very often on a military sub."

"She's okay then? The daughter too?" asked Robert.

"They're perfect," answered Kristin. She turned to Nathan with approval. "Are you sure there isn't a medical degree in there somewhere?"

"Only paramedic first aid," answered Nathan. "I figured the upgrade would be good if I had any Search and Rescue Ops assigned to me. I guess it was a wise decision."

"I'd certainly say so," agreed Kristin. "So where is Oliver?"

Moments later Captain Hudson seemingly materialized, "Is she okay? This won't cause any problems with the pregnancy will it? None of your officers," he glared at Robert, "Will give me a straight answer."

Kristin smirked then turned to Nathan, "Ask him."

Hudson turned to face Bridger and noted the blood on his shirt, "What happened?"

"You have a healthy daughter now, Oliver," answered Nathan, grinning. "Congratulations."

Robert started to grin too as Hudson's facial expressions ran the gamut of shock, then as the realization of what Nathan had meant dawned, joy. "A daughter?" Hudson said quietly. "It's a little girl?"

"Wendy thought you might like to name her," said Kristin.

Hudson pointed to the medbay door, for the first time they had met him, at a complete loss for words. Kristin nodded and he entered the medbay. Oliver saw his sleeping wife and just to the side of her the makeshift crib for the sleeping baby. He walked over to the crib and moved aside the blankets to see the tiny thing. "Hey you," he said. "This is your Daddy speaking."

Looking around, he decided to pick up and hold the tiniest person he had ever seen. Cradling her in his arms he walked over to the side of the bed and sat down in the chair and leaned over and kissed his wife. "How different would I be had I never have met you?" he whispered quietly. "Sometimes I have these dreams where I captain the _seaQuest_. I am... a bitter man in those dreams, Wendy. I have what I want professionally but what have I sacrificed as a man? There is a life I never dreamed of and I would never give up. I love you, even though I rarely say the words. I look at you and I see my future. You are all I want. You and this little girl that will likely steal my heart more and more as the years go by. This little girl is better than any gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you."

He sat there a long time just holding his daughter and memorizing every single detail. Eventually he was aware that someone was standing there and he looked up to see Nathan Bridger standing there with a half smile on his face. "Pick a name yet?" he asked.

"Yeah. Vanessa Carol Alexandra Hudson," answered Hudson. "Wendy and I picked out the names when we were thinking of them. Carol after her Aunt, and Alexandra after her mother."

"Vanessa?"

"My mother," answered Hudson as he stood and laid his sleeping daughter in the crib again. He stood there looking at the crib. "I'm thinking of being a consultant again. Maybe this is enough."

"Who will command the _Baycourt_?"

"Captain Krieg," answered Hudson. "If he's up to it. Nathan, I'm glad it was you in that shuttle. I can't think of anyone else who would have done a better job."

"I'm glad I could help."


	13. Ascension

CHAPTER TEN:_  
Ascension_

_

* * *

_PART ONE: About Time

* * *

March 1st, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
sea deck  
17:00 hours

Nathan sat on the catwalk suspended above the moonpool lost in thought. Over a year ago he had promised Kristin Westphalen that he would marry her. Neither of them were in a hurry as things had to sort themselves out before he could marry her. But the events of the past months had made him think. Maybe it had something to do with delivering Wendy and Oliver's baby daughter Vanessa but he realized that no one had forever.

Oliver had left the _Baycourt_ in Ben Krieg's hands and gone back to consulting on the mainland. Wendy was a devoted mother with a husband who worshiped the very ground she walked on. As it should be.

Lately Kristin had been giving him strange looks, as if to say it was their turn for some happiness. Yes, she was past the childbearing age but he decided it was time. Getting up he walked into his quarters and dug out the diamond ring he had bought those many months ago and walked to medbay. Kristin was just cleaning up her office and she turned to face him. "Nathan, what is it?" she asked upon seeing the look on his face.

He handed her the ring, "I figured it was time I gave you this."

She took it and tried it on. Granted it was not a perfect fit, but it was very close. He had guessed well at the size. She looked up at him wordlessly for a moment and then, "I wish I had something more... grateful to say. But it's about bloody time."

He grinned, shrugged, "I had a bit of a wake up call."

"In the form of something not two weeks old and by the name of Vanessa?" she asked.

Nathan nodded in confirmation. "How long did I promise to even marry you but never even produced that ring? A year? I'm very overdue. At least now I can marry you and know we had an engagement, no matter how short."

"We could always elope," she suggested.

"Ha, could you see Robert's reaction? Or Cynthia's. For that matter, Michael's? He would be extremely disappointed in not being able to be a ringbearer," he leaned on the desk. "So, now we have planning to do."

She smiled, "Yes, it would appear so."

* * *

Ensign Lucas Bridger stared at the diamond ring in shock, and glee. "He finally gave it to you?" he asked, looking up at Kristin Westphalen. "I was beginning to think he chickened out."

"Just how long has he had it?" she asked curiously.

"At least three months," answered Lucas and he scratched his palm where the skin was dry from the control yoke of the Specter. "I was thinking of asking Jess if she wanted to take the plunge, but I don't have the cash to pay for a ring yet. At least, not the one I want to give her."

"Don't get her one that will drown her should she fall in the moonpool," Kristin chided gently. "A simple ring is usually the best bet."

"They're the most expensive!" he defended. "I want a quality ring. Something you can pass along as an heirloom."

"How many generations?" chuckled Westphalen, then she look at her watch. "It's getting late. Good night Lucas."

"Good night, Kristin," Lucas waved her off and walked to Fredericks' quarters.

He found the door open and her clutching her head. Lucas rushed to her side and grasped her shoulders. "What's wrong, do you want me to get a doctor?"

She shook her head and then her face relaxed, "I'm fine. I'm fine. What did you want, Lucas?"

"Just chat for a bit before I went to bed," he answered as he helped her to her bunk.

They lay there and he could see that she was beginning to fall asleep. He slowly moved to get up and leave, but she murmured as she gripped him close, "Don't leave."

"Can I close the door at least?" he asked and she nodded.

Lucas slid out of her grasp long enough to close the hatch and, as an afterthought, spin the lock. He returned to where she half leaned on him and arranged the pillows so that he could be comfortable. Kicking of his shoes and drawing the blankets over her body he lay back. Freddie was using her index finger on his wrist, drawing little designs on it. "Have you seen Dr. Westphalen's new ring?" she asked.

_How did I know she was going to ask that_? Lucas grinned. "As a matter of fact, I have."

"I wouldn't be rushing you if I said I was thinking of asking you to find me one just like it?" she looked up at him.

Lucas scratched his head, "Actually, no, you wouldn't be. I was thinking the same thing. And I thought I would be rushing you."

She settled back down. "That's a relief."

"What is?"

"That we are both thinking on the same lines again. You want to give me a ring, and I want the ring," she began to laugh. "It's amazing."

He laughed, "We could be moving a bit slow if we are beginning to do that. Jess, I have to be honest. I love you. But I'm scared. The only memories I have of married life are not that great."

"Then use Nathan as your example," she said. "Look, I know you early life was not great, Lucas, but we both have to move on. You have a better example now. Granted, a slow moving and dense one at times when it comes to things like that, but look at his marriage before this one. There is an example of love. Could you imagine being married to someone for twenty-seven years and considering her untimely death too soon? Carol was his life. Now Kristin is. Use Nathan as your exemplar, and we will be just fine."

He smiled, and noticing how close her face was to his leaned forward slightly to kiss her on lips. "You're right of course."

As if she suddenly realized the proximity of him to her she leaned forward so that she could be taken as the aggressor. Lucas slid his hands up her backbone in half circles that made her shiver and she deepened the kiss. Her hands were working at the buttons of his uniform shirt and his at the zipper of her black military jumpsuit. She leaned into his, momentarily confounding his efforts as she took the khaki shirt off.

She leaned back and traced the formation of the muscle that had formed in the months of military training. Gone was the gangly teenager of the first tour, and even the second. In his place was the taut muscular young man who was no stranger to the crunches and the push-up. He was not muscle bound like the other men on the boat who looked like they were about to burst at the seams, but his muscles were lean, graceful, but yet powerful - this was how she liked her men and she licked her lips in anticipation.

The motion of her lips and tongue made his blue eyes darken to a very aroused deep sapphire, the color of the sky moments before the sun stained it fuschia at twilight. Sliding the white undershirt slowly off so she could see the chest that haunted her dreams at night and kept her warm at the same time.

Finally she pulled the shirt off and neatened the golden flax hair mussed by the motion. Oh yes, gone was the gangly teenager. This young man that how haunted her dreams and could make her hunt him aching with the need was lithe and powerful all at the same time. A mix that at mere sighting could make her ache.

As if sensing this, he neatly flipped her and pinned her to the bed, his mouth just under her ear, and she barely panted, "You give me a hickey and I'll shoot you."

This got no answer but he moved lower and soon both were swept away.

* * *

March 2nd, 2034  
Pearl Harbor_  
Baycourt_

Captain Benjamin Krieg watched as the last of the crew from the _Nezamiah_ waved to him and went to their new assignments. Some were coming on board the _Baycourt_ as new crew, some were also coming on board in order to be transferred to the _seaQuest_. Those he almost envied, sometimes wishing that time would spin backwards.

In the next surface berth was the _Avenger_ and a few of the crew was even going there. He saw a familiar figure running to where he stood and he turned as she was in his arms, and her mouth on his in the deepest most passionate kiss he had ever had the honor of being caught up in. He did the only thing that should be done, he held her tightly to him and kissed her back. The kiss finally ended and she looked up at him, "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Ben grinned and hugged Lonnie Henderson. "I promise I'll try not to do that again," he said. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

She swallowed, "I asked for a transfer. If you're going to do stupid things then at least let me be close to you."

"Transfer?" Ben read the crew manifest of the _Baycourt_. She was listed as his new executive officer. Looking at the smiling face of someone he had yearned for, she nodded with a smile on her face. "I'm glad."

She saluted and he saluted her back and she stood beside him, in her proper place as his X-O. He greeted the new crew and she explained to them where to find things, and the schedule. She saluted again, and grabbed the clipboard, "I believe that's my job, sir."

He grinned and said, "Be my guest, Commander."

She entered the ship with the clipboard in hand and soon he heard her clear voice ringing out at the newest batch of crew. "Officers, your assignments are in the galley. Enlisted, your assignments are at that desk right there. Yeah, that one. In your assignment packets are where your new quarters are and a short profile of your new roommate, if applicable. Believe it or not we actually tried to pair people up with others they could get along with."

Some laughed at that, and she continued, "Those who haven't met Captain Krieg yet, you saw him on the way in. I'm the executive officer Lieutenant Commander Lorraine Henderson, formally of the _Avenger_, and before that I was the Chief Engineer of the _seaQuest DSV_. Now that you have the short of my history, I expect I'll be meeting most of you. Dismissed, find your assignments!"

Krieg smiled at his luck. What made a ship great was not the captain, though good leadership had everything to do with a ship being run right, it was the excellence of the executive officer that backed the captain up. Henderson showed all the hallmarks of being a truly great X-O. He hoped she remained the next tour, as well as the personal level of having her on board.

* * *

March 4th, 2034  
Waikkiki, Hawaii  
The Hudson's home

Chaos reigned today, and it was everything he could do to be the one stable thing in the storm of that living room. Vanessa was a colicky baby, and fussy. "Come on, Princess," he pleaded. "Mommy will be home soon. There, see, this isn't so bad."

He tested the warmth of the milk on the inside of his wrist, smiled as it was- finally- the right temperature. In between cries he managed to pop the nipple into her reluctant mouth. As if by magic she quieted and Oliver breathed a sigh of relief. At least one thing had gone right today as he surveyed the damage... or the mess of the living room and kitchen.

He sat down in the comfortable chair in the living room and leaned back to make the footrest come up. Not only was Vanessa fussy she was hungry and practically demolished the bottle in minutes. At least it seemed that way. The growth spurts were mind blowingly unbelievable. She had been so tiny when she had been born. At this rate she would be an armful by the end of the year.

Hearing the sound of a car coming into the driveway, he got up and let Vanessa finish the bottle. The little daily ritual of feed, burp, and put to bed was becoming very familiar to Hudson as, he grinned, it was Wendy who had to go to work everyday. He worked mostly from home in his home office beside the nursery. That was the miracle of modern technology. He could be in on staff meeting in Pearl and be in his boxers for all they knew. Not that he would. Life had not gotten _that_ busy... yet.

Vanessa was yawning now, thankfully, and this would give Wendy a few hours of respite to relax from work before their lives became full again. Oliver thanked his lucky stars that he had not had a family like his sister.

Two years ago he not become Uncle to one child, but two, when Deanna gave birth to twins. That gene ran rampant in his family... Deanna was his younger sister by a mere two minutes. The fact that he was a twin, fraternal as it may be, and she had twins did not bode well for Wendy and Oliver. His own family could blossom if she quickened again...

Laying Vanessa in her crib and bringing the blankets up he sighed and leaned there for a moment after she fell asleep. He heard the front door open and close and the sound of grocery bags hitting the floor. Closing the nursery door he came down the stairs. Wendy looked up at him, "She asleep?"

"Yeah," he whispered as he picked up the grocery bags and walked into the kitchen. "I'll clean up after putting this away."

She walked into the living room and smiled, "How about we split this fifty-fifty. It's not so bad in here. It just looks like we have a baby in the house."

Oliver looked in the living, definitely not military regulation cleanliness anymore, but strewn with baby toys and other hints of the child that lived within. Seeing it in that eye, it didn't seem so bad. The toys gave it a homey look. There were no dirty diapers or spilled food. Even the empty bottles were already in the dishwasher. Going into the kitchen where the clean bottles were upside down in the draining mat, he began to put the groceries away. Wendy followed him in and grabbed a can of Pringles chips from one of the bags. "You know, I've heard that a man in the kitchen is sexy. I'd have to agree."

Tongue in cheek, Oliver turned around to face her, "We just had one and you want to try for another already?"

She leaned back and laughed. "Oh no, one is enough for now. Maybe later we can try to give Ness a little brother or sister-"

"Or both."

"Or both? Oh, yeah, you're a twin. That's genetic. Oh lord, if she had been a twin..."

"Nathan would have had a heart attack?"

Wendy looked at him open-mouthed in shock, and he began to laugh. She soon joined him and they were laughing in full a short while after. "Does your crew ever see this side of you?" she asked after she had gained control.

"_I_ didn't even see this side of me before you happened," he answered, a little sadly. "You managed something that no one else did. Maybe Freddie suspected... but she didn't know."

"That reminds me. The _seaQuest_ has two engagements to announce," she began and Oliver sat down opposite from her, the groceries all put away. "Nathan finally gave Kristin the ring he bought months ago. Then Lucas bought a very elegant, _very_ expensive, platinum and diamond one for Freddie..."

Oliver had been about to put a chip into his mouth when he stopped in shock, "And I thought meeting crew from the _seaQuest_ changed me! My God, if they are engaged she must have in Hell when Mr. Wolenczak was in Macronesia," he caught her look, "Sorry, I mean the young Mr. Bridger."

"Time passes for all of us and it waits for no one."

* * *

March 5th, 2034  
somewhere in the Pacific Rim

Alexander Bourne could be patient when he wanted to be, but right now he wanted things done and over with so he could begin to rebuild as soon as possible and regain his former power. There were still areas in the world that required his strong hand leading them and he would not disappoint.

The only thing holding him back was that dratted _seaQuest DSV_ and the now three Bridgers that were safely ensconced on it.

Bourne was by far not a stupid man either. He knew Vargas's mistake and would not repeat it. He knew that kidnapping a woman who could contact the very minds of others to alert them to dangers was no way to lure them into the open, nor was he some horrid monster that would hold a mother and her child hostage. No, no, he eschewed that tactic. If he did not no one would believe that he had their best interests at heart. However, there had to be someone out there that he could use...

He smiled, knowing the very person who could give him his answer, and she was on the _seaQuest_. If her subliminals could only be relied on for direct action he could even get her to do his dirty work for him but they only went so far.

Bourne sat at the computer and pushed the buttons that would activate the programming and then rubbed his hands together in anticipation. It was only a matter of time before his revenge would be complete, as well as ensuring that all loose ends were tied up. _Wouldn't it be a bonus, Alex, if you could take out two birds with one stone_? he grinned and then did his research.

He fairly chortled at his good fortune. The UEO mandate was about to expire, and McGath's term was ending. They would not only have to renew the mandate, but vote for a new Secretary-General. He went over the list of candidates and saw the name he was looking for. In fact, he saw two. One that made him grip the table in rage. How dare they nominate him! How utterly insulting. Bourne knew he could do a better job than he.

_Two birds one stone, Alex, think_!

He grinned when it came to him. The perfect way to not only collapse the UEO, but also rid him of the biggest thorn in his side.

* * *

The Watcher awoke and pushed herself up to a sitting position. Getting up she got dressed and walked to the engineering section. Seeing no one, not that they would question her, she sat at the console and began to type in the commands. Sliding the CD-ROM into the slot, she loaded the virus.

After the virus was loaded she took the CD-ROM and walked back to her quarters. After hiding the disk under a loose tile and making sure it would not be dislodged she lay back down and fell asleep.

* * *

March 6th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
shortly before first shift

The next morning, Lucas woke up to find Fredericks already up and massaging her temples. "What's wrong," he asked.

"Headache. Good thing I'm not on duty today," she answered.

He nodded and got dressed, "Unfortunately I am." He sighed, "We've been having so many problems lately it's not even funny. If I didn't know better I'd say it was a repeat of the computer problems in 2018."

"Are they that serious?" she asked.

"Yeah, they kinda are. But that doesn't stop there. There have been numerous loose screws and bolts. Someone in Dr. Bridger's team was nearly killed when a ceiling mounted light came down and landed into the moonpool. Nathan cut the power off fast enough so no one was electrocuted," Lucas finished dressing and clipped his name tags and rank bars on. "Things are getting more serious, and I don't think it's by accident anymore."

"You think someone is... sabotaging the _seaQuest_?" Fredericks sat up in bed. "My God, I have to check the Specters... If someone tampered with them..."

"Relax, hun, I already made sure that there is a security detail there."

She sighed a breath of relief and lay back down before getting up and dressing herself for the day as well, although in her civilian clothes. "Maybe Nathan would like some help today."

"You like working with him?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Did you know he could program a computer, or was it you who taught him how?"

Lucas looked at her strangely, and gathering by the look on his face that, no, he had not known Bridger was proficient with a computer. "No," he said. "Why?"

"Well, since you haven't been around to help him, he's been doing his own programs for his research," she answered. "Granted, it's only Visual Basic, but..."

He snorted. "Basic, ha, beginner's language. Still..." he shook his head. "I didn't even know he could do that. If he gets into a C variant, then I'll be surprised."

She laughed then and he left to go on duty. Fredericks closed the door after him and then clutched her head as another sharp pain lanced through it. _Maybe I should see Dr. Westphalen instead_, she thought then shook her head as it subsided. _Nah, it's just a headache. Let the Aspirin take effect. If its still there then go see her_.

Fredericks left her quarters, never noticing as the little flashing lights on her implant returned to normal.

* * *

PART TWO: Beautiful Day

* * *

March 6th, 2034  
mid first shift  
HR Clinton  
Galley

Admiral Katherine Hitchcock sat at the table and watched as the crew moved around her. Deciding to take a day to herself had been a good idea. Devoid of the rank bars and name tag, the crew practically ignored her. Some due to the fact that they didn't know that an Admiral even sat in their very midst. She quietly drank her coffee as she listened to the various conversations, thankful that what little she heard about herself from them was mostly good. Sometimes she needed that boost of confidence.

A few came in a bit loud, saw her, lifted their eyebrows and then walked over the table, "Mind if we sit here?" the bolder one asked.

"By all means. No sense in a table going to waste," she said.

The three sat. They were new, just transferred from the Nezamiah likely, and fresh out of the academy. The younger woman asked her, "Been on the Clinton long?"

Katie restrained a laugh. Very new. "Awhile. What would you like to know?"

"Oh, nothing," she looked over slyly at the two young men. "These two have a bet on whether Admiral Hitchcock is actually from the _seaQuest_ or not. I was wondering if you've met her...?"

Deciding to play a little out of character, she smiled and said, "Well, I've met her... And I heard rumors of the fact."

"Is she nice?" asked one of the young men. "Everyone seems like they work under a fair hand. Like..."

"Like Captain Montail?" she said, then smiled disarmingly. "She had us all fooled. There is no shame in admitting it. What of Ben... Captain Krieg?"

"Oh, he was cool too. We just didn't have long enough to really get used to him to know," answered the third, ah, ensigns all of them.

"That's good to know," Katie's face felt like it was going to crack from smiling so much, but it felt good to smile for once. "Krieg was always interesting."

They turned to her in surprise and she knew her mistake. "You know him?"

"I know... yes, I do," she said, then her smile widened. "What do you think of me, honestly?"

The young woman answered, "You're a lot nicer than many around here. Like work hasn't gotten to you yet and you're determined to stay..."

"Normal," finished the other.

"I'm glad you think so," she said. "I didn't catch your names..."

"Alyissa Cayman," answered the young woman. "I just got my ensign bars."

"Daniel Serrano," answered the one that had a tendency to finish Cayman's sentences.

"Milos Pernitz," came the third, the shier of the three.

"All Ensigns I see?" she said and they nodded. "I don't tend to stand on rank. I got used to that on the _seaQuest_ when Captain Nathan Bridger commanded her. I'm Admiral Katherine Hitchcock."

They stood up so fast to salute that it caught the rest of the galley's attention. As if by magic, everyone realized it was her and was doing the same. "As you were," she called out. "I'm not in uniform, everyone. Pretend like I'm not here."

Everyone sat, including the three ensigns who were looking at her with some awe. "Jeez, I expected Lieutenant or even Commander, but I didn't expect that," said Ensign Serrano. "Sir."

"Enough of the 'sirs', I meant what I said," she lifted a brow and grinned again. "I figured it was fair since you told me your names. I'm off duty. Don't remind me of my rank when off duty."

"Got it," grinned Cayman. "So it wasn't a rumor that you were on _seaQuest_. It was true."

She nodded in answer. "The 2018-2019 tour. The very first tour under Bridger and the UEO. That was an experience I'll never forget," she said and for a moment was lost in the memories. She shook her head. "That boat got under my skin and will never leave."

"You know Captain Krieg, though, you said," asked Pernitz. "If you don't mind me asking, how?"

"I married him. No, we're not married anymore. It didn't work out. But we're friends."

"You have to be the coolest Admiral I've ever seen or heard about," said Cayman. "How do you do it?"

"I told myself once that I would never let the military swallow me whole. I would always be me whether they liked it or not. And if they didn't, I was good enough that any company would clamor to have me work for them. That worked," she laughed and leaned back in her chair. "I had to temper it not to get out of hand, but having the confidence helped. I learned from a pro."

"Krieg?" this from Serrano made her laugh harder.

"No, Nathan Bridger. He was not the captain I expected to meet. In fact, I met him the same way you just met me," she said, and saw their expectant faces, wanting to know more. "He was sitting at my station on the _seaQuest_, and to me he was just a tourist..."

For Katherine the hours seemed to melt away as she found herself talking to these ensigns, who thankfully had just come off duty and were in no hurry to go anywhere either.

* * *

March 7th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
sea deck

Nathan was cleaning up the dust that was left from an experiment. He grinned. Seeing the look on Kristin's face when the rock literally exploded in the hyperbaric chamber was hilarious. It was an excellent experiment, more done to impress the scientific board to get more funding that anything, but spectacular as well.

He sat down once he was finished and took a sip of his tea, something Kristin had got him into, and looked over the reports. One was a very official looking envelope on high quality paper bearing the UEO logo in one corner in photographic quality, no less. Breaking the seal he took out the even higher quality paper. Wow, they went all out on this one. Likely some sort of invitation to a gala or something stupid like- Nathan read the letter on the heavy weight photo-like paper.

It was a good thing he was sitting down.

_Dear sir,_

_It is the decision of the senate that the nomination of the next Secretary-General of the United Earth Oceans was picked. The final vote is on March 21st, 2034. If you decided to accept the nomination, your presence is required._

_The nominee of the position is Dr. Nathan Hale Bridger the current Chief Science Officer of the NorPac ship, _seaQuest DSV 4600_._

_Congratulations on your nomination and remember that if you accept the nomination you must be at the Summit on March 20th, 2034, unless you send us a reason you cannot attend and still wish to accept. The other nominees running against you are President Akira Uenishi of NorPac, and Admiral Lena Yarrow of the United Kingdom._

_Sincerely,_

_Rear-Admiral Marie Guennette_

_UEO liaison _

_South Atlantic Confederation._

Nathan could only stare at the letter in shock. _They want _me_ to be the next Secretary General_? He shook his head and reread the letter. Nothing had changed about it at all. They indeed wanted him to. He was still shaking his head in shock when Fredericks came in. "What made you so happy?" she asked, looking at him funny.

He handed her the letter and watched her reaction as she finished reading it. She screamed in the sort of scream of delight and wrapped him in a huge hug. While he was surprised at her exuberance, he quite frankly was as pleased and flattered. "You're going to make a wonderful Secretary General!" she exclaimed then calmed down when she realized what she had just done. "Sir."

"I'm not the Secretary General yet. I've only been nominated," he stated, still a bit in shock and the full implications not quite sunk in yet. "In fact, I still haven't got over it yet."

"What are you going to tell Kristin?" she asked.

"What is he going to tell me?" they turned to face the Doctor.

Fredericks grinned, "Nathan has something amazing to tell you." She left them then and Kristin turned to face him.

"What is she talking about?"

Nathan handed her the letter and let her read it for herself. For the second time in a day, someone gave a whoop of joy and hugged him fiercely. "Mr. Secretary General," she said huskily, then her eyes widened. "That would mean that you have to leave the _seaQuest_."

"Yeah, it would. But that's not so bad. I would be in San Diego, or I could get them to move the Senate somewhere else," he sighed. "This would mean quite a few changes. Then again, I actually have to get voted in first."

Kristin sat down opposite him and said, "These changes... I think I can live with them. I cannot see anyone more suited to take that job than you. But I will miss the _seaQuest_."

"You automatically want to come with me?" he asked, amazed.

"Of course! The Secretary General needs his wife at his side."

"I'm not the Secretary General yet, Kristin. Hell, I'm not even sure if I want the job!" he leaned back in his chair. So many decisions... Ah hell," leaning forward as he shook his head. "Freddie will tell everyone and I'm going to have to accept at least the nomination."

"Nathan, it isn't a bad idea."

"What?"

"It's not a bad idea. Like I said, it's a job made for you."

"You've got to be joking."

"I'm not!" she exclaimed then leaned into his embrace. "So when are we going to take that plunge, Nathan? When do I get to call myself Mrs. Bridger?"

"When would you like to?"

"Yesterday, if you want to get technical," Kristin sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "We have been engaged for how long?"

"A few days," he steeled himself for the half-playful punch coming, it hit him mid shoulder. "Okay, I said I'd marry you over a year ago. So I guess we should really think about wedding arrangements."

"It's about time!" she exclaimed, then pulled the wedding planner out that seemed like it was about to burst, and laughed at Nathan as he paled a little bit.

"How long have you had that?"

"Since last February," she answered and opened the part about the groom, which was surprisingly empty. "I figured you would want a say on what kind of wedding we were going to have, but I have some ideas. Big or small?"

"Small. Had a big wedding last time, and as fun as that was, I would rather a small intimate wedding," he answered. "Same with the reception, assuming we have one."

"Define small."

"Under forty people. I say that because I know there is going to be crew that want in on this. How about we see how many want to come, then go from there?" he suggested.

She thought a minute, "Good idea. My guess is a relaxed, non-formal wedding?"

"Please."

"How about a intimate wedding of under thirty and a bigger reception?" she suggested.

"That's good," he agreed. "Then we could get married on my island."

"Why not the _seaQuest_? It's where we met."

"Why not the very corridor where we met?" he drawled this out and she laughed, then he suggested: "Nah, not what I imagined. I see more a tropical getaway wedding. Then hold the receptions a few days later someplace else."

"Okay, we can go with that. But you could hold the reception there too."

"I have enough space for the wedding, not the reception."

"So we work on the wedding invitations and the reception's separately," and the rest of the day was spent on planning the wedding.

* * *

March 7th, 2034  
Pearl Harbor  
15:34

The _HR Clinton_ slid into the docks gracefully and Admiral Katherine Hitchcock watched from an out of the way spot on the bridge. She had all the faith in the world that her crew would see them in without any problems but old habits were so very hard to break. And so she stood on the bridge while they docked.

Soon after the crew began to go ashore and Katherine watched them leave with a feeling of trepidation. The tour was getting so close to ending, and many of them would be moving on to other ships or positions. Some even were leaving the military altogether as their contracts ended. She smiled at that. Once she had thought of doing the same thing but decided not to.

When most of them had offloaded she walked down the ramp to the dock and looked up at the _Clinton_. So deeply was she in her thoughts she never noticed as a man came up to her and asked, "Are you Admiral Katherine Hitchcock?"

Whirling in surprised she answered, "Yes, I am."

"I have orders to give you this. It's about the UEO mandate renewal," he said, then saluted and then walked away.

Opening the letter she had to read it twice and then she was still in a state of disbelief, but also of great joy. "Captain," she called as the captain of the _Clinton_ walked past her.

He came to a stop and saluted, "Yes, ma'am?"

"NorPac has agreed to let us return to our old duties in the UEO come the start of the new tour. We will have a multi-national crew again," she smiled. "And the _seaQuest DSV_ will return to her role as a science vessel, the _Avenger_ as Search and Rescue, the _Baycourt _as their support."

"That's good news," he said.

"It is. There is more... we are to escort Dr. Nathan Hale Bridger to the UEO Senate where he will run for the office of the Secretary General," she finished and the captain smiled.

"That's even better!" he saluted sharply and went about his business.

That was even better in Hitchcock's mind. His ascension was long overdue and it was only proper that he be in that position. If he wasn't voted in he was guaranteed at least an Ambassador's position. But that increased the dangers on his life, she knew. This was not going to be a popular decision on the UEO's part where it concerned both the former Macronesia and the Chaodai. Would those threats worsen upon Bridger gaining that office? She could only speculate, and hope that his leadership would lessen the threat.

* * *

PART THREE: The Watcher Awakes

* * *

March 12th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
En route to San Diego

Nathan really had no idea what was in store for him. By now the news had spread across the ship, and over to the _Avenger_ and _Baycourt_. When the _seaQuest_ had changed its course, they naturally want to know why. When they had been told, Ford's face looked like it might split in two his smile was so wide and heartfelt.

In the minds of the crew, Bridger was already the Secretary General and they were merely taking him to his office.

Add to it that all knew that Nathan and Kristin were to marry upon reaching the shore, and the plans were made, and the very atmosphere on board was snapping with electricity the excitement was so high.

Lucas and Fredericks decided to hold off so as not to steal any of the excitement of Bridger's wedding, and his nomination.

Nathan leaned back in his chair on the _seaQuest_, in his lab, to take a break from the eyestrain caused by squinting through a microscope. For him, until all these things came to pass, it was business as usual. The changes to the sea floor required him to help update the GIS on global access. Granted it was a boring part of his job, but a necessary part. If the map was inaccurate it would cause problems with navigation.

And so he mapped.

_I'm a Geologist turned Geographicist_, he mused. How utterly boring! After awhile someone, likely Lucas, helped him with the data gathering and loading into the computer. He looked up and saw that it wasn't Lucas at all but Colonel Jason Yamamoto. "When the Hell did _you_ get here?" he asked.

"A few moments ago, Doctor," he said in the midst of a bow.

"I had no idea you were interested in Marine Geology," Nathan said.

"I am interested in a great many things, sir. You, for instance. When the other nominees are writing their acceptance speeches you are simply doing your job on the _seaQuest_. How humble..." he seemed to muse. "You are nothing like I expected."

"I get that a lot, Colonel. Now why are you here?"

"To protect you, of course," answered Yamamoto, a touch miffed. "It is my job to protect the Secretary General of the UEO."

"I'm not the Secretary General yet," Bridger rolled his eyes. "I may not be even voted in. So why worry about it?"

"Are you not? The vote was tallied, sir. You are required to be there to get sworn in," said Yamamoto and Bridger looked up, the shock plainly on his face. "Yes, I am very serious, Mr. Secretary General. Your life is in danger and I am assigned to you to make sure that danger does not come to pass."

"I can refuse..."

"Would you?"

Bridger thought a moment and sighed, knowing he would not refuse. "No. I wouldn't."

Yamamoto sat down and watched as the man returned to his ocean mapping, "I don't believe it... Tell a man he is the Secretary General and he simply goes back to doing his job."

"It must be done, and I don't have a replacement yet," said Bridger.

Jason mused on that. No wonder he was the new Secretary General. A man of science would ensure that peace would be sought out, but a man would know that things should be done and how to do them. If such a man had led them when _seaQuest_ had been missing those ten years, many things would have been very different. Would Bourne had come to power? Possibly, but Macronesia would have never been allowed to gain as much power as it did. Nor Larry Deon...

But knowing what he did, Jason was going to be _very_ alert to ensure Nathan Bridger's safety. Not all the moles had been exterminated, and Alexander Bourne, while brought low, was still at large.

So he sat his watch, then assigned his SEALs to follow Bridger and Westphalen.

* * *

Fredericks shook her head in confusion. This had to be the third time in a week she had simply woken up from sleepwalking.

* * *

March 17th, 2034  
Outside of San Diego  
2:30 pm, local time

If he was nervous of receiving the office of Secretary General, it didn't compare to the nervousness he now felt. Nathan was dressed in full dress uniform, his silver hair combed to as silver as it would get. Beside him stood his son, also in full dress uniform. Lucas could be seen outside of a tent in his new full dress uniform.

In fact, everyone who was in the military was in their full dress uniform. From where he stood he saw Crocker, Ben Krieg, Jonathan Ford and even his longtime friend William Noyce. No doubt Noyce had nominated him in the first place for the office of Secretary General. It wouldn't surprise him. Share the pain...

Some of the crew, namely Lonnie Henderson and Katherine Hitchcock, had decided against a dress uniform, and wore filmy dresses that clung to every curve. Finally he saw Wendy and Oliver arrive with a baby carrier over one arm on Oliver. Vanessa was undoubtably in attendance. In fact, the small grassy crest was fairly crowded. When all had arrived, Nathan nodded to Lucas, who disappeared into the tent.

A chord sounded and all stood to face the tent and Cynthia appeared first with Michael, who carried a box with the rings in them. She walked down the aisle, gave Nathan a kiss and Michael handed the box to his father Robert.

Then the crowd turned as Kristin came into view and Nathan found himself unable to breathe. Her simple, but elegant, white silk dress only came down to halfway above her knees and showed her legs. It was sleeveless. She only had a few strands of white pearls in her hair and some baby's breath woven into the coils it had been put up with. She wore no veil, instead she wore a translucent shawl over her shoulders that was a little longer than the dress. In her hands she held three calla lilies tied with a turquoise and gold ribbon.

As she walked down the aisle he was mesmerized by her. Finally she stood beside him and they faced the Justice of the Peace, neither really wanted a Priest so decided on the legal method.

It seemed to end in only a few short moments, and then the woman judge said, "By the State of California I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss your bride."

Nathan did so and Kristin threw her arms around his neck.

After they broke the kiss, the judge said, "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Bridger."

Amidst the instant cheering that went up, he heard a woman's voice that he had known since before Robert say in his ear, "_It's about time Nathan_."

He knew that it was Carol, and his own peace descended as he realized that his life had finally taken a turn for the better.

* * *

March 21st, 2034  
San Diego, California  
UEO Senate Chambers.

Nathan stood in front of the Senate chambers and saw his new wife of only days in the gallery of the chambers. Yamamoto had been very right. The vote had been tallied and the decision made before he had even received the letter notifying him of the open position. Now the... whatever she was that was going to swear him in... was before him with a legal book and the UEO mandate.

"I swear to uphold the mandate of the United Earth Oceans Organization. To promote peace and negotiate for it. If all fails I swear I will not hesitate to act in the best interests of all," that said, he was handed the new identification card.

The woman turned to face the audience, the television cameras, and the other Senate members who were all standing. "Under the international law, the new Secretary General of the United Earth Oceans Organizations, Nathan Bridger."

Finally everyone clapped and Nathan felt a sense of coming home, as well as the biggest weight he had ever felt descend on his shoulders.

None noticed in the pandemonium the lone figure making their way to the front.

Nathan tried to call them to order, then giving up he shouted, "Can we get down to business, people? We have a mandate to renew."

It was then they saw JJ Fredericks standing there with the gun in her hands, crying at the same time. "Jess, what are doing?" called Lucas in horror.

"Someone please stop me, it won't let me stop..." she pleaded.

It was then that McGath noticed the abnormal activity of the psych. implant, "My God, it's her implant, it's going nuts!"

Nathan finally grasped the severity of the situation, but there was literally no where to run. Looking over he saw Yamamoto pressing his way through the crowd. Thankfully, Fredericks was trying to fight the implant, trying to regain control. But she was losing. In the time gained, Yamamoto finally reached the podium and pushed her down as she pulled the trigger.

Bridger dropped to the ground.

A different type of pandemonium erupted, "The Secretary General has been assassinated!" shouted one delegate.

Panic ensued as everyone tried to exit at the same time. Nathan was aware of it, and stood, and revealed the grazed shoulder. "STOP!" he shouted.

Everyone stopped and Yamamoto sighed a breath of relief, but grunted as he was kneed in the groin. Fredericks struggled to stand, and seemingly torn from her lips, "Get the Captain out of here!"

Security swooped in, Yamamoto's people among them, and Nathan was taken away to safety.

Finally Fredericks stopped her efforts and Yamamoto dragged her to her feet, noticing that her implant had returned to normal. He didn't take any chances and had her cuffed and taken into custody. Hudson came to him, "What happened?"

"Her implant was compromised. We have to remove it," answered Yamamoto. "But I can bet who was responsible."

"Bourne."

* * *

March 22nd, 2034  
Secretary General's office  
San Diego

Secretary General Nathan Hale Bridger read the reports that were left over when McGath had left the position. And I thought being the captain was a lot of work. This is crazy! he thought as he leaned back in his chair. Lucas walked in and saluted, Nathan said, "That's really not necessary."

Lucas grinned and sat in one of the comfortable chairs in the spacious office. "Yeah, but I have to do at least once. Hey, this is much better than that cramped little office on the _seaQuest_ you had. I think it's even bigger than the wardroom..."

"It is," answered Nathan, going through the paperwork again. "I measured."

"Jess had to have her implant removed..." Lucas was subdued. "She's okay... but I think she's nervous about how things will be."

"She's strong, Lucas. And you're there to support her. She'll be all right," he reassured him. "If she feels up to it, I'd like to see her."

* * *

March 23rd, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
seadeck  
noon

Lieutenant Jessica Jean Fredericks petted Darwin and thought about her life. How different would it be without the implant? She knew that it would take her a long time to get into a Specter again. _Maybe_, she grinned. _I have been in and out of them so long that I feel funny not in one._

Lucas came in and said, "How are you doing?"

"I feel different, yet the same," she shook her head and looked up at him. "I may not be able to pilot anymore. Could you handle command of the Specters for awhile?"

"Yeah, but Dagwood is next in line, get him to do it," said Lucas.

She nodded in agreement. "Is the Secretary General upset?"

"Nah, he knows it was the implant and is concerned for your health. I think it scared him to think that they could be compromised more," he took a breath. "They have been recalled, or in the very least those who still have them put under closer watch."

"Good," she said, and she meant it. "I don't want it happening to anyone else."

Lucas leaned in, "I'm glad I have you back."

She kissed him and let him carry her away.


	14. When Time Should Not Have Been Forgotten

CHAPTER ELEVEN:_  
When Time Should Not Have Been Forgotten_

_

* * *

_PART ONE: The Past

* * *

April 3rd, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Captain's Quarters

The last few weeks without a science officer or a chief medical officer was seriously getting to Robert. On science vessel these two positions were necessary. Many had applied already for the two coveted positions but no one seemed to have that spark that the predessor had.

Granted, the plans were being made to take the _seaQuest_ back into its former purpose as a research vessel, but that was at least a few months away before they were finished the tour, then they would return to the UEO. Robert hoped that this time the world would not be brought to the brink of destruction. His father would have to see to that, but even given his ability he was one man, and while not old, certainly not young anymore.

No matter what one person would be his father's darker shadow until they could finally track him down: Alexander Bourne. No doubt Bourne was not pleased that at every turn his plans were ruined by his father or someone having to do with him. This was not over, and this worried Robert Bridger to no end.

He would have to keep watch, and make sure that not once his guard was dropped until Bourne was apprehended.

* * *

Robert Bridger was not the only one concerned about the outcome of things. Where the world ended and time forgot, one person that did not have their best interests at heart but unable to act also meditated on how to find Bourne.

This one man made Alexander Bourne the least the UEO's worries.

There were others that wanted to see it fall equally as desperate, and their resources were much better. One such person who rivaled Larry Deon in power but preferred more subtle methods than Deon's pop cult that swept the Earth.

This one hated Nathan Bridger and everyone that was even remotely attached to him. Where he would have been satisfied with his death or fall from grace had now grown into a full blown hate.

* * *

April 30th, 1988  
MIT University  
approximately 4:00 pm

It was not everyday that the two men were able to meet. Lately the friendship that had been between them since childhood had been tested to the limit. None more than now, however, as it came down to a battle of principle. One man was not rich, but neither was his life uncomfortable as his father was one of the professors at the University. He had just returned from a long tour of duty to visit his family.

The other was a man of money, who had not once left his family's influential arms. He showed every sign of being the same as the magnate before him. And like that magnate, he knew what he wanted and his friend was letting something like principle get in the way.

"Come on, Nathan, think about what you are giving up to go into this precious Navy," Geoffrey Harpe countered, the son of a wealthy magnate whose fortune was lost to obscurity. All that mattered was the money and that it kept flowing, it didn't much matter from which way it flowed.

The other was a hardened man, who seemed much against what his friend was suggesting. This man was dressed sharply in his uniform and was the son of the professor. "I don't care, Jeff. The answer is still no. Why bother to cheat anyway? It's not like you have to," he remained adamant, and his name was Nathan Bridger, only an Lieutenant in the US Navy, but adamant none the less.

The wind and salt had chiseled the military one into hard angles, not wasting a space for unnecessary over-muscling or fat. He was lean as a willow switch, and as supple. Having just attained a black belt in Crane style had helped towards this as well. The other showed what money could buy, he was fit, but it was a kind of fit that never saw the outside of a tennis court or posh gym.

If anyone saw a resemblance it was one of mirror images and opposites. It was amazing that the two had ever been friends.

Today was a day of crisis in that friendship, one that both would take with them. Finally Jeff looked away from Nathan, "Fine, have it your way."

Nathan grinned and then he sat, the argument already forgotten. For all the hard edges, he had an amazing ability to _forgive_. This had saved their friendship more times than either could care to count. No amount of time could ever end this in him, no matter the hardship. Soon their talk turned to the typical talk between two friends. What either of them had done in the years in between, what they had seen. They were now both well traveled, just the other for different reasons. Now when Jeff talked about a trip somewhere, Nathan had likely seen it too. And if Nathan told his friend about what he had seen someplace, Jeff could nod and agree.

The next morning told a different tale.

On that morning, Nathan learned that a group of students had broken into his father's lab. One of the students caught had been Geoffrey Harpe.

That morning, no amount of forgivance on Nathan's part could heal the trust broken.

Days turned into weeks.

And weeks into months, those months in turn turned into years.

Geoffrey Harpe became an extremely rich man when his father suddenly died in 1995, but by then Nathan and he had grown so far apart that they were bitter rivals. The tour of the _seaQuest_ in 2018 and 2019 only turned that rivalry into enmity as on numerous counts Harpe was caught by Nathan in the midst of many illegal activities. While never being able to get anything to prosecute under international law, he was able to simply destroy Harpe's ability to make money, or the operations itself.

Besides numerous pirates and other dictators held in sway by the _seaQuest'_s existence, Harpe threw the biggest party when the ship disappeared in 2022 to celebrate the demise of his biggest obstacle to his growing business.

What he had not expected, nor counted on, was the return of Robert Bridger. Even though the _seaQuest_ was not in the water the younger Bridger proved to be as effective at destroying Harpe's plans. It was as if Nathan Bridger had continued his legacy through his son. Harpe was a little upset about the fact.

Then the _seaQuest_ returned and with it the elder Bridger. Granted, thankfully the old man had decided to retire, but he left it in his son's hands!

He had watched all the events in the first tour, and then this second with Robert. He showed every sign of being as legendary as his father.

The real kicker was that Nathan had not aged those extra ten years, something Harpe had. Technically they were the same age, but Harpe looked all seventy-three years of his life, only in the stress of keeping the young and vigorous Larry Deon from destroying all he had made him look only longer. The fifteen years since Nathan first took command of the _seaQuest_ had begun the deterioration. Everyone of them had since been fraught with added stress and heartache.

Harpe had even once tried to get Marilyn Stark over to his side, an impossibility without truly spending a fortune. Once it had become obvious who had the _seaQuest_ after its return she had refused all offers flatly. Now she was dead, saving some officer from the _seaQuest_. Damn her! If she had only...

Harpe grimaced, it wouldn't do to brood over what might have been. Now he had to think of some method to sink the boat, and this dratted UEO.

* * *

April 4th, 2034  
Brazil

His search had brought him this far, and Alexander Bourne would be very irate if it brought him to naught. He had traced the location of this particular woman from the Pacific rim. He had thought to contact her before but never gave it a second thought. It was dangerous enough to play the political cold war with the UEO then add her into the equation.

But now he needed her. He grit his teeth and swatted away another mosquito, reflecting that it was an out of the way place for someone like her.

Finally he pushed himself from the canoe and climbed the path. A single gunshot stopped him in his tracks as the dust lifted at a spot in front of his feet. "My name is Bourne," he called out.

"I know who you are," came her voice.

"I would like to contract your services."

"With what?" the irony in her voice was hard to miss. "You have nothing. You are _nothing_. The Bridger's saw to that."

"I have money still, and powerful contacts. With your help, I, uh, _we_ can gain our former glory and rise to the top."

"Oh yeah?" he saw motion in the shadows to his left among the fronds, and the unmistakable glint of a gun barrel. "Only one of us can truly be at the top. You are not a man that shares power. And I don't share either."

"Then let me have the power, and you can have the money, and the freedom you deserve," he countered. "Once I'm in power I'll clear your name of all wrong doing."

A moment of silence and then she asked, "How do I know that you won't feed me to the hounds once you're done?"

"Kill me. My life as insurance. You know what I am," he saw her move into view, the sniper rifle pointed at his head.

"Your life as insurance. I like that," finally the rifle moved away, and for the first time Alexander Bourne noticed who the woman was.

He knew that she was wanted in the UEO for treason and sedition, even outright attempted murder on at least fifteen separate counts. He was dangerous to the UEO, but she was worse. "Madam Secretary General," he said.

"Don't call me that," retorted Andrea Dre. "The fools didn't see what I was trying to do. If I had succeeded the UEO would have controlled the world. You would have never happened. Deon would have never happened. The UEO would have crushed them all."

"That sounds familiar," he said. "I said the exact same thing about Macronesia when I changed it."

"There was no Bridger to stop you," she said. "Until now."

"Then help me destroy them. Help me realize our shared vision of the way things should be, and crush those who would stand against us," it was hard not for Bourne to be carried away with things. "When Bridger is dead... why, then the rest of it will crumble."

As it was, maybe she saw a kindred spirit, she was already won over, "What do you propose?"

"How good of a sniper are you?"

* * *

PART TWO: Fire and Ice

* * *

April 11th, 2034  
San Diego

The very first session of the UEO Senate was one for the history books. Nathan came in and almost immediately one of the more powerful confederations had tried to bully him into passing a vote for a bill that would not have everyone's best interests at heart. McGath would have put it to a vote, pleading on everyone's conscience.

Secretary General Nathan Bridger turned to face that Ambassador and told him in no uncertain terms where he could _stick_ that bill.

No vote was called.

After the shock had worn off of the concise language used (somewhere between a polite suggestion of which orifice he thought the bill came from and a not so nice suggestion of where it could return), things calmed down considerably. Once everyone got used to the old military captain, they met the somewhat nicer scientist they voted in. Business actually finished, and on time. Bridger was a negotiator when it was necessary, and very bull headed when it was not.

The Ambassador, whom had been told off by Bridger, even had to admit, "Finally someone with a tight hand on the reins."

After the meeting, Bridger walked around the empty senate chambers. Coming to stand behind the desk he ran his hand along the wood in reflection. By far this was not where he expected to end up in life. It was no stretch of the imagination to say that he was one of the most influential people in the world now. It was he who could order the seaQuest to... whatever. In fact, he was more powerful than the Admirals now. He issued their orders.

He sighed. This much power in one person's hands was too much. _What is it they say? Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely, or something like that_, he mused. If he was not careful he could end up being one of the people he despised most. He could end up like his former colleague Bourne... or worse, like Dre.

Funny, how he would think of her now when he hadn't in years. An uneasy feeling settled over him. Why else did he think of her? She was coming back into the scene and his gut told him that things would get messy. _Better plan now for the inevitable_, he reflected. _How am I going to go about this_?

He couldn't technically call in the _seaQuest_ until their new tour started in July. Nathan turned to see Kristin walk into the chambers. "Hey you," he said as he held her close.

"What are you brooding about now?" she asked.

"An odd feeling," he answered.

She nodded then asked, "I saw you on the news. Did you really have to tell Ambassador Drvall to stick that up his -"

"It shut him up," Bridger sighed.

"Half my science team collapsed in peals of laughter when they heard you say it," she chided. "Outspoken as always."

"They knew what they were voting in."

They laughed and then walked from the chambers to go to the house that they shared. It was really more of a mansion, but it was where all the Secretary Generals had lived. All three that were before Nathan had left their permanent mark on the decorating. Kristin, of course, had already made sure that hers was left as well.

Sinking into an armchair, Nathan relaxed as Kristin began to knead the taut muscles in his upper back. "It's not as easy as you thought, is it?"

"I knew it wouldn't be. But who else would they have voted in?" he asked and he leaned back with a sigh as the last of the knots in the back released. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Your place," she said. "The one where you should be."

"Kris... I felt something odd today, and I remembered back..." he trailed off. "It's probably nothing."

"Not with you it isn't," she said. "What was it?"

Nathan sat there for a long time, "Remember the Mondail Resort? When Dre was conspiring to kill all the Ambassador's at the Summit."

"Yes, I remember."

"I remembered the look on Dre's face when I showed up with the Ambassadors behind me, when she was arrested. The look of loathing... and I remembered getting the distinct feeling that she had it in for me. It wasn't Lucas she wanted in that flooding room. It was me," he took a breath. "And then the room was the Senate Chambers here in San Diego. Or the Moon Pool on the seadeck of the _seaQuest_, only the one in the room was you, and Hitchcock. It was extremely disjointed."

* * *

April 12th, 2034  
Pearl Harbor  
Admiral Hitchcock's office

"Damn it, Jonathan, no," she reiterated. "As much as I would like to authorize that, I can't."

"Why not? We know he's out there somewhere waiting for his chance to go after the captain again. We just have to find him," Captain Jonathan Ford was as adamant as she was. "We could then..."

"Jonathan, that would mean going into other Confederation's territories. And right now we're NorPac. Next tour we'll be UEO and able to go after him with a little more impunity so long as we stay where the UEO is acknowledged," she said. "Then we can go after Bourne."

"All right, but if I get one whiff of him being in our territory I'm going after him."

"Then you have full authorization to do so," she said. "He's a wanted man, Jon. Maybe someone else will take him out for us."

"One can hope," said Ford. "_Avenger_ out."

The man disappeared from her vidscreen and Hitchcock leaned back into her chair. Two days into the refit for the _Clinton_ and she had been told that it was un-refittable, that they were retiring him. As much as it hurt to lose her ship, she understood. He had been built in the mid-1990's and was nearly forty years old. After ships got that old they were near impossible to refit, and too expensive. It was time for the change. All the classified equipment would be stripped and then the _Clinton_ would simply be sold to the highest bidder. She hoped the next owner would treat him half as well as she did.

Now she would be getting a new ship. So new it still smelled of the welds and new plastic. She didn't even know the name of the new ship, it had been sprung on her so fast. She was told it was not any smaller, nor any bigger.

The deck layout was better designed so it would feel bigger, spacier. It even had a below water line mini-sub water lock. Add to it that it actually had a wing of Specters and a compliment of WSKR technology made it more formidable in the water. That last addition had made her feel a whole lot better. The WSKRs would mean that she would not have to depend on other subs to give her eyes under water and her sensors would be more accurate.

But the ship had no name. No designation other than its serial number, and she couldn't picture herself using only a number to call her ship. She so wanted to see it to see what name would fit as designs and deck layouts would not tell her anything about what the ship would fit.

A noise distracted her for a moment, "Jean, the coffee maker is not a punching bag!"

The noise stopped and she shook her head. Her secretary, Captain Jean Killarney, had a nasty habit of taking out her frustrations on the coffee maker. If she broke another one she could replace herself this time. Hitchcock turned back to her paperwork, and the door opened. "You could knock, you know," she chided gently.

"I could, but I won't," the sound of the woman's voice made Hitchcock's head snap up in shock.

It was like her past came back to haunt her, only she was the young Chief Engineer on the _seaQuest_ again... and she faced Andrea Dre in the doorway. "You have nerve coming here."

The older blonde woman shrugged indifferently, and then pointed the stun gun at Hitchcock, "Get up."

Hitchcock did as she was told, and said, "Kidnapping me? Jeez, couldn't find someone else?"

"You were closest, and I want everyone dead," she said, and she patted down Hitchcock and pulled her arms around the back.

Hitchcock bore this in silence, not even bothering to dignify that with an answer. She knew what the ex-Secretary General meant. She wanted everyone having to do with her fall dead. Hitchcock just happened to be the easiest to get a hold of. _I'm bait_, she realized. _Damn it_.

Knowing that there was little she could do that she was neatly trussed up, Katherine let her self be led out of the building and to a waiting car. Who she saw behind the wheel made her wonder if her day could get _any_ worse. Alexander Bourne looked her up and down. "You are more beautiful in person, you know."

What she did in response was a bit cliched, but as she really had no choice... Katherine's scream attracted the attention she needed, and out of the corner of her eye she could the summer whites of a few crew running to her aid. Dre shot one, and Katherine, while worried about the young officer, was shocked at the excellent marksmanship. One of the officers stopped to help the one that had been shot while the other was running as fast as their legs could carry them to the car. Dre shoved her in and jumped in behind her, "Drive, before they close the gates!"

Bourne stomped on the accelerator pedal and the car leapt forward, and Hitchcock was pressed into the back of the seat. She silently prayed that someone had called the gate wardens... thinking of the gate wardens, _why_ in the name of Hell hadn't they stopped them from coming in? _Where_ was security, on holiday?

She heard Bourne say, "The gate is closing."

"Run it," ordered Dre.

A crashing sound was heard as well as the tires being shredded. Smiling, she knew the car would not be able to go very much further and she couldn't picture Bourne or Dre changing the tires. The car stopped and she was dragged forcibly from the car. She was dragged through the thick Hawaiian forestry until she reached a beach, and saw the way they had gotten in.

A minisub so small that it was only made for a maximum of four people, including the pilot, was on the beach. Bourne opened the canopy and they pushed her into the very back seat. Dre took a seat beside her and kept her gun trained on Hitchcock, while Bourne took the controls of the sub and pulled the canopy closed.

Again Katherine could see the white of uniforms only now intermingled with the khaki of other military. The engine whirred to life and they slid off the beach. Again, her rescue was just a few seconds too late as the water closed in over the sub and they disappeared.

* * *

Oliver Hudson stood on the beach in stunned silence his gun ineffectively shooting water. Grabbing his PAL he ordered, "I want a full underwater search for a Crab shuttle."

The answer came back, "Sir, I can't authorize that..."

At his elbow, Hudson heard a voice, "I can, Captain. Hand me your PAL and let me talk to control."

Hudson turned to the vaguely familiar older man behind him. The man was slightly taller than he was, and just as bald. He was a good ten years older, and in a UEO uniform. Seeing the Admiral bars, Hudson handed over his PAL and saluted. The Admiral spoke into the PAL, "I authorize a full search. All ships in the area be on the look out for a Crab shuttle."

"Sir, I can't do that, only an Admiral or above can clear that..."

"Consider it cleared, I'm an Admiral, and the name is Noyce. Clearance code N-3425-Black eight."

The officer at the other end, "Cleared, sir. A full search has been initiated."

Noyce switched the PAL back to standby and handed it back to a stunned Hudson. The main reason that Hudson had even attained his captaincy was the very same that this man should have been dead. Noyce had been in New Cape Quest when the old UEO command had been subducted. Many had lost their lives and a command vacuum had resulted.

"Is there something on my face, Captain?" asked Admiral William Noyce.

"No sir," answered Hudson. "I was wondering... how did you live through the subduction?"

"I damn near didn't, " Noyce led him up the beach so that forensics could comb where the shuttle had been. "Now, Captain, I've heard two conflicting reports on who did the kidnapping. One side is that Andrea Dre did, the other says it was Alexander Bourne. Mind sorting it out for me?"

"They both did, sir," answered Hudson. "For whatever reason, they are working together."

Noyce swore eloquently under his breath, "This is not good..."

* * *

Dre was impressed with Bourne's piloting skills, but didn't say so. He had managed to use the surrounding marine geography to avoid all the patrols, and now they were too far away for any to find them. "Where are we going to stash her, Andrea?" he asked.

"Who said you could call me by my first name?" she immediately shot back.

"Easier to say than Ms. Dre," he shrugged. "If it's any consolation, you can call me Alex."

"Let's not get too close," she retorted. "I know all about your reputation with women, and I'm not going to be your next acquisition."

Bourne shrugged nonchalantly, "Your loss."

A glare was his only response, but he ignored it, although she was secretly flattered by the attention as Bourne only had a taste for young supermodel type women. But they had to keep to the mission at hand. "If we don't get out of the Pacific the _seaQuest_ will be on us like flies."

"What makes your think they won't go into another sea?" Hitchcock felt like sowing some doubt as it was the only venue open to her at the moment.

"They're NorPac, not UEO," Dre answered.

"And that's stopped them before? Come on, the _Avenger_ and the _Nezamiah_ went into the Caribbean after Bridger," Hitchcock pointed out. "Against the UEO."

It had the effect she was looking for as Bourne seemed a bit nervous, but it would have taken a trained eye to spot it. "And there's always the..." Hitchcock stopped with a Cheshire like grin. "Now I can't let that little secret slip."

She found herself at gunpoint again, "Tell us now."

"There's always the _Calypso_."

"The what?" came Bourne's incredulous reply. "What kind of a pussy name is that? Ignore her, Andrea, she's making it up. She's the one who wanted to call the Stinger the Gazelle."

"That's what is worrying me," pointed out Dre with an air of someone explaining something to someone slower than they. "If she named the ship then it could be a threat." Dre turned her attention to Hitchcock. "How big is the ship. What is the classification?"

"Delta IV," answered Katherine. "Standard for its size, lean towards research, but as it was Nathan Bridger's personal research vessel I would expect that it's got some teeth."

"Now I now she's full of bull," said Bourne. "Bridger was the CSO of the _seaQuest_."

Dre smiled and agreed, "Nice try, Admiral."

Hitchcock shrugged, "Suit yourself..."

* * *

April 14th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Specter Launch Bay

Lieutenant Jessica Jean Fredericks, known usually as JJ, held her 'flight' helmet in one hand, dressed in her combat suit, staring at the tiny Specter class fighter sub. She was not due to go back on active Specter duty until the end of the month, but neither was she barred from the small craft. As much as she knew she was good, as much as she knew that in the right hands there was nothing to fear from the Specter... she was. She yearned to be back in one even as the thought was almost ready to send into having hives.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she slid into the cockpit and secured her helmet on.

Immediately her hands started shanking and she had to scramble out of the cockpit while waiting for her pulse and breathing to return to something resembling normal. She closed her eyes and began to feel the moist heat beneath the lids minutes before the tears actually rolled down her cheeks. "Damn it!" she cursed as she beat her fist against the sleek craft's hull.

She was aware of another person, only because they purposely made a hug amount of noise as they entered the bay. Wiping the tears from her eyes she turned to Ensign Tony Piccolo. "You okay, JJ?" he asked.

"Other than I can't get into something I found almost sensual to use anymore, no, everything's fine," she answered.

Tony sat beside her and said, "Take your time and don't rush things. No one is expecting you to instantly be back in the cockpit."

"It's not what everyone else expects, Tony, it's me," Fredericks looked over to the Specter. "Did anyone ever tell you what happened to me... why I needed the implant?"

He shook his head in negation.

"Well, Captain Hudson wasn't exaggerating by much."

* * *

Mid-Summer, 2026  
Test Plain  
North Pacific, off the coast of British Columbia

_I was only twenty two, and eager to prove myself. I had just been promoted to Lieutenant, and we were testing the new Specter class._

"Lieutenant, bring it ten degrees port at a hundred knots," ordered the calm voice of Commander Oliver Hudson, who was in a Specter just behind and to the starboard of her.

"Yes sir," she acknowledged.

_Under ordinary testing the Specters were so easy to handle, at least these prototypes were. But we were not testing them under normal circumstances. We were taking them to the limits of their design to see how far they could be pushed._

Fredericks executed the order, and the little craft shuddered slightly, "We have some vibration in the stick, sir."

"I can see that," came Hudson's voice.

_Hudson and I had been paired so long that we were almost a matching set, but where I chose to stay specialized in the personal combat of the fighter subs, he took command track. This was to be our last mission. Our last chance to make a legend together_...

"Noted the vibration in the controls," Hudson was a man who sounded like he could be calm in the midst of anything, it was what Fredericks admired. "Now let's see if we can figure out where the flaw is."

Fredericks slowed so that he pulled up beside her. With a grin he could see she said, "Tag, you're it."

She pushed the controls to maximum and they began to chase each other through the ravines. The small craft moved gracefully, and even though the controls shuddered over a hundred knots, they could live with it so long as they kept a good grip on the control yoke.

_I had just taken a turn, and increased to almost three hundred knots_...

The sleek craft cut through the water, her partner nearly being left behind. Then red lights began to flash in the cockpit. "Sir, I've got a problem..." she said.

"Slow it down."

"I can't," Fredericks could hear the rising panic in her voice as the craft refused to respond.

"Freddie, you have a ridge! Pull up!" came Hudson's order. "Oh Jesus..."

By the time he noticed it was too late.

_I remember waking up and he was kneeling over me, praying that I would recover. I would have reassured him, but I was in too much pain. After which I could never get in one. I was like I am now. The Navy got impatient with waiting, and implanted the chip_...

* * *

The Present_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Specter Launch Bay

Piccolo could only stare at her in shock as she gazed at the craft. "You slammed into a ridge at three hundred knots in one of those and you lived?"

"Yeah, after a year of physiotherapy and an attempt at counseling to get me back in one," she shook her head. "Maybe I can't."

"I don't think that's it," said Tony. "You just need time. And this isn't the only thing you can do on board the _seaQuest_. Switch jobs with Wolen... I mean Bridger... for a while."

Fredericks shook her head, "Who would lead the Wing? Lucas is too green for all his brilliance. You're still an ensign. Dagwood is still an ensign, and TJ is simply too young. The others are not even _officers_ yet."

"We'll figure something out, Freddie," he said. "Too bad Kimura is too far out of the action."

"Wait a minute, that's not a bad idea, Tony," Fredericks stood up and walked out of the launch bay. "A temporary transfer to the _seaQues_t is not a bad idea..."

She went in search of Robert Bridger, knowing it would be best to make sure he was for it. She knocked briskly on the hatch of the Captain's quarters and waited. A moment later, Commodore Bridger opened the hatch and asked, "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?"

He let her in and then followed her to where she sat at the desk. For a moment she simply looked around at the room. "Wow," she finally said. "I've got to get my captain's bars someday."

"JJ..." he gently reminded her. "I don't think you came here to admire my Dad's taste in decorating."

"You're right sir," she said. "I'm here to request a temporary transfer."

"Denied."

"You never even listened to the rest of it..." she pushed.

"Then enlighten me."

"I still want to be on the _seaQuest_, but until I can get into a Specter I'm kinda sittin' with my thumbs up my butt. Yeah, I know I'm technically on medical. I'm going crazy not doing anything. Let me an Ensign Bridger switch duties. He's just as capable at leading a Specter Wing as I am. And I can whip a computer back into shape almost as well as he can," she pointed out. "That way, while trying to get back into a Specter without falling apart, I can at least be of some use. And... if you think Lucas isn't ready for that kind of responsibility, get a temporary transfer for Kimura to come back and lead."

Fredericks tried to gauge the reaction from Bridger, but she wasn't too successful as the look on his face was just too neutral. Way too neutral. "Denied," came his answer finally, and he held up his hand to forestall any other arguments she may have had. "At least, to the full extent of it. I'm willing to compromise. There is another on your team..."

"... not TJ, she's way too young for all her brilliance."

"No, not her. Not yet. At least, not the lead wing. No, I was thinking of someone else. Like Ensign Piccolo... what is your professional opinion of his skills?"

"So far?" she thought a moment. "He's on the zany side. But an excellent pilot who shows considerable leadership qualities. He picks up on visual and audio clues without me having to point them out. He was a much faster study than that Brody you saddled me with for awhile."

"Then he will be promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade," said Bridger. "And while you are assisting Ensign Bridger in his other duties, Lieutenant Piccolo will lead the Specter Wing."

"Piccolo? You want _Tony_? The same Tony who..." she trailed off as she remembered her own early days as a Specter pilot.

"Yes, I think Ensign Piccolo would be a good choice. But only until you can come back as a Specter pilot," Robert sat down at the desk. "Is there anything else?"

"No sir," she answered.

"How are you doing, anyway?" he asked, now out of what even his father called 'commander' mode.

"As well as can be expected. Lucas finally popped the question..." she stopped when she realized that Robert had not been told that piece of news. "You mean you didn't know? I would have thought he told everyone by now!"

"Well, he hasn't, or he told Dad and Dad assumed he already told me," Robert shrugged. "It does happen. Especially around my Dad."

"Forgetful?"

"Yes, very. About personal matters anyway," Robert sighed. "As impossible as I thought it was, he managed to forget about his _own_ birthday... My Mom had to remind him." A mischievous look from Robert, "Then again, it was his fiftieth. He could have _conveniently_ forgotten it..."

Fredericks had to laugh about that one. "That certainly sounds normal. My Dad did the very same on his sixtieth. We celebrated it anyway."

"Anyway, back to the subject, he _finally_ asked you?" said Robert. "So where is your ring?"

Fredericks pulled it out and showed him on the chains of her identification keys. He turned it a few different directions to see how the light reflected on the diamond. It was a modest, but unflawed and perfectly cut diamond on a simple, elegant, platinum setting with a matching platinum band, only it was filigreed in Celtic style and that filigree inlaid with bronze. It was a stunning engagement ring. "Wow, that puts my wife's ring to shame. No wonder he took so long, most of it was probably just to find the ring. Or he had it made."

"I think it was one part finding it, and one part having the ring personalized. It was just all platinum the one I saw... but Nathan talked him into the filigree work, and Kristin then suggested he inlay it with gold. Lucas thought gold was too overused in engagement rings, and silver would have just disappeared into the ring," Fredericks grinned. "So in typical Lucas fashion he found a metal hardly ever used, but still high in quality and made it truly one of a kind. See, it's engraved on the inside too."

She pointed out the engraved lettering inside the band, it had the L and the J intertwined as well as the year they finally decided to become engaged. Robert whistled, "Yeah, Cynthia is going to be very jealous, but also very impressed. I think though, she will wonder why I was never so... creative in finding the ring."

"What kind did you get her?"

"Oh, a traditional English style engagement ring. Gold and a diamond in a fancy white gold setting. Nothing like that..." he sighed. "If I had Lucas's brains..."

"I've seen that ring, its a really pretty ring. The traditional style suits her. And it looks like its a hundred years old. There's likely some romantic history in that ring."

"Yeah, true, although its not hundreds of years old, only about fifty. It was my mother's ring that my Dad gave to her. And he bought it new, only made to look old and traditional. The eighties was a decade of breaking traditions, so my Dad sought to go against that grain and picked that one. My Mom was a traditional woman, so appreciated his tastes," Robert shrugged his shoulders. "I was just trying to prove I was me, that I was alive. Cindy was there through it all. I couldn't afford a ring for all the legal costs, so found my mother's and had it sized for Cindy. I could have afforded a few creative alterations, though."

"No, that's sweet enough. I would have been just as happy with an unaltered ring from Lucas in the same way..." Fredericks pointed out, then laughed. "Okay, maybe not Mrs. Wolenczak's though."

Robert laughed a bit at that too. "Seeing as I gave my Mom's ring to Cindy, I wonder what my Dad gave Kristin...?"

"Bought it new. He saw it on Cindy's finger, and Kristin told him what you had done," Fredericks stood up and looked at the clock. "Ack, I've just wasted your shift, haven't I?"

"Actually no, I just came off shift. I took a night again to let Mig have morning. I was just filing reports and the company was appreciated... but sleep would be nice..." he said, standing as well. Much to her surprise he gave her a warm hug. "In a way, you're becoming my sister in-law, so count yourself a part of the family. Oh God, three Bridger's on _seaQuest_ again..."

Mischievously, she pointed out, "What makes you think I'm changing my name?"

"You don't want to be a Bridger like the rest of us?"

"You make it sound like some sort of cult..." she laughed again, and then opened the hatch. "Good night... Robert."

"Good night Jessica."

* * *

PART THREE: Fading Memory

* * *

April 15th, 2034  
San Diego Island  
Secretary General's residence

Nathan Bridger walked to his office in the home and the vidscreen came to life. He stared into the face of both his nemesis, and the one he brought back with him. "Ah, Nathan, I see you are doing well," this was said with a sneer by Andrea Dre, one of the former Secretary Generals.

"Cut the crap," said Nathan. "You have one of my admirals. I want her back."

"And we are getting tired of her company," responded Bourne, and his usual grin made itself apparent. "Of course, we need some incentive to release her alive to you, and not dead in some dark Harbor somewhere."

"The UEO does not negotiate with terrorists," came Hitchcock's voice before a slap from Dre cut her off.

"We are not terrorists," stated Dre.

"No, you're war criminals," answered Bridger. "That's worse."

Bourne turned back to the screen, "Makes little difference to us, Nathan, but alive or dead?"

Nathan never hesitated one moment. "Her I want alive... You are mere liabilities. And if you touch one hair on her head, I can guarantee that you will always have a shadow hounding you the rest of your lives."

"If that's the way you want it, Mr. Secretary," said Dre, and the connection dropped.

Nathan sat heavily in his chair. Looking up he saw Kristin in the door of the office. "Did you hear everything?"

She nodded and walked in. "What will you do?"

"I don't know, Kris," he sighed. "I have a few options open, but one of them I am not sure if I want to loose - Colonel Yamamoto."

Kristin shuddered in revulsion. "He is death, Nathan. Why they ever accepted him into the UEO..."

"What happened exactly?"

* * *

_It was before the _seaQuest _returned and during a NorPac conference after the entire crew had been legally declared dead and the ship down. We didn't think you were ever coming back and NorPac was concerned about the upstart Macronesia and how they were to prevent it from spreading its borders too far. This was in 2024, only two years after the_ seaQuest _went missing_.

Captain Katherine Hitchcock took the podium and hushed the audience in the dining hall and conference room. A few of the servers paused as she took the podium, but they soon returned to their food. It was everyone else's attention she wanted, and had. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. You will have to forgive me, I'm not used to giving presentations. I can only hope I get my point across with some clarity..."

She smiled as the response was a few of them laughing, but most smiled back, realizing she was only joking. "We are here about securing our borders against outside threats. Of course we need the logistics behind it. How can we make sure our borders are secure with equipment and ships that are older than many of us in this room?"

A few nodded in support, thankfully the Admirals she was trying to impress this on. "I'm not saying we build another _seaQuest_, as this is beyond our means right now. My opinion is we make similar ships based on the same technology that Captain Nathan Bridger researched and proved its use. The Bio-skin hull, for one," an up close picture of the very texture of said hull and its specifications (that weren't classified) was displayed on an oversized vidscreen. Katherine made the effort to explain the specifications to non 'techies' without making it sound like she was speaking down to them. "I believe it can be used on other ships, possibly easier and less expensive than one the _seaQuest_."

One person raised their hand, "Are you saying instead of building one large _seaQuest_ we build _many_ smaller ones?"

Katherine shook her head. "No, what I am suggesting is we build our ships using some of the technology. Only the _seaQuest_ can ever be the _seaQuest_. To suggest otherwise..."

For a moment, a noise outside the conference room took their attention. When it abruptly quieted, Katherine had everyone's attention again. "Now, about the aqua-tubes that equalize the massive pressures when the _seaQuest_ had to dive deep..."

Another hand went up, "Captain, did these tubes not also allow the dolphin to access the various parts of the ship?"

"Yes, but that was not their original design spec," she answered. "In the original design, they were used as a pressure equalizer. It allowed a ship of that size to go much deeper than any other previously could. It was a clever methodology, and I have to say that Captain Bridger certainly understood the way the water worked on a sub to even _think_ of using it. Now, later, we changed it to allow Darwin access to the ship. Captain Bridger was very surprised with the innovation, but he liked it. Eventually, he and the engineer that added to the aqua-tubes, worked on a way to use the same technology to pump out water from a sinking ship. Then he thought of the risky idea that one could actually pump water into the corridors and use that to make the _seaQuest_ dive even deeper than its original crush depth."

Katherine took the opportunity to take a good swallow of water, and pointed at another captain to let him ask a question, "What was the result?"

"A success the second time..." she put up her hand to stave off the multitude of hands that were suddenly in the air. "The first time the _seaQuest_ was taken over by a hostile force and had to be repelled. Of course, deciding that the best way to control their movement on the ship, Captain Bridger gave the order to flood the ship. That was a success, so both times it was successful. But the Captain thought the hostile takeover would sully the results of the experiment so did not include it."

"Who was the engineer who helped him?"

"I was," answered Hitchcock. "That's why I'm giving the presentation, sir. I am the only one remaining that knows the _seaQuest_ that well, and the technology on her. Besides me, the next knowledgeable one, God rest his soul, was Lucas Wolenczak the Chief Computer Analyst. The only one who knew more than either of us put together was, of course, Captain Nathan Bridger. But as both of them are dead now I'm your resident expert."

Just as she finished the doors by the kitchen flew open and armed men and women entered. They quickly subdued any security personnel. One walked up to the podium and moved Katherine out of the way. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the North Pacific Confederation, Shining Water is now your humble hosts for the duration of your stay," he gripped Katherine's arm painfully. "Make a move and my people will not hesitate to shoot. Cooperate and I can guarantee that this will go faster."

"What do you want?" asked Admiral William Noyce, standing up.

"Ah, Admiral, a good question. Sit down, and I will tell you," the man waited until Noyce sat down. "We want money, of course. And a few of our bothers in arms freed from your prisons."

"It will never happen," said Hitchcock. "NorPac does not negotiate with..."

"I'm getting tired of that line, Captain Hitchcock. I hear it so often. Unfortunately, either people wind up dead, and usually not mine, or," he grinned. "We get what we want. Contrary to popular belief, I don't like to kill."

Hitchcock had been about to retort, and a flurry of activity attracted Kristin Westphalen's attention from the podium. A young Asian man had dropped two of the terrorists. Weaving between tables, overturning them as he went, he took out the remaining few. He was then facing the podium, his simple sword in his hand.

Later, Kristin would find that detail peculiar but all she noticed was the futility of the maneuver. The man holding Hitchcock turned his gun to point it at the younger man, and the younger man raised his sword into an attack position and charged him.

One shot rang out, then two, then two became three, but the young man seemed propelled simply by momentum. The sword bit deep into the lead terrorist's right shoulder and he dropped the gun. Far from giving up, he launched himself into the young Asian man. For a few minutes, they grappled, then the Asian man managed to get his hands on a discarded fork, of all things, and lodge it into the terrorist's jugular.

All Kristin remembered was the incredible amount of blood that spurted onto Katherine's uniform and everywhere, then the stillness as the Asian man drew himself up and turned to Hitchcock, "I am sorry for making a mess of your uniform, Captain..."

He then passed out. Kristin's medical instincts kicked in and she began to work on saving his life from the gunshot wounds. Katherine kneeled beside her giving her aid. Another officer also gave what help he could, "Who is he?"

Katherine shook her head, "I don't know, Commander Hudson."

Kristin looked up at him both, "He saved all our lives."

* * *

The Present  
Nathan and Kristin's home

Nathan murmured, "My God."

Kristin drank some of her water and said, "The UEO did the search. His parents had been killed by Shining Water, and he had been sent to Japan to be raised by his uncle. From what I hear of the uncle... he was very traditional Japanese. Insisted that Jason and his siblings be taught the 'old ways'. Jason, being the oldest, finished first and he inherited his parent's responsibility. A strict adherent to traditional Bushido. He single-handedly destroyed an entire terrorist organization. NorPac offered him a position in Section Seven, and he was proud to accept."

"I knew he was good, I didn't expect _that_ good, nor that kind of past," Nathan seemed to think for a moment. "He could be her only hope again. I cannot negotiate. If I negotiate with one I'll have to do it for them all... Dammit I hate this."

They sat there for a moment longer just listening to the silence, then Nathan got up and walked over to the vidscreen. Typing in a few numbers he only had to wait a few more moments when Yamamoto answered, "Yes, Mr. Secretary General?"

"I have a mission for you," said Nathan, perversely enjoying being able to order around a Colonel. "Admiral Katherine Hitchcock has been kidnapped by Alexander Bourne and Andrea Dre. I want you to get her back..."

"What are my limitations?"

"No killing, if they refuse to cooperate," Nathan shrugged. "Expendable. Bring back Katherine alive, though, Jason."

"Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way..."

The connection dropped leaving Nathan to wonder what he meant. He turned to Kristin and she answered his unspoken question, "He always considered himself her personal guardian."

* * *

April 15th, 2034  
The Shadow Warrior  
Bridge

Colonel Jason Yamamoto thoughts were also of that time when he first met Admiral Hitchcock, and they had been since the very daring kidnapping happened. Even he could admit that it was daring for Dre to walk into Pearl and take an Admiral at gunpoint. He would be asking some very serious questions when he brought her back of those inept security people.

Today his command chair did not feel comfortable at all.

He looked over to his wife who had joined him on his elite team and crew. She was everything he could ask for. Warm and loving, passionate even... but very focused. When on the bridge she was also formal and proper. Jennifer Yamamoto was formally of Macronesia, but knew that Bourne was wrong and worked to bring his oppressing government down at any cost. That cost had nearly been her life.

Katherine could not pay that price. Should not pay that price. Yamamoto would not kid himself on that point. NorPac could not afford to lose anymore of their top ranking officials.

Surprised, he looked up when Jennifer said, "Sir, we have an incoming message."

"Put it on my console, Commander."

A bald man with a muscular build appeared on his screen. He was familiar, but Jason could not quite put his finger on from where. He wore a UEO uniform, but Jason could not see his rank bars on his sleeve, but if the amount of decorations on the man's dress khakis were anything to go by, very highly ranked indeed. For his age he also was surprisingly smooth faced and lacking any truly major wrinkles. He was clean-shaven and what hair he had was close cropped for tidiness. Everything screamed Navy.

"Can I help you, sir?" that seemed safest.

"I understand you're going after a colleague of mine. Nathan has authorised me to give you what help I can," the man said, after a similar motion of sizing up Jason. "I trained Katie, and I also was there when Andrea Dre was first arrested."

That narrowed down who he possibly was. "Forgive me, you seem to have the advantage of knowing who I am, but you have not told me who _you_ are."

"My name is Admiral William Noyce," he answered. "Formally I was also Secretary General Noyce of the UEO after Dre was arrested."

Yamamoto, for once, was a bit speechless and he looked over to Jennifer, whose eyebrows had lifted in surprise. "Admiral, an honor to speak with you," said Jason. "What kind of help can you give us?"

"What help do you need and if it is within my power you have it."

"I need UEO clearance to go after her in international waters," and Jason watched the man nod, clearly expecting this.

"That was granted to you an hour ago, Colonel, on the condition of being a peacekeeper... I trust you understand that?"

Jason nodded his affirmative. "Absolutely no civilian casualties. No destruction of civilian property. Consider it done. We specialize in 'quiet' extractions, Admiral. Anything else is unprofessional."

"Good," Noyce seemed impressed. "Now, Dre is a very accomplished marksman. Care should be taken if in clear sight of her, and we definitely know that she is armed. With a handgun she shot one of our Ensigns at two hundred meters. That ensign is in critical condition and we are not sure he will survive. That, people, was no 'lucky shot', she could have hit him further away at equal accuracy. If she has a rifle with a sight she could be deadly at a much greater range."

Jennifer whistled in appreciation. "That's a heck of a shot..."

"If you need any other information about her I can see what I can glean... most of her records are sealed and classified," Noyce turned away from the screen. "It may take some time to unseal them."

"What we have is more than what we knew about her ten minutes ago, Admiral, thank you," said Yamamoto. "But the more you can get us the better."

* * *

PART FOUR: Stacking Up Coincidences

* * *

April 17th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
wardroom

Commodore Robert Bridger watched the screen as he listened in stunned silence. "How long ago?" he asked.

"Five days ago on the twelfth of April," answered Noyce. "I thought you should know. Nathan, is of course, already on top of things and someone is our there after her. One of our best people, but if you see anything out of the ordinary you are authorised to cross into other UEO aligned confederacies and nation's waters."

"Thank you sir. Bill, what do you think Katie's chances are?" asked Robert.

"With both you and this other, extremely good. Come on, Dre and Bourne have to be pulling our their hair. You know she won't hesitate to use whatever means she had at her own disposal to escape," Noyce grinned. "Give her time and she'll bring them back to us."

* * *

Bourne watched Dre pace the floor of the cabin they were in. He wasn't the only one. Hitchcock was also following her pacing with great interest. "Five days and you aren't dead yet. Wow, I must say I'm impressed. You've contacted the Secretary General, and you got your answer. My bet is that _seaQuest_ is already on her way here. Maybe with the _Avenger_... Maybe not. Who knows? Hey, all I need is the _seaQuest_ really..."

Dre stopped pacing and turned to glare at her. "Shut up!" Dre slapped her hard enough to split her lip and knock over the chair she was tied in.

The chair, and Hitchcock, landed on one side, and it took a moment for Hitchcock to get her breath back. Dre was about to kick her when Bourne stopped her by picking her up and moving her away. "Enough!" he roared, and turned to Hitchcock where she lay on the floor. "Don't think I don't know what you are trying to do, and I commend you for your continued efforts, but they won't work. I was a Sentinel too long for them to work, Admiral."

"You, a Sentinel?" came Dre's shocked voice from behind and just to one side.

Hitchcock was also surprised, but kept her consternation to herself. A Sentinel complicated matters. They had been chosen for their tough mental discipline and endurance under psychological pressures. Dre, however... "Fine, I'll quit for now," said Hitchcock. "But I hope they tear you a new asshole when they get through with you."

Dre went back to her pacing, and Bourne set the chair back and traced one finger along Hitchcock's cheek and jaw. "It's really too bad you chose NorPac, you know," his voice was soft and too low for Dre to hear. "With one like you at my side instead of that panicky Stassi there would have been no one who could stand up to us."

"At your side, or with open legs and staring at ceiling?" asked Hitchcock, just loud enough for Dre to hear.

With a disgusted snort, Dre left the cabin and Bourne's smile grew wider. "Now, you certainly know how to get us some time alone, Katherine... may I call you Katherine?" if he wasn't a weasel in her books the way he said her name would have sent shivers up her spine. No wonder he had the type of reputation he did. Not getting a negative response, he continued. "Now, you are more to my liking than that prude Andrea is."

"It's all in the way a man charms me," Katherine smiled warmly even while she was repulsed.

Bourne smiled, "That is what I like to hear... Let me, and I can give you the world, Katherine. I can make you _Queen_..."

His hands started to move up her leg where the skirt was and he slid it up while undoing the buttons on her blouse. Hitchcock subtlely gritted her teeth. The ropes were just not loosening fast enough...

* * *

Elsewhere on the island, Yamamoto moved through the evergreen growth until the cabin was in sight. Knowing his people were across the clearing made him feel a bit better. He was about to move forward when a tuft of grass exploded beside him. He moved back under the undergrowth and tried to find the shooter. Knowing that his presence was no secret anymore, he broke radio silence. "Sniper fire! Find the shooter and take them out," he ordered as he scanned the area of where the shot came from.

A leaf too close to his liking exploded as the bullet went through it. _A accomplished sniper is an understatement, Admiral Noyce_, thought Yamamoto.

* * *

As if hearing the gunfire, and the returning gunfire, was impetus, Bourne gave up all pretense of seduction and began to simply yank off her buttons. Giving up all pretense of enjoying his lewd attentions, she savagely kneed him hard in the groin. Bourne went down with a groan and his hands covering the area.

Hitchcock worked feverishly on the knots to escape.

* * *

Yamamoto saw the blonde woman moments before another leaf exploded, and he winced. Any closer and it would have been his ear, or his forehead. Dre definitely had a sniper rifle, and she knew how to use it.

Jason also had a sniper. "Jen, to your two o'clock and near the ground."

Dre looked up as the bullet exploded out of the back of her head, then she collapsed and lay on her stomach in the short grass as if sleeping. Yamamoto rushed to the cabin and entered it just as Bourne was picking himself off the floor, and the ropes fell off of Hitchcock. Jason leveled his gun at Bourne, "Don't even think about it, Bourne."

"Dre..." said Hitchcock as she stood up and tried to close her torn shirt and pull down her skirt.

"Dead," Yamamoto gestured Bourne to precede them out. "Hands on your head. Make a move I don't like and you will join Dre."

* * *

April 19th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Specter launch bay

Fredericks sat in the Stinger and mulled over her life and the opening strains of Moist's song Morphine began. While the music seemed to fit her mood, Piccolo entered the bay and said, "I don't see a panic attack."

"Shut up and race me to the next marker."


	15. In Father's Footsteps

Almost to the end. This chapter is directly based off a script that was never filmed (too bad, it was really good!), and the episode, of course, never aired. So in this instance it is only proper for me to state:

_seaQuest DSV_ and _seaQuest 2032_ is owned by Amblin Television and Universal Television, and quite possibly by the Sci Fi Channel. I do not own any of the characters with the exception of Mara Johansen, whom I created when I promoted O'Niell. The characters Yamamoto and TJ Dasher were kindly also lent to me by two people from a role-playing based on _seaQuest_ and appear with their express permission as well.

The episode "In Father's Footsteps" was written by Naren Shankar and was copyrighted in 1995 by Amblin Television and Universal Television. Who owns it now is beyond my knowledge. (It certainly is not me, although I wish I did. I would have made some changes...)

No profit was made by the novelization of this episode, actually, no money at all was made or changed hands in the making or subsequent posting of it.

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE:_  
In Father's Footsteps_

_

* * *

_May 27th, 2034  
Orpheus Base  
UEO Deep Power Project  
Location Classified

Ensign Lucas Bridger was not sure to make of everything he saw. He could hardly believe his orders. He watched as the others packed up equipment that could not be replaced given the highly specialized nature. The rest would be left behind, and much of it was. In the flurry of activity, Dagwood picked up a box and stared at it for a moment. He then looked at Lucas, and then at the box. Looking up at Lucas he said, "Wolenczak Industries. Hey, Lucas, this somehow connected to you?"

"Yeah... you could say that," he answered, his tone subdued.

In fact, everyone had noticed just how subdued he was during the entire trip. A dark-haired woman in a UEO uniform walked over to them. If anyone was more subdued than Lucas, Dr. Sheila Cavanaugh was that person. She turned to Lucas and said, "Your father said he was going to make me famous... and in a way, I guess he did. But not the way I expected."

Dagwood's eyebrows lifted in surprise. Even Lucas was surprised to hear the amount of bitterness in her tone. Lucas gave her a half glare, and shoved some equipment into a bag. Half ignoring her he turned to Dagwood, "I think they could use a hand with the storage compartments."

Dagwood nodded, and picking up on Lucass glare at Cavanaugh, gave her one of his own before going over to help with said compartments. Lucas tried his best to hide his dislike, but he knew she could pick up on it. He wasn't hiding it very well. Finally giving up the effort to simply ignore her, he said, "Doctor Cavanaugh, according to what I've read, my father was the one who brought you onto the Orpheus Project in the first place. Regardless of how it turned out, I'd think you'd at least be grateful for the opportunity."

"I was... right up to that moment three years ago when your father took the ship we built and disappeared with it a kilometer below the ocean floor," she took a breath before continuing. "What do you think? Was it just an impulse... or did he want to keep the glory of tapping magma-power all for himself?"

Lucas turned back to her, surprising even himself at the depth of his defense, "My father was only trying to help people. Whatever he did... I'm sure he had his reasons."

Cavanaugh noticed the slight hesitance, and her eyes narrowed, "His reasons cost me five years of research."

"They cost him a lot more than that."

She opened her mouth to retort, but the room began to shake violently. Lucas grabbed a railing nearby and she leaned against the wall for support. A moment later the seaquake ended and they stopped fighting long enough to look around, checking to make sure everything was still intact. "The seaquakes are getting stronger," observed Cavanaugh.

Lucas's PAL chirped insistently, and he answered it, "Ensign Bridger."

Commodore Robert Bridgers voice was clear, though worried, "That's three quakes in the last forty-eight hours, Lucas. How much longer will it take to clear out the base?"

"We're still transferring the data archives, sir. Well be a couple more days at least."

Robert looked around the bridge of the _seaQuest_, and over to Lieutenant Fredericks, who was at Lucas's usual place at the science station, "Commodore, the magnitude of that last quake was over four-point-nine. The seismic activity is definitely not easing up."

O'Niell turned to her, "How long do we have?"

"Tough to say. I'd say a week, maybe less. But in any case, I'd rather not be here when the big one hits," she answered, then on the PAL to Lucas. "Step it up, Ensign. I'd rather not have a broiled husband."

"Aye aye, ma'am," came Lucas's reply, as he closed his PAL with a slight grin and went back to work.

One the bridge Fredericks was still intent on the sensors. She wished it was Ortiz's shift, frankly, he was better at this than she. But as he was likely sleeping for his next shift, and Lucas was in the base, she was at the sensors. Suddenly, the screen began to display different colors as the temperature and agitation in the water changed, she turned to face Robert, "Sir, I'm picking up another seismic disturbance, its the aftershock from the last quake. Here comes the displacement wave..."

O'Niell called out, "All hands brace for impact."

For a moment the _seaQuest_ seemed to shake, then as the shock wave passed, things settled down. Those who had not been able to get a hold of something to brace against picked themselves up from the deck plating. Robert looked around, Are we all in one piece?

A soft pinging sound could barely be heard and Lieutenant Commander O'Niell said, "Someone tell me that's not just my ears from the aftershock."

"No sir, it's not your ears, I can hear it too," said Lieutenant Mara Johansen, as she looked up from her station.

"I'm picking up a metallic object in the water, its emitting UEO transponder codes, sir," supplied Fredericks.

"Someone identify that," ordered Bridger.

"The signal is pretty messed up, sir, but I think it's a marker or buoy of some kind. Whatever it is, its been though Hell," she answered.

O'Neill turned to Robert and said, "The base had magma probes set up all over this area, sir. Dr. Cavanaugh might want to salvage it."

Robert nodded in agreement, "Piccolo, you detail. Take it to the base."

Standing up from the helm, Lieutenant JG Piccolo left for the Specter bays. As he went, he tried hard to keep his excitement in check. It was the first time since gaining his promotion that he was to go out in command of the Specters. Sometimes he could hardly believe he was this far in life, it was such a far cry from the prison he had formally been in.

He settled himself in the cockpit, ready to go after the floating enigma.

Tony pushed the cart with the battered and blackened device almost the same size of WSKR, only not spherical in shape. This was a cylinder that was so dented it made it look like some cars he saw after a demolition derby. Once Lucas and Cavanaugh saw him, he stopped pushing the cart. Lucas walked up to it, looked it over, and then turned to Tony, "What is it?"

"How should I know? I'm just the garbage man."

Cavanaugh was far more interested in the device than their petty exchange, and she knelt to take a closer look at it. She drew in a sharp breath, which attracted their attention. They looked down at her, and she used one hand to clean off a portion of the soot on the cylindrical hull of the device. Lucas read the words on it, and felt the blood drain from his face.

_UEO Orpheus_.

"This is the log recorder from the Orpheus," she said, then she looked up at Lucas. "It's from your father."

* * *

PART ONE: Frozen

* * *

May 28th, 2034  
Orpheus Base  
Control Center  
Location Classified

It was as if the world had exploded in Lucas's mind. As if things stopped making any sense. Part of him wanted to scream. Another part wanted to run and hide. Yet another, the one that controlled him now, knew that neither was the answer.

The work on the base had continued around the clock, and not overly needing him. He was too numb to really register anything at the moment. Tony would look over to him in concern, but really Lucas was watching Dr. Cavanaugh intensely. Finally Lucas looked away at up at the vidlink to where Commodore Bridger looked on, "It's badly damaged sir. There are heat and pressure failures in most of the hardware."

"Can you access the data?"

"Possibly. The holographic memory cells are partially intact," Lucas paused, trying to keep memories of working on similar projects with his father from pushing to the front of his mind. "My father designed them, I guess he built them to last."

Robert could sense the emotions that ran just under the surface of Lucas's mind, and he willed the young Ensign to hold on just a while longer. "Well, once we clear out of here, you can give the data restoration your full priority."

"Thank you sir," Lucas answered, recognizing what support Robert was trying to give.

Bridger was about to cut the link when Cavanaugh moved into the visual range of the pick-ups. "Commodore, if this log recorder survived, then maybe the _Orpheus_ did too."

Taking a breath, knowing that he was about to dash her hopes, he said, "Doctor, from what I understand, the _Orpheus_ was designed to travel down to a magma flow and set up some kind of power generator..."

"It was a hyper conducting coil. It was designed to absorb and store energy from the magnetic currents in the Earths magma flow," corrected Cavanaugh.

"That's exactly my point. The _Orpheus_ wasn't on a pleasure cruise. The chances it survived this long under those conditions are slim," Bridger was slightly exasperated.

Cavanaugh thought for a moment, then changed tactics. "Commodore, if that hyperconductor is still intact it would have stored up an incredible amount of power enough to run the entire North American continent for a year," suddenly, she had an idea of how to convince him, and herself, that it was a good idea. "And if we can retrieve it, the UEO and all allied with it won't have to depend on people like Larry Deon for energy anymore. Don't you think that's worth the risk?"

Robert took a breath and exhaled. While Deon was dead, there were others that would make a grab for power, and others who already had it. Already, the UEO and all those allied with it were negotiating energy contracts with half a dozen suppliers. Before he could give her an answer, she punched a button, and the screen split, one half showing her and the inside of the base, and the other to display an extremely complicated web of large undersea caves and tunnels that descended far below the ocean floor.

"The _Orpheus_ followed a series of lava tunnels in an extinct volcano to a magma flow approximately two kilometers down. As you can see, the tunnels are wide enough to accommodate one of your shuttles," she grinned, already knowing what his answer was about to be. He was as much a scientist as his father, and she could see in the corner of her eye Nathan Bridger's student in Marine Geology clamoring in the background. "If you're willing to try, it can be done."

"I'd say you were being overly optimistic."

"Commodore, I understand Captain Hudson helped you scour the oceans for ten years looking for the _seaQuest_ before you found it sitting in a cornfield in Iowa. How optimistic were you and Mr. Hudson?"

"Just enough," Robert considered it a moment, and came to the conclusion that there really was nothing to lose in the venture. But he could not let her hopes get too high... the seabed could get unstable really fast. "I'll be here for a couple more days, Doctor. If you can find some stronger evidence that anything is still down there, I'll reconsider."

The vidlink closed. Cavanaugh looked over to Lucas Bridger to where he stood off to one side, an unreadable expression on his face. _What he must be thinking right now... He gave up his surname thinking his family gave up on him to take on a new family. And now his old one has come back to haunt him_, she shivered slightly. She didn't even want to know what that felt like.

* * *

May 29th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Holographic Imaging Lab

Ensign Lucas Bridger and Dr. Sheila Cavanaugh were connecting the log recorder to the holographic playback in the room. All they could see was static as they worked on getting at least a picture, or some sort of image. Something to say they had connected at least the right wires.

Lucas worked making the two different software programs more compatible so at least when they had the right wiring the two systems would understand each other. After awhile the static began to vaguely focus into an extremely cramped bridge of a research vessel. In many ways Lucas was reminded of the _Calypso_, but this was even smaller.

They could see a single command chair that sat in front of a console, probably navigation and the helm as a ship that small was more like a larger version of the MR shuttles. Neither could pick out any details. It could have simply been a MR shuttle for all they could see. "That's somewhat better," murmured Cavanaugh.

"What are we looking at?" asked Lucas.

"It's the bridge of the _Orpheus_. The ships log was designed to make a continuous holographic record of everything in the cabin."

Lucas nodded in understanding, "I see. So if you needed to check the readouts, you could just zoom in on them, and monitor them in real time. Impressive."

"It was my idea. Its more efficient than conventional recording techniques," she waited a moment, then sighed. "Ramp the Gaussian filter."

"All right," Lucas bent to a computer and worked on clearing up the image.

A moment later the holographic bridge came into sharp focus, and it was like he was inside the bridge, inside the _Orpheus_. Cavanaugh moved forward and bent over the display of one monitor. From the data on the displays, it looks like this segment was recorded before the mission began. "Its probably just an imaging test," she moved over to a computer beside Lucas. Let me try to scan it forward.

She worked for a moment and the image blurred. Lucas had no idea what to expect, but his heart felt like it was in his mouth. He hadn't seen nor talked to his father in nearly fifteen years, although to Lucas it was still only five years. The image cleared, but not well. A man in his fifties stepped into the cockpit, and Lucas was unable to breathe or think.

Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak looked like he was speaking, but neither could hear him. Cavanaugh said, "See if you can boost the playback again."

She turned when nothing immediately happened, and she saw the lost look on the younger man's face. In a way, she knew how he felt, but now was no time for it. In irritation, she grabbed Lucas's control from his hands and did it herself. It seemed to work, then they began to lose it again.

As if released from his spell, Lucas grabbed another instrument and read the information on it, "We're losing the AV convertor."

"Stabilize it."

"I'm trying..."

For a moment Lucas worked feverishly but the image only dissolved into the same snow that it had been before. They looked at each other, but Lucas looked away. Truthfully, Cavanaugh was feeling a bit spooked herself. _What am I afraid of_? _A ghost_? But she did not believe in ghosts. "I think I can modify a standard imaging array to work as a replacement," she said. "I'll get on it."

She began to walk away, but Lucas grabbed her arm, "That's all you have to say?"

Lucas was surprised, she could tell. "You were partners with my father for five years," he began. "You were friends. This is the first time you've seen him in three years, and this is how you react?"

"I'm sorry you lost your father, Lucas, and can go ahead and mourn if you have to. But don't expect me to do the same," Cavanaugh pulled her arm out of his grasp. "As far as I'm concerned, Lawrence Wolenczak destroyed our project, and ruined my reputation in the process. This isn't about your father or you it's about me. If there's any chance at finding the _Orpheus_ and vindicating my work, I'm going to take it. And that's all I'm interested in."

Cavanaugh left the holography lab, ignoring the stunned, and pained, expression on Lucas Bridgers face.

* * *

_seaQuest DSV_  
Bridge

Robert Bridger and Tim O'Neill stood over Miguel Ortiz's shoulder as Miguel explained what he was showing them. On his screen, from what the two other men could see, was the _seaQuest_ course with several points highlighted in brilliant orange. Robert had pressed his lips into a thin line, understanding perfectly what he was looking at. "Sensor echos?"

"Yeah, it looks that way," agreed Miguel. "Every once in awhile, the WSKRs are coming back with multiple sensor images."

"Have you checked for malfunctions?" asked O'Neill.

"We've run full diagnostics on all the WSKRs and sensor imaging systems. There's nothing wrong with anything," Miguel sounded put off by the suggestion that he would not have checked for such a thing. "Fruitloop was even behaving himself..."

"Fruitloop?" asked Robert in confusion. "What's a kids cereal got to do with anything?"

"It's the name of the fourth WSKR," Miguel answered with a tone of long suffering patience. "Usually if one malfunctions, it's Fruitloop." He waved off the question and continued, "I'll be doing a normal recon scan of a seamount, and then suddenly I'll be seeing two of them. And then a few minutes later, it goes away."

O'Niell bent over the screen muttering, "Mother, Junior, Loner and _Fruitloop_..." He crinkled his eyebrows then looked up at Robert, pointed to one of the highlighted dots on the screen. "Captain, according to this plot, each one echoes coincided with one of our course changes."

Robert sat in the command chair for a moment and seemed to be lost in thought. O'Niell was reminded of Nathan Bridger again. Sometimes he went into those kind of silences. Ford had called them Meditative Thought Processes. Robert then turned to Piccolo and Dagwood, "Lieutenant Piccolo, Ensign Dagwood... it looks like we might have a tail. See if you can find it."

"Yes, sir," came Piccolos answer as he got up from the Helm, and Dagwood saluted before leaving the bridge behind him.

* * *

Piccolo piloted his Specter to the left and behind of Dagwood's. "Dagwood, see anything yet."

"Sorry, Lieutenant, I haven't seen anything yet," Dagwood answered back.

Dagwood looked down at his instruments and at the sensors. Piccolo was an excellent leader himself, almost as good as Fredericks. A red light flashed, then the screen went red. Lieutenant, "I've got a sensor contact, bearing one-five-two mark eight... approximately two kilometers."

"I have him. Execute intercept course, maximum speed. I'm on my way," came Piccolos response.

"Aye Lieutenant."

Tony watched as Dagwood banked and accelerated away, and followed, then went towards the ridge as it came up, Dagwoods voice came across the com again, "Lieutenant, hes heading towards the ridge at grid point A-six. Can you cut him off?"

"No, I'm still fifty seconds away from your position," Tony kept his frustration under control. After the Stinger the Specters were slow and unresponsive. "What's your status?"

"I'm closing," Dagwood answered. "But my sensor image is breaking up."

Dagwood stared out of his canopy, trying to use the GELF augmented vision to his advantage. For a brief moment he saw something, "I think its some kind of ship. I'm almost on top of him."

The Specter hurtled over the ridge, and then he saw nothing. Whatever had been there was gone. Dagwood refrained from punching something in frustration as it usually resulted in damage. "It's gone," he reported. "There's nothing there, Lieutenant."

"Dammit," said Tony. "Return to your original course."

"Yes sir."

* * *

For brief moment the NorPac subfighter almost had them.

The ship that had been there the entire time, a killer ship, one that the Chaodai used extensively, moved back to the course it previously had... following the _seaQuest_.

* * *

May 30th, 2034_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Holographic Imaging Lab

Lucas had most of his emotions in control now. It was still strange to work in a room where his father moved, even if in holographic form. Even if he was on the _Orpheus_ and not the _seaQuest_. Even though the holographic image, much improved from the first time they had tried this, was there and Lawrence was speaking, there was hardly any understandable sound.

The log recorder looked more like a WSKR than it did the original configuration, it was so covered with wires and other electronic components. "Almost there..." Cavanaugh murmured.

Lucas made one more twist with a small screwdriver, "Locking in audio DSPs... now."

And then the audio was finally clear, and they could hear the lost Dr. Wolenczaks voice. "... and so even though hull temperature and pressure are a little higher than anticipated, it's nothing we can't deal with," Wolenczak looked over to a clock on the console. "And at just under four hours into the mission, all systems are normal."

Lucas could notice the determination in his fathers voice, and even some of the excitement. "For the last twenty minutes, I've been seeing the first signs of the magma flow small glowing pressure cracks in the lava tube walls."

Lucas watched, transfixed. There were two halves warring inside him, but both were riveted. One was the Lucas Bridger, the one taught by Nathan Bridger, the Marine Geologist. This half was intrigued, and even a bit jealous of Dr. Wolenczak. The other half was what remained of the former Lucas Wolenczak, and he missed his father and feared what he knew would likely happen next even while he felt he was betraying the new.

"The pictures we got back from the remote probes don't even begin to do them justice. Ribbons of fire burning in water. Truly incred..."

Startled back into the present by the holographic image breaking up, Lucas looked over at Cavanaugh. "Well, we really didn't need the travelogue anyway," she said as she scanned it forward to the next clear spot. "This should be somewhere near thirty hours in."

They both had to recoil at the flickering red glow that illuminated the inside of the _Orpheus_. Lawrence was still in the command chair and looking over the consoles around the bridge. He was showing the strain of all the time in that chair. "... and for a second there, I thought I wasn't going to make it. The magma flow patterns were a lot trickier than I thought. But the hyperconductiong coil has been in place for the last eight hours," he checked the panel again. "Power is now twenty-four mega-Watts at seventy-five percent capacity... and the current energy storage is five hundred giga-Joules!"

A triumphant grin spread and for a moment Lawrence looked toward the camera, even though it felt more like he was looking right at them in the holographic image. "It's working like a charm. I only wish I remembered to pack the champagne."

"He did it... we did it," louder she turned to Lucas. "I think Commodore Bridger will agree that qualifies as stronger evidence."

Lucas had been about to answer, but that answer was torn from his mind as they heard the explosion in the hologram. They couldn't see what happened, but the result caused the _Orpheus_ to shudder and its lights dimmed. Dr. Wolenczak seemed to fade as the color obviously drained from his face. "Oh my God," he said.

"What happened?" asked Lucas frantically.

Cavanaugh looked at the consoles, and looked back at Lucas, "It looks like some kind of feedback overload. I think he blew in onboard power systems."

In the image, Lawrence was scrambling to do something that might save his life. It was like watching O'Niell try and break through communications scrambling... or even himself hack into a computer. But the lights continued to fade and then they went out completely. Only the red emergency lights showed the inside of the _Orpheus_, and Lawrences terrified expression.

A moment of silence... then the holographic image turned to static again.

The static abruptly disappeared as Cavanaugh switched off the log recorder. "Why'd you stop it?" asked Lucas.

"I've seen enough."

"The Hell we did..." Lucas moved over to the log recorder and reached out a hand to restart it.

Cavanaugh stopped him by grasping his wrist, "Do yourself a favor, Lucas, don't watch the rest of it. We already know he didn't make it back." She stood up and as she left the lab, ignoring Lucas's glare, she said, "I'll get the Captain."

For a long moment, Lucas could only stare at the log recorder. He knew that on it would be his father's slow death, but... could he actually watch that? He swallowed nervously and then restarted the log, and he watched as his father assembled something around the command chair, "... lucky, I might be able to use the ships... sustain life indefinitely..." the sound was choppy but it was better than nothing. In fact it was almost the only thing that he could see as even the emergency lighting was dimming.

The image broke up into static and he scanned it forward to the next clear spot. A crude, transparent container was now around the command chair. "... hooking the system directly into the hyperconduction feed..."

Again the image broke up and Lucas scanned it to the next clear spot. This next image was silent. Lawrence Wolenczak sat silently in the command chair, under the cover. It was as if he was sleeping. Lucas froze the image and walked up to the chair. As if some instinct told him to, he read the console and could only stand there in shock.

Against what ever logic, hope bloomed.

_Cryogenic Systems Active_

"Oh my God," Lucas murmured finally. "He's alive."

* * *

PART TWO: Tunnel Vision

* * *

May 30th, 2034  
16:30 hours_  
seaQuest DSV_  
Holographic Imaging Lab

Robert Bridger walked up the holographic image and looked on at the chair with the cryogenically frozen Lawrence Wolenczak in it. As much as he understood Lucas's need to find his father... Hell, he had done the same for nearly five years... but he didn't want Lucas to get his hopes up only to have them dashed in the end. "Robert, I know it sounds crazy, but I'm telling you, my father is alive," he saw Robert and Cavanaugh exchange the concerned, and very skeptical look. "When the _Orpheus'_s power systems began to fail, my father knew he was going to be trapped down there. So he did the only thing he could do to survive: He put together a crude cryo-stasis chamber from equipment on the ship."

Lucas walked around the holographic bridge, pointing to various parts and consoles. "According to these readouts, it looks like he tapped directly into the power flow from the hyperconduction coil to power his cryo-systems," he stopped and stared the frozen, in more ways than one, image of his father. "It worked. It had to."

"Lucas I can understand how much you want this to be true," began Cavanaugh. "But as a scientist, you have to realize how farfetched this sounds."

"About as farfetched as believing that hyperconductor coil might have survived?" said Robert drily, and ignored the glare from Cavanaugh.

The image began to shake, only it was not the recording. A moment later they realized it was the _seaQuest_ that was doing the shaking. Robert looked around concerned for a second, then Cavanaugh looked at the screen of her laptop computer. "Commodore, that last quake was a five-point-one. The lava tunnels are not going to last forever," she said. "If were going after the _Orpheus_, we have to go soon."

* * *

_seaQuest DSV_  
wardroom

ONiell sat to one side of the table, just out of the pick up range of the vidlink. For the first time since his induction as Secretary General, O'Niell saw Captain Bridger. The older man looked tired, but he was still the old Nathan Bridger. "Do you think there's any chance of finding the hyperconductor intact?"

"It's hard to say," answered Robert. "Possibly. We've been picking up some unusual sensor echoes in out vicinity. Lieutenant Fredericks thinks they might be from a Chaodai ship."

Nathan compressed his lips in concern, but said nothing, so Robert continued, "This base was deserted until very recently, and its not far from their territory. They could have been attracted by the sudden activity."

"And we have seen some impressive stealth technology from the Chaodai before," said ONiell. "Remember Kimura's little fighter."

"You think the Chaodai are after the _Orpheus_ as well," Nathan said.

"I don't think we should rule out the possibility," answered Robert.

Nathan leaned forward at his desk, thinking out the options open to him. "A fully energized hyperconducting coil would make the Chaodai practically energy-independent..."

"And even more dangerous than they are now," mentioned Robert. _Come on, Dad, you know perfectly well the outcome_...

_You're absolutely right, son_, was the answer. "It's your decision, Commodore."

Robert sat down and turned to O'Niell, who merely nodded his agreement. Robert tapped the communications pod, "Lieutenant Ortiz."

"Yes, Captain?" the link showed Ortiz in the command chair.

"My Dad is sending us spelunking. Outfit a shuttle with a weapons package. I want double pressure checks on all the bulkheads," ordered Robert. "And install secondary heat exchangers on the hull its going to get a little hot down there."

"Lieutenant Jamieson says he can have it ready in five hours, Speeder class shuttle."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," he shut the link to the bridge off and turned back to his father who was still on the vidlink.

"Robert... If you do find the _Orpheus_ but you can't salvage it: Your orders are to destroy it."

"Understood, sir," answered Robert.

Nathan closed the vidlink and Robert turned to O'Niell, "I always wanted a bit of adventure..."

* * *

Lucas sat at his computer in his quarters. He sat there for a long time before finally ordering, "Establish vidlink to Doctor Cynthia Wolenczak."

A moment later the answer came back, "Unable to comply. There is no UEO listing for that name."

Blinking his eyes in confusion, he wondered, _They can't both be dead, can they_? Then he had an idea, "Establish vidlink to Cynthia Holt."

For a moment he thought that maybe this wouldn't work either, but a moment later the severe woman appeared on the screen. His mother hadn't changed much. She still looked anal retentive, strict. All business. And then she gasped, and even frowned a bit.

"Hello, Mom," answered Lucas finally. "When did you start using your maiden name?"

The formality was killing him. She should have been happy to see him, even welcoming... _What were you expecting, Lucas, from a woman who usually sent you to the Nanny when you cried_? "A while ago," she answered. "You're looking well, Lucas. What can I do for you?"

"We're going to try and salvage the _Orpheus_, Mom. And there's a chance that Dad might still be alive down there in cryo-stasis."

His mother seemed shocked, and it took a long time for her to answer. "You're serious?"

"Yes, I am," he replied. "Look... if you get on a jump-jet right now, you could be here in a couple of hours. I'm sure I could convince the Commodore to hold the ship for you..." He took a breath, "Come with me."

She didn't answer him at all this time. "Mom, if there's even a slight chance he's still alive, I have to find out for sure."

"Then I think you should do whatever you feel you have to."

"Don't you even want to know?"

"I _already_ know. And I made my peace with your fathers death a long time ago."

Lucas's eyes thinned, knowing where she was also leading, "Yeah. And when _seaQuest_ left Earth and I disappeared for ten years... I guess you made your _peace_ with that too."

His mother looked away from his hardened gaze. In a soft voice that he knew was his permanent good bye, "Take care of yourself, Lucas."

The vidlink closed at her end and he could only sit there in suppressed rage.

* * *

In the shuttle mere hours later, Robert walked to Lucas. He could sense the conflicting emotions in the younger man. He could sympathize with that. In a way, Robert had done the same thing when searching for _seaQuest_, and his own father, before it reappeared on Earth. "We're hooking the log recorder into the power mains right now, sir. We'll be ready to go in couple minutes."

"Are you sure there's any point? I thought most of the data on the recorder was unusable," Robert walked up to the cockpit and began to check on the shuttle.

"I'll be able to fill some of the gaps along the way. Besides that log contains the exact path the Orpheus took. It's the best map we've got," this from Cavanaugh.

"Robert... you don't have to go with us," Lucas noticed that he was doing the shuttle check.

"It's not that I particularly want to, Lucas. There's a job to do, you're not cleared for this kind of swimming yet," Robert answered. "And... I figured you might want the support of someone who has gone through this type of thing before."

Lucas slipped into the co-pilot seat as Robert slid into the pilots seat. Robert tapped the com switch, "Shuttle to bridge."

On the bridge O'Niell sat in the command chair. He answered, "O'Neill here."

"How's it look out there?" asked Robert.

"All seismic indicators are quiet, sir," answered Ortiz from his station. "The interior tunnel structure seems pretty stable... at least for now."

Cavanaugh walked into the cockpit and strapped herself into a rear seat at a different station. She noticed it was a secondary weapons station and she decided to avoid leaning on it. "Clear us for launch, Commander."

"Aye sir," came O'Niell's voice.

Robert piloted the Speeder out and into the nearest tunnel. He whistled at the steep angle of the dive. It was going to be tricky. Avoiding any mental reference to _Voyage to the Center of the Earth_, he began the dive. He was vaguely aware of Cavanaugh bracing herself behind him at the motion. "Ensign, whats our clearance?"

"We've got at least ninety meters on all sides," answered Lucas.

"It's not much room to maneuver," Robert murmured, a bit worried.

"We don't have to maneuver, Commodore," came Cavanaugh's reply. "All we have to do is keep going down." She checked a console beside her, one not having to do with weapons directly. "At this rate we should reach the _Orpheus_ in less than fifteen hours. There's nothing to worry about."

She was half aware of the strange look she received from Bridger, but she ignored it. The man was paranoid.

On the _seaQuest_, O'Neill leaned forward in his chair. It was the first time being in command when the Captain was not on board. Naturally, he was a little nervous, but importantly not showing just how nervous he was. Ortiz, picking up on it, said, "We're three hundred meters in and looking good, sir."

"All right," answered O'Niell after a moment. "Mr. Piccolo, put us into a standard recon pattern. Migs, deploy WSKRS at maximum range, full scans. If there are Chaodai patrols out there lets make sure we find them first."

* * *

Outside the ship, as they moved away from the tunnel, Loner paused over a rocky section and suddenly paused. For a moment it stayed there as if it picked up on something. As if shaking its head and not seeing anything, it moved on to join the others.

In that very spot moments later the Chaodai ship dropped its cloak and headed into the tunnel. Taking a moment to hide itself, it moved into the tunnel...

... after the Speeder and the _Orpheus_.

* * *

The Speeder carrying Robert, Lucas and Cavanaugh was actually making good time. The walls were lit by the spots on the ship. Robert leaned back in the chair and watched Lucas and Cavanaugh work on the log recorder. "The next segment was taken about two hours after the _Orpheus_ started in," Lucas reported to a half interested Robert.

"That should correspond roughly to our current position. Lets take a look," supported Cavanaugh and the hologram came to life again.

Lawrence sat at the chair, and was extremely involved in whatever he was doing as he spoke, "... never expected the intensity of the convection currents I've been experiencing down here. If I had to guess, I'd say they were generated by the magma cracks in the tunnel walls which suddenly superheat the surrounding water. The result is a high velocity jet which..."

Beeping could be heard, and Robert looked to the console that was beeping in the hologram. Knowing what was coming he shook his head. "Uh oh, here come another one," said the holographic Lawrence.

They saw Lawrence brace himself. A dull thump seemed to hit the _Orpheus_ and it seemed to just be picked up and washed down the tunnel. The sheer force pushed Lawrence back into his seat. The ship began to shake and Lawrence fought the forces to regain control of his ship. The shaking stopped and Wolenczak sighed in relief. "Well that was fun," he checked a console. "And it even looks like I made some time on that one. That was one Hell of a tail wind. But no problem for the _Orpheus_. Sheila and I built a good ship."

His expression darkened, as did Cavanaugh's in real life. Lawrence seemed to trying to say something, but not able to find the words. Lucas looked over to Cavanaugh, but her face was carefully neutral. Even Robert noticed the sudden tension in the room, and he drew back, sensing that maybe something personal was about to happen. "I suppose I should explain all of this to her when this is over, but..." Lawrence took a deep breath as if he knew he might not be coming back. For the second time, he turned and looked directly into the camera, at them.

"Sheila, I know how much this project meant to you, and I'm sorry I just took off like this. I've always been better at building things than I was at explaining myself to other people, but I want you to understand..." he looked away for a moment. "Cynthia's been out of my life for years. But when Lucas disappeared... for the first time, I really felt alone..."

Robert looked down at his feet, knowing exactly what Lucas was feeling. He had felt the same when he realized that his own father truly had cared about him. All his work had been so Robert could be cared for, so his mother could be cared for. He swallowed, knowing Lucas was probably about to take a kick to the mental state. Looking at Lucas, he could see the damage was already done...

"You know, I can't even remember if I ever told that kid how much he meant to me... or how proud I was of him. And I guess I did the same things to you. Two and I still don't know how to learn," Lawrence continued. "Sheila. No one's going to miss me if I go down on a stunt like this. So I figured there was no reason for you to risk your life on it as well. You're a terrific scientist and a good friend. I hope you can forgive me." Lawrence swallowed, "Drink's on me when I get back."

Dr. Wolenczak turned back to the console and his controls, to the_ Orpheus_. Everyone was silent. Then Cavanaugh walked over and turned off the recorder.

* * *

May 31st, 2034  
Speeder shuttle  
Sub-ocean tunnels

Robert watched Lucas and Cavanaugh work on the recorder. He shook his head and then a rushing sound could be heard. "Do you hear that?" asked Lucas.

Right after the Speeder lurched to one side. Robert grabbed the control yoke and tried to keep some semblance of control. "Ensign Bridger, get up here!" yelled Robert.

Lucas and Cavanaugh scrambled into the cockpit and Lucas slid in beside Robert. The ship was still shaking and listing to the one side, as if some great hand was pushed them in that direction. In a way, there was. "What happened?" asked Lucas

"We're caught in some kind of thermal current... It came out of nowhere..." explained Robert.

Lucas looked at a console, "It's forcing us into the wall. Sixty meters and closing fast."

They could see the wall closing in on them. Robert knew he didn't want to join Wolenczak in this subterranean tomb and desperately held on to the control stick to try and veer away. "Boost port engines!" he ordered. "I'm taking the rudder hard over."

"I'm on it," answered Lucas.

"Forty meters," came Cavanaugh's voice.

The Speeder sub groaned with the effort and Robert willed it to hang on. "Port engines at maximum," said Lucas.

"It's coming around," the relief was evident in Robert's voice.

"Twenty meters," Cavanaugh called out, sounding somewhat resigned.

The engines whined and to seemed to Robert that just for a moment they might not slam into the wall. But it was not to be and Lucas heard the crunch right before they slammed into the wall. A rumbling sound that could only mean a rock fall nailed the Speeder into the wall.

The shuttle began to roll with the rocks, and Lucas, holding on saw Robert get tossed out of the pilots chair, and Cavanaugh being tossed like a rag doll.

Roberts head hit the console with a sickening crunch and Lucas's heart lurched, but he knew once the shuttle stopped rolling that they were trapped. Moments later, as the shuttle settled, Lucas relaxed his grip and let the exhaustion wash over him

* * *

PART THREE: Fire and Brimstone

* * *

Same day  
A few hours later  
Speeder shuttle

Lucas got up groggily, and saw Cavanaugh do the same. Looking over at Robert, Lucas saw that he was not moving. _Jesus, let this not be the message I carry back_, he prayed. "Damage report," said Lucas.

"The hull is intact," answered Cavanaugh. "No breaches."

"The power systems are still online," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. "We were lucky."

He went over to where Robert was still lying on the deck. He rolled him over and saw the nasty gash on his head. It was definitely going to need stitches. Lucas tried to wake him up, "Sir, Robert, wake up please..."

Roberts eyes flickered open and he moved a hand to his forehead,

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God."

The relief was short lived as Robert tried to sit up, but gasped in pain and the color drained from his face. He laughed, although clearly one laced with pain. "That didn't work too well," he said.

Lucas set his lips grimly, "If we can get out of here well have to go back, sir."

Robert shook his head, "No, Ensign, and that's an order. Find that _Orpheus_, or this'll have been a huge waste of time. I'll be fine. Now see if you can get us out of here."

Lucas sat in the pilots chair and Cavanaugh helped Robert to the couch like bench down in the passenger area and settled him, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. Lucas revved the engines and eased the throttle forward. The shuttle never moved. He checked a console as the whine steadily increased. "It's not doing much, were pinned in tight."

He eased off the throttle and the engines wound down, the whine ending. Cavanaugh came in and they looked out the canopy, into the murk.

* * *

O'Niell listened intently to Lucas, still in disbelief. The signal was really bad, constantly breaking up in static and sometimes distorted so bad he couldn't see Lucas although they could hear him. "I think we can work ourselves free... eventually. Its just going to take some time," said Lucas.

"I can have an assault craft en route in ten minutes," answered ONiell.

"No, if we were picked up and thrown into a wall, think about what would happen to a smaller ship. Let's not have to rescue someone else, okay, Tim?" said Lucas, then he turned away to listen to Robert. "The Commodore agrees with me. Send no one down here."

O'Neill could only shake his head again, then he looked over to Darwin's tank. "Hey, Lucas, what would you say to a tow?"

* * *

"The tow lines feeding out just fine, sir. He's on his way," said Ortiz. "I don't think Lucas is too happy about risking Darwin like this."

"Yeah, I know," agreed O'Niell, although he was just as worried as Lucas was about the entire thing. "ETA to the shuttle?"

"Two hours and twenty minutes," answered Mara Johansen. "Do you think this is going to work?"

"I certainly hope so," said O'Niell. "If they are pinned in too tight, we won't get them out, but we will get them loose enough to allow them to work themselves out."

* * *

Lucas sat beside Robert and watched as Cavanaugh worked on the log recorder. Robert was asleep, although fitfully. Every so often Lucas had to reassure him that things were fine. _But things are _not_ fine, are they Lucas? It worries you that maybe not only will the Captain have to mourn over the death of his son again, but also over _you... He shook his head and sent that thought where it belonged, to the back of his mind and not at the foremost of his thoughts. He had to concentrate on other things now. He was in command...

... And he _really_ didn't like this command.

Robert woke up, coherent, and very intent, "Is Darwin here?"

"No," answered Lucas.

"Doctor, I think its time you took a shift upstairs," the tone was mild, but clearly Robert meant it as an order. Lucas was reminded of Nathan who had the same ability to issue orders in that same mild tone.

"Darwin should've been here by now," said Lucas, worried.

"Lucas, your fathers ship has been down her for three years. Even assuming its intact..." he trailed off a moment, but before Lucas could suspect he was asleep again he continued. "A few more hours one way or the other are not going to make a difference."

"You don't know that for a fact, sir... Neither do I," Lucas was silent for a moment as well, remembering, and Robert waited him out. "All my life, as long as I can remember, my father and I treated each other like complete strangers. And the only way I can find out how he really felt about me... is like this."

"Lucas... how much did my Dad talk about me?"

"Every time I did something, or even sometimes when... God, lots. I know _quite_ a bit about you. Maybe more than you'd like," they laughed for a moment, then Lucas grew serious. "He was so... sad when I first met him. I remember saying to myself, 'Hey, Lucas, here is someone that had their heart torn from them.' I never realized how right I was. At first I only knew about Carol, about how great a woman she was. How pretty, how loving, how intelligent, how funny... then he would get a far off look and his eyes would simply grow flat, as if just knowing that she wasn't there was killing him. And it was, oh it was. Then I... I left the _seaQuest_ for a week of supposed freedom. I met Mycroft then..."

He shook his head. "I came back and he hugged me like he was never going to let me go again. By then I knew about you and about your Mom. He told me about how that the first time you left home for any amount of time was the academy, but you were close by. He could still see you. The second time you were dead. He was afraid that I wasn't going to come back. I scared him to death. Then he opened up. He was proud of you, of your bravery, of your sacrifice. It nearly killed him too, but he was proud."

"Killed him too?"

"Evidently your disappearance was a lot harder on him than on your mother. He felt responsible for it. He felt it was his fault you were dead. To him you were the best son anyone could have. You were responsible and you never snuck out. Sometimes you were difficult when you were a teenager, but only because you were more distant than he liked, but you never, unlike most kids your age, never fell to drugs, drinking or sex. He didn't have to worry about you like other parents because you were the role model in your class," Lucas sighed. "You were only stupid once... and it was laughable. Granted, he had to be stern, it was his job. But he found that instance about a certain pink mule hilarious."

"That wasn't me, it was Ben who did that!" defended Robert. "Remind me to kill him when we get back."

They laughed for a moment. "Lucas... he never told me."

"Told you what?"

"My childhood and yours... they were very similar in respects to fathers," Robert sighed. "I never felt like I could really talk to Dad because he was always so stern and so reserved. We were strangers to each other. We hardly ever talked once I moved out. I talked to him maybe once a year. Mom... well, she was _extremely_ hard to ignore."

Lucas looked at him in surprise, "I don't understand what you're trying to tell me, sir."

"Don't fall back on him, Lucas," Robert leaned back drowsily. "I hope we find your father. That's why I don't want you to turn the Speeder around when we get free. But I want you to do something if we can't salvage the _Orpheus_."

"Anything," Lucas promised.

"Are you sure?" Robert gave him an intent stare out of the one eye not swollen shut. "I was ordered to destroy the _Orpheus_ and the hyperconductor if we couldn't salvage it. Since I can't, _you_ have to. You are in command, Ensign, it is your responsibility if the mission is a success or a failure."

Lucas was speechless, but right before he could answer, Robert murmured, "And I have faith that you will do the right thing..."

Robert seemed to pass out again, and Lucas could only stare down at him in shock. A loud screech then echoed through the shuttle and Cavanaugh came down. "Lucas said, It's Darwin... hes here."

* * *

Ortiz looked up from his console to where O'Neill was looking over the Engineering Chiefs, Lt. Cmdr. Ron McGregor, shoulder. O'Neill was in a deep conversation with him about the Speeder's possible condition. Ortiz cleared his throat and O'Neill looked over, "Sir, hes at the shuttle."

"Hook them up," ordered ONeill.

"Releasing the line from Darwin's rig now," said McGregor, as he sat at his console and typed in the commands.

* * *

Lucas watched as Darwin swam away, still screeching a happy note as he went. The dolphin was soon out of sight. The metallic clang of a large something attaching itself to the hull still reverberated through the cabin, and once it settled to a manageable level, Lucas said, "The tow line is attached."

"Your dolphin does nice work," said Cavanaugh.

Lucas punched a key on the controls of the shuttle, "Okay, Tim. Reel us in."

Tim didn't respond, but they felt the shuttle sharply move when the line suddenly went taut. To help the tow line, Lucas eased the throttle until the engines replaced the echoes of the magnetic clamps. The indicators went red telling him that the engines were about to overheat. Tims voice came through the com, "It's not working, Lucas. You're in too tight."

"Increase tension on the line," said Lucas. "I've got an idea."

"We've already maxed it out," Tim's voice was incredulous. "Any more and it could snap."

"That's the point. I think we could use that motion to knock a few rocks loose," explained Lucas.

It might have worked if the Chaodai vessel had not fired on said rocks.

They decloaked beyond where the small crew of the Speeder could see, suddenly not being part of the surrounding rocks anymore. At that moment they fired on the rocks that held the shuttle. The line snapped, and the shuttle moved free of the entrapping rocks.

Lucas braced himself as the shuttle leapt forward, and he eased off the throttle so they wouldn't run into the other side of the tunnel. "Commander, we've lost the tow line... and were free," said Lucas.

Cavanaugh joined him in the cockpit as the shuttle resumed its progress. The tunnels connect to the primary magma flow right up ahead. "This is just about where we planned to insert the hyperconduction coil..."

The shuttle started to buck and rock in the sudden turbulence, and for a moment they both looked at each other in worry. Lucas kept a tight hold of the controls. One bad hit and the indicators all went red. "It's getting a little rough, Ensign," Robert said from behind them.

"The heat gradients from the magma flow make this entire region turbulent," answered Cavanaugh.

"We can handle it," said Lucas.

Both Cavanaugh and Robert gave him an incredulous look. "I see something..." said Lucas.

They looked where Lucas pointed as the shuttle stopped just out of the reach of the tendrils of fire from the magma ribbon. Superheated water far above the shuttles tolerances formed a curtain, and beyond they could clearly make out the form of a ship. For a moment Cavanaugh was speechless, then she whispered, "The _Orpheus_."

She looked down at a console and read off what she saw, "I'm picking up a strong magnetic signature below the magma flow. Its the coil. Its still there."

The shuttle rocked again, and this time they could hear a distinct pop and then a hiss. "I didn't like the sound of that," said Robert.

"Neither did I," agreed Lucas, and he looked at the console and turned extremely pale. "Sir, the shuttle is coming apart... Well never even make it back to the _seaQuest_."

Robert answered drily, "What about the _Orpheus_? I really don't enjoy the prospect of being made into Robert Bridger a la King."

The _oh please_ look from Lucas only told him that he'd heard the joke before, and the second time around it wasn't quite as funny. Cavanaugh, though, was having a really hard time holding a straight face. "We can get through in a DSL suit," Lucas said thoughtfully.

Robert nodded, "How many are on board?"

"Three," answered Cavanaugh.

"Let's suit up," ordered Robert.

Three suits exited the Speeder, and began to make their way across. Halfway across, they saw the shuttle descend and explode into a ball of fire. "Lucas, I'm exceeding the temperature limits of the suit," came Cavanaugh's voice though the com.

They were supporting Robert, who, while still conscious, was still extremely off balance. "Don't worry, so am I. It won't be for much longer," answered Lucas. "Hit your thruster just after that second jet on your left fires. Go on my mark."

"All right," she answered.

A tense minute later, and the jet subsided. Lucas ordered, "Stop."

For a moment he couldn't see anything. He could have even dove into the magma flow, then the water cleared and they were through.

* * *

In the _Orpheus_, they laid down Robert in the bridge off to the side. He looked around and said, "The air is stale. My instruments say there isn't much oxygen in here. We'd suffocate."

The red emergency lights still flashed insistently. Only occasionally did the ship rock from the turbulence that destroyed the shuttle within minutes. Lucas seemed to look around frantically, then they saw the command chair. Robert held his breath, he didn't have a good instinct on this, but Lucas did deserve to know for sure.

Cavanaugh reached it first, and looked in on Lawrence Wolenczak. She immediately dropped her eyes and looked sorrowfully at Lucas.

The body inside the transparent shell, once his eyes focused enough to see, was almost a skeleton, it had been that long. Robert could feel the sudden overwhelming sorrow rolling off of Lucas in the same type of waves that were outside the ship.

* * *

PART FOUR: Resolution

* * *

June 1st, 2034  
early morning  
The Orpheus

Cavanaugh had her DSL encased hand on Lucas's DSL encased shoulder. "Lucas, I'm sorry."

Lucas examined the cryo-chamber and all the computers attached to it, but it was clear that he couldn't see very well through the tears that still fell. "All the equipment's still on-line. He should still be alive."

Checking another console, Cavanaugh said, "The power levels are completely zeroed out."

"That doesn't make any sense... Lucas walked over to where the hyperconductor read outs were. The hyperconductor is in the magma flow. Its charged and working perfectly."

"In the log, your father said he hooked the cryo-system directly into the coil. We would have had power to burn," said Robert.

Slapping a panel, Cavanaugh said, "That's it..." She turned to explain. "The hyperconductor was designed to absorb power from the magma flow. But if that flow was interrupted which must have happened it would have created a feedback loop. The coil would have switched to whatever other power source it was hooked up to."

"The cryo-systems," hissed Lucas.

"It sucked them dry," said Robert grimly.

"I guess my Dad designed it a little too well," Lucas sighed.

There was a silent moment, then Robert said quietly, "Lucas... your father died for this project. At least we can try to make his sacrifice worthwhile. We still have to raise the coil."

Cavanaugh and Lucas moved the remains of Lawrence Wolenczak aft and Lucas disassembled the cryo chamber. Then he got to work seeing if he could repair the damage that had stranded the _Orpheus_ in the first place. After a few hours of labor, the console in question lit up. "Feed power into the banks," said Lucas.

Robert sat at another station, and said, "The hyperconductor is in our loading bay. Loading power into the banks..."

"It worked..." Lucas breathed. "Sir, I think were going to live."

The bridge and the ship suddenly lit up, and the consoles came to life. Lucas stared at the command chair a long time before sliding into it, "Starting the engines."

A whirring noise aft alerted them to the fact that the engines had come to life. Cavanaugh came back and sat in another station. "The hyperconductor has been disconnected, we are under our own power now. The _Orpheus_ is ready to swim, Lucas."

The feeling of the ship being in the water replaced the feeling of sitting on rock and sea floor and the ship moved through the curtain slowly. Once they were through, a ship clearly designed by the Chaodai blocked their path. "Uh, Sheila, is there weapons on the _Orpheus_?" asked Robert.

"No," came her quiet answer.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that," responded Robert. "Can you get past them, Lucas?"

"No sir, I can't," he answered. "But they're hailing us."

Robert reached out and accepted the vidlink connection. An Asian man in a Chaodai uniform appeared on the screen, "Attention NorPac vessel. You will surrender your cargo and vacate the area immediately."

"This is a UEO sanctioned research operation in NorPac waters," answered Robert.

"This magma flow originates from within Chaodai territory. Anything derived from it belongs to us," answered the commander. "We want the hyper conductor, Commodore, and we will take it. From the shattered hull of your ship if you insist."

Robert muted the vidlink in mid-rant and turned to Lucas. "They have us outgunned. Any suggestions?"

"Yeah," answered Lucas. "We turn it over to them."

Robert and Cavanaugh turned to Lucas in shock, but he grinned, "What happened to the _Orpheus_, sir?"

Grinning, Robert nodded in appreciation.

A few moments later after giving the Chaodai the hyperconductor, and then it was locked into their systems. Lucas hit a button and they watched as electricity arced over the Chaodai vessel, draining it of all its power. Robert initiated the vidlink, "Commander, in a few minutes you wont even have enough power for life support. We're willing to take you back with us... In custody, of course."

"You have a great deal to learn about the Chaodai, Commodore," answered the stricken commander. "Allow me to demonstrate."

He hit a button on his own console. The image disintegrated into static and then the Chaodai vessel exploded and the remains of the hull floated down into the magma flow. The ribbon began to widen. As Lucas piloted the ship to the hyperconductor and reloaded it into the cargo bay, he said, "I think its time to get the Hell out of here, sir."

"I completely agree with you, Ensign," answered Robert.

* * *

O'Neill sat the _seaQuest_ outside the tunnel. The message from the Captain had been extremely garbled, and almost ununderstandable. Two things had made it out.

Chaodai attack, and mission completed.

He didn't expect what he saw moments later as the _Orpheus_ came out of the tunnels, completely powered up and in running order.

Moments later, Commodore Robert Bridger appeared on the vidscreen, "Commander, unfortunately the Speeder is probably slag by now, but we managed to bring something else with us."

* * *

**A/N: Sept 2010** - I cannot tell you how much of a pain in the butt it was to go through this chapter again... it was like all the quotation marks and apostrophes had vanished... I had to manually re-enter the whole lot... Thankfully we're near the end now.


	16. Epilogue: Foreshadow

EPILOGUE:_  
Foreshadow_

_

* * *

_June 23rd, 2034  
Pearl Harbor

The morning was crisp and clean. Only a hint of the heat and humidity that was normal at this time of year was apparent. Admiral Katherine Hitchcock walked onto the new command ship, the replacement of the _Clinton_. She had named the ship, and for the first time she called it a she. She was simply too graceful, even as a air carrier, to be mistaken for anything else.

The _Aurora_ gleamed in the sunrise, and she turned to see Dr. Wendy Smith at the loading ramp with Vanessa in her arms. Katherine smiled and came back to the dock and held out her arms to take the four month old girl from her. "Isn't she amazing?" asked Hitchcock, motioning to the ship.

"Yeah, I have a better feeling than the clunker you were in before."

Katherine laughed.

* * *

On the _seaQuest_, the labs were being outfitted with equipment again, and the scientists returned with sighs of relief. Lucas and Fredericks helped as both of them were more experienced in the science areas than any of the scientists assigned to the ship. "Lucas!" called a familiar voice.

He turned and was swept into a hug by Dr. Joshua Levin. Lucas returned the hug with joy, "You're back!"

"Yeah, I'm the new science chief," answered Levin. "Dr. Perry will stay as the CMO."

Lucas stood back and then introduced, "Joshua, this is my fiancee, Jessica Fredericks. Jess, this is Dr. Joshua Levin. In the first tour he was the CMO, but Dr. Westphalen had to take over because he had to leave due to illness."

"A pleasure, Lieutenant Fredericks," Joshua held out his hand to shake hers, and she did.

"Same here, Dr. Levin," she said smiling.

"Joshua or Josh, please, I insist."

"Jess or JJ, depending on who you talk to," she answered

* * *

Robert spoke to his father on the vidlink, "The _Orpheus_ needs a month in drydock, but it's a fine ship to add to the group."

"I'll see what I can do," said Nathan. "Welcome back to the UEO, son."

"Glad to be back."

"Unfortunately I'd be lying if I said there was nothing wrong in the UEO..." Nathan trailed off then brought the split screen up and picture of an older man was shown. "This is Geoffrey Harpe of Harpe Worldwide. I think he's trying to pick up where Deon left off."

* * *

THE END

of

_Seventh Sentinel_

* * *

AFTERWORD

Another 'season' comes to a close. It's not a big cliffhanger, so I think I'm safe to take a short break from writing _seaQuest_. I promise it won't be too long.

I have other RL writing to do, and then a few of my other fandoms have been neglected and people are getting a tad ornery...

Until the next 'season'.

SEPTEMBER 2010

Wow, that took awhile to retouch. I swear if they change their back end and it screws up this badly again I'll screech. Well, maybe not. I still have other fandoms and my original writing to work on, as well as I have been officially hired to work on a few paid projects for a few TV networks. Yeah... me... the big fan fic writer now being paid to write for a few of the shows people write fan fic for (too bad I can't disclose which shows yet). How's that for wild?

Talk about a full circle - perhaps by this time next year it will be my stuff others are writing fan fiction for... and... I will be reading. Who knows, maybe out there somewhere is another full circle to close.

Hmm, interesting thought that. But enough of my musing! Hope you enjoyed this and I look forward to hearing from people. I actually respond unless RL has exploded. Don't be shy because I can be.

-KLCN


End file.
